Controlada Obsesión
by Paauli
Summary: Ella creía tener una vida normal, estudiante de último año, un excelente novio y una familia humilde y muy unida. Para ella eso era suficiente para tener una vida tranquila y feliz, pero desafearía su destino... pagando muy caro las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Ella creía tener una vida normal como toda adolescente; estudiante de último año, un buen novio y una familia humilde y muy unida. Para ella eso era suficiente para tener una vida tranquila y feliz, pero…

**Un futuro:**

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Una despedida:**

—Tranquila amor, volveré la próxima semana.

**Un desafío:**

—Es una agencia que busca nuevos rostros para una campaña, ¿Quieres ir?

**Una inocente mentira:**

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—dieciocho años.

**Su sueño:**

— ¡Quede seleccionada!

**Preocupación:**

—Kagome está desaparecida.

**Una dura realidad:**

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este lugar? ¿Qué hacen todas ellas aquí?

—Nos explotarán.

— ¿Explotarán? ¿Cómo?

—Sexualmente.

**Tortura:**

— ¡Serás castigada hasta que aprendas a obedecer las reglas!

**Impotencia:**

— ¡No dejare que nadie me toque!

**Miedo:**

—Le dicen el mercenario y es amo y señor de toda esta red de explotación sexual. No seas atrevida con él… porque o si no pagaras muy caro las consecuencias.

**Corrupción:**

—Él es el jefe de la brigada de investigación… su nombre es Naraku. Y es uno de los clientes VIP.

**Obsesión:**

— ¡Entiende que jamás escaparas de acá! Yo…

**Psicólogo:**

—Tú no lo amas… lo que tú tienes es una enfermedad llamada: "El Síndrome de Estocolmo".

**Enfrentando la realidad:**

—Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste con él. Necesito saber la verdad. Necesito saber si lo que él te hizo: ¿Fue **contra** tu **voluntad**? O ¿**bajo** tu **consentimiento**?

**Dura verdad:**

—Yo… yo me enamore de él.

"BANKxKAGxINU"

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el resumen que traigo desde otra pagina ya que en está no se pueden poner tantas cosas al comienzo, espero que lo que se ve hasta el momento llame la atención de ustedes como lectores. Si muestro alguna falta de ortografía, alguna como o punto que se me haya pasado, agradecería que me corrigieran pero con respeto, ya que no suelo manejarme muy bien con ellos.<p>

Desde ya muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermosa Proposición

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene una pequeña escena "lemmon".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 1<strong>

**Hermosa Proposición.**

Kagome Higurashi: una chica de 17 años de edad, estudiante de último año en su colegio, una chica sencilla, un poco despistada pero muy buena hija. Es de una familia muy humilde ya que no viven con muchos lujos. Tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Souta de 10 años, él es estudiante de primaria. Vive con su madre llamada Naomi de 40 años. Ella trabaja haciendo aseo en las oficinas de un reconocido bufete de abogados en la ciudad de Sendai. Y su padre llamado Sohin de 44 años. Éste trabaja de maestro en una construcción, no tienen grandes lujos pero son muy unidos y les basta con lo que tienen.

Kagome tiene una sana relación desde hace casi un año con Inuyasha Taisho. Un chico de 20 años que estudia ingeniería en administración en la universidad de Sendai. Ya está en su tercer año gracias a un crédito fiscal que le fue otorgado por el estado. Es hijo único y huérfano de padre ya que este se fue al saber que "su novia", en aquel entonces, estaba embarazada. Su madre trabaja junto a la madre de Kagome desde hace años; ambas son muy buenas amigas así que de ahí nació el interés de ellas en que Inuyasha y kagome estuvieran juntos, nunca los presionaron ni nada por el estilo, solo dejaron que las cosas se dieran entre ellos dándole uno que otra ayuda.

— ¿Siempre vas hacer así de celoso? —pregunto la azabache con los brazos cruzados.

—No son celos tonta —respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas hacerlo? —posó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

—Porque no me gusta Kagome, ¿Crees que quiero que otros hombres te estén viendo en ropa interior y esas cosas? —posó sus manos de manera posesiva en la cintura de su novia.

—No solo usan ropa interior —replico Kagome. Ese tema siempre era discusión entre la joven pareja.

Kagome desde que tenía unos 10 años se le fue desarrollando un tipo de "fanatismo" por la moda, por los trajes de baños, las carteras y todos esos atuendos que salían cada cierta temporada. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no los pudiera comprar por lo costosos que eran. Es loca por las fotografías por eso donde había una cámara ahí estaba la azabache. Su sueño y gran meta es ser una modelo mundialmente reconocida y esa idea a Inuyasha no le gustaba para nada. Pues era muy celoso, aunque no se lo demostrara a ella.

—Por favor Kagome, no quiero volver a discutir… —respiro hondo y de forma delicada pesco el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos— mira mañana me voy a Tokio por una semana y no quiero irme molesto contigo, ¿bueno?

—Bueno… —dijo Kagome un poco desganada— ¿Me vendrás a buscar?

—Claro, vendré por ti después de clases. Te estaré esperando en la plaza.

—Bien ya tengo que entrar, están por tocar el timbre —informo la azabache.

—Bien… —le dio un beso— te amo —dijo abrazándose más a la cintura de ella.

—Yo también —le susurro casi en los labios.

Inuyasha solo sonrió y la vio marcharse, realmente estaba enamorado de Kagome y ella también lo estaba de él. Mañana se iría por una semana a Tokio, eso significaba una semana sin Kagome y eso lo desesperaba. Entonces hoy arreglaría todo para estar con ella toda la noche… le tenía una sorpresa y necesitaba dársela antes de irse.

Se fue rápidamente a la universidad. En la última hora de clases le dieron los detalles del vuelo, la estadía, la hora y el punto de encuentro donde deberían reunirse. La universidad tenía un convenio con una prestigiosa empresa en Tokio y ellos pidieron a los alumnos con las mejores calificaciones en la carrera para ponerlos a prueba durante una semana, y en un futuro, asegurarles una vacante donde se pudieran desempeñar, y por supuesto, ahí estaba el peliplata. Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Tomo el transporte público para llegar a la plaza donde se juntaría con Kagome nuevamente. Se sentó y espero a que ella llegara. Al cabo de largos minutos la vio venir.

—Tardaste —dijo al saludarla con un fugaz beso.

—Lo sé y lo siento mucho… —dijo, correspondiendo el saludo— esa maestra de química me odia. Me dejo un trabajo enorme —decía haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior—, y lo peor es que lo quiere para el lunes a primera hora.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti.

—Pero como, si mañana te vas a Tokio y regresas el próximo domingo.

—Mierda lo olvide por completo —cerró los ojos al pensar que estaría toda una semana sin ver Kagome y más aun… sin tocarla—. Kag, te tengo una invitación —sonrió pícaramente, olvidando por completo la tarea de la azabache.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa invitación? —pregunto sonriendo de la misma manera.

—Le pedí permiso a tu madre para que durmieras esta noche conmigo… —sonrió al ver el sorprendido rostro de la jovencita— sabe que mañana me voy y todo eso.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —pregunto.

— ¿Qué crees tú? —le cuestiono devuelta alzando una ceja.

—Bueno creo que no se opondría, después de todo ella sabe… que tú y yo… ya… —chocaba sus dedos índices al recordar el bochornoso momento en que su madre e Inuyasha la acompañaron a su primera cita con el ginecólogo— pero, ¿Qué dijo mi papá? —pregunto nerviosa al olvidar gran "detalle"

—Tranquila que tu mamá le dirá que te quedaras donde tus compañeras, así que esta todo arreglado —la apretó más a su cuerpo.

—Pero al parecer no nos quedaremos tampoco en tu casa… ¿o me equivoco?

Inuyasha solo sonrió complacido ante la curiosa insistencia de su novia pero no le diría nada pues como le había dicho anteriormente, era una sorpresa. La llevo a tomar un helado y cuando ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, fue a dejarla a su casa. Iban subiendo la larga escalera para llegar al hogar de la azabache y se encontraron con la madre de ésta barriendo fuera de la sencilla propiedad.

—Buenas tardes mamá —saludo Kagome.

—Hola hija, hola Inuyasha —dijo sonriendo de manera cálida.

—Hola señora Naomi.

—Y ¿Cómo están para esta noche? —pregunto sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar por completo a su hija.

— ¡Kya! Mamá, ¿pero qué cosas dices? —decía la azabache poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Tranquila hija. Solo estoy bromeando.

—Que linda forma de bromear la tuya —dijo con una mirada llena de ironía.

—Bueno Kag, paso por ti a las nueve, ¿te parece?

—Si, a las nueve está bien.

—Bien —le dio un fugaz beso—. Adiós señora Naomi.

—Adiós hijo, mándale saludos a tu madre.

—En su nombre. —grito cuando ya iba bajando las escaleras.

Kagome entro a la casa seguida por su madre. Se sentó en el comedor a cenar con su padre que había llegado recién del trabajo.

—Mamá ¿Dónde está Souta?

—En su habitación.

— ¿Acaso ese jovencito no piensa bajar a cenar? —pregunto el padre de la azabache.

—No, se tomó una leche y se comió unas galletas hace poco. Cuando tenga hambre le serviré.

Comenzaron la cena. Estaban en silencio, Kagome quería decirle a su padre que esa noche "se quedaría con sus amigas" pero le daba miedo que se enojara, o peor aún… que pensara mal o desconfiara de ella. Decidió que al término de la cena le diría.

—Así que creo que el próximo mes subirán los sueldos —dijo contento Sohin.

—Eso es fantástico querido, ese dinero extra nos vendrá muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho papá. Por fin valoran todo tu esfuerzo —dijo sonriendo la azabache.

—Yo también estoy contento hija —le sonrió— Y… que me cuentas, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en clases?

—Si muy bien, nos dieron un trabajo sumamente largo —dijo un poco nerviosa—. Así que quería saber si me puedo ir a quedar a casa de Ayumi esta noche.

—Hoy, ¿viernes? —alzo una ceja, pues él no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonto. Kagome dudo en que podría juntarse con Inuyasha esa noche pues la cara de su papá no le decía nada bueno.

—Hable con la madre de Ayumi. Ella las cuidara —interrumpió Naomi tomando la mano de su esposo.

—Si es así, entonces ve —le sonrió no muy conforme a su hija.

—Gracias, entonces me iré a bañar —se puso de pie—. Ayumi me estará esperando a las nueve.

—Ve hija —le dijo su padre y con una sonrisa de aprobación, Kagome subió rápido a su habitación.

Entro a la acogedora pieza y lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Inuyasha y decirle que no la fuera a buscar a la casa, que la esperara en el comienzo de las escaleras ya que su padre suponía que ella se quedaría con Ayumi. Luego de finalizar la llamada lleno la tina y se relajó ahí por varios minutos. Al salir de la ducha fue directo a su cajón y escogió la lencería más sexy que tenía. Un conjunto de ropa interior diminutamente pequeño, de color rojo intenso con transparencias y pequeños detalles de encajes. Se puso un jeans azul oscuro, muy ajustado a su cuerpo, unos altos botines de aguja negros, una blusa blanca y ajustada y sobre está una chaqueta negra. Se miró al espejo y sonrió al verse tan sexy. Se sentó y maquillo levemente, delineo sus ojos y pinto de un color rojo brilloso su bien formado labio. Ya eran las ocho y media, así que antes de irse decidió ir a ver a Souta. Toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y luego de un "adelante" lo hizo.

—Hola Souta.

—Hola hermana, oye porque estas tan linda… ¿acaso vas para algún lado? —pregunto rápido al verla tan arreglada.

—Me voy a quedar a casa de Ayumi —dijo sonriendo, pues su hermano era muy curioso.

—Kagome ya no soy un niño. Apuesto que te juntaras… —no alcanzo a completar su frase al ser interrumpido por su hermana.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —rio nerviosa y revolvió con rabia el cabello del pequeño al ser tan astuto— pórtate bien Souta… y no le digas nada a papá —le pidió a su pequeño hermano antes de salir de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y vio a sus padres sentados en la pequeña sala del humilde hogar viendo televisión.

—Son veinte para las nueve, ¿ya te vas? —pregunto Naomi.

—Sí, bajare antes, Ayumi vendrá por mí.

— ¿Y tienes que ir tan arreglada a estudiar? —miro interrogante Sohin. Y la azabache se tensó.

—Querido tiene que ir bonita, después de todo Kagome es una adolescente. —dijo Naomi.

El ambiente tenso que se formó por unos instantes se esfumo gracias a la interrupción de Naomi. La azabache se acercó a su padre y se despidió de él.

—Pórtate bien y cuídate —le dijo en un tono serio.

—Siempre lo hago, papá —respondió. Y este le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vamos Kagome, te acompaño a la puerta —dijo su madre y la azabache asintió. Una vez afuera.

— ¿Tomaste tus pastillas? —pregunto haciendo que la joven se ruborizara por completo.

— ¡Mamá! —Naomi solo sonrió— ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? —la madre de a azabache sonrió al ver el avergonzado rostro de su hija—, ¿tú sabes algo de la sorpresa que me tiene Inuyasha?

—Sí, pero no te puedo decir nada. Ahora ve… que se hace tarde.

—Gracias mamá —le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, pues los altos tacones que llevaba puestos no le permitían bajar tan rápido como ella deseaba, así que para no caer bajó prácticamente apoyada en la muralla. Diviso una cabellera plateada y sintió como si tuviera miles de mariposas en el estómago. Sonrió para sí misma, pues por unos momentos sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

InuYasha estaba pacientemente parado a los pies de la escalera, hasta que oyó un raro sonido, como si por la escalera viniera bajando un tipo de caballo con lumbago, cosa que le llamo demasiado la atención. Se giró para ver que era pero quedo con la boca abierta al notar que la que hacia ese extraño sonido era su Kagome. Quiso ayudarla ya que noto que le complicaba bajar con esos altos tacones, pero su cuerpo no reacciono hasta tenerla frente a él.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo con sarcasmo la azabache. Recibiendo como disculpa un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso.

Al oírla terminar de decir esas palabras y mirarla de pies a cabeza no se pudo contener, y la atrajo posesivamente hacia él, pescándola con ambas manos de la pequeña cintura que tenía su novia. Sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente apegados el uno al otro y sin siquiera pedir permiso le dio un beso casi desesperado metiendo su lengua en la húmeda boca de la azabache, beso que fue bien recibido por ella. El beso se volvió más pasional y el peliplata sin siquiera tomar conciencia de donde estaban, lentamente comenzó a subir una de sus manos, logrando posarse un unos de los grandes y redondos senos de Kagome. Sintió un leve tirón en su miembro al tener en la palma de su mano ese exquisito, sabroso y redondo pedazo de carne que tan loco lo volvía. Y ya sin poder aguantarse lo apretó delicadamente haciendo que Kagome gimiera prácticamente dentro de su boca.

—Inu… Yasha —gimió la azabache tratando de recobrar compostura.

—Si Kag, lose —la miro directo a los ojos— es solo que… al verte así de sexy —la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza— ¡por Dios! me haces perder el poco control que tengo. —sonrió juntando ambas frentes.

Kagome también le sonrió, de verdad que le gustaba que Inuyasha se descontrolara con ella, aunque muchas veces no midieran consecuencias. Lo habían hecho en muchas partes entre ellas: el patio trasero de la casa de la joven, en la cocina, en el baño, mientras debía cuidar a Souta… hasta en el templo, ese ha sido casi una pecado para ella y una gran falta de respeto hacia toda la religión a la que su familia es creyente y respeta. Desde ese día no ha tenido la cara para volver a entrar ahí… y bueno en la casa de InuYasha… para que mencionar lugares si en casi todos habían hecho el amor mientras su madre trabajaba.

Subieron al autobús y se bajaron en el centro. Ambos caminaron por largos minutos de la mano o abrazados. A los dos les daba igual mientras sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto. La azabache pretendía seguir caminando cuando la mano del peliplata la hizo detener.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Kagome.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿En el Hotel Strada? —Inuyasha asintió sonriendo— Pero… ¿Cómo lo vamos a pagar? Es muy costoso para nosotros.

— ¿Crees que yo te traería a un lugar que no pudiera pagar? —pregunto alzando ambas cejas.

—Obviamente no.

—Entonces —dijo sonriendo—. Ahora ven —le tendió la mano y Kagome la tomo.

Ese hotel era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. No uno prestigioso, lujoso ni mucho menos exclusivo, nada de eso, pero era uno de los mejores ubicados en pleno centro. Al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña pileta de agua con pequeños peces dentro. Los vieron por un par de minutos y luego de la insistencia del peliplata se encamino solo hasta la recepción.

—Tengo una reservación —dijo Inuyasha.

—Por favor dígame su nombre para corroborar el registro y la habitación —pidió amablemente la recepcionista.

—Inuyasha Taisho —la muchacha lo ingreso al computador.

—Muy bien señor Inuyasha Taisho —dijo entregándole unas llaves— su habitación es la 205, ubicada en el quinto piso del hotel. A su costado derecho encontrara el ascensor que lo llevara a dicho nivel —le dijo señalándoselo—. Espero que la estadía sea de su agrado.

—No se preocupe… —sonrió tomando las llaves para luego volver a mirar a la azabache que seguía de pie junto a la pileta— que será muy de mi agrado.

La joven recepcionista solo sonrió al entender a qué o más bien a quien se refería. Inuyasha le dio las gracias y se encamino donde se encontraba la azabache, así ambos se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Muchas risitas —dijo Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿No me digas que estas celosa? —sonrió con sorna.

Pero Kagome no le respondió. Al llegar al quinto piso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y apenas Kagome cruzo el umbral cerró, atrayéndola del codo y azotándola de manera suave contra la puerta.

—Ningún berrinche te podrá librar de mí esta noche. —le informo con voz ronca pescándola delicadamente del mentón. La volvió a besar, despertando así toda la pasión contenida hace unos minutos.

—Inuyasha… amor —dijo la azabache tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —dijo reclamando como niño chiquito que le quitaban su caramelo.

—Aprovechemos la noche, ¿sí?—pidió con la respiración claramente sobre exigida.

—Corrección —dijo el peliplata, pasando su dedo pulgar por el labio de la azabache—. No desaprovechemos la noche.

—Pero Inu, aun ni siquiera me enseñas la hermosa habitación a la que me has traído —decía la azabache poniendo ojitos de súplica.

—Sí, tienes razón —rasco su cabeza—. Ven Kag… te mostrare.

Él la tomo de la mano y así ambos "entraron" a la habitación ya que habían estado apoyados en la puerta de entrada. Le mostro la magnífica vista que había y Kagome quedo con la boca abierta ya que nunca había estado en un lugar así. Le mostró el baño y ambos rieron al ver que tenía un pequeño jacuzzi y luego la llevo a la cama ya que él iba abrazado a la espalda de la muchacha. Era una cama alta y muy grande.

—Esto… es mágico… —dijo mirando todo a su alrededor— es como un sueño.

—Y se hará realidad —le susurro el chico de hermosos ojos ámbar a uno de sus oídos.

Kagome giro su rostro de perfil para verle e Inuyasha la volteó, haciéndola retroceder hasta los pies de la cama y de los hombros la hizo sentar. Él se arrodillo a sus pies.

—Sabes que estoy en mi tercer año de ingeniería ¿cierto? —Kagome le asintió— O sea que solo me faltan dos años —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, lo sé —pesco el rostro del peliplateado entre sus manos—. Y estoy segura de que serás el mejor ingeniero que haya.

—Yo también Kag… —quito las manos de la azabache de su rostro para ponerlas entre las de él— juro que cada día trato de esforzarme para ser el mejor. Para darle un buen porvenir a mi madre… y a ti.

La azabache sintió como su piel comenzó a erizarse. Le encantaba como InuYasha era con ella, como la trataba, como la protegía y guardaba cada momento en que el joven se sinceraba directamente con palabras ya que pocas veces lo hacía.

—Sé que aun somos muy jóvenes… pero juro que cuando digo que quiero una vida contigo es verdad —apretó más las manos de ella—. Sé que solo tienes diecisiete años pero también sé que me amas y que estas tan enamorada de mi como yo lo estoy de ti—tanto las manos de él como las de ella estaban comenzando a sudar.

—Inuyasha, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, y yo también lo estoy.

Soltó las manos de la nerviosa joven y se puso de pie para sacar una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. Luego de eso se volvió a hincar a los pies de ella.

—Kagome Higurashi —la muchacha lo miraba detenidamente— Tú… ¿quieres… casarte conmigo?

Con un poco de dificultad ante el nerviosismo que sentía, pudo lograr pronunciar esa propuesta que hace un tiempo deseaba hacerle. Quería una vida con ella y por eso se esforzaba estudiando todos los días en la universidad, añoraba casarse con ella y para siempre sostenerla y contenerla tanto sentimental como económicamente.

Al oír la propuesta de su novio sus ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente. Inuyasha era un joven muy esforzado y ella eso lo sabía muy bien ya que lo conocía hace varios años. Su cuerpo se erizo por completo cuando el peliplateado abrió esa pequeña cajita mostrando un anillo. No era grande ni mucho menos tenía diamantes ni nada que lo hiciera sobresaltar. Era un anillo muy sencillo, de oro, muy delgado y con forma de trenza.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto nervioso al no recibir respuesta de Kagome.

— ¿Qué crees qué podría decir? —pesco el rostro del muchacho y beso sus labios.

—Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Claro que lo es —también sonrió.

—Sé que no es gran cosa… —dijo refiriéndose al anillo— pero prometo compensártelo, más adelante.

—Inuyasha, para mi cualquier cosa que tú me des con amor, es más que suficiente —dijo con sinceridad.

Inuyasha saco la pequeña argolla de la caja, delicadamente pesco el dedo anular de la azabache y le coloco el anillo.

— ¿En el anular? —pregunto ella e Inuyasha sonrió.

—La verdad no sé exactamente en qué dedo va… —dijo mirando el dedo anular de la azabache con el anillo ya puesto— pero según he sabido o más bien he leído… las tradiciones dicen que la vena de este dedo —señalo el suyo ahora— se llama **_Amoris_** y bueno… dicen que la vena de este dedo va directo al corazón. Es por eso que quiero que lleves el anillo puesto ahí.

Kagome sonrió suspirando hondo. Las palabras que Inuyasha le regalaban eran para ella las más hermosas que jamás imagino.

—Te amo tanto.

—Yo aún más.

Pesco a Inuyasha del cuello de la camisa que traía y lo jalo hacia ella. Lo beso de manera apasionada y la sangre del peliplateado despertó de inmediato. Abrió las piernas para que el muchacho subiera mejor a la cama. Esté se puso entre las de la azabache y se apoyó en ella sin dejar de besarla. Paso uno de sus brazos por la delgada espalda de la joven y la jalo hacia arriba, dejándola recostada en la almohada.

— ¿Quieres que te baile? —pregunto coquetamente la azabache.

— ¿En serio harías eso? —pregunto casi incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que le bailaría a mi futuro esposo —dijo quitando a Inuyasha de encima que no dejaba de mirarla.

Se puso de pie y se encamino a los pies de la cama. El peliplateado acomodo las almohadas para ver mejor el show que su futura mujer le daría. Kagome comenzó desabrochando su chaqueta y tirándola al suelo, luego sensualmente comenzó a subir su ajustada polera dejando ver ese pequeño brasier de color rojo intenso que mostraba como sus enormes senos sobresalían de esté como si en cualquier momento la tela se fuese a romper. Inuyasha no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que ella le regalaba pero cuando se quitó la polera quiso lanzarse y desgarrarle toda la ropa y hacerla suya en el mismo suelo pero sabía que debía esperar. La vio caminar lentamente hacia él y se sentó de inmediato.

—Quítamelas —ordeno poniendo una pierna en la cama. Se refería a los botines. Inuyasha obedeció.

Una vez descalza invito a que el peliplata se sacara la parte superior de su ropa, quedando con su perfecto torso descubierto. Kagome se acercó a su cuello y lentamente paso su legua por esté. Inuyasha puso fuerte ambas manos en las caderas de la azabache pero ésta se las quito y sonriendo se alejó.

Volvió a caminar hacia los pies de la cama donde había estado anteriormente e Inuyasha también se volvió a recostar. Puso coquetamente sus manos sobre los costados del jeans y los empezó a bajar de manera sensual. Inuyasha a esa altura ya tiritaba de la excitación que sentía pero eso no era nada al encontrarse con la diminuta braga que Kagome portaba.

Se giró y tomo todo su cabello entre sus manos dejando ver su pequeña y bien formada espalda y enseñándole a Inuyasha todo su perfecto y redondo trasero. Dejándole en claro que todo era para él, solo para él. Volteó su rostro de perfil y de manera seductora miro de reojo a Inuyasha. Quien tragaba duro la poca saliva que pasaba por su garganta.

Camino lentamente hacia la cama, una vez sobre esta gateo como tal felina hacia el excitado muchacho. Y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar el botón junto al cierre del pantalón del joven, y se lo quitó, beso y acaricio todo el dorso del muchacho.

Inuyasha ya no podía seguir aguantando más de ese exquisito placer, así que en un rápido movimiento la pesco de la cintura y espalda, dejándola bajo su cuerpo.

—Basta de juegos —pidió casi suplicando. La azabache solo le sonrió.

Desabrocho de manera muy hábil el brasier de su joven amante, dejando ver así sus grandes y redondos senos. Y en un acto casi desesperado se adueñó de uno, haciendo que la muchacha se arqueara por completo mientras con su otra mano estimulaba el botón del otro seno, endureciéndolo por completo. Obteniendo como resultado que su miembro se pusiera más erecto de lo que estaba.

La azabache sintió como sus pezones se volvían duros y su intimidad se humedecía. Inuyasha dejo el pecho de su novia para adueñarse ahora de sus labios bajo lentamente su mano acariciando el plano vientre de la joven hasta llegar a la entrada donde deseaba ya pertenecer. Con dos de sus dedos masajeo el botón rosa ya que conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de Kagome. La oyó gemir. Metió rápidamente dos de sus dedos en la cálida cavidad que tan loco volvía y sintió las uñas de la azabache enterrarse en su espalda así que rápidamente comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos, sacándolos y hundiéndolos repetitivamente a mas no poder.

—Házmelo…—suplico la azabache apretando con una mano las sabanas.

Los deseos de Kagome eran órdenes para los oídos del peliplateado. Se sacó rápidamente el bóxer que aun llevaba puesto dejando ver el erecto y a esas alturas doloroso miembro que tenía. Se acomodó fácilmente entre las piernas de la azabache pero antes de entrar en ella beso su frente.

—Te amo Kagome.

Dijo el peliplateado antes de adentrarse suavemente en ella. Ese rostro de placer que Kagome le regalaba lo hacían sentir gratificante, el placer que ambos se daban era lo mejor que los dos consideraban. Con esa forma tan carnal de entregarse que los dos tenían era más que suficiente como para no decirse un simple "te amo"

Enterró las uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha al sentirlo entrar, lo habían hecho muchas veces pero aun así sentía esa molestia en su interior ya que la estrechez en la muchacha era demasiada y para él era como volverse loco ya que esa cavidad apretaba deliciosamente su hinchado miembro.

Cuando Kagome dejo de enterrarle las uñas en la espalda supo que ya estaba lista. Salió de su interior y volvió a entrar bruscamente haciendo que los pechos de la azabache se movieran a cada envestida. No desaprovecharía esa noche y la harían suya cuantas veces le dieran las ganas. Beso desesperadamente el cuello de la joven cuidando de no dejar ni una sola marca.

Kagome gemía armoniosamente a más no poder, le encantaba la forma en que Inuyasha la tomaba pues era tan rudo y delicado a la vez, que la hacía sentir la mujer más plena del mundo.

Bajo hacia los redondos pechos de la azabache y se adueñó de uno, pasando de manera delicada la lengua por ese duro botoncito que lo volvía loco.

Kagome pensó que mañana Inuyasha se iría y que no harían el amor durante una semana así que decidió ella regalonearlo. Puso ambas manos a la altura del joven haciendo que este detuviera el ritmo. Entendió lo que la azabache quería así que solo siguió el juego y se recostó. Kagome se subió sobre el con las piernas abiertas a los costados del peliplata. Inuyasha al verla ya acomodada volvió a meter su miembro sobre la estrechez de la joven. La azabache gimió cuando comenzó a enterrarse lentamente sobre esa gran masculinidad que era dueño su novio y comenzó a moverse sobre él.

Inuyasha al ver que Kagome daba pequeños brincos sobre él se excito de sobre manera al ver como los perfectos pechos de la azabache rebotaban al compás de sus movimientos, se sentó para probarlos nuevamente, mordiendo su pezón, cuidando siempre de no dañarla.

— ¡Inu… ya… sha! —grito Kagome al tener su primer orgasmo.

Inuyasha entendió rápidamente que Kagome ya había acabado ya que sentía como las paredes internas de su amante vibraban, succionando su aun endurecido miembro. Ahora era su turno. Así que la tomo de las caderas para alzarla más y hacer así que la caída fuera más ruda y profunda, los gemidos de la azabache se volvieron más intensos y los jadeos más gruesos. Inuyasha ya estaba a punto de acabar cuando sintió nuevamente como las paredes internas de la azabache te contraían, succionando de nuevo su aun erecto miembro.

—Inu… —gimió Kagome aferrándose al cuello del peliplata.

—Oh! Kag —apretó las caderas de la muchacha. Dejando derramar toda su esencia en el interior de la joven.

Ambos agotados, con sus cuerpos sudados, con la respiración sobre exigida pero aun aferrados mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. No necesitaban palabras para decirse lo mucho que se amaban o decirse lo mucho que se extrañarían durante esa semana. Sus cuerpos tan complementados el uno al otro ya habían hablado por si solos. Inuyasha saco con mucho cuidado a Kagome sobre él y la recostó a su lado. A pesar de haber hecho recién el amor ambos se abrazaron como si se necesitaran más que nunca.

Esa noche la pasarían juntos, aferrados el uno al otro. Lo que ellos ni siquiera se imaginaron mientras dormían, es que sería su última noche con tanto amor, más no la última con tanta necesidad.

**…**

* * *

><p>Este es el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Volver a decir que no me manejo muy buen con los puntos, mucho menos con las comas así que si cometí el error de ponerlas en algún sitio el cual no correspondía, les pido me corrijan pero con respeto. Aceptare todo tipo de ayuda.<p>

Este fic es un poquito diferente a los que he leído, así que espero lo acepten y le den una oportunidad. Ya sabemos que se debe respetar las personalidades a los personajes pero en UA ,según yo, se puede cambiar relativamente.

Desde ya muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3 Angustiada Despedida

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es relativamente "cursi".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 2<strong>

**"Angustiada Despedida"**

Arrugo el ceño al oír sonar la alarma de su celular cerca de las ocho de la mañana, pues su vuelo saldría a las dos del de la tarde, y quería tener el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de, su ahora, prometida y de su madre. Cuidadosamente y sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó y de la misma manera se vistió, ya que no quería despertar a la azabache que aún seguía profundamente dormida debido a la "agotadora" noche vivida.

—Eres lo más importante que tengo. —susurro a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, quitando un rebelde cabello que caía sobre este.

La observo por unos minutos y sonrió al verla dormir tan en paz, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y le dio una última mirada antes de salir.

—Odio venir hacer tiempo extra, pero es necesario —dijo Naomi mientras limpiaba la larga mesa donde los abogados solían hacer sus importantes reuniones.

—Dímelo a mí —le dijo Izayoi limpiando unos estantes de la misma sala—, el pobre de Inuyasha trata de hacer sus trabajitos por ahí de vez en cuando… y aunque no le pagan mucho, me ayuda en lo que más puede —respiro agotada—. Y aunque le diga mil veces que guarde su dinero y que lo ahorre, es muy testarudo e insiste en que lo tome.

—Deberías dar gracias a Dios y darte por bendecida en tener un hijo que se comporte de esa manera —le sonrió Naomi—. Pues los chicos de hoy en día dejan bastante que desear.

—Si tienes razón. —le sonrió devuelta.

— ¿Cómo crees que les haya ido a los chicos anoche? —cuestiono Naomi interesada de la opinión que le diera su amiga.

—Yo creo que les debe haber ido muy bien —respondió Izayoi bajando cuidadosamente de la silla donde había estado de pie para alcanzar los altos estantes de la enorme sala—. ¿Kagome iba muy nerviosa?

—Ansiosa más que nada, pues insistía en que le dijera si yo sabía algo de la sorpresa de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha también iba muy ansioso. Aunque también muy nervioso —sonrió al recordar el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Pero Izayoi, ¿no crees que los chicos son muy jóvenes para dar este paso tan importante?

—No lo creo, después de todo ellos se quieren mucho, ¿Por qué lo dices Naomi? —pregunto un poco dudosa.

—Es solo que Kagome cumplió los diecisiete hace apenas un par de meses, y bueno… Inuyasha está en la universidad… en cualquier momento puede conocer a alguna chiquilla más madura que Kagome —entrecerró los ojos—. Después de todo, mi hija aún se comporta en muchas ocasiones como una niña.

—Tranquila Naomi —le sonrió de manera comprensiva a su nerviosa amiga—, que Inuyasha está muy enamorado de tu hija, te lo digo yo que vivo con él —ambas mujeres rieron.

—Ay Izayoi… —suspiro— Kagome tiene mucha suerte en haber encontrado a un muchacho como tu hijo.

—Pero no olvides que nosotras también les dimos un empujoncito —ambas rieron nuevamente—. Y ahora terminemos que quiero alcanzar a despedirme de Inuyasha.

Ambas mujeres pusieron toda su rapidez en dejar reluciente la amplia oficina donde trabajaban, pues llevaban más de diez años trabajando ahí, y también más de diez años siendo buenas amigas.

Demoro aproximadamente una hora desde que salió de la habitación y al ver su reloj de mano corrió nuevamente al hotel, pues no le había dado aviso a la azabache de su salida y lo más probable era que si ella llegase a despertar y no lo veía a su lado, se iría… y peor aún, molesta.

Metió rápidamente la llave para entrar a la habitación y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la muchacha aun dormía. Apego cansado su frente a la muralla, pues casi se quema por ir prácticamente corriendo con el desayuno en la mano. Camino lentamente y la observo de manera detallada; ese angelical rostro, esos formados labios perfectamente carnosos, sus grandes pero hermosos ojos que al permanecer cerrados dejaban ven sus largas y crespas pestañas, y esa nariz que hacía que su perfil luciera sencillamente perfecto. Sonrió orgulloso de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él _"¿podría vivir una vida contigo Kagome? Por supuesto que sí" _se cuestionó y respondió a si mismo de manera interna.

—Oye dormilona, ¿no piensas despertar? —susurro moviéndola levemente.

La azabache lo miro; le sonrió y se revolvió en la cama durante unos segundos para luego volver a cerrar los ojos, pues estaba muy cansada.

Al ver abrir esos ojitos achocolatados y que le brindara la primera sonrisa que hacía en el día lo hizo sentirse feliz, la vio revolverse entre las delgadas sabanas para nuevamente cerrar los ojos. Puso una mano en su frente _"definitivamente Kagome es una perezosa" _se dijo sonriendo internamente. Bueno tendría que aplicar el "plan b"

— ¡Dios Kagome me quede dormido, me voy a Tokio! —se levantó abruptamente de la cama, tratando de ponerse la voz más seria posible.

Esa frase de despedida resonó en la cabeza de la azabache, haciendo que su sub-consciente reaccionara sentándose bruscamente en la cama. Inuyasha exploto a carcajadas al ver el desencajado rostro de su novia.

—Oye Inuyasha, eso no es gracioso —reclamo, haciendo que el peliplateado riera aun más.

— ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas dormir? —pregunto sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

—Tú tienes la culpa por no despertarme —dijo acurrucándose a su lado.

— ¿Si? ¿yo? —se señaló a sí mismo y la azabache sonrió—, tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo viéndote dormir.

— ¿Mucho? —él joven asintió—, por Dios Inuyasha, debo lucir horrible —dijo al percatarse que ni siquiera había lavado su rostro, mucho menos peinado su cabello.

—Ven aquí —le abrazo delicadamente contra su pecho—, para mi luces perfecta —Kagome sonrió—. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te vea así? —beso delicadamente sus labios—, después de todo, seremos marido y mujer en un tiempo más.

—Ojala que no te arrepientas —lo desafío achicando los ojos.

Inuyasha salto sobre Kagome posándose ligeramente sobre ella.

— ¿Quién se va a arrepentir de qué? —le preguntaba mientras le hacía cosquillas.

— ¡Ya Inuyasha! —pedía a carcajadas— ¡Basta, por favor!

Después de unos largos instante de suplicas Inuyasha se detuvo, pues Kagome era muy cosquillosa, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Ambos se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos y la pasión despertó en la joven pareja.

Inuyasha beso delicadamente el marfilado cuello de la azabache, mientras que la joven abría sus delgadas piernas para que el peliplateado se posesionara mejor entre ellas. Mordió sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja y solo eso basto para que se desatara toda la pasión que había entre ellos.

Luego de largos minutos de mutuo placer se dieron una rápida ducha pues el tiempo les estaba jugando en contra.

—Se supone que deberíamos haber desayunado —dijo el peliplateado mientras se vestía.

—Amor, ¿tu preparaste todo esto? —le cuestiono al percatarse de las cosas servidas en un mueble.

—Y ni te imaginas el trabajo que me costó llegar con todo eso hasta acá —suspiro al notar que ya todo estaba frio.

—No importa Inu —acaricio su mejilla—, no será el primer desayuno que tomemos, mucho menos el ultimo.

—Tienes razón —se abrazó a su delgada cintura—, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar.

—Inuyasha solo será una semana —trato de calmarlo—. Veras que pasara muy rapido —se miraron fijamente—. Hablaremos todos los días.

—Si no lo haces, me la pagaras cuando vuelva —amenazo sonriendo.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? —también le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres saber cuáles serán las consecuencias? —la apego a su cuerpo.

—Sabes perfectamente que me encantaría pero… son más de las once de la mañana —le informo mirando el reloj colgado en una de las blancas muralla de la habitación tras el peliplateado.

—Mierda —susurro en voz baja—. Bien, ¿vamos? —la azabache asintió.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la habitación que había sido testigo de la apasionada noche de entrega vivida… y de su compromiso.

Caminaron hacia un paradero donde pasaría pronto el autobús ya que Inuyasha debía ir aun por sus maletas y despedirse de su madre, que de seguro a esas horas ya debía de estar en casa. Hicieron detener el transporte público, y ambos subieron tomando asiento en los últimos lugares del autobús.

— ¿Estas nervioso? —pregunto Kagome.

—Un poco.

— ¿Nunca has viajado en avión?

—No, y solo espero que no pase nada malo.

—No digas esas cosas—apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho—. Me pone nerviosa solo el pensarlo.

—Tranquila Kagome no pasara nada —dijo más tranquilo y tomo su mano al ver a través del vidrio—. Ven es hora de bajarnos.

Ambos jóvenes se bajaron del autobús y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta la casa del peliplateado. Inuyasha abrió la puerta dejando así pasar primero a Kagome.

— ¡Hijo llegaste! —saludo Izayoi dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Si mamá, no me vayas a estrangular —dijo un poco sofocado.

—Lo siento— lo soltó—. Hola Kagome —ahora abrazo a la azabache.

—Hola señora Izayoi —respondió de manera sofocada al igual que Inuyasha.

—Mamá, ¿y estás sola? —trato de llamar su atención para que dejara de abrazar a Kagome, pues los abrazos de Izayoi estaban hechos de tanto afecto como de sofocación.

—No, no estoy sola, estaba esperándote con…

— ¿Mamá?—pregunto la azabache al ver aparecer a Naomi— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a despedirme de mi futuro yerno?—abrazo a Inuyasha— ¿Cómo estas hijo?

—Muy bien señora Naomi, muchas gracias —se soltaron del abrazo.

—O sea que estabas enterada de todo —dedujo Kagome.

—Claro que lo sabía —respondió Naomi sonriendo.

—Pero cuenten… ¿Qué dijiste Kagome? ¿Qué le respondiste a mi hijo? —pregunto de una manera tan tranquila que a Kagome le dio miedo.

— ¿Qué crees que pudo haber dicho, mamá? —interrumpió el peliplata—, si esta mujer no puede vivir sin mí —se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con sorna.

Sorna que se le quito al recibir un codazo de la azabache en una de sus costillas. Inuyasha comenzó a toser observando a Kagome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras que ella le regalaba una gran sonrisa triunfante.

—Si señora Izayoi… después de todo, qué haría yo sin él, ¿no InuYasha? —pregunto con un tipo de aura oscura a su alrededor mientras apretaba las mejillas de Inuyasha.

—Si Kagome —fue lo único que atino a decir pues cuando la azabache le hablaba de esa manera de verdad sentía miedo.

—Son tan lindos —dijo Naomi sonriendo.

—Sí, son tal para cual —respondió Izayoi—. A propósito Inuyasha, ¿iras a ver a Miroku?

—Claro mamá, no lo veo hace varios años.

— ¿Miroku?— pregunto Kagome—, ese amigo tuyo que dijiste que era un mujeriego de lo peor Además de que tiene una mano que se comporta como culebra.

—Sí, aunque ya debe estar cambiado… o al menos un poco —respondió Inuyasha.

—Debe ser un oficial muy guapo a estas alturas —dijo Izayoi.

—Puede que este guapo mamá pero, y que si sigue siendo un mujeriego —dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se fue ese muchacho a la escuela de oficiales de Tokio? —pregunto Naomi para incluirse a la conversación.

—Lleva como siete años más o menos —respondió Izayoi—, ¿Cómo cuantos años ya debe tener Miroku? —pregunto mirando a Inuyasha.

—Como veintitrés más o menos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea… —dijo Kagome a Inuyasha casi susurrándole—…sea mujeriego o no, la verdad a mí me da igual. Solo espero que te comportes si te vas a reunir con él, no vaya a hacer que se te peguen esas malas mañas.

—Cómo crees—la abrazo—. Además teniendo a esta exquisita mujer como tú a mi lado, ¿Quién buscaría otra? —Kagome sonrió y lo beso fugazmente pues sus madres estaban ahí presente y le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Luego de un poco más de una hora se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Tuvieron que pedir un taxi para ir a dejar al peliplateado pues ninguna de las mujeres que estaban presente con él en su casa quisieron que se fuera solo al punto de encuentro que tendría con sus compañeros para irse todos en autobús directo a su destino.

Se subieron al taxi y se fueron los cuatro rumbo hacia el aeropuerto donde Inuyasha se iría por una semana a Tokio a una capacitación para tener una mejor calidad de vida, un mejor futuro que proveer y un alto costo que pagar en su regreso.

Se bajaron y entraron al inmenso lugar, había mucha gente e Inuyasha logro divisar a sus compañeros. Solo los tuvo a la vista pues se quedaría con su familia hasta que el avión saliera. El celular de la azabache comenzó a sonar y vio el nombre anunciado en la pantalla de este.

—Enseguida vuelvo… —informo— …debo contestar esta llamada.

Inuyasha solo la observo y la vio alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa Ayumi? —pregunto a su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Ay Kagome te tengo una muy buena noticia! —hablo un poco alterada de lo emocionada que estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Ayumi?, cuéntame —pidió ansiosa.

—No, no, no. Primero dime donde estas —pidió interesada.

—Vine a dejar a Inuyasha al aeropuerto.

—Ya veo… bueno cuando estés de regreso te vienes directo a mi casa, tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Estas bien lo hare —dijo rendida al intuir que no le contaría nada.

Al finalizar la llamada volvió junto a Inuyasha, que rápidamente la interrogo.

— ¿Quién era?—pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

—Ayumi. —respondió sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Y por eso te tenías qué alejar? —la miró fijamente.

—Quería hablar tranquila y no podía oír bien —dijo sin más importancia.

— ¿Y qué quería? —interrogo nuevamente.

— ¿Inuyasha? —lo miro frunciendo el ceño—, si vas a ser de esos maridos machistas yo… —no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él.

— ¿Tú qué a ver? ¿Tú qué?—la desafío y Kagome bajo su mirada e Inuyasha rio— te molesto tontuela —beso su frente.

—Inuyasha me asustaste, tonto —se abrazó a su pecho.

Vuelo ciento cincuenta y ocho con destino a Tokio, favor dirigirse pasajeros a la salida catorce. Vuelo ciento cincuenta y ocho con destino a Tokio, favor pasajeros dirigirse a la salida catorce.

Después de escuchar el anuncio Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron tristemente, sabían que era una semana, tan solo siete días; pero para ellos que jamás se habían separado ni dejado de ver tanto tiempo, a lo más dos días y ya se extrañaban. Eso era demasiado.

—Inuyasha —dijo su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo—, Dios te proteja en tu nuevo desafío y más aún en el viaje, te amo mucho hijo mío.

—Yo también mamá —respondió.

—Buena suerte hijo —lo abrazo ahora Naomi.

—Muchas gracias señora Naomi —la miro a los ojos—.Cuide a Kagome, ¿sí? —no supo por qué pero se lo pidió.

—Siempre cuenta con eso hijo —le sonrió e Inuyasha asintió.

—Inuyasha —los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron.

—Tranquila amor—la abrazo acariciando su cabello—, no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya este de regreso a tu lado.

—No quiero que te vayas… —pidió sin ocultar su pena—… no quiero que me dejes sola.

—Kagome solo será una semana —pesco su rostro entre sus manos— pórtate bien, ¿sí? —le pidió como si tuviese una preocupación en su interior..

—Lo hare —dijo secando sus lágrimas—. Tú también.

—Te amo… —dijo Inuyasha juntando ambas frentes—… más que todo lo que pueda tener Kagome.

—Yo más amor —junto ambos labios.

Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo ciento cincuenta y ocho con destino a Tokio, favor dirigirse a la puerta de salida número catorce. Inuyasha vio a su alrededor y sus compañeros al parecer ya habían subido al avión, pues no estaban ahí. Miro a Kagome y por última vez la apretó contra su pecho.

—No quiero dejarte —le susurró al oído— pero sabes qué debo hacerlo. Por nuestro futuro.

—Lo sé —se separó un poco— yo… voy a estar bien.

—Bien —acaricio su mejilla— espérame —pidió con un poco de angustia.

—Lo hare —Inuyasha beso su frente de manera posesiva, acompañado de un abrazo.

—Hijo… vas… a perder el vuelo —interrumpió de manera tímida Izayoi.

—Lo sé mamá —le respondió.

Miro a la azabache y quedo hipnotizado en esos grandes ojos achocolatados que prácticamente le suplicaban a gritos que no la dejara, pues estaban muy cristalinos. No sabía porque pero sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho… o más bien en su corazón pero se obligó a ignorarla ya que pensó quizás era porque nunca se habían separado. Quizás porque estaban acostumbrados a estar todo el día juntos pero no le tomo importancia ya que todo lo que hacía era por su futuro, el de su madre y el de ellos dos, más adelante, como matrimonio.

—Hija, deja que Inuyasha se vaya —pidió Naomi pescándola de los hombros.

—Si mamá, lo siento—se soltó del agarre y sintió un frio enorme al dejar de sentir los cálidos brazos que la hacían sentir protegida—. Cuídate mucho Inuyasha.

—Tu más Kagome—abrazo a su madre y a Naomi por última vez; beso delicadamente los labios de su triste novia—. Espérame… y por favor cuídate mucho, no hagas nada indebido, ¿bueno?

—Bueno. —le sonrió para que se fuera tranquilo.

Se fue alejando de a poco aun con la triste sonrisa de la azabache grabada en su memoria, deseaba en que la extraña opresión que sentía en su pecho desapareciera pues era molestosa y no sabía el por qué, solo deseaba que estuviese todo bien al regresar.

Vieron el avión despegar y decidieron que ya era tiempo de irse pues habían estado el suficiente como para asegurarse que el avión había despegado sin ningún problema. Subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a sus hogares. En el auto la azabache sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de ella. Se sentía tonta al sentirse de esa manera, después de todo eran solo siete días "_¿Qué podría cambiar en siete días?"_ Se preguntó y miro la foto que tenia del peliplateado en su móvil _"siempre esperaría por ti Inuyasha" _acaricio la foto de su móvil. Una vez en casa de Izayoi esta se bajó despidiéndose rápidamente de Naomi y Kagome.

El taxi siguió el recorrido indicado llegando al templo donde ambas vivían, pagaron sus pasajes y bajaron.

—Hija, no te esperaba tan temprano en casa —dijo sorprendido Sohin dándole un abrazo.

—Si papá —se soltó del abrazo—, lo siento pero me quiero ir a acostar —le dijo con la voz quebrada y corrió a su dormitorio.

— ¿Qué le paso? —le pregunto a Naomi— ¿Inuyasha le hizo algo?

— ¿Tú crees que Inuyasha sería capaz de hacerle algo a Kagome? —le cuestiono.

—No, la verdad es que no —aseguro—. ¿Entonces que le paso a Kagome?

—Inuyasha hoy se fue a Tokio… —suspiro cansada— vuelve la próxima semana.

—Y por una poca semana Kagome hace tanto escándalo —resoplo como si nada.

—Cielo, la pequeña está enamorada del muchacho— trato de que la entendiera—. Además son adolescentes.

—Bien, después de todo tú la entiendes mejor que yo —siguió barriendo la entrada de la casa ya que se había detenido al verlas llegar.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Souta? —pregunto Naomi al no verlo por los alrededores.

—Fue donde su amiguita Hitomi.

—Que no es su amiguita —sonrió cubriendo su boca—. Es su novia.

— ¡Ay pero que hijos los míos! —negó mirando el suelo.

Se dio un rápido baño de ducha. Mientras la tibia agua escurría por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar recordar la apasionada noche que Inuyasha le había regalado. Había sido la noche más mágica y perfecta que se pudo haber imaginado, en especial por cierta sorpresa que ahora los unía. Miro, el para ella, perfecto anillo pues con esa pequeña argolla era más que suficiente, no necesitaba que Inuyasha lo compensara por otro. Ese sencillo anillo era suficiente para ella.

Salió de la ducha; se cambió de ropa, algo ligero ya que aún hacia un poco de calor. Recordó la llamada de Ayumi y rápidamente la llamo.

—Ayumi siento mucho la demora pero acabo de llegar —se disculpó la azabache.

—Tranquila Kagome, por tu tono de voz noto que debes estar muy triste.

—Si… bueno, jamás imagine que me dolería tanto estar alejada de Inuyasha.

—Es tu primer novio así que debes estar tranquila, esas cosas son normales —trato de alentarla.

—Gracias Ayumi —le contesto—. A propósito que era eso de lo que me querías hablar.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo sonriendo—, ¿vendrás a mi casa?

— ¿No me lo puedes decir por teléfono?, la verdad es que no me siento bien como para salir. Además la maestra de química me dejo un trabajo enorme y lo quiere para el lunes a primera hora—se excusó con su amiga.

—Tranquila Kag, el lunes te cuento todo —dijo animosamente.

—Gracias Ayumi, comenzare a hacer mi trabajo ahora mismo. —y con esas palabras la azabache finalizo la llamada con su amiga.

Inuyasha no estaría para ayudarla en la tediosa tarea de química pues no le iba nada bien en esa materia y él… bueno él era todo un master en todo lo que se tratase de fórmulas; números y esas cosas, por algo era uno de los mejores en su carrera. Pero bueno él estaba poniendo todo de sí mismo para ser el mejor y más aun… para tener un futuro juntos, y ella haría lo mismo.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio, pero por su mente no pudo evitar pensar qué era lo que Ayumi le quería decir, y más aún, por qué estaba tan ansiosa.

**…**

* * *

><p>Este es el segundo capitulo, y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Volver a decir que no me manejo muy bien con los <strong>puntos<strong>, y muchísimo menos con las **comas** así que si cometí el error de ponerlas en algún sitio el cual no correspondía, les pido me corrijan pero con respeto. Aceptare todo tipo de ayuda.

Este fic es un poquito diferente a los que he leído, así que espero lo acepten y le den una oportunidad. Ya sabemos que se debe respetar las personalidades a los personajes pero en UA ,según yo, se puede cambiar relativamente.

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un rw. Y un abrazo inmenso a **Aide** y a **Rogue, **definitivamente ellas son grandiosas, muy buenas "ficker" y valen inmensamente mucho más como personas.

¡Bendito seas **CIRCULO MERCENARIO**!

Desde ya muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4 Desafío Deseado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es relativamente "cursi".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 3<strong>

**"Desafió Deseado"**

Ese día sábado fue muy extraño para Kagome pues estaba acostumbrada a salir con Inuyasha a cosas tan sencillas como ir a dar un paseo, sentarse bajo un árbol a conversar o ver una película en casa. Pero ese fin de semana sería muy distinto. Eran ya las ocho de la noche y aun no recibía una llamada del peliplateado y tenía los pelos de punta pues su móvil no tenía saldo como para marcarle. Vio una vez más el aparato y desganada lo dejo en su velador; se dio media vuelta y como por arte de magia el móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada. Rápidamente lo pesco entre sus manos y frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número en la pantalla.

— ¿Bueno…? —fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

—Aló Kagome —su corazón palpito fuerte y su piel se erizo por completo… era la voz que deseaba escuchar.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Llamaste a tu mamá? ¿De dónde estás llamando?—pregunto apresuradamente. Inuyasha negó en silencio y sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

—Mmm, veamos… en el hotel, hace unas horas, llegue bien, el móvil se me descargo, si la llame, y te estoy hablando desde el teléfono del hotel… aun no encuentro mi cargador.

—Ese tonito tuyo me hace pensar que te estas burlando de mi —menciono la azabache haciéndose la seria.

—No Kagome, ¿Cómo crees? —ambos oyeron sus risas— oye…

—Dime.

—Te extraño mucho —le dijo en un tono cariñoso.

—Yo también Inu… no sabes cuánto. —dijo con desgano. Se había ido apenas hace unas horas y ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Ves, dije que no podías vivir sin mí —sonrió triunfante.

—Si claro señor Taisho… —menciono con sarcasmo la delgada chiquilla— no vaya hacer cosa que sea usted él que un día no pueda vivir sin mí.

—Eso no pasara Kagome. Recuerda que pronto nos vamos a casar y viviremos juntos por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe —hizo una voz de hombre mayor, haciendo que Kagome riera—. Ya quiero que pasen los años y oír de verdad esas palabras.

—Yo igual —dijo pensando en el momento— pero también quiero que disfrutemos al máximo nuestro noviazgo. Además sabes que me gusta mucho la escuela y la quiero aprovechar muy bien… después de todo es mi último año.

—Si Kag, tienes razón, aún hay muchos momentos que debemos disfrutar —dijo comprendiendo a su novia— hablando de escuela, ¿terminaste tu tarea? —le pregunto al recordarlo.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —ignoro la pregunta del peliplata.

—Claramente quiero la verdad, me conoces pero al notar tu tono de voz puedo deducir que ni siquiera has comenzado —acertó poniendo una de sus manos en su frente.

_"Es prácticamente imposible engañarlo… Inuyasha me conoce muy bien" _se dijo sonriendo de manera interna.

—Si… no… bueno… o sea —titubeo por unos instantes—, sabes que no me manejo para nada en esa materia, ¿podrías ayudarme? —pidió cruzando sus deditos.

—Sabes que lo hare —le dijo tranquilamente—. Haber dime que es lo que te están pasando.

Pasaron horas tratando de que Kagome entendiera algo de lo que Inuyasha le explicaba del otro lado de la línea del móvil que permitía permaneciesen en contacto, pero aun así la pelinegra no lograba entender nada. Decidieron que lo mejor sería dictar cada problema de su tarea y así Inuyasha los anotaría y resolvería para dictarle de vuelta los resultados. Entre conversaciones, palabras de amor y la tarea de Kagome se les paso la hora y sin percatarse ya eran más de las dos de la mañana y al fin terminaban, para la azabache, los complicados ejercicios.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto Inuyasha.

—Si Inu, muchas gracias —agradeció agotada aunque el del esfuerzo mental fue su novio—. Me has salvado la vida.

—Sabes que siempre lo haría —le dijo sonriendo pero dejándoselo en claro.

—Lo sé Inuyasha —estaba completamente segura de sus palabras.

—Ahora te tengo que dejar. Son las dos y media y debo levantarme mañana a las siete —le informo dando un bostezo.

— ¿Por qué Inuyasha? si mañana es domingo

—Pero tú sabes muy bien que yo vine acá a estudiar... por nuestro futuro.

—Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro.

—Ya Kagome me voy a dormir, mañana hablamos.

—bueno… oye no vayas a andar coqueteando por ahí con alguna muchacha —dijo con tono de amenaza. Inuyasha se rio.

—Sabes que ya no lo hago… tu no vayas a hacer nada indebido —le recordo con el mismo tono.

—Inuyasha nunca he hecho algo indebido.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—Está bien no hare nada entonces —dijo suspirando para que se quedara tranquilo.

—Ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Te amo mucho.

—Yo también Inu, buenas noches.

Luego de despedirse Kagome también se durmió. El día domingo pasó sin novedad e Inuyasha y ella hablaron varios minutos durante el transcurso del día, pues el peliplata estaba en su capacitación y no podía mantenerse pegado a su móvil como lo deseaba.

Llego el día lunes y Kagome se levantó muy temprano para ir a la escuela. Se dio una corta ducha; tomo desayuno, se despidió de su familia y salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa… se había quedado dormida como muchas veces antes. Alcanzo a entrar al salón antes de que tocaran el timbre escolar y más aun de que llegara su estricta maestra.

—Kagome te ves muy cansada, ¿Te viniste corriendo? —pregunto Ayumi posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga.

—Si Ayumi, volví a quedarme dormida. Anoche hablamos hasta muy tarde con Inuyasha.

—Bueno por lo menos valió la pena —dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, siempre lo vale —también le sonrió—. Oye Ayumi que era eso que me tenías que contar con tanta urgencia el fin de semana.

—Bueno Kag —comenzó a registrar su mochila sacando un papel de esta, se lo iba a mostrar a la azabache cuando en eso entro la maestra.

—Señorita Higurashi su tarea —pidió apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Kagome rodo los ojos con fastidio y se acercó al escritorio donde la profesora esperaba.

—Aquí esta —se la entrego. La maestra ojeo rápidamente unas hojas.

— ¿La hizo usted sola? —pregunto, y Kagome se puso nerviosa. Si esa profesora le hacia una pregunta sobre los ejercicios probablemente no respondería y peor aún reprobaría la materia por hacer trampa y querer engañar a su estricta maestra.

—Por supuesto —le respondió de manera segura.

—Bien la revisare entonces. Vuelva a su asiento —la miro de manera fija. Kagome asintió y se dirigió a su lugar.

Paso lentamente el primer bloque pues la azabache odiaba esa asignatura y al mirar cada cinco minutos el reloj se le hacía eterno. Hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el primer receso del día.

—Odio esta asignatura —dijo Kagome apoyando su frente en el pupitre.

—Si no es tan complicado —le dijo Ayumi con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es porque a ti la maestra no te molesta cada diez minutos como a mí.

—No le hagas caso.

—Bueno… que era lo que me querías enseñar —dijo nuevamente al recordar el papel que su amiga había querido mostrarle anteriormente.

—Ahh tienes razón… —se lo entrego—… mira.

—Esto… —comenzó a leer el papel. Era un tipo de afiche.

—Es una agencia que busca nuevos rostros para una campaña, ¿Quieres ir? —pregunto entusiasmada pues sabía que Kagome esperaba una oportunidad así. A la azabache se le formo una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro que quiero Ayumi —dijo con sus ojos cafés hipnotizados en ese volante—. Es hoy, ¿Me acompañaras?

—Por supuesto que lo hare. Además parece que el destino quiere que participes en esto; ya que hoy salíamos a las tres y media y como el profesor no está saldremos a las una.

—Si tienes mucha razón, el casting comenzó a las nueve de la mañana pero estarán recibiendo hasta las dos de la tarde… así que tengo tiempo suficiente para ir a casa a cambiarme —calculo el tiempo con una gran sonrisa.

Llego corriendo a su casa para su suerte no había nadie ya que sus padres estaban en el trabajo y Souta en la escuela así que no tendría que dar explicaciones de nada. Se dio una ducha rápida; se puso un vestido azul eléctrico semi-ajustado que llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas, con un delgado cinturón negro haciendo relucir su pequeña cintura y unos tacones del mismo color. Tomo su ondeado cabello en una alta coleta; se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas, delineo levemente sus ojos, pinto con brillo labial sus labios y termino con algunos accesorios, como: sus anteojos negros, unos aretes de perla y un collar sencillo y obviamente el anillo del peliplateado… eso era indispensable para ella.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto Ayumi que había llegado hace unos minutos.

—Sí, solo debo lavar mis dientes —le menciono caminando hacia el baño. Pesco su cartera una vez lista— ¿Cómo me veo?

— ¡Ay Kagome!... te ves realmente hermosa.

—Muchas gracias Ayumi —sonrió la azabache un poco avergonzada.

—Ya ahora vámonos que se hace tarde. —ambas chicas corrieron a tomar el autobús.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos en que no podían hallar la dirección dieron con un local muy elegante y había muchas chicas haciendo una larga fila para que les dieran un número para asegurar su turno.

—Bueno creo que tendremos que hacer la fila —dijo Ayumi.

—Sí, pero está muy larga—dijo entrecerrando los ojos la azabache.

—No importa Kag… —jalo a su amiga a la fila—… es tu sueño así que haremos el sacrificio de la espera. —le informo con una gran sonrisa positiva.

Kagome le sonrió y tomo un lugar. Luego de largos minutos de espera faltaban solo tres chiquillas para el turno de la azabache. Vio que una chica se retiraba con los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado?—pregunto Ayumi.

—No lo sé —le respondió de manera curiosa. _"¿Qué le habrá pasado como para irse tan triste?" _Se cuestionó para ella misma.

— ¡Pero como…!—grito la chica que estaba haciendo atendida delante de Kagome.

—Esas son las reglas —le informo una mujer de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y mirada seria.

— ¡Pero no decía nada es este maldito afiche! —dijo la alterada muchacha señalando el papel en su mano.

—Es obvio que no tendremos a una menor de edad como rostro en una de nuestras campañas —miro a la alterada joven de pies a cabeza—. Además hay que lidiar con sus padres… —suspiro cansada— traen muchos berrinches y problemas.

— ¡Pero no pueden hacerme esto… esto es mi sueño! —pedía casi a suplicas la muchacha.

—Ayumi no me van a dejar entrar —susurro de manera triste Kagome.

—Tranquila solo di que pronto cumplirás los diecinueve y que tu identificación se quedó en casa. —dijo tratando de alentarla.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí Kikyo? —pregunto un hombre calvo que acababa de acercarse.

—Esta niña —la señalo de manera despectiva—. Le acabo de decir que nosotros no lidiamos con menores de edad.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —le pregunto a la entristecida muchacha.

—Dieciséis —respondió secando sus lágrimas.

—No. Sabes… —se cruzó de brazos— eres muy joven aun.

—Pero… —quiso decir algo pero el serio hombre la interrumpió un poco molesto.

—Quizás será en otra oportunidad… cuando volvamos más adelante.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no. —ante la notable molestia del hombre la chica no tuvo otra opción más que marcharse. Kagome la vio de manera triste pero ahora estaba más nerviosa pues el serio hombre estaba ahí junto a la chica que las inscribía.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la mujer.

—Buenas tardes.

—Bueno, viste todo el espectáculo que dio la anterior muchacha —le menciono con sorna—, así que necesito tu identificación.

_"Por Dios que hago ahora… bueno tranquila Kagome si no te aceptan habrán más oportunidades" _se animó mentalmente.

—Haber… —dijo mientras revoloteaba en su cartera— no me lo van a creer —puso una de sus manos en su frente—. He dejado mi identificación en otra cartera ya que me cambie muy rápido para venir aquí —ambos jóvenes la miraban de manera detallada y Kagome se puso más nerviosa por eso—. Lo siento, siento mucho hacerles perder su valioso tiempo —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia pretendiendo marcharse.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto el joven calvo.

—Pronto cumpliré los diecinueve —trato de sonar segura.

—Bien, inscríbela —ordeno.

—Pero Renkotsu… —dijo la pálida mujer frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que mienta —miro de manera fija a la azabache—. Y si lo está haciendo… tarde o temprano lo sabremos.

—Si tienes razón —respondió Kikyo—. Bien dame tus datos.

Kagome quedo mirando a ambos jóvenes sentados frente a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces dio todos sus datos, omitiendo, obviamente su real edad. _"una mentirita blanca no le hará daño a nadie" _pensó de manera interna.

Una vez inscrita solo tuvo que esperar su turno. Las hicieron esperar en una terraza muy elegante y había muchas chicas que las hacían entrar en grupos de a diez para poder avanzar más rápido y de manera ordenada.

—Tranquila Kagome —dijo Ayumi al ver el notable nerviosismo de la joven en su rostro.

—Sé que debo estarlo pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa —decía moviendo una de sus piernas de manera inquieta.

Salió un hombre muy alto con una libreta en su mano y comenzó a nombrar a las jóvenes para entrar a la sesión que correspondería seria fotográfica.

—… y Kagome Higurashi —oyó de repente la azabache.

— ¡Suerte! —le dijo Ayumi antes de verla entrar. Kagome asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Era una amplia sala blanca dividida en tres partes, la más grande era para la sesión de fotos ya que contaba con grandes focos de iluminación y cámaras por todas partes. La otra sala era un poco más pequeña ya que solo era para cambiarse los vestuarios y la última era para maquillajes. Todas entraron a cambiarse y maquillarse con lo que se sintieran más cómoda. Escogiendo solo las prendas que disponían ahí.

—Este será el último grupo —dijo el alto hombre.

—Bueno, entonces ve a decirle a todas las demás muchachas que el casting se cerró —le dijo la seria mujer llamada Kikyo.

—Si ella tiene razón, no has hecho nada en toda la mañana —apoyo ahora el calvo—. Es hora de que tú lidies con esas mocosas.

—Está bien Renkotsu… te hare caso solo porque en este viaje tu estas a cargo —menciono desganado mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sabes que a pesar de todo aún confía en mí —dijo con confianza el calvo hombre llamado Renkotsu.

—No te fíes Ren… recuerda que en el mundo en el que vivimos la confianza suele darnos muy feo por la espalda —se detuvo a mirarlo de reojo para luego salir.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto Kikyo.

—No lo sé.

—Tsuikotsu ha estado raro estos últimos días —dijo al cruzarse de brazos de manera seria.

—No se… y, ¿sabes? No es algo que me interese —le respondió Renkotsu sin darle importancia.

Una vez todas listas salieron de los vestidores ya maquilladas y con el atuendo escogido. Las hicieron escoger solo trajes de baños pues tenían que ver como lucían con esas pequeñas prendas. Salieron todas en fila y tomaron asiento mientras dé a una pasaban a la sección de fotos. Kikyo, Renkotu y Tsuikotsu estaban sentados bien atrás para no interrumpir el trabajo del fotógrafo.

—Hola chicas —dijo animado al hacer acto de presencia frente a todas las jovencitas sentadas frente a él—. Mi nombre es Jacotsu Kinomoto y voy hacerles la sesión fotográfica.

—Le puedo hacer una pregunta —levanto la mano una de las muchachas.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Por qué solo están estas prendas? —pregunto tocando su vestuario, pues creía que le pasarían mejores atuendos.

—Porque se acerca el verano —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Jamás le habían hecho ese tipo de preguntas en una de sus tantas sesiones.

—Si no te sientes cómoda puedes retirarte —interrumpió con voz molesta una mujer de ojos carmín.

—Kagura… —susurro Jacotsu.

—Ay esto se pone bueno —dijo emocionado Tsuikotsu al ver la tensa escena.

—No seas tonto —menciono Kikyo—. Kagura no peleara con ninguna de estas patéticas niñitas.

—No es lo que quise decir —se justificó la muchacha quien había preguntado anteriormente.

—Esto es una sesión fotográfica, y es con trajes de baños porque pronto llegara la temporada de verano —le explico de manera seria pues odiaba a todas las chiquillas ingenuas que soñaban con ser modelo—. Yo soy la encargada de escoger los atuendos y si no te sientes a gusto con mis elecciones de vestuario… entonces creo que deberías ir a otro tipo de "casting de modelos" —dijo con una sonrisa torcida en las últimas tres palabras.

Todos guardaron silencio, ninguna de las muchachas sabían que decir, y Kagura al notar esto se retiró. Kagome bajo la cabeza en silencio pues a ella no le molestaba lucir traje de baño para una sesión de fotos.

—Bien una vez todo aclarado —dijo Jacotsu dando palmaditas— pase primero… Sara Hisui.

El muchacho se tomaba su trabajo demasiado en serio y eso hacía ver a todas el profesionalismo de la agencia… o lo que ellas creían. Era el turno de Kagome. Era la última ya que todas las demás muchachas al terminar sus fotografías se retiraban a los vestidores por sus ropas y luego iban de regreso a la terraza.

—Es una muchacha muy bella —dijo Renkotsu.

—Si tienes razón, es muy bonita —respondió Tsuikotsu.

—De verdad que son unos pervertidos —dijo ahora de manera seria Kikyo.

—Claro que lo somos—le respondió Tsuikotsu incluyéndose a la conversación—, por algo llevamos tantos años en este trabajo.

—Claro —apoyo Renkotsu riendo de manera baja.

Jacotsu saco muchas fotografías al rostro de Kagome pero más a su cuerpo, cuidando que la azabache no lo notara pues le llamo demasiado la atención la muy formada escultura de la jovencita.

—Listo puedes ir a vestirte —le informo Jacotsu.

—Bien… gracias —hizo una leve reverencia Kagome al salir de ahí.

— ¡Oh, por fin terminamos! —dijo Jacotsu estirando sus brazos. Había estado casi todo el día sacando fotos y estaba agotado.

—Que tanto reclamas si son apenas las cinco de la tarde —lo interrumpió un hombre bajo llamado Mukotsu al llegar ahí.

—Ahh —resolplo con fastidio—. Como tú no eres él que ha tenido su ojo pegado a un lente todo el día —le informo agotado.

—Bien, ¿todo listo? —pregunto Renkotsu.

—Si las fotografías estarán reveladas en una hora —asintió el bajo hombre.

—Bien, entonces ahí que revelarlas; escoger los mejores rostros con sus respectivos cuerpos y hacer que todo esto luzca lo más profesional posible —les recordó al encogerse de brazos Kikyo.

—Como siempre señorita —asintió Mukotsu retirándose.

—Oye Renkotsu… —dijo Kagura al llegar ahí— tienes una llamada.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la mujer de ojos carmín.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunto al alejarse del grupo— si no te preocupes, todo está bien —informo al que parecía seria el jefe de todo y de todos—. No, no me volveré a equivocar —aseguro un poco nervioso—. Tengo alrededor de unas veinte chicas seleccionadas —el hombre al otro lado de la línea volvió a interrogar—. Asistieron como unas setenta muchachas —rasco su cien—. ¿Solo cinco? —le cuestiono sorprendido—. No… nada es solo que, ¿estás seguro? Solo quieres que lleve a cinco muchachas —el sujeto que había hecho la llamada se molestó al recibir preguntas de vuelta—. Lo siento, no quise molestarte pero bueno si dices que solo me lleve a cinco chicas… cinco llevare entonces —después de esa información le cortaron la llamada.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Kikyo.

—Solo quiere que llevemos a cinco mocosas —apretó el móvil aun en su mano de manera disimuladamente.

—Mph… te dije que no te fiaras del jefe —le recordo con sorna Tsuikotsu—. Si vuelves hacer mal tu trabajo… —rio burlándose de la seriedad de su calvo compañero de trabajo— la verdad que no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos.

—No es gracioso Tsuikotsu —le respondió serio Renkotsu.

—Es verdad lo que te está diciendo Tsuikotsu —Kikyo lo miro de manera seria—. Después de todo no le dicen el mercenario por nada, sabemos perfectamente como es. Y más aún de lo que es capaz.

—Bueno como sea… —interrumpió Jacotsu— la cosa es que ya terminamos este casting, y ya mañana volveremos a Tokio con la nueva mercancía.

—Solo quiere a cinco muchachas —les informo Renkotsu.

— ¿solo cinco?, y yo que me mate sacando fotografías todo el día —resoplo cansado y frustrado Jacotsu.

—Bueno habrá que escoger a las mejores —interrumpió Tsuikotsu. Después de todo había que obedecer.

—Esperemos a que Mukotsu llegue con las fotografías y ahí veremos —menciono ahora Kikyo.

Después de varios minutos de debates entre a que chicas llevarían y a quien no, decidieron que lo mejor sería que cada uno escogiera a una con el debido cuidado de que fuera entre las mejores.

—Yo llevare a esta chiquilla —dijo Kagura—, es demasiado altanera y preguntona. Creo que su tan anhelado sueño de ser modelo le fascinara. —sonrió.

—Bueno yo llevare a esta muchacha —dijo Kikyo—. Es muy bonita y creo que atraerá a los clientes. —Jacotsu y Tuikotsu también hicieron sus elecciones, ahora solo faltaba la de Renkotsu.

—Yo llevare a ésta jovencita —saco la fotografía de la muchacha del panel donde estaba.

—Oh, la había olvidado por completo —dijo Jacotsu rascando su cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Kagura—, ahora solo hay que decirles que saldremos mañana a primera hora. Si hay alguna que ponga un pretexto… la dejamos.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y aun no les avisaban nada. Todas las muchachas seguían sentadas en la terraza del local hasta que al fin se abrió la puerta de la sala donde se habían tomado las fotografías.

—Bien todas ustedes estaban consiente de que esto sería una selección "exprés" por así decirlo —informo Kikyo—. Nuestra agencia necesita nuevos rostros y solo podemos seleccionar a cinco de ustedes.

Muchas chicas susurraron; otras reclamaron y otras ya suplicaban a lágrimas que las llevaran.

—Ustedes no tienen idea como nos gustaría llevárnoslas a todas —dijo Tsuikotsu— pero no podemos.

—Antes de aceptar deben estar consciente de que partiremos mañana a primera hora. El viaje será un poco largo porque viajaremos por tierra y bueno… si no están de acuerdo deben decirlo de inmediato así le darán su lugar a alguien que de verdad quiera ser una modelo reconocida a nivel mundial. Pues a la ciudad donde vamos las revistas se pelean a las muchachas como ustedes —dijo sonriendo con seguridad Jacotsu para lograr convencerlas del profesionalismo e importancia de su agencia.

—Pero el viaje será solo por dos días —interfirió Kagura—. Bien veamos que deciden —pesco una agenda y comenzó a nombrarlas— Yuri Ashia, Natsuki Huisu, Hikari Zen, Mizuki abukara… y Kagome Higurashi.

Las cuatro chicas celebraban por su selección y Kagome… bueno Kagome aún estaba sorprendida y no sabía que decir, no podía articular palabra alguna pues tenía sentimientos encontrados: feliz por su selección y nerviosa por tener que irse.

— ¿Están todas conforme? —pregunto Tsuikotsu.

—Si —respondieron todas mientras otras chicas lloraban y reclamaban de lo injusto que había sido la elección.

Se les entregaron las indicaciones, y a qué hora debían estar listas porque las pasarían a buscar a un punto en común para las cinco muchachas. Ayumi abrazo a Kagome orgullosa.

Llego a su casa cansada ya que eran más de las nueve de la noche; subió agotada las escaleras y su piel se erizo al ver las luces de su casa encendida, seguramente la retarían por llegar a esas horas y más aún por no avisar donde estaría. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y de la misma manera la cerró, se quitó los tacones y quiso caminar de puntitas a la escalera pero la voz de un hombre mayor la hicieron detenerse abruptamente.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto su padre pero con la vista puesta en el televisor.

—Papá… me asustaste —dijo acercándose a la pequeña sala de su hogar.

—No has respondido mi pregunta hija, ¿Dónde estabas? —volteó a verla.

—Estaba con Ayumi —se sentó a su lado—, lo siento sé que debí avisar; pero hoy salí temprano de la escuela y cuando regrese no había nadie, es por eso me fui a su casa y se me paso la hora… perdón —pidió bajando la cabeza.

—No hay de que pedir perdón hija —acaricio su cabello.

—Gracias —le sonrió a su padre.

—Ahora sube a ver a tu madre que estaba muy preguntado por qué aun no llegabas —le pidió de manera cariñosa y Kagome obedeció.

Kagome subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, toco un par de veces hasta que oyó decir que pasaran. Abrió la puerta y vio a su madre recostada sobre la cama quién al verla se reincorporo de inmediato.

—Kagome, ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto rápidamente.

—Mamá estaba con Ayumi, siento mucho no haberles avisado —se sentó a su lado.

—Pero kagome, hija, ¿no viste la hora que es?. Pudiste haberme llamado para que no nos preocupáramos.

—Si mamá lo siento… es solo que se me quedo el móvil —entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya veo… entonces esa es la razón de que Inuyasha llame cada diez minutos para ver si llegaste, creí que estaban molestos —dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Por Dios! —dijo, pues con lo feliz que estaba se había olvidado de todo— Debo llamarlo —menciono saliendo corriendo a su habitación.

Entro rápidamente y busco su móvil por el suelo, pues antes de salir dejo todo tirado. Revoloteo entre la ropa y lo hallo; suspiro aliviada pero ese suspiro se fue de inmediato al ver veinticuatro llamadas perdidas de su novio. No supo porque pero sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Se puso de pie y lo dejo en la pequeña cómoda junto a su cama y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, y recortarse encima de la cama.

_"Quede seleccionada. Quede seleccionada. Quede seleccionada. Quede seleccionada" _se decía feliz de sí misma. Hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era su amado Inuyasha.

—Aló InuYasha —dijo emocionada, quería contarle todo. Pero se sorprendió al oír su molesto tono de voz.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto de manera seria, pues la estuvo tratando de llamar todo el día sin recibir respuesta y eso le preocupo. No era que no confiara en ella pero el saberla sola lo hacía angustiado.

—Estaba con Ayumi —se disculpó—, siento no haber contestado tus llamadas pero el móvil se me quedo tirado aquí en casa… lo siento mucho Inuyasha.

—Quizás debiste haber salido muy rápido… digo, como para que te hayas olvidado de tu móvil —esas palabras parecían más bien de alguien celoso, o eso fue lo que Kagome pensó.

— ¿Estas celoso? —pregunto con una pequeña risita e Inuyasha se molestó. Él había estado preocupado durante todo el maldito día por ella, y ella ahora, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?... no eso sí que no se lo permitiría.

— ¿Acaso crees que es gracioso? —le respondió con otra pregunta—, Porque no lo es. Tienes idea cuanto tiempo he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo… —Kagome se quedó en silencio— Ahora no dices nada, ¿Dónde estabas? O más bien… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —ante esa seria interrogación la azabache tembló, acaso… ¿él lo sabía? _"obvio que no ¿Cómo podría saber algo así…?" _Se convenció de ello.

—Estuve todo el día en casa de Ayumi… Salí temprano de la escuela, y como aquí no había nadie… me fui con ella —mintió segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? —pregunto haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

—Claro que si amor, sabes que jamás te mentiría —menciono nuevamente con seguridad. Inuyasha apretó el móvil.

— ¿Y qué hiciste durante todo el día? —volvió a interrogarla pues quería saber hasta qué punto Kagome sería capaz de llegar con la falsedad.

—Solo estuvimos en su casa; vimos televisión y terminamos unas tareas pendientes.

—Ya veo…

—Y tú, ¿Qué hiciste durante todo el día? —quiso cambiar de tema ya que la conversación que estaban teniendo se estaba volviendo un poco tensa.

—Aparte de tratar de comunicarme contigo durante todo el día… nada mas—le respondió sonriendo con sarcasmo, y sin mucho interés.

—Ahh… y, ¿Cómo te fue en la empresa? —pregunto rascando su cabello. Inuyasha estaba raro.

—Sabes Kag… estoy un poco cansado, te parece que mejor hablemos mañana —su tono sonó indiferente.

— ¿Estas molesto o es cosa mía?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —era la pregunta que esperaba que le hiciera.

—No lo sé… es solo que tu tono de hablarme suena un poco diferente al de ayer —le respondió un poco triste e Inuyasha respiro hondo.

—Kagome a mí no me gusta que me mientan, eso tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero yo no te he mentido en nada —aseguro e Inuyasha volvió presionar su móvil.

—Bien Kagome, descansa… te hablo mañana —dijo para finalizar la llamada.

—Está bien —suspiro—. Inuyasha…

—Dime.

—Te amo… —le dijo con angustia en su pecho, quizás por omitir pequeño detalle— y mucho.

—Buenas noches Kagome. —le dolió el no recibir la misma respuesta de parte del peliplata.

—Buenas noches. —dijo la azabache.

Le dolió no responderle tanto como deseaba pero lo que más le dolió fue que ella tuviera el descaro de mentirle prácticamente en la cara, pues le pregunto que había hecho durante el día y ella le mintió. Él ya lo sabía. Paso su mano por su cabello fastidiado por el comportamiento de su ahora prometida; se sentó frustrado en la cama y recordó su angustiosa tarde al no saber nada de ella.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no me contestas Kagome? —se preguntó.

Él sabía que Kagome los lunes salía a la tres y media de clases, así que la comenzó a llamar desde las cuatro de la tarde para no interrumpir sus estudios y aun así no obtuvo respuesta. Busco entre sus contactos y se percató que tenía el número de Ayumi y sin dudarlo le marcó.

— ¡Suerte! —le dijo Ayumi antes de verla entrar. Kagome asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Cruzo los dedos para que su amiga le fuera bien, aunque con su belleza estaba más que seguro que le iría estupendo. Sintió vibrar el aparato que estaba dentro su cartera; vio su móvil y notó que era una llamada.

— ¿Bueno?

—Hola Ayumi… hablas con Inuyasha —dijo un poco incómodo en llamarla a ella, pues podía estar ocupada.

—Oh, hola Inuyasha —saludo animadamente.

—Hola, disculpa que te moleste… pero he estado tratando de comunicarme con Kagome todo el día, ¿por casualidad tú sabes dónde está?

—Claro que sí, está conmigo —Inuyasha respiro aliviado.

— ¿Y me podrías comunicar con ella?

—Sabes lo haría con gusto pero acaba entrar a la sesión fotográfica. —le contó como si nada. Ayumi no tenía idea de que Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Sesión fotográfica? —pregunto extrañado. Realmente eso le llamo la atención.

—Si —dijo emocionada—. Es para una agencia que busca nuevos rostros juveniles… harán una campaña para esta temporada.

—Ya veo…—dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Quieres que le diga que llamaste? —pregunto al no tener nada más de que hablar.

—No, no se lo digas —le respondió fingiendo simpatía—. Quizás ella quiera contarme la sorpresa.

—Está bien —dijo Ayumi sonriendo—, pero te haces el sorprendido. Mira que ella está muy feliz con todo esto.

—No me lo puedo imaginar…—dijo con un toque de ironía que pasó desapercibido por la amiga de la azabache— bueno Ayumi, entonces esperare la sorpresa.

—Sí, ella te contara todo apenas hable contigo. Adiós Inuyasha.

—Adiós… y gracias Ayumi. —finalizo la llamada.

Presiono el móvil en su mano con frustración contenida al recordar la conversación con la amiga de su novia. Si él estuviese en Sendai Kagome no haría esas cosas. Y lo que más lo tenía molesto, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo ahora? ¿Por qué no le contó que había hecho durante el día? ¿Por qué omitió dicho detalle?

— ¡Maldición Kagome! Que parte de que no hicieras nada indebido no entendiste —alzo la voz levemente al ponerse de pie. Estaba molesto con el comportamiento de la azabache.

Salió de la ducha al darse un rápido baño y miro cansada el reloj de su habitación. Mañana iría a Tokio por la agencia y pasaría ver a Inuyasha; le daría una sorpresa al estar allá y arreglarían las cosas, tenía todo planeado con la ayuda de Ayumi pues solo serían dos días así que les diría una mentirita a sus padres diciéndole que estaba copada en tareas y que su dulce amiga la ayudaría.

—Todo saldrá bien y seré una modelo reconocida —dijo en un susurro— quede seleccionada —se dijo para sí misma sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Quede seleccionada! —dijo alzando la voz y cubriéndose al mismo tiempo su boca—…esto será magnifico.

Una vez su maleta ordenada, se acostó. Mañana debería salir a las siete y media y lo mejor sería tener todo preparado. Puso el despertador muy temprano para que sus padres no la vieran arreglarse.

—Todo será genial —se convenció nuevamente emocionada, y con esa ilusión cerró sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño. Lo que la pequeña azabache ni siquiera imaginada, sería que su anhelado sueño se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Trayendo llantos, dolor, amargura, miedo e impotencia… y quizás… solo quizás, algo más.

**… **

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí vimos un poquito de la mafia que usare como una de las redes de "explotación sexual" que trata el fic. Se los aclarare mejor:<p>

Bankotsu: Es la cabeza maestra de la red.

Renkotsu: Es su "mano derecha" ya que lo deja a cargo de ciertos trabajos.

Jacotsu: Es su fiel amigo.

Kikyo, Mukotsu y Tsuikotsu también trabajan con ellos. Ademas de otros personajes que aparecerán pero no tendrán mayor relevancia.

Naraku: Como lo aclare en el _summary _es un oficial y también esta ligado al trafico.

Kagura: Es la mano derecha de Naraku, y también es oficial de la policía.

Espero que esto haya aclarado bien las cosas, si es que había una duda.

Gracias por el punto de vista a **Zimba **ya que a novatas como yo nos sirve muchísimo esos tipos de consejos, ya que aparte de corregirme, me dijiste que el fic estaba bien para ser nueva en esto. Eso me sirve mucho para seguir mejorando.

No me manejo mucho en la literatura, gramática :/ Solo en lo básico que tiene que ver con el lenguaje. Pero quiero aprender así que como lo mencione anteriormente: cualquier tipo de corrección, ayuda y/o consejo estoy totalmente dispuesta a recibirlo, siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto :)

¡Bendito seas **CIRCULO MERCENARIO**!

Desde ya muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5 Una Dura Realidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 4<strong>

**Una Dura Realidad**

El despertador comenzó a sonar cerca de las seis de la mañana pues la había puesto a esa hora para escribirles una carta a sus padres por si se percataban de su ausencia fuera de la ciudad, y más aun el por qué de su viaje. Encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y se sentó aun con el pijama puesto; saco una libreta y un bolígrafo para comenzar. Primero escribió las de sus padres:

_"Amados padres: quiero agradecerles primero por la hermosa educación y valores que me han brindado en todos estos años de crianza. Pero también me inculcaron a luchar por mis sueños a seguirlos y cumplirlos a como diera lugar; siempre y cuando sea algo que a mí me hiciera feliz… y de verdad este es el sueño de mi vida. Lamento quizás decepcionarlos por no haber tenido la confianza de decírselos pero también creo que no les hubiese gustado la idea de que saliera de la ciudad, aunque fuese por dos días… ustedes saben que el modelaje siempre ha sido algo que me ha apasionado desde niña… y bueno, se me dio la oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla. Los amo con toda mi vida en especial a Souta que es el único hermano que tengo._

_De verdad espero que no encuentren esta carta pero si lo llegasen a hacer… por favor perdónenme._

_PD: Ayumi no tiene nada que ver en esto yo fui la de la idea de que me quedaría en su casa. No vayan a cargar con ella por favor._

_Los amo mucho… son la mejor familia que pude haber tenido… Kagome."_

Algunas lágrimas derramo al escribir esa sencilla carta pues nunca se había separado de su familia mucho menos había salido sola de la ciudad, se las seco con el puño de su pijama y respiro hondo. Ahora comenzó con una para InuYasha:

_"Mi muy amado y adorado InuYasha… ¿Qué te podría decir amor? Solo decir que eres lo más maravilloso que me ha dado la vida, que eres la persona perfecta para mí y con quien quiero vivir una vida hasta el final de mis días, y aun así después de la muerte o a donde vayamos a llegar quiero seguir permaneciendo a tu lado. Sé que quizás te molestes por esto que estoy haciendo pero también debes aprender a amarme, a aceptarme y sobretodo respetar todas las cosas y decisiones que yo ame… que a mí me apasionen ahora o en un futuro. Tal vez sea egoísta mi forma de actuar y aún más el no decirte nada de esto pero también sé muy bien la respuesta que me hubieses dado._

_En fin Inu solo será un viaje de dos días y pronto nos veremos y amaremos como lo hemos hecho durante nuestro primer año de noviazgo. Te amo y nunca podría amar a nadie como a ti._

_ Tu Kagome"_

Suspiro al terminar de escribir lo que creía necesario _"soy una tonta…solo serán dos días" _pensó. Arranco las hojas de la libreta, las doblo y las guardo bajo la almohada de su cama. Se estiro y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, al cabo de largos minutos cerró la llave del agua oyó ruido en la casa, sus padres ya se habían levantado. Salió rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación a esconder las maletas que había ordenado la noche anterior… por si a algunos de sus padres se les ocurría entrar sin tocar.

—Kagome —oyó la armoniosa voz su madre.

—Dime mamá —le respondió rápidamente.

—Ya nos vamos con tu papá —subió unos escalones —. La mamá de Hitomi pasara por Souta, por favor asegúrate de que tome desayuno.

—Bien mamá… yo veré a Souta —le dijo para que se fuera tranquila.

—Bien hija, cuídate… los amo —se despidió bajando los pocos escalones que había alcanzado a subir.

Kagome respiro hondo al sentir la necesidad de haberlos abrazado antes de que se marcharan a su trabajo, pero ya se habían ido y ella pronto también lo haría. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos leggins blancos ajustados, unas sandalias bajas estilo romanas color turquesa y una blusa sencilla con transparencias del mismo color, peino su cabello y uso maquillaje color tierra para lucir un rostro más natural. Ya eran las siete y veinte de la mañana así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¿Souta ya estás listo? —pregunto al tocar la Puerta.

—Claro que lo estoy hermana —respondió el jovencito detrás de ella.

—Souta… —dijo un poco exaltada al no esperarlo ya en pie— ¿Qué hacías?

—Yo solo… estaba lavando mis dientes —respondió mirándola de pies a cabezas— hermana, ¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme?

—Bu-bueno… yo… —no sabía que decir, Souta de verdad era un niño muy curioso— yo no iré a la escuela hoy —se hinco para verle el rostro a su pequeño hermano— yo voy a ir a otra parte… pero es un secreto —le guiño el ojo.

—O sea que ni mamá ni papá lo saben —pregunto achicando los ojos de manera cómplice.

—No Souta, no lo saben… y es mejor que sea así —tomo las manos de su hermano—, no le digas a nadie de acuerdo.

—Está bien hermana —le dijo brindándole una amplia sonrisa. Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos sonó la bocina de un auto, era la mamá de Hitomi que venía por Souta. Ambos hermanos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y tiernas palabras. Una vez Kagome sola; pesco sus maletas y observo detalladamente su humilde casa… _"solo espero que todo salga bien" _se dijo de manera interna, y con una gran sonrisa esperanzada salió rumbo hacia su nuevo sueño.

Tomo torpemente el autobús publico debido a las anchas maletas que cargaba y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos se bajó al fin de este. Vio a las chicas de la sesión de fotos del día de anterior y a paso lento se acercó a ellas.

—Hola chicas —saludo de manera tímida.

—Hola —respondieron, tres de ellas pues aún faltaba que llegara una de las seleccionadas.

— ¿Están esperando hace mucho? —pregunto la azabache.

—No, acabamos de llegar —respondió una chica rubia llamada Yuri.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —le pregunto ahora una chica de melena negra llamada Natsuki.

—Al parecer… se me nota mucho —asintió sonriendo Kagome de manera nerviosa.

—No te preocupes que todas lo estamos —dijo Hikari una chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

Conversaron por unos cuantos minutos cuando en eso una lujosa van se detuvo frente a ellas, esta tenía los vidrios completamente polarizados tanto que era casi imposible ver hacia el interior.

Bajo la mujer de ojos carmín llamada Kagura acompañada por Renkotsu, quienes se dirigieron a paso lento hacia ellas. Las chicas los divisaron entusiasmadas.

—Veo que están todas —ese fue el saludo sin mucho interés de la delgada mujer.

—He… bueno, aún falta que llegue una chica —corrigió de manera tímida Natsuki con temor a que se molestara.

—No se preocupen, Mizuki ya está en la van —respondió Renkotsu señalando detrás de él.

Kagome le pareció curioso que la otra chica estuviese en el interior del vehículo pero no le presto mayor atención. Después de todo Mizuki tenía un carácter con bastante personalidad como para haberse amistado con ellos.

—Bueno veo que ya están listas —dijo Suikotsu que acababa de llegar a lado de sus dos compañeros.

—Si ya está todo listo… solo necesito sus identificaciones —ordeno Kagura, tendiendo la mano para que se las entregaran. En ese momento las manos de Kagome comenzaron a sudar.

—Necesito el tuyo también —dijo mirando fijamente a la azabache al tener los documentos de las demás chicas ya en sus manos.

—Pu-puedo hablar con usted… en privado —pidió con suplica en su mirada. Kagura asintió mientras Renkotsu y Suikotsu acompañaron a las demás chicas al vehículo.

—Que ni siquiera se te ocurra decir una palabra —amenazo Kikyo de manera seria al ver que las demás chicas se dirigían al vehículo acompañadas de sus dos compañeros.

—No… no lo hare. —asintió con voz temblorosa.

—Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo están para empezar su nueva vida? —saludo Kikyo mirando de reojo a Mizuki quien se había puesto unos lentes oscuros para que no vieran lo hinchado de sus ojos.

—Estamos bien muchas gracias señorita Kikyo —le respondió amablemente Hikari. Las tres chicas conversaron amenamente con Kikyo mientras Mizuki lloraba de manera silenciosa… y dolorosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto impaciente Kagura.

—Bu-bueno… vera yo —trato de pronunciar pero la seriedad de la mujer frente a ella la hacía sentir intimidada.

— ¿Tu qué? —interrumpió impaciente.

—Yo… yo mentí sobre mi edad. —Kagura sintió unas enormes ganas de darle una fuerte bofetada pero ya no podía hacer nada, su jefe esperaba cinco chicas y tenía que llevarlas sí o sí.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto de manera molesta.

—diecisiete.

— ¿Hace cuánto los cumpliste? —respiro hondo poniendo dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—Hace un par de meses —respondió la azabache entrecerrando los ojos de nerviosismo.

—Está bien… —respiro tratando de calmarse— sube… yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias señorita Kagura —agradeció haciendo varias reverencias a la vez.

Luego de subir a la lujosa van se les ofreció una taza de café, y todas la tomaron incluyendo a Mizuki, quien había estado en completo silencio. Comenzaron sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban, y luego de unos cuantos minutos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

— ¿Cuánto falta?— pregunto aburrido Jakotsu.

—No mucho —le respondió el pequeño sujeto que conducía llamado Mukotsu.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué te dijo esta chiquilla? —pregunto Renkotsu mirando a Kagura, refiriéndose a Kagome.

—Tú… —lo dejo en claro al señalarlo— eres el responsable… tú elección te traerá un pequeño problema —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —interrumpió la delgada y pálida mujer llamada Kikyo.

—A que la chiquilla es menor de edad —respondió sencillamente al acomodarse mejor en su asiento.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestiono Kikyo al escuchar lo dicho por Kagura, mirando a Kagome quien seguía dormida.

—Esta vez… —interrumpió riendo Suikotsu— estas muerto Renkotsu —se encogió de hombros—, después de todo tú estabas a cargo de este trabajo.

—Bueno mirándola bien se le nota bastante… —hablo ahora Jakotsu— o sea… mírenle el rostro de niña que tiene —menciono al sostener el mentón de la azabache entre sus manos.

— ¿Y porque dejaste que viniera? —pregunto el calvo con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

—Y que querías que hiciera —Kagura lo miro desafiante—, yo no me voy a meter en problemas con él por culpa de tus descuidos… deberías haber hecho mejor tu trabajo —respondió molesta al cruzarse de brazos, pues ella haría bien su parte del trabajo, el que constaba de llevarle la "mercancía" nada más.

Renkotsu resoplo molesto y puso una de sus manos en su frente… miro a Kagome y pensó: _"solo espero que no me traigas muchos problemas" _pues no quería ver a su jefe/líder molesto ya que sabía de las atrocidades que era capaz de cometer.

Al cabo de varias horas y repentinas paradas en la carretera ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y las chiquillas comenzaban a despertar lentamente. Luego de una media hora llegaron a una lujosa mansión, todas sonreían de sobremanera a excepción de Mizuki quien se ganó una fulminante mirada molesta de parte de Kagura. Se abrieron las gruesas rejas del privado recinto dejando entrar al vehículo, estacionándose en la entrada de está.

—Bienvenida señoritas a la mansión Shikon —dijo Suikotsu ayudándolas a bajar. Todas veían sorprendidas el enorme y hermoso lugar. Pues era como un castillo con enormes áreas verdes a su alrededor

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? —pregunto entusiasmada Hikari.

—Por supuesto que se quedaran aquí… donde más —sonrió Kikyo con un deje de burla. Burla que pasó desapercibida para las cuatro emocionadas muchachas.

—Bueno pasen —interrumpió Jakotsu guiándolas a la entrada.

Apenas abrió la puerta las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver un lugar tan enorme y sumamente lujoso a la vez. Recorrieron un largo pasillo antes de entrar por completo, este tenía varios cuadros colgados a lo alto de las murallas y hermosas lámparas de cristales pegadas al liso cielo blanco. Una vez adentro les pareció extraño ver a tantos hombres reunidos, aunque parecían hombres muy importantes por como lucían vestidos… era llamativo. También había varias chicas pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la forma en la que vestían, pues lucían lencería sumamente provocativa, pequeños vestidos y la mayoría usaba porta ligas con enormes tacones.

— ¿Qué lugares este? ¿Por qué nos trajeron a este lugar?—pregunto asustada Yuri al percatarse que había algo de verdad raro en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué hacen todas ellas aquí? —pregunto al borde del llanto Natsuki.

—Nos explotaran —menciono casi en un susurro Mizuki.

— ¿explotaran? ¿Cómo? — pregunto Hikari.

—Sexualmente. —respondió con un nudo en la garganta Mizuki, pues después de que se marcharon todas de la sesión de fotografía el día anterior ella se devolvió a hacer una consulta sobre un par de dudas que le habían quedado, sorprendiendo así la conversación entre Kagura y Renkotsu. Apretó sus ojos al recordar esas duras palabras.

—Creo que hicimos una muy buena selección esta vez pues las chicas que escogimos son muy hermosas —oyó la voz de Renkotsu y lo vio beber una copa de vino.

—Aja… —asintió Kagura bebiendo su copa de vino también— ellas creen que serán modelos y no saben el famoso futuro que les espera —sonrio con sarcasmo. Mizuki frunció el ceño al no entender bien a que se referían.

—Creo que el jefecito estará satisfecho, y así dejara de joderme por un tiempo —menciono el calvo con una leve mueca de fastidio en sus labios.

—No te fíes Renkotsu, pues sabes muy bien que Bankotsu puede llegar a ser un ser muy despreciable pero también es muy calculador… por algo ha sido el líder de toda esta red de explotación por tantos años —al oír esas palabras salidas de los labios de Kagura lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer un grito ahogado, se giró para marcharse pero choco de golpe con un fuerte y ancho pecho detrás de ella.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —dijo Suikotsu cruzándose de brazos— pero que tenemos aquí. Las lágrimas de Mizuki cayeron lentamente por sus rosadas mejillas… entendió que ya no había marcha atrás

Luego de oír esa conversación la mantuvieron encerrada, y aunque suplico a mares que la soltaran, que no diría nada… no la escucharon; es por eso que permanecía en la van al momento de ir a buscar a sus demás "compañeras". Abrió sus ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse. Kagome la miraba en completo silencio y con un deje de horror en su rostro.

—Aquí están sus nuevas compañeras —indico como si nada Kikyo.

Algunas miraban con envidia de que les podrían quitar a sus clientes, pues los años esclavizados a ese trabajo ya lo habían tomado como un estilo de vida. Otras miraban con lastima de haber seguido el mismo y doloroso camino que ellas, y otras pocas compartían el miedo que sentían como la primera vez en que ellas llegaron.

—Pónganse en una fila —ordeno Jakotsu al entrar. Las chicas torpemente lo hicieron debido a que sus piernas ya flaqueaban de miedo.

—Así que esta es la nueva mercancía —interfirió un hombre rubio mientras Jakotsu les daba las indicaciones a las nerviosas chiquillas, pues al parecer era un cliente.

—Si Yukito —asintió Suikotsu—, pero sabes que no se pueden tocar hasta que él de la orden.

— ¿Y cuando llega él? —cuestiono mirando de manera lasciva a la azabache e hizo un descarado recorrido por todo su cuerpo. La joven sintió que toda la piel se le erizo del miedo y asco que sentía con la mirada del rubio puesta en ella.

—Sabes que nunca lo dice. Él jamás da explicaciones —le respondió Suikotsu al encogerse de hombros..

— ¿Como que no sabes? —se molestó al no recibir una respuesta concreta—, quiero a esta chiquilla… —señalo a la azabache. Kagome lo miro con miedo— sabes que no me puedo contener—trago duro acercándose a Kagome—. Llámalo y dile que pagare lo que sea.

La azabache sintió que le daría un ataque a su corazón de lo presa del pánico que se sentía, y este aumento cuando éste acaricio su mejilla sin su permiso. Kagome se alejó por instinto, y Yukito la pesco de manera poca delicada de los hombros.

—Ustedes están acá para satisfacernos a nosotros —le informo al mirarla fijamente. Kagome sintió impotencia al no poder defenderse. El hombre acerco su rostro rapidamente a su cuello y comenzó lamerlo con brusquedad, con desesperación, mientras sus demás compañeras miraban con horror la escena sin poder hacer nada. La pelinegra reacciono al sentir la lengua del hombre pasar por su cuello sintiendo asco, y ese asco, la hicieron tener el valor y la fuerza para morder fuertemente su oreja.

— ¡Ahh! —grito desesperado. Kikyo se acercó rápidamente al oirlo.

— ¡Suéltalo! —le ordeno al llegar donde ellos. Enterró sus dientes a más no poder en la oreja del hombre hasta sacarle sangre, pues sintió el rojo líquido en su boca, y al sentirse "satisfecha" lo soltó.

—Esta mujer es una salvaje… —dijo Yukito con su mano en la oreja que le sangraba— pero no te preocupes que así me gustan —sonrió al mirar el palidecido rostro de la chiquilla—. Cuando se comuniquen con su jefe —miro a Kagome de pies a cabeza—, le dicen que quiero ser el primero en ella —la miro por última vez con lujuria y se marchó a donde otras muchachas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso estás loca? —le pregunto Kikyo mientras presionaba su brazo.

—Los demente son ustedes… por traernos a esto —respondió con un nudo en la garganta, limpiando su boca. Las otras cuatro chicas solo miraban en silencio.

— ¿Y tú por qué no hiciste nada? —pregunto Kikyo mirando ahora a Suikotsu quien estaba ahí mismo.

—Yo le dije que no podía tocarlas hasta que el jefe diera la orden… pero él quiso acercarse —respondió con evidente burla, pues él lo había advertido.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —llego Renkotsu preguntando al ser avisado por otra de las chicas.

—Mordió a Yukito —dijo Kikyo señalando a Kagome.

— ¿Qué hizo qué? —volvió a cuestionar al no creerlo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Él se acercó… y ella lo mordió —interrumpió Suikotsu siendo más específico.

—Estas mal niña —hablo Renkotsu mirando fijamente a Kagome.

—No, yo no soy la que está mal… los que están mal son ustedes —corrigió la azabache frunciendo el ceño—, no tienen ningún derecho a mantenernos encerradas aquí.

— ¿Acaso pretendes escapar? —le pregunto Renkotsu acercándose a ella en un tono desafiante.

—No creas que me quedare aquí con los brazos cruzados para que hagan lo que quieran conmigo —le respondió en el mismo tono en el que él le hizo la pregunta.

—Si quieres escapar hazlo… —amenazo el calvo hombre cruzándose de brazos— pero si lo haces, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué… qué consecuencias? —pregunto, las demás cuatro chicas sollozaban y oían en completo silencio. Renkotsu saco un aparato donde guardaba todo tipo de información.

—Veamos… —pronuncio mientras tocaba el aparato— Sohin… Naomi… o… —la miró fijamente— Souta —sonrió al ver ensombrecido rostro de la azabache—. Ellos podrían asumir las consecuencias por tus actos.

Kagome sintió que su sangre hervía por dentro, las tenían registradas, tenían sus datos, sus familias, todo sobre ellas. No aguanto más y con todo la fuerza y rabia que tenía le dio una fuerte cachetada al calvo hombre frente a ella, borrándole de una esa triunfadora sonrisa… llamando la atención de todos. Algunas personas se sorprendieron mientras que otras, como por ejemplo los clientes, se burlaban.

—Parece que costara trabajo que la domes —menciono un de ellos con burla sentado en la parte de la sala con una chica sobre sus piernas.

Al oír este comentario sintió ira por dentro, _"con esto ahora todos se burlaran, seré el hazme reír… maldita chiquilla" _se dijo a sus adentros. La pesco fuertemente del brazo y la arrastro hacia el fondo de la mansión.

—Espera Ren… —quiso decir Jakotsu al ver la escena, pero su compañero lo ignoro.

— ¡No te metas Jakotsu!… —le grito al alejarse— esto lo arreglare yo —dijo lo último en voz baja para que solo Kagome lo oyera.

Cruzaron toda la mansión hasta llegar al patio de esta, se hundieron en la oscuridad de este ya que estaba cubierto de varios árboles. Renkotsu abrió una especie de puerta oculta en el oculta, pues estaba cubierta de césped.

—Entra —ordeno.

—No… por favor —suplicó Kagome pues tenían que bajar una escalera y estaba todo en completa oscuridad. No sabía que le esperaba en ese tenebroso lugar.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —dijo obligándola a bajar.

Una vez abajo Renkotsu volvió a cerrar la puerta y encendió la linterna que había pescado del interior de la mansión antes de salir. Era un lugar muy tenebroso ya que no había ni una sola ventana, se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto y abrió la vieja puerta de madera. Kagome logro divisar gracias a la poca luminosidad de la linterna de Rekotsu que el suelo era de tierra y las paredes estaban manchadas con algo de moho en ellas, el olor a suciedad era hostigante, como si alguien hubiese hecho sus necesidades en el mismo lugar. Solo había una frazada sucia y nada más.

— ¡Serás castigada hasta que aprendas a obedecer las reglas! —dijo lanzándola adentro de la asquerosa habitación.

— ¡No dejare que nadie me toque! —lo desafío en un grito quebrado por el dolor de querer llorar y no querer mostrarse débil.

—Entonces goza de la oscuridad —sentencio cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Kagome oyó los pasos del hombre alejarse, y con ello la oscuridad y el silencio invadieron el pequeño lugar, oyó el eco de sus pasos cada vez más alejados para luego cerrar con llave nuevamente la pequeña puerta al salir. Estaba en completa oscuridad, se acercó a la vieja puerta para tratar de abrirla pero fue inútil, giro su mirada a varias direcciones pero no le sirvió de nada debido a que la oscuridad era espesa y no lograba divisar nada en ella. Se deslizo por el suelo hasta encontrar esa frazada que había visto anteriormente, se cubrió, no le importó lo sucio o mal oliente que estuviera pues el frío de la húmeda tierra comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Se sentó apoyándose en una de la paredes y lloro… lloro amargamente de dolor, de impotencia… de miedo.

A las otras cuatro chicas las mandaron a unas habitaciones que había en la otra parte de la mansión, ya que la parte trasera de esta se dividía en dos pisos, una para las chicas y otra para los trabajadores del sitio. Los clientes ocupaban las habitaciones principales de la mansión. También había un tercer piso pero ese solo era ocupado cuando llegaba su jefe, si él no estaba, nadie tenía acceso a el.

—Espero que ustedes hayan aprendido la lección… ya vieron a su compañera —dijo tranquilamente Jakotsu al dejarlas en la habitación.

— ¿Q-qué le harán a Kagome? —pregunto preocupada Hikari.

—Solo la castigaran… hasta que siga las reglas del lugar… les recomiendo que obedezcan —les recomendó alzando ambas cejas y salió de la habitación.

—Llegara mañana a primera hora —informo Kagura al recibir una llamada del moreno.

— ¿Bank llegara mañana? —pregunto para disipar sus dudas pues los había oído mientras bajaba las escaleras

—Si Jakotsu… Bankotsu llegara mañana, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde —dijo Kikyo.

— ¿Le informaste lo sucedido? —pregunto Jakotsu mirando a su calvo compañero.

—Ya está al tanto de todo —dijo sin mucho interés, fingiendo despreocupación.

—Bueno terminemos esta jornada que mañana las cosas se pondrán tensas —dijo ahora Suikotsu dirigiéndose a la barra por un trago. Renkotsu lo miro de mala gana.

—Después de todo tiene razón —apoyo Kikyo mirando a Renkotsu.

Luego de despachar a los clientes cada uno hizo sus deberes, algunas de las chicas se les ordeno dejar todo limpio, y obedecieron rápidamente pues le temían al "mercenario"… como todas lo llamaban.

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y oyeron el sonido de una moto entrar a la mansión. Kagura fue la primera en ponerse en pie y asomarse por el amplio ventanal de la que era su habitación. Su piel se erizo por completo al reconocer la silueta del sujeto dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión. Se puso rápidamente su bata y se dirigió a la habitación de Renkotsu.

—Maldición Renkotsu despierta —decía alterada moviéndolo pero este no hacía caso, pesco una jarra con agua que tenía su calvo compañero encima de su velador y se la echo encima.

—Estúpida… como se te ocu… —dijo molesto al sentarse rápidamente.

—Bankotsu está aquí —lo interrumpió antes de que se pusiera a reclamar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió y se comenzó a vestir rápidamente.

Ambos bajaron y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la sala y con un pequeño vaso de whisky en su mano. Lucía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca ajustada, unos jeans azules oscuros y unas modernas botas de color café oscuras. Sonrió a sus adentro al ver el rostro exaltado de sus compañeros al verlo.

—Creí que llegarías a las cuatro —pronuncio Renkotsu tratando de regular su nerviosismo.

— ¿Tendría que pedirte permiso para llegar antes? —pregunto de manera desinteresadamente.

—No… no… no es eso —se acercó a la sala—. ¿Cómo… marchan las cosas en Hong Kong? —le pregunto para calmar sus nervios.

—Mph, ¿Cómo se supone que deberían ir? —le respondió con otra pregunta sonriendo de medio lado.

—Me imagino que bien —respiro hondo y bajo su mirada.

— ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes en Sendai? —pregunto el ojiazul mirando esta vez a Kagura.

—Nos fue muy bien… trajimos a las cinco muchachas tal cual lo ordenaste —Kagura se acercó y tomo asiento en la sala también.

—Si les fue también… —dijo tranquilamente, bebiendo el último sorbo de su trago— ¡¿Por qué mierda Yukito me llama diciéndome que una de las chicas casi le arranca la oreja?! —pregunto sumamente molesto lanzando el vaso hacia la muralla reventándose al instante. Ambos presente quedaron en completo silencio.

—Bank… eso yo… te lo puedo explicar —Renkotsu trato de justificarse rápidamente.

—Claro que me lo explicaras… —lo interrumpió con seguridad—pero primero me presentaras a la maldita caníbal que me trajiste —le dijo seriamente poniéndose de pie.

—Si… vamos, está en el cuarto oculto —ambos se dirigieron dejando a una sola Kagura en la sala.

No sabía si ya era de día o aún era de noche, pues la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida no le permitía saberlo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, tomo su dedo anular con su mano derecha y acaricio el anillo que Inuyasha le había regalado hace unos días.

—Soy una estúpida… a donde te fuiste a meter Kagome —se decía a si misma apoyando su cabeza en la muralla—. Estamos en la misma ciudad Inu… pero tú no sabes dónde estoy metida. Ni siquiera lo imaginas —susurro lo último en un suspiro.

Oyó que abrían la puerta y rápidamente se movió a una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación abrazando sus piernas. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Abrieron lentamente la puerta y Kagome entrecerró los ojos, al ver la luz de la linterna y delante de esta una silueta completamente negra dirigirse a ella. Era un hombre, eso era obvio, pero grande fue su temor al sentir el contacto de su mano cerca de ella, pues le sostuvo el rostro pescándola del mentón, Kagome abrió los ojos notando con dificultad unos brillantes frente a ella.

—Así que tú eres la que piensa causarme conflictos… —oyó su varonil voz— eso lo resolveremos ahora.

Olio su embriagante aliento a menta cerca de su rostro, y luego… todo se puso negro.

**…**

* * *

><p>Bueno ya saben, si hay algún error en la historia como: punto, coma o alguna palabra mal tildada doy mis más sinceras y respectivas disculpas, pues estoy aprendiendo recién.<p>

Tsuki: (adoro ese nick) Bueno, te juro que creía que los nombre se escribían así, en serio :/ ya que la mayoría de las veces los había visto escrito así, más el de "Tsuikotsu" ahora Suikotsu jajajaja pero gracias por la corrección, fue error mio quizás el no googlearlos para estar segura X'D

Gracias a mis hermanas mercenarias por pegarse una vuelta por mi fic, se los agradezco de corazón, más aun por regalarme un comentario en buena onda y dando ánimos.

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

Desde ya muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6 El Mercenario

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>

**El Mercenario**

La miró fijamente al sostenerla aun con una mano en el mentón de la joven y la otra en uno de sus hombros para que no se le viniera encima, sonrió al ver su rostro… era solo una niña, eso lo pudo notar fácilmente.

—Oye Renkotsu, esta chica… —el calvo hombre se tensó al oír la despreocupada voz de su jefe— supongo que no notaste que es solo una mocosa.

—Lo siento Bankotsu… yo… ella dijo que… —el moreno lo interrumpió.

—No me importa lo que ella te haya dicho —giro su rostro para verlo—, me importan tus actos… tú estabas a cargo de este trabajo —dijo de manera seria—. Dijiste que esta vez lo harías bien.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo… te puedo explicar todo—titubeo un par de veces al querer justificarse.

—Claro que lo harás —dijo confiado, se puso de pie y tomo a la inconsciente chica entre sus brazos.

—Bankotsu, permíteme llevarla por ti —pidió rápidamente.

—Mph… no es necesario —hizo una sonrisa torcida—, estas chicas no son nada más que una inversión para mí —le dejo en claro.

Frunció levemente el ceño al sentirse recostada sobre un colchón bastante cómodo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro directo al techo, pues estaba acostada boca arriba, movió sus ojos hacia los alrededores, y se maravilló de sobremanera al ver una habitación todo lo contrario al cuarto donde había estado anteriormente; se sentó ignorando por completo las presencias en ese lugar. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su cien.

—Tal vez… todo fue una pesadilla… pero entonces, ¿Qué lugar es este? —murmuro con la mirada fija en su sucio pantalón blanco.

—El mismo lugar al que llegaste ayer —levanto rápidamente la mirada al oír la voz del calvo hombre que la había tenido encerrada.

—No… —dijo con la voz quebrada—…por favor.

—Nada que por favor —dijo apretando sus dientes, esa chiquilla de verdad le estaba complicando las cosas.

—Pero… —quiso decir algo más pero otra voz la interrumpió.

—Ya basta —alzo levemente molesto la voz. Kagome solo veía su espalda, pues estaba sentado en un sofá mirando hacia el amplio ventanal de la habitación—. Renkotsu… déjanos solos.

—Pero Bankotsu… —le sorprendió el pedido de su jefe.

—He dicho que salgas. —ordeno poniéndose de pie. Renkotsu asintió y silenciosamente salió cerrando la puerta tras el de igual manera.

—Así que tú eres la caníbal del grupo —dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras observaba de manera analítica su rostro.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pues no había visto a ese sujeto anteriormente, no supo cómo pero tuvo el valor de mirarlo fijamente, en ese momento sintió tener un deja vú mental, pues recordó haber oído su voz en el cuarto donde yacía hace unos momentos.

—Mph… además de caníbal… eres muda —menciono con sorna.

—No soy ninguna caníbal —trato de tener firmeza en sus palabras.

—Entonces… si no eres una maldita caníbal, ¡¿Por qué diablos mordiste a uno de mis mejores clientes?! —se puso serio al hacerle la pregunta. Kagome se asustó y guardo silencio por unos largos segundos antes de responder.

—Yo… —bajo la mirada— yo no dejare… que alguien que no conozco venga a ponerme una mano encima—oyó los pasos del joven dirigirse a la cama donde ella seguía sentada.

—Resulta… —lo escucho decir y lo vio apoyando sus manos sobre está para poder verle el rostro— que las reglas del juego no las pones tú. Ya están hechas —alzo una de sus cejas—, así que solo te toca acatarlas.

—Aun así. —dijo nerviosa.

—Levanta la mirada —ordeno molesto de que escondiera su rostro bajo su flequillo. Kagome lo miro con poca seguridad.

—Ustedes son unos monstruos al hacer esto, ¿acaso no ven el sufrimiento de las chicas? ¿Acaso no les importa? —no supo de donde saco el valor para hacerle esas preguntas, pero necesitaba decirlo… quería saberlo.

Bankotsu sonrió de manera arrogante, _"esta chica de verdad que es estúpida" _pensó de manera interna al oír las absurdas preguntas que le estaba haciendo.

—Llevo muchos años metido en este negocio —sonrió maliciosamente—, ¿eso responde tus preguntas? —quiso dejarle en claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el opinión de chicas como ella.

—Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida —dijo Kagome con los ojos cristalinos.

—Y tú serás la peor hija o hermana que haya existido, ya que si decides escapar o decir algo… tu familia pagara las consecuencias de las cosas que hagas o digas aquí de ahora en adelante —la amenazo y sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro de angustia de la joven.

Se incorporó de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para dejarla sola, cuando estaba a un par de metros de la puerta sintió como la chica se arrodillo en el suelo pescando una de sus piernas. Volteó a verla molesto.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —Pregunto al verla hacia abajo.

—Por favor… te lo suplico —pidió a sollozos, pues tenía mucho miedo— deja que me vaya… por favor, no diré nada… te lo suplico.

Sintió una molestia en su interior al verla en ese estado, una molestia que ignoro rápidamente. La pesco de manera brusca de los brazos y la puso de pie, se agacho levemente para verla directo al rostro debido a las diferencias de estaturas.

—No hagas eso… —pidió frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia— nunca te arrodilles ante un hombre que no pretende escucharte. —pues ese patético estado le recordaba la imagen de su madre, quien hace mucho tiempo le había pedido de esa manera las cosas… con palabras que él jamás escucho.

Kagome tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, de verdad le temía a ese hombre. Su voz, su físico, su forma de ser tan confiada… la hacía sentirse intimidada.

—Yo… por favor… —levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos serios ojos azules… los cuales no tenían señal de haberse conmovido ante sus suplicas— yo… m-me voy a casar —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, quizás, si él hombre frente a ella conociese lo que es enamorarse la podría entender. El moreno solo hizo media sonrisa con sus labios al oír la ridiculez que le decía.

—Bueno… espero que tenga harta paciencia al esperarte en el altar —dijo con una mueca de burla sin soltarla aun de los brazos. Kagome lloro con más fuerzas.

Golpearon de manera delicada la puerta, Bankotsu soltó el agarre que tenía en la azabache haciendo que esta cayera débilmente hasta el suelo. El joven se dirigió a la puerta, dejando pasar a una chica.

—Permiso —dijo una joven de cabello castaño al entrar.

—Encárgate de ella, que coma algo, y prepárala para verla más tarde —ordeno sin siquiera voltear a ver a la azabache. Luego de dar las indicaciones salió de ahí.

La chica de largo cabello castaño observo a Kagome aun parada cerca de la puerta, y al oírla sollozar dejo la bandeja que traía con alimentos para la muchacha y se acercó lentamente a ella. Sintió una gran conmoción al verla en ese estado.

—Oye… —menciono al hincarse en el suelo, Kagome seguía con su mirada fija en esté. La castaña intento acariciar su cabello.

—No me toques —levanto su mirada aun con lágrimas en su rostro—. Tú debes de ser igual a todos los de este horrible lugar.

—No… no soy igual a ellos —se puso de pies—. Ven, párate —le tendió la mano. Kagome la miro por un momento y la tomo pues no tenía más opciones.

Una vez ambas de pie la chica fue directo a la mesita donde había dejado la bandeja con los alimentos anteriormente. Se dirigió hacia la cama.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto la castaña intentando forjar una conversación para que la muchacha se sintiera más cómoda.

—Kagome —le respondió, sobando uno de sus brazos pues el desagradable muchacho había hecho mucha presión sobre este—, ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

—Sango —dijo con nostalgia de lo que solía ser.

—Es… un bonito nombre —Kagome noto el deje de tristeza en su rostro.

—Ven, necesitas comer algo —pidió sentándose. Kagome la siguió.

— ¿Tú y él… son algo? —pregunto tomando un sándwich que la muchacha le había pasado mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su otra mano.

— ¿Qué si somos pareja? —Kagome asintió—, no como se te ocurre.

—Ya veo… —comió del pan que tenía en su mano pues la verdad moría de hambre— ¿llevas mucho tiempo en este lugar? Digo, porque no te ves tan… ¿mal? —entrecerró los ojos al no encontrar una palabras para definir. Sango solo sonrió al oírla.

—Llevo el tiempo suficiente… —respiro hondo— como para acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida —sonrió de manera melancólica.

—Cuando él dijo que me preparara, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?— Sango se puso de pie en dirección a uno de los cuartos, esté estaba repleto de atuendos.

—Él las quiere observar —dijo buscando algo.

— ¿Nos quiere observar? ¿Cómo? —se puso de pie y fue donde la castaña estaba.

— ¡Aquí esta! —se dijo, ignorando por completo la presencia de la azabache.

— ¿Qué cosa…? Sango, ¿Qué estás buscando?—pregunto de manera curiosa.

—Creo que esto te quedara perfecto —dijo la castaña enseñándole un pequeño conjunto de color perla; la parte superior era muy similar a un corsé, pero esta tenía pequeñas piedritas color calipso sobresaliendo. La parte inferior era del mismo color y con las mismas perlas pero era una pantaleta y a sus costados tenía transparencias y pequeños detalles de encajes.

— ¿Q-quieres que use esto? —cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no. Él lo quiere, pero sí… debes usarlo —le dijo Sango. Sabía muy bien que le costaría trabajo convencer a Kagome pues era igual de terca cuando ella llego por primera vez.

—Yo no usare esto —dijo firmemente cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha Kagome… —respiro hondo, dejando las pequeñas prendas encima de la cama—…a él le dicen el mercenario y es el amo y señor de toda esta red de explotación sexual. —la azabache la miraba con atención mientras Sango buscaba algo en unos cajones. Luego la vio venir hacia ella— No seas atrevida con él, porque o si no… pagaras muy caro las consecuencias.

—Pero… —quiso decir pero Sango la interrumpió.

—Toma —dijo entregándole unos portaligas blancos con unas medias pantis del mismo color pero con encajes en la parte superior.

—Yo… no sé —dijo dudosa de tomarlos.

—Kagome los tendrás que usar sí o sí. —le informo haciéndole entender que no tenía opción.

—P-pero… yo no quiero —dijo mirándola con sus ojos ya cristalinos — yo me quiero ir.

—Sé que es muy difícil la primera vez… pero es mejor que te aliste yo, a que venga Kikyo o Kagura a ayudarte con esto —dijo mirando las prendas en la cama. Kagome trato de regular la respiración debido a lo alterada que estaba.

—Está bien —dijo en un profundo suspiro.

Sango le lleno la bañera del baño que había en la habitación para que la azabache se relajara un momento, pues estaba muy tensa y sucia al haber pasado la noche anterior en ese horrible cuarto. Le aviso que iría a entregarles los atuendos a las demás chicas que habían llegado con ella, y la dejo sola por unos momentos para que se diera el tiempo de asimilar bien la situación.

Hundió su cuerpo completo por unos segundos bajo el agua. De verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo aceptar… y la verdad era no quería asumir todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y se asustaba de sobre manera el pensar que un hombre completamente desconocido a ella la viniera a tocar.

—Maldición InuYasha —dijo con la voz quebrada golpeando el agua—, ¿Por qué no vienes por mí?

No había hablado con Kagome desde el día de su discusión, trato de comunicarse con ella a su móvil pero este marcaba apagado; pensó que tal vez ella aún estaba molesta pero ese ya era el segundo día en que no hablaban y se comenzaba a desesperar.

—Ya veo… ¿Y no sabe dónde fue? —dijo con la voz claramente afligida.

—No hijo… anoche hable con Ayumi y me dijo que Kagome se quedaría en su casa, pero hoy se vendrá. Aunque ya son las cinco de la tarde… —le conto Naomi mirando su reloj de mano— ya debería de haber llegado.

—Bien… cuando llegue puede decirle que la estuve llamando —dijo con un cabizbajo tono de voz.

—InuYasha… ustedes, ¿están molestos? —pregunto un poco incomoda de entrometerse en la relación de su hija.

—No señora Naomi —sonó seguro—. Solo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo con Kagome, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Me alegra que no sea nada grave. —suspiro aliviada.

—Bien, esperare su llamada para cuando Kagome llegue.

—Sí hijo, yo te avisare apenas este aca en casa.

Luego de hablar con la madre de ella se quedó un poco más tranquilo pero aun así seguía con una rara angustia en su pecho, pues había estado tratando de comunicarse durante todo el día a su móvil sin obtener respuesta o señal de vida de la joven portadora de su preocupación. Ignoro por completo que fuera algo malo; pesco su chaqueta, las llaves de la habitación en la que se estaba quedando y salió a juntarse con su amigo de infancia.

—InuYasha —le gritaron desde un café haciéndole señas un joven de ojos azules y pequeña coleta.

—Miroku, tanto tiempo —ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, dándose pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sí, bastante tiempo, —dijo mientras ambos tomaban asiento— y cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

—Bien amigo, ella está muy bien, sigue tan trabajólica como siempre —dijo tratando de actuar normal.

—Ahh que bien —ambos leyeron las carta del café para hacer sus pedidos; hicieron una seña a la garzona quien se retiró rápidamente con el pedido del par de jóvenes— pero tú… —InuYasha lo miro— no te ves muy bien amigo.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —Miroku asintió e InuYasha sonrió de manera cansada— No sabes cuánto me gustaría decirte que las cosas están bien con Kagome.

— ¿Kagome?, te refieres a la chica con la que estas saliendo. La que me habías contado hace un par de meses… ¿es la misma o me equivoco?

—Sí, es la misma… pero ahora es mi prometida —corrigió a su amigo.

—Wou, cómo cambian las cosas amigo —en eso llego la chica con los pedidos de ambos.

—Que les entre en provecho —dijo la muchacha al marcharse.

—Gracias —le respondieron ambos jóvenes.

— ¡Te vas a casar! —dijo mientras se echaba azúcar a su taza— deberías estar contento por eso —InuYasha lo observo— digo por el rostro que tienes… pues no pareces muy seguro.

— ¿De qué hablas Miroku? —frunció el ceño— Kagome es la mujer ideal para mí… es solo que…

— ¿Solo que qué?

—Solo que la siento extraña… el otro día —tomo un sorbo de su café— me mintió.

—Ay amigo, no seas machista, que mujer no miente hoy en día —trato de ser equitativo.

—Si Miroku, eso lo sé muy bien… es solo que el otro día fue a una agencia… —dijo sin nada de ánimos— esas de modelaje.

— ¿Modelaje? —pregunto Miroku frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sí, pues veras a Kagome siempre le han gustado esas cosas… desde que era una niña —dijo recordando la niñez junto a la azabache.

— ¿Y tienes idea de cómo le fue? o ¿Cómo se llamaba la agencia? o ¿Las personas que estaban a cargo? —pregunto más interesado.

—No sé, la verdad estaba muy molesto ese día con ella, así que ni siquiera le pregunte como le fue… nada de eso.

Miroku le hizo un par de preguntas más a InuYasha, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible para que el peliplata no notara el casi interrogatorio que le hacía. Luego de tener respuestas a sus preguntas entablaron otro tipo de conversación.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto Sango, pues Kagome llevaba varios minutos dentro del vestidor.

Se puso el ajustado corsé el cual cubría unos dos dedos más arriba de su pezón, exponiendo casi la gran parte de su pecho, las pequeñas pantaletas que cubrían menos de la mitad de su trasero cumpliendo la misma función de un colaless, se puso las portaligas encajándolas en las medias pantis que cubrían la mitad de sus muslos, y finalmente se puso unos altos tacones blancos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al amplio espejo del cuarto, se miró de pies a cabeza pues el espejo era de cuerpo completo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al verse vestida así, pues ese tipo de atuendos los debería usar después de su matrimonio, y debería ser para su InuYasha para nadie más. Cayó derrotada al suelo, empuñando sus manos sobre este. Sentía rabia con todos, por tenerla ahí, en ese lugar. Por InuYasha de no salir a buscarla. Y más aún por ese maldito sujeto que la esperaba.

—Kagome, ¿Por qué demoras tanto? —pregunto Sango al entrar, pues la demora era mucha. Al entrar y ver a la chiquilla en tales condiciones guardo silencio y se acercó lentamente a ella— Kagome… ¿Qué pasa?

—Sango… —dijo con la voz notablemente quebrada— yo…yo debería lucir así para mi prometido —sus lágrimas eran gruesas por la impotencia que sentía. Sango se hinco para verla directamente—. No para ese hombre —hizo una pequeña mueca con su rostro.

—Tú, ¿te ibas a casar? —la azabache asintió.

— ¡Sango, ¿ya está lista?! —entro interrumpiendo la mujer de ojos carmín a la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

—Si Kagura —le respondió desde el vestidor. La delgada mujer se dirigió hacia donde oía a la castaña.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué demoras tanto? —dijo al llegar al lugar.

—Kagura, ella no está lista —dijo Sango poniéndose de pie.

—Ahh… ¿no me digas? —cuestiono sonriendo con evidente sarcasmo —, siento decepcionarte pero él ya está esperando. La ultima chica acaba de pasar —dirigió su mirada a la chica en el suelo—. Solo falta ella.

—Y si yo hablo con él, ¿crees que quizás le dé u… —trato de buscar una solución Sango pero fue interrumpida por Kagura, quien ya se estaba molestando.

—Basta Sango —dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos—, ¿acaso piensas perder todos los beneficios que te ha dado Bankotsu… por una chica a quien ni siquiera conoces? —Kagome frunció el ceño al oír eso.

—No es eso Kagura, es solo que… —sabia de lo que hablaba pero también sentía mucha empatía por la recién llegada.

—Es solo que nada—la corrigió—, anda maquíllala rápidamente… —le ordeno fijando su mirada en Kagome— antes de que sea él mismo quien la venga a buscar. —la azabache se tensó al oír esa advertencia y la vio salir de ahí.

—Ya oíste Kagome —la ayudo a ponerse de pies— es mejor que tu vayas a él antes de que él sea quien venga por ti, ya que si lo hace de seguro lo hará muy molesto, y créeme… no lo querrás ver de esa manera —la ayudo a sentarse en una silla junto a un lujoso mueble estilo toilette para comenzar a maquillarla.

— ¿C-cuáles son los beneficios que él te ha dado? —pregunto mientras Sango la peinaba. Ya había terminado de maquillarla.

—Yo comencé al igual que tu Kagome… a mí también me toco acostarme con hombres que nunca en mi vida había visto, tuve muchos problemas con todos en este lugar, incluyendo a Bankotsu —termino de peinar su cabello y le coloco un cintillo blanco para que luciera todo su rostro. Se hinco a sus pies—. Mira Kagome… acá tienes dos opciones, y son: obedecer todo lo que te digan… o ser llevada a tu idea y tener que pasar por cosas terribles que se pueden evitar.

—Tu solo te limitaste a obedecer las reglas, ¿cierto? —la castaña asintió— y, ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Eso te lo explicare en otro momento… ahora te voy a pedir que vayas donde él espera antes de que se ponga de mal humor.

La azabache tuvo que obedecer, fue acompañada por Sango. Caminaron por un largo y pálido pasillo hasta una puerta color gris. Sango se despidió de la nerviosa joven dejándola sola en el lugar; Kagome abrió temblorosamente la puerta y lo observo de manera detalla antes de entrar. Había un pequeño escenario no más de cinco metros y tenía un enorme fierro circular que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. El lugar era iluminado por varias luces rojas oscuras. Entró lentamente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperarte? —Kagome dio un pequeño brinco al creer que estaba sola. El moreno puso de pie y se encamino lentamente hacia ella, pues había estado sentado en la parte menos luminosa de la habitación.

—Y-yo… yo lo siento mucho —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Bueno, solo espero… —se acercó descaradamente a su iodo— que la espera valga la pena. —dijo con voz ronca, pues notaba el miedo en el rostro de la muchacha.

Se sentó cerca de ese pequeño escenario y volteó a ver Kagome, quien aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta. Tembló al sentir los labios del moreno tan cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Qué esperas? —pregunto encendiendo un cigarrillo— Sube al escenario y quítate la bata. —le ordeno con voz firme.

Kagome camino a paso lento hasta el lugar señalado, subió de manera torpe los tres escalones que esté tenia, pues el nerviosismo era demasiado y este aumentó al ser iluminada por un foco que estaba sobre el escenario.

La vio quitarse lentamente la bata y la observo detalladamente de pies a cabeza; ese pequeño corsé que lucía le enseñaba la pequeña cintura que era portadora, haciendo sobresaltar sus anchas caderas, sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas, y más aun esos enormes pechos que amenazaba con salirse en cualquier momento… se veía sencillamente apetitosa. Pasó una de sus manos por su barbilla, _"esta mocosa… para ser solo una niña es malditamente exquisita"_ pensó.

—Voltéate —ordeno para poder observar mejor su trasero. Kagome obedeció y de manera temblorosa se giró.

Trago duro, pues por ese pequeño escenario no había pasado mujer con cuerpo más perfecto que la que tenía frente a él en esos momentos… se puso de pie y se acercó a los pies del lugar; Kagome se volteó y se tensó al verlo tan cerca.

—Báilame —ordeno nuevamente cruzándose de brazos. Kagome no se movió ni un centímetro.

— ¿Acaso… q-quiere qué? —Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado y bajo la mirada por unos segundos y luego la volvió a fijar en la de la azabache.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —le dijo alzando ambas cejas.

Ante la segura presencia del joven obedeció sin siquiera pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Se encamino hasta el "caño" y entrecerró los ojos al tocarlo con sus manos pues estaba muy frio. Trato de subirse, de moverse en el, de hacer algo pero no pudo ni supo cómo.

—Lo siento… yo, n-no sé cómo se hace esto —se justificó mirando el suelo.

El ojiazul camino a paso lento pero seguro hasta donde estaba la nerviosa muchacha que lo veía encaminarse directo hacia ella. Al estar ambos frente a frente sintió la calidez de su mano sobre su mentón.

—Eso lo pude deducir perfectamente antes de que te subieras a este escenario—le dijo de manera astuta— pero aquí estas para aprender.

Kagome tenía la mirada baja pero observaba disimuladamente los labios del moreno. Le levanto el rostro, y al ver ese rostro angelical y ese provocativo cuerpo sintió las enormes ganas de hacerla suya ahí mismo, no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante esa niña pero le estaba gustando sentir esa deliciosa sensación.

Ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y aun no recibía llamada de la madre de la azabache como lo había prometido, así que decidió ser él el que insistiera nuevamente en saber de Kagome ya que ella no se preocupaba de él y de verdad eso lo estaba molestando demasiado, y más que nada… ese comportamiento lo estaba decepcionando.

— ¿Bueno? —oyó la voz de Souta.

—Hola Souta, soy InuYasha… ¿Kagome ya está en casa?

—Hola cuñado, mi hermana aún no ha llegado así que mis padres fueron a buscarla a casa de Ayumi.

—Bien, ¿podrías marcarme cuando lleguen? De verdad te lo agradecería mucho Souta. —dijo con pesar en su voz.

—Tranquilo InuYasha, yo mismo te marcare en cuanto tenga noticias.

Después de eso finalizo la llamada pero aun así seguía con una mala corazonada. Un mal presentimiento que no lo había dejado tranquilo durante todo ese día.

Los padres de Kagome al notar que su hija nuevamente no pretendía llegar a casa se decidieron en ir a buscarla a casa de su amiga, la verdad les extrañaba ese comportamiento en ella.

—Ayumi, te buscan los padres de Kagome… —aviso la hermana de la jovencita. Ésta salió nerviosa al instante.

—Ayumi hija, ¿Kagome está aquí? —pregunto Sohin un poco preocupado.

—B-bueno… Kagome —se puso nerviosa, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que los padres de la azabache irían por ella a su casa.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto la madre de Ayumi al salir.

—Venimos a ver si Kagome está aquí —le respondió esperanzada Naomi en que no dijeran ninguna tragedia, pues al juzgar por el rostro de la amiga de su hija, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

—No… Kagome no ha venido el día de hoy —Ayumi bajo la mirada ante la respuesta de su madre.

— ¿Y tú no sabes nada sobre su paradero? —pregunto Sohin poniendo nerviosa a la joven.

—Bueno… ella —trato de tener credibilidad pero el nerviosismo ante el padre de la azabache la hacía perder el control que deseaba tener en la situación.

—Ella qué Ayumi —interrumpió la madre de ella.

—Ella… ella fue a Tokio.—dijo bajando la mirada.

Los padres de la azabache quedaron en completo silencio al oír lo que la jovencita decía, pues les costaba trabajo creer en sus palabras ya que Kagome jamás se había comportado de una manera tan rebelde como ella les decía.

* * *

><p>Paso lentamente y de manera atrevida una de sus manos por el muslo de la azabache, rozándolo descaradamente. Ésta solo cerró los ojos al sentir tal contacto por su piel, pues el moreno frente a ella solo le producía asco.<p>

— ¿Alguna vez… —Kagome levanto tímidamente la mirada— te han dicho cuan hermosa eres? —dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria.

Kagome se tensó ante tales palabras y más aun al ver el rostro del joven, pues conocía perfectamente esa mirada en los hombres.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba dándose un baño pues la rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir era demasiada, cerró la ducha y oyó su móvil sonar. Corrió rápidamente hasta el.<em>

_— ¿Bueno?—pregunto un poco exigido._

_—InuYasha eres una mierda… —oyó la molesta voz de su suegro al otro lado de la línea— jamás creí que hicieras algo como esto._

_El peliplata estaba totalmente desconcertado con las acusaciones que le hacia el padre de su prometida, pues de verdad que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo._

_—Disculpe señor Sohin… pero de verdad no entiendo de qué me está hablando —le dijo tratando de calmarlo._

_— ¿Qué no entiendes? —hizo una pequeña carcajada—, no me hagas reír —se volvió a colocar serio—. También me vas a decir que kagome no está contigo._

_InuYasha se sentó pesadamente en la cama, quedo boquiabierto ante la acusación que le estaban haciendo, pues no podía creer lo que el padre de la azabache le contaba._

_— ¿C-cómo que Kagome está conmigo? —pregunto tratando de procesar tranquilamente la información._

_—Basta InuYasha, sabemos perfectamente que Kagome partió a Tokio ayer en la mañana —dijo más molesto aun. "¿acaso pretendía burlarse?" eso sí que no se lo permitiría._

_Pues cuando fueron a casa de Ayumi esta les confeso que Kagome había viajado a Tokio, pero jamás les dijo que era porque había ganado un casting para ser modelo, pues la azabache le había hecho prometer que no dijera nada de eso, y ella como buena amiga… lo cumpliría._

_—Señor Sohin… —dijo de manera seria. El hombre se calló para escucharlo— Kagome no ha llegado acá._

_El padre de la azabache sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda y se quedó en completo silencio al oír lo que InuYasha le decía, pues jamás pensó en esa probabilidad. Su hija completamente sola en otra ciudad._

* * *

><p>Pesco de manera brusca el cabello azabache de la temblorosa chiquilla que estaba entre sus brazos. Tiro su cabello hacia atrás haciendo que la joven involuntariamente le expusiera todo su cuello, se adueñó de este, pasando su lengua de manera lasciva sin perder de vista sus enormes pechos. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pero las palabras de Sango retumbaban fuertemente en su cabeza <em>"no seas atrevida con él… sino pagaras muy caro las consecuencias" <em>estaba tan tensa que su respiración comenzó a agitarse levemente.

Bankotsu no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, solo sabía que tenía que probar a esa jovencita pues su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Pasaba delicadamente su lengua por el cuello de ella, el movimiento en la respiración de la nerviosa muchacha hizo que le llamara una más la atención debido a que sus enormes pechos sobresalían del pequeño y ajustado corsé que traía puesto, sintió el molestoso tirón en su masculinidad haciéndole entender que estaba listo para adueñarse de ella. La apego completamente hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué harás si te tomo ahora? —pregunto con una voz cargada de pasión. Kagome enderezo su cuello para verlo.

—N-no… no lo dejare… —puso ambas manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo, el moreno le sostuvo la mirada— no dejare… que un ser como usted v-venga a tocarme.—Bankotsu la pesco con una mano en la espalda y otra en la nuca, apegándola aún más a él.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño ya que nunca antes una mujer le había tenido el valor para decirle algo como eso, pues generalmente las tomaba a su antojo hasta satisfacer todo la calentura que sintiera para luego entregarlas como un vil objeto a sus clientes… pero algo había en esa mocosa que la hacía ser distinta a las demás.

—Lo que tu aun no entiendes… —Kagome tembló ante la seriedad de su varonil voz— es que aunque te lo pregunte, y me digas que no… —sonrió de medio lado— te lo haré de todas formas.

La azabache fue invadida por el miedo en la seguridad en las palabras de ese hombre _"¿sería capaz de tomarla contra su voluntad?" _Se preguntó preocupadamente para ella misma.

* * *

><p><em>—Entonces si Kagome no está contigo… —trato de decir dudoso Sohin.<em>

_—Kagome… —InuYasha paso una mano por su frente, arrastrando frustrado todo su plateado cabello— está desaparecida. —completó con una opresión en su pecho._

* * *

><p>—Decide… —le dijo de manera seria mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas— lo hacemos bajo tu voluntad y te hago disfrutar como nunca nadie te lo ha hecho, ni siquiera el imbécil de tu prometido… o contra ella y te hago sufrir de una manera que no siquiera imaginas —le doy esas dos opciones sonriendo de manera arrogante. Kagome guardo silencio con un doloroso nudo en su garganta, pues no veía escapatoria—. Aunque si fuera tú... —arqueo una de sus cejas— definitivamente escogería la primera —Kagome frunció el ceño, definitivamente, ese sujeto era un descarado de lo peor—. ¿Qué dices? —Lo oyó cuestionarle, y las palabras no lograron salir de los labios de la temblorosa azabache.<p>

**…**

* * *

><p>Bueno ya saben, si hay algún error en la historia como: punto, coma o alguna palabra mal tildada doy mis más sinceras y respectivas disculpas, pues estoy aprendiendo recién.<p>

Este capitulo esta editado en la separación de tiempo gracias a los buenos consejos, como siempre, de **AIDE. **Muchísimas gracias también por la paciencia de explicarme el paso a paso **PAULALUNATICA.**

Saludos a todas!

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

Desde ya muchas gracias.


	7. Chapter 7 Sin Desobediencias

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 6<strong>

**Sin Desobediencias. **

Llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas sin hablar con alguien… sin poder ver la luz ni nada que fuese "civilizado" a su alrededor, pues el trato era de lo peor, ya que: le llevaban comida fría… lo que más bien parecían las sobras de los alimentos de los demás. Le llevaban apenas un balde con agua donde con suerte le alcanzaba para poder enjuagar su cuerpo. Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación y, recordó cómo estúpidamente fue que llego a esas instancias.

_— He dicho… ¿que qué dices? —lo oyó decir nuevamente cerca de su oído._

_Sentir su lujuriosa voz. Su respiración tan cerca de su rostro. Y sus manos aun en su nuca y espalda la hacían sentirse la mujer más sucia en esos momentos. Apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir que una de las manos del moreno se deslizaba hacia unas de sus caderas, presionándola levemente._

_Cuando sintió los labios del joven cerca de su mejilla no dudo ni un solo segundo en darle un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepiernas, haciendo que éste cayera de golpe al suelo; Kagome se asustó demasiado "ahora sí que estoy jodida" se dijo de manera interna al verlo hincado con una mano sobre cierta zona sensible para todo varón, y la otra empuñada sobre el suelo._

Seco sus lágrimas apenas levantando su puño, pues llevaba más de tres días sin comer nada… estaba muy débil, de verdad prefería morirse que seguir viviendo en esas condiciones. Botaba la comida en una de las oscuras esquinas del pequeño cuartucho, puesto que la oscuridad no permitiría que la notaran y mucho menos el olor a humedad combinados con otros olores ya que este era tan hediondo en el pequeño lugar que el mal olor de la comida pasaría desapercibido… o al menos eso ella creía.

—Fui una tonta… —susurro solo para ella abrazándose a sus piernas—… tonta… tonta… tonta. —golpeaba su cabeza delicadamente contra la muralla una y otra vez al repetir la misma palabra que sentía ahora la caracterizaba.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas desde que no tenían señal de vida de Kagome. Dos semanas en que Naomi no paraba de llorar ni Sohin de contenerla. Dos semanas en que todo parecía cada vez más complicado.<p>

Inuyasha apenas supo de la desaparición de su ahora prometida mando todo al diablo, y se dirigió en el primer vuelo a Sendai. No podía siquiera pensar que algo le pasase a su novia, pues el día en que Kagome ya no estuviera a su lado, sencillamente… él sería un muerto en vida.

— ¿Han sabido algo más sobre ella? —pregunto Miroku.

A los dos días en que Inuyasha volvió a su ciudad natal recibió una llamada de su amigo, pues habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse el día anterior… obteniendo como resultado: Miroku solo en un bar. Le llamo la atención que Inuyasha no haya llegado, o que no le hubiese contestado ninguna de las llamadas que él le hizo durante esa noche. Al otro día en la mañana logro contactarse con el Peli-plata e InuYasha le contó todo a Miroku. Todo lo sucedido con la azabache y rogó por su ayuda.

—Nada Miroku —respondió InuYasha mientras pasaba de manera cansada una de sus manos por su rostro, pues no lograba conciliar ni un poco el sueño.

— ¿La amiga de Kagome ya declaro?

—Sí, si… Ayumi ya respondió todas las preguntas que la policía de investigaciones le hizo.

— ¿Siguen siendo las mismas características que me dijiste?

—Sí, las mismas. Los hombres eran tres: uno calvo, el otro bien fornido y alto, y el tercero medio afeminado. Y dos mujeres: una de piel muy pálida y pelo negro, y la otra media trigueña y de pelo rojizo oscuro.

—Ya veo… oye amigo —dijo al oír el silencio del peli-plata.

—Dime Miroku, aún estoy aquí.

—Hoy viajo a Sendai —le informo de manera seria.

— ¿Y cómo para qué? —cuestiono extrañado de que Miroku fuera a su ciudad.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir por teléfono —respiro hondo—. Estaré a las seis en Sendai.

—Bueno, entonces te esperare.

Finalizo la llamada sin dejar de pensar porque Miroku se tomaría la molestia de ir hasta allá para decirle algo. _"seguro debe de ser importante" _se dijo poniendo su móvil en la mesita de noche para poder hacer la cama de la azabache, ya que se había quedado a alojar en la casa de sus suegros debido a que la noche anterior habían recorrido varios lugares pegando carteles de "se busca".

Saco la almohada sin ganas y sacudió las frazadas dando un bostezo. Frunció el ceño al ver como dos papeles doblados caían lentamente al suelo, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo… y los tomo entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>— ¿Puedo llevarle el almuerzo yo? —pregunto Sango, pues no había visto a Kagome.<p>

—No —dijo Renkotsu de manera seca—. Bankotsu dio la orden de que estuviera sola.

—Pero solo quiero ver como esta… aunque sea déjame acompañarte —pidió nuevamente.

—He dicho que no, Sango.

—Por lo menos… ¿sabes cuándo llega? —pregunto un poco molesta.

—Mph… no me hagas reír —hizo una pequeña carcajada cargada de sarcasmo—, ¿acaso alguna vez Bankotsu se ha tomado la molestia de avisar su regreso? —pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nunca. —respondió cansada la castaña, después de todo Renkotsu tenía razón.

—Entonces… —menciono esperando que Sango volviese a decirle algo, pero ésta ya no hablo.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta y Kagome se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, pues aunque la luz de la linterna era poca hacia que sus ojos dolieran levemente de manera molestosa. Oyó como tiraron la bandeja con alimentos al suelo… como si ella fuese peor que cualquier animal callejero.

—Deberías ser considerada y agradecer que te estamos alimentando. Mira que si fuera por mí… ya te abría estrangulado hasta matarte… —"ese hombre calvo", se dijo la azabache, pues ya tenía su voz grabada en su mente—… ya que en este trabajo no estas siendo de mucha utilidad. —menciono de manera amenazante antes de salir.

Kagome quedo en la espesa oscuridad nuevamente… ni siquiera se inmuto en oler el alimento, pues a esas alturas su cuerpo no tenía fuerza ni voluntad de hacer nada.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —pregunto InuYasha cuando ya iban en el taxi rumbo a la ciudad.<p>

—Estuvo bien. —respondió Miroku sin mostrar interés en planear una conversación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que querías…? —intento preguntar pero Miroku le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

Inuyasha entendió rápidamente y asintió. Una vez en la casa del peli-plata...

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si comienzas a decirme todo lo que no pudiste cuando hablamos por teléfono esta tarde? —cuestionó sin rodeo alguno el ojidorado.

—Bien tomemos asiento en el comedor —respondió Miroku y se encamino con su maletín en mano. Pues conocía muy bien la pequeña casa de los Taisho, ya que siempre se quedaba a alojar cuando era un niño. Las dimensiones de la casa seguían tal cual las recordaba.

Ambos se sentaron y a Inuyasha le llamo la atención cuando Miroku comenzó a abrir el maletín del cual no se había separado.

— ¿Qué tanto guardas ahí, Miroku? —pregunto realmente interesado.

—Mira InuYasha… —lo observo de manera seria— lo que traigo en este portafolio es información del caso en el que estoy… arriesgo mi puesto al haber sacado fotocopias y enseñártelas —InuYasha lo oía muy atento—. Esto solo debe quedar entre tú y yo.

—Claro que si Miroku, pero… ¿Qué es? —cuestionó totalmente intrigado, tanto misterio le ponía los pelos de puntas.

—Mira… —saco varias carpetas y le mostró cada una—… estas personas se dedican a "trata de blancas", ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —InuYasha tenía su mirada fija en cada página que iba hojeando—, puede haber una gran probabilidad de que Kagome haya sido traficada.

InuYasha mantuvo la vista observando fijamente la fotografía de un chico de ojos azules que tenía en sus manos. No quería creer eso, sabía que la posibilidad según los datos era muy grande… pero oírlo ahora de boca de Miroku hacia que esa probabilidad fuera casi certera. No dijo nada.

—Amigo sé que, quizás, esto deba ser muy doloroso para ti. Yo veo esto a diario.

—Si tienen a toda esta gente registrada, ¿Por qué diablos no los han arrestado aun? —pregunto molesto.

—Porque no tenemos pruebas. No tenemos evidencias certeras. No tenemos testigos, ya que las muchachas que han vuelto con sus familias no denuncian por miedo a represalias. Estos sujetos… —dijo señalando la carpeta—… controlan a sus víctimas aun cuando ellas están "libres" —hizo un gesto de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra.

Inuyasha miró detalladamente la fotografía del joven de ojos azules y piel morena, cabello negro y largo amarrado en una trenza, pues las fotos de casi todas las personas en dicha carpeta parecían ser tomadas desde un punto oculto. Empuño su mano lleno de rabia en tan solo pensar que un sujeto como el de la fotografía viniese a tocar a Kagome contra su voluntad.

* * *

><p>Era cerca de la medianoche y la diversión para los hombres ricos comenzaba en la gran mansión Shikon. Kikyo conversaba con distintos hombres que llegaban. Kagura había vuelto a su trabajo en la brigada. Suikotsu estaba en la barra y preparaba distintos tipos de tragos. Jakotsu retocaba el maquillaje de las distintas muchachas que salían después de haber atendido al cliente que las haya "rentado". También había distintos guardias que custodiaban la casa desde afuera, por si a alguna chica se le ocurría escapar… o por si a alguien se le apetecía entrar sin autorización.<p>

—Oye Renkotsu—se acercó un rubio hombre rico.

—Dime Yukito —respondió cruzado de brazos apoyado en una de las amplias murallas mientras inspeccionaban que las chicas nuevas hicieran bien su trabajo.

—Falta la princesita caníbal —noto rápidamente su ausencia al llegar, ya que llevaba días soñando oírla gemir bajo su cuerpo.

—Ella aún no está disponible —le respondió de manera seca y desinteresada.

—Va… ¿y eso por qué? —pregunto realmente interesado.

—Asuntos internos, no te puedo dar información.

—Ya veo… ¿sabes cuándo llega Bankotsu? —_"ay otro más" _se dijo Renkotsu fastidiado de que siempre le preguntaran precisamente a él. Respiro hondo para tratar de no sonar grosero.

—No sé Yukito… no tengo idea cuando es que vuelve.

—Bueno, entonces me tendré que divertir con las chicas que están disponibles. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Renkotsu hizo una mueca de desagrado, pues no toleraba a ese niñito rico, pero nada le llamaba más la atención que el encargo que le hizo el moreno antes de marcharse a otra de las ciudades donde tenía a sus "joyas"

_— ¿Quieres que la castigue? —pregunto el calvo al ver a la inconsciente chica en el suelo. Víctima del pánico._

_—No te atrevas —ordeno seriamente._

_—Pero… B-Bankotsu —dijo realmente extrañado del comportamiento de su líder, pues ante la actitud de cualquier otra de la chicas estaba seguro la hubiese matado con sus propias manos._

_—Renkotsu… es una orden —lo observo de manera desafiante hasta que el calvo bajo la mirada—. Sabes muy bien qué hacer._

_—Como tú digas Bank. —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al verlo salir de la habitación._

Ese extraño comportamiento en el moreno no dejaba de llamarle la atención _"¿Qué clase de interés podrías tener en esa muchacha?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de encontrar la respuesta, pues conocía a Bankotsu hace muchos años y nunca había actuado así por una mujer, y menos aún entendía porque no la había forzado a estar con él. Puesto que cada vez que una mujer lograba calentarlo se lo hacia una y otra vez hasta sentirse lo suficientemente saciado con ella, esta vez estaba siendo… ¿considerado? Se pregunto pensativo… o quizás solo es un capricho. Sí, se convenció de ello.

* * *

><p>Una de las chicas más guapas de la casa de Yokohama bailaba sensualmente para esos ojos azules que la miraban concentrado de pies a cabeza. Contesto su móvil al sentirlo vibrar.<p>

— Hola… así que te trajeron una nueva mercadería —saludo con cierta confianza.

— ¿Acaso no has ido a la mansión? —pregunto mientras bebía al seco un pequeño vaso de su costoso whisky "the macallan".

—No, no he podido ir... pues cuidarte la espalda lleva mucho tiempo —respondió haciendo una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Cuidarme la espalda? —pregunto en un tono de evidente ironía—, no me hagas reír… por favor Naraku… tú no cuidas mi espalda, y si crees hacerlo es solo porque si caigo yo… tú y todos tus amigos policías corruptos caen conmigo, es por eso que el culo te transpirar como una vil zorra en celo. —le informo lo último empleando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, pues de verdad creía que Naraku era el ser más traidor, sucio y cobarde que jamás conoció. Por eso no confiaba un cien por ciento en él.

— ¿Alguna chica exquisita? —pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Hay varias. —informo sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Podrías recomendarme a alguna?

—Tendrías que verlas tú mismo.

—Está bien, durante esta semana tratare de pegarme una vueltita por la mansión —sonrió—, últimamente estoy muy tenso.

Luego de hablar lo necesario finalizaron la llamada. Bankotsu siguió observando a la espectacular muchacha que le bailaba y no dejaba de sonreírle de manera coqueta… pero algo le faltaba a esa chica… algo que la "caníbal" del grupo había cautivado en él pero que se negaba a prestarle mayor atención.

* * *

><p>Dos días más y Miroku volvió a Tokio, pues no podía ausentarse demasiado en el trabajo si quería ayudar a su amigo a encontrar a su novia… y desde Tokio se podía mantener en contacto de igual manera con los policías de Sendai.<p>

—Dice que encontraron a una testigo y está dispuesta a declarar —informo a su superior la mujer de ojos carmín.

— ¿Cómo…? —pregunto un hombre más maduro frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto el joven de ojos azules y pequeña coleta.

—Una chica de unos veintitrés años de edad… —respondió leyendo los datos que había apuntado en una pequeña libreta—… apareció hoy en la estación de policía.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo se llama? —pregunto Naraku mientras empuñaba disimuladamente el lápiz que yacía en su mano.

—No —respondió rápidamente—. La chica está en estado de shock y aún no ha dicho nada. —le informo rápidamente para que se quedara tranquilo.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra la muchacha en estos momentos? —cuestiono su superior.

—La llevan camino a la posta central a constatar lesiones y también para que un medico la revise y trate de ver si puede hablar… o cuánto tiempo demorara en hacerlo. —corrigió algo preocupada la joven mujer alzando una de sus cejas… esperando que su superior tomara rápidamente cartas en el asunto.

—Gracias oficial Kagura por su información —dijo al tomar su teléfono—, lo siento debo hacer una llamada. —se disculpó al ponerse de pie.

—Comisario… —interrumpió su caminata. Este se volteó a verle—… ¿puedo ir a ver a la testigo?

—No Miroku —respondió de manera seria—. Déjame hacer una llamada a la estación de policía para corroborar unas cosas e iremos. Yo también necesito ver a esa testigo. —la última frase la dijo más para sí mismo.

A Miroku no le llamo la atención ni le pareció extraño que su superior quisiera corroborar información ya que en procedimientos así, esto se solía hacer. Lo que le llamo la atención fue no ir directo con la primera fuente.

—Estas muy interesado en ir a ver a la testigo, ¿no Miroku? —pregunto su compañera de trabajo tomando asiento en su escritorio.

—Por supuesto Kagura. Estoy muy atento en este caso de "trata de blancas" —respondió mirando la pantalla de su computador—. Solo espero que cada animal que esté involucrado en ese asqueroso trabajo… pague con su vida en un calabozo. —ni siquiera se inmuto al decir esas palabras.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas del "tráfico humano" — menciono encendía su computadora.

—Sí. ¿Qué más podría pensar?

—Interesante punto de vista —susurro para ella misma.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunto con voz dormilona.

—Bankotsu —le respondieron con una voz media alterada.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Naraku? —cuestiono frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un bostezo.

—Hay una testigo… —dijo con la mirada fija en la puerta, pues estaba encerrado en su baño privado—… ¡por la mierda Bankotsu hay una maldita testigo!

— ¡Primero deja de hablarme de esa manera! —exclamo molesto al sentarse en su cama.

—Lo siento… es solo… que estoy un poco nervioso —se disculpó cayendo en cuenta con quien hablaba.

—Ahora explícame. —ordena fríamente.

—Hay una testigo… —respiro hondo—… hoy en la estación de policía apareció una chica, según hable con los oficiales que la atendieron es una de las chicas desaparecidas.

— ¿A dónde está ahora? —pregunto presionando su móvil.

—En el hospital… —respondió nervioso—… la enviaron al hospital.

—Bien Naraku.

—Bankotsu yo creo… —le iba a sugerir algo Naraku pero lo único que oyó fue un corto tono repetido. Le había cortado la llamada.

_"Maldito imbécil…hora tendré que ir como si nada con esa estúpida testigo" _murmuro a regañadientes dando un fuerte portazo tras él.

Bankotsu se quedó meditando la situación que Naraku le había informado. Estaba sentado sobre el blando colchón completamente desnudo, cubierto solo con unas delgadas sabanas de seda color tinto pensando lo que ahora tenía que hacer… pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir las delicadas manos de una mujer acariciar su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa cielo que no vuelves a dormir? —pregunto con voz seductora.

— ¿Qué te pasa mujer? —cuestiono sin prestarle mayor atención— ¿acaso crees que soy uno de tus clientes?

—Obvio que no —justifico rápidamente—. Tú eres muchísimo más que cualquiera de ellos.

—Lárgate Yuka —pidió cansado con una de sus manos en su frente.

—Pero si aún es muy temprano —replico acariciando ahora su muy bien trabajado torso.

— ¡Por la mierda he dicho que te largues! —ordeno lanzando su costoso móvil contra la muralla. La chica pesco rápidamente la bata que había dejado tirada la noche anterior; se cubrió y salió corriendo antes de verlo más enfadado.

Apretó los ojos al oír el portazo de la asustada chica. Levanto la mirada y vio la puerta por unos segundos, luego cambio la mirada hacia su móvil, estaba completamente destrozado en el suelo. Respiro hondo y se estiro nuevamente a la cama con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca.

_"Al parecer no quedan más opciones" _se dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>"Mamá, papá, Souta… qué pensarían ustedes si supiesen donde estoy" — <em>se preguntaba mentalmente Kagome mientras oía como a esas alturas su estómago rugía fuerte y de manera dolorosa.

_"Inuyasha, ¿me extrañaras tanto como yo te extraño a ti?"_— a diario se hacia la misma pregunta.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las tres de la tarde fueron a ver a la testigo.<p>

— ¿La chica ya está consiente? —pregunto Naraku al oficial que custodiaba la puerta de la habitación.

—No, aun no comisario —le respondió el oficial—. Pero antes de que cayera inconsciente dijo que quería que todos pagaran.

— ¿Entonces está dispuesta a declarar? —pregunto esperanzado Miroku.

—Si —le respondió el oficial—. Ella está dispuesta a declarar. —recalco. Naraku y Kagura se miraron de manera disimulada pero cómplice.

—Bien, entrare a verla —aviso el comisario Naraku sin esperar respuesta de uno de sus "compañeros"

—Es muy joven —dijo Miroku al verla.

—Quizás que cosas atroces allá pasado… —interrumpió Kagura fingiendo preocupación—… pobre chica.

—Sí. —dijo Naraku.

—Comisario, ¿esperaremos que despierte o la dejaremos descansar? —cuestiono Miroku realmente interesado.

—El doctor dijo que estará sedada todo el día… así que creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, y venir mañana a primera hora a interrogarla —le respondió Naraku con la mirada fija en la inconsciente muchacha.

—Como usted diga comisario —respondió Miroku y, así los tres oficiales se retiraron.

Frunció el ceño al abrir los ojos lentamente; todo era borroso y de a poco empezó a divisar el lugar, recorrió lentamente toda la blanca habitación… suspiro aliviada al reconocer que estaba en un hospital, pues la pequeña máquina que hacia ruido, los distintos sueros inyectados a sus venas y un pequeño objeto puesto en su dedo índice le daban credibilidad a lo que pensaba.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió al sentir como una helada brisa se colaba por la ventana, pues esta estaba levemente abierta. Pero nada le causó más escalofríos al ver una negra silueta sentada en la esquina de la oscura habitación, ya que esta solo era iluminada por la claridad natural de la luna. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando vio a lo que parecía ser un hombre ponerse de pie.

— ¿Cómo has estado Susan? —hablo una varonil voz. Definitivamente era un hombre, y peor aún, era…

—B-B-Bank… Bankot-su —dijo apenas audible… era su peor pesadilla.

— ¿Que has estado haciendo Susan? —volvió a cuestionar solo para intimidarla. La chica no respondió —, al ver tu rostro tan desfigurado imagino que no esperabas verme —sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Si… si me haces algo… j-juro que gritare —amenazo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Hazlo —se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa desafiante—, aunque dudo que alguien pueda oírte.

Pues fue lo bastante sigiloso al entrar por la ventana, y con ayuda de una mujer a la que le tenía mucha confianza logro sedar al policía de turno, pues si había alguien quién le era leal a él sin importar nada… era precisamente la mujer que estaba afuera cubriendo su espalda.

La chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente, pues el temor que le tenia a ese sujeto era demasiado, y más aún porque sabía muy bien de las atrocidades que era capaz de hacer.

— ¿Por qué escapaste? —le pregunto apoyando sus manos a los pies de la camilla.

—Tu sabias muy bien que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer… sabias muy bien eso —se hizo el valor de enfrentarlo.

—Pero tú no pudiste haber escapado sola… —afirmo, pues él sabia mejor que nadie que para hacer eso necesitaría ayuda—… ahora quiero saber, ¿Quién te ayudo a hacerlo? —cuestiono seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

La muchacha bajo la mirada asustada, sabía muy bien que no saldría de esta, y se sentía culpable al delatar a la persona que la ayudo, pero si callaba… solo haría que Bankotsu se molestara más de lo que estaba y, eso era lo que menos quería.

—F-fue… F-fue —tartamudeaba y sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

— ¡¿Quién fue?! —pregunto entre dientes golpeando la cama con uno de sus puños, pues estaba más molesto aun.

—Mukotsu… fue M-Mukotsu… por favor no me hagas daño —suplico a sollozos.

—Sabes Susan… —dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras se acomodaba los guantes negros que traía—… no hay nada más patético que un soplón —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Me pregunto si Mukotsu te hubiese ayudado si hubiese sabido que lo delatarías? —se acercó quedando frente a ella.

—Bankotsu… por favor.

—Tranquila Susan que él también pagara por su falta. —dijo tranquilamente como si esas palabras consolaran en algo a la muchacha.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que logro oír antes de sentir como el moreno poso ambas manos en su delgado cuello... presionándolo. La estrangulo hasta que sintió como la muchacha dejo de luchar, viendo como sus delgadas manos caían soltando las de él; la chica dejo de respirar y sus ojos se fueron para atrás, quedando prácticamente en blancos. La soltó haciendo que la muchacha cayera pesadamente sobre la camilla.

—Todo esto es una lástima… —menciono cansado—… deberías haberte quedado al lado del mejor postor… pero lamentablemente toda desobediencia se paga. —dijo con sarcasmo observando la luna por la delgada cortina de la habitación. Se giró a observar por última vez el fallecido cuerpo de la chica, y se marchó de la misma manera en la que había entrado hace un momento atrás.

**…**

* * *

><p>Bueno ya saben, si hay algún error en la historia como: punto, coma en algún lugar que no correspondía o alguna palabra mal tildada doy mis más sinceras y respectivas disculpas, pues estoy aprendiendo recién. :

No dejare la historia... me justifico por la demora :/ ya que soy madre (joven), hija, dueña de casa, pareja y estudiante (esto es lo que me quita más tiempo -.-). Pero no abandonare el fic.

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas :3 en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sin Salidas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida, sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada por el estilo.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 7<strong>

**Sin Salidas.**

—InuYasha, debes volver a la universidad. —aconsejo Izayoi mientras acariciaba de manera comprensiva el plateado cabello de su hijo.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo ánimos de ir —dijo desanimado mientras se incorporaba, pues había estado prácticamente "echado" sobre el sofá.

—Pero hijo, no puedes seguir faltando a clases.

—Mamá en una semana se cumplirá un mes desde la desaparición de Kagome... —miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido—... no me pidas que siga mi vida como si nada pasara.

—No es lo que te estoy pidiendo InuYasha… es solo que, ¿Qué crees que pensaría Kagome si te ve mandando todo al diablo?

InuYasha apretó la carta que había encontrado en la habitación de la azabache hace unos días, estaba frustrado con todos; con la policía por no tener avances. Con Kagome por no haberle tenido la confianza de contarle todo, y con él... más aun con él por no haberle preguntado.

—Quizás… se decepcionaría. —sonrió de manera triste al recordar como la azabache le daba ánimos cuando él no los tenía.

—No hijo, Kagome no se decepcionaría jamás de ti… pero estoy segura que no le gustaría verte así, en este estado.

Después de todo podría ser que su madre tuviese razón y él debería de retomar su vida… o al menos sus estudios, pues llevaba semanas tirando licencia y según avanzaban las clases, los exámenes se le podrían venir en contra, y lo más probable era que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura si no asistía de una vez.

* * *

><p>Entro a la gran mansión cerca de las nueve de la mañana, ya que después de su "visita" al hospital se quedo en un hotel a pasar la noche, ya que no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Negó en silencio al ver que aun nadie estaba en pie. Observo todo el lugar con sus serios ojos azules; se dirigió a la barra para servirse un trago, después de haberlo bebido se dirigió a ver como seguía la problemática chica.<p>

Salio de la mansión y camino hábilmente por los distintos arbustos que complicaban el camino hacia dicho lugar. Abrió la pequeña puerta oculta en el césped y bajo cuidadosamente la escalera. Todo estaba prácticamente en penumbras.

—Maldito seas Renkotsu, cuantas veces le he ordenado que coloque una estúpida ampolleta. —murmuro molesto al casi tropezar.

Metió la llave a la añeja puerta de madera y abrió silenciosamente. Sonrió de medio lado al verla abrazándose así misma en un rincón de la pequeña habitación pero más aun le pareció extraño verla tan quieta.

— ¿Cómo te han tratado? —le pregunto con sorna por la intención de ir precisamente a molestarla pero la muchacha no le respondió y eso le pareció extraño, ya que la corta conversación que tuvieron la vez pasada ella nunca cerraba su enorme bocota.

Se acercó lentamente y se hinco, una vez frente a la chiquilla, la tomo del mentón y una extraña y molesta sensación lo invadió. Puso ambas manos sobre sus delgados hombros y la zamarreo.

— ¡Oye! —alzo la voz. La cabeza de la joven cayó hacia un lado— Mierda —la pesco rápidamente entre sus brazos y la saco del cuarto rumbo a la mansión.

Entro sin dificultad al sitio pues la delgadez de la muchacha era demasiada y no había necesidad de hacer mayor esfuerzo. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hasta su habitación privada; la recostó sobre su amplia cama y la observo por unos segundos. Se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Renkotsu! —grito molesto desde la puerta de su cuarto.

El calvo pego un salto de su enorme cama al oír perfectamente esa voz... solo podía ser él. Se levantó rápidamente y cogió una bata para correr a las escaleras ya que el cuarto de Bankotsu estaba en el tercer piso.

—B-Bankotsu, ¿C-cuándo fue que llegaste? —pregunto un poco impresionado de verlo tan rápido de regreso.

—Llama a Koga —ordeno seriamente.

— ¿Por qué… te sientes mal?

— ¡Solo hazlo! —ordeno molesto dándole un portazo en la cara. El calvo corrió a su habitación donde había dejado su móvil.

El tono marcaba sin dar respuesta y eso ponía nervioso a Renkotsu pues algo mal le debía de suceder a Bankotsu como para que llamara a su doctor con tanta urgencia. Luego de unos eternos, para él, largos segundos, por fin atendieron el teléfono.

—Bueno… Koga —dijo un poco alterado.

— ¿Qué sucede Renkotsu? —pregunto rápidamente al reconocerle la voz.

—Él… él quiere verte ahora.

— ¿Le paso algo malo? —cuestiono con voz preocupada.

—Yo creo que sí, Koga… por favor date prisa —pidió por su ayuda.

—Voy en camino —dijo finalizando la llamada.

Subió corriendo a la habitación del moreno. Golpeo pero no recibió respuesta desde el interior.

—Bankotsu, ¿estás bien? —cuestiono desde afuera.

—Sí. —respondió cortante.

—Bueno… —dijo dudoso—… Koga ya viene en camino.

—Bien. —Fue lo único que le respondió.Oyó los pasos de Renkotsu alejarse.

Estiro su mano de manera indecisa al tener la intención de acariciar su rostro, pero la quito rápidamente. Negó en silencio al recordarla vestida de esa manera tan provocativa y empuño su mano molesto.

Acerco una cómoda silla cerca de la cama donde había recostado a la azabache y la observo. Observo su demacrado rostro y las huellas de sus lágrimas marcadas en el. Desapareció solo dos semanas, conteniéndose las ganas de no volver a verla y se la encontró en esas condiciones, casi muerta. Frunció el ceño al sentirse un completo idiota al preocuparse tanto por esa mocosa. Ella tenía "algo", un "algo" que amenazaba en su interior... y en su mente.

— ¿Cosa mía u oí la voz de Bankotsu? —pregunto la pálida y delgada mujer.

—Sí Kikyo, acaba de llegar y al parecer viene enfermo —le respondió Renkotsu mientras esperaba impaciente al doctor.

— ¿Enfermo? ¿Bankotsu enfermo? —cuestiono ahora Jakotsu.

— ¿Por qué se les hace tan difícil de creer? —se cruzó de brazos Renkotsu—, después de todo solo es nuestro jefe… no un ser inmune a las enfermedades.

—Mmm… tal vez tengas razón pero no deja de ser raro la forma tan alterada en la que te llamo —respondió ahora Suikotsu mientras servía los café en el elegante comedor—, debe de sentirse muy mal.

En ese momento entro el doctor acompañado por uno de los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la entrada.

—Por fin llegas koga —dijo con algo de regodeo al ponerse de pie Renkotsu.

— ¿Dónde está él? —pregunto de manera seria el joven doctor. Tenía alrededor de unos veinticuatro años de edad, moreno y de ojos azules claros.

—Está arriba… en su habitación, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —cuestiono dirigiéndose al aun serio doctor.

—No es necesario Renkotsu... conozco muy bien el camino. —le respondió encaminándose a las escaleras.

Subió las largas escaleras que lo llevaban al tercer piso, camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno, ya que era el único cuarto en ese nivel. Golpeo y se anunció a sí mismo.

—Bankotsu, soy Koga —espero unos segundos hasta que la perilla de la puerta se giró dejando ver al moreno.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —cuestiono molesto dejándolo pasar.

—Escaparme del hospital cuando tengo a tantos pacientes en agenda… no es tarea fácil —entro y vio al moreno cerrar la puerta con seguro—. Ahora dime qué es lo que sucede.

Bankotsu señalo con sus ojos hacia la cama.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto para acercarse y el moreno asintió—, es… muy hermosa, ¿Quién es?

—Solo es una inversión más. —menciono desinteresado.

—No creo que sea una inversión más… —lo miro de reojo—… ya que nunca me habías llamado precisamente a mí por examinar a una de tus joyas… de verdad creo que ves algo más que una inversión en esta jovencita. —sonrió con suspicacia.

—Basta Koga y revísala de una vez, tiene su pulso demasiado débil. —ordeno un poco molesto ante su insistencia.

—Bien… solo deja que me ponga los guantes —le dijo mientras habría su maletín.

—Creo que deberías sedarla antes de revisarla —Koga lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Por qué habría de sedarla?, esta inconsciente, ¿no? —Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno si te quieres arriesgar a que te quite un dedo de un mordisco —Koga frunció el ceño—. No te imaginas lo salvaje que es esta chiquilla.

—Bueno… no sé qué es lo que le habrán hecho… —miro a Bankotsu—…o qué le habrás hecho... aunque no es muy difícil de imaginar —respiro hondo—. Pero evitaremos que pase algo mas —dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa de su maletín y una pequeña dosis de sedante.

La examino por largos minutos, mientras el moreno observaba atento y de brazos cruzados parado a los pies de la cama.

—Listo. —dijo sacando algunos medicamentos de su maletín.

— ¿Y?

—Bueno Bankotsu…—respiro hondo— …la chiquilla tiene evidentes rasgos de desnutrición, eso se nota a la vista —se encogió de hombros—, pero lo que más me preocupa es su deshidratación, pues al juzgar por su boca: seca y pegajosa, y su piel: seca y fría, y además al estirarla esta demora en volver a su posición normal ya que por lo general la piel vuelve de inmediato; estoy más que seguro que solo es una deshidratación leve… o moderada por así decirlo —el moreno oía atentamente cada explicación hecha por el joven doctor—. Cuando despierte necesito que beba mucha agua o que comience chupando cubitos de hielo. Sabes lo que también es bueno…

— ¿Qué? —interrumpió Bankotsu acompañándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—El agua que toman los deportistas, esas que traen electrolitos —Bankotsu asintió—. Eso sería todo.

— ¿Traes contigo algunas dosis para sedarla en caso que reaccione de mala manera? —pregunto el moreno.

— ¿De verdad es tan salvaje? —cuestiono abriendo su maletín.

—Mph... no tienes idea cuanto.

—Solo recuerda administrarle la dosis indicada —aconsejo al entregárselas.

—Sé perfectamente cómo administrar estas dosis o, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

—No Bank, créeme que no es necesario —dijo desviando su mirada—, me dirás que pretendes a hacer con esa muchacha.

—No, eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Bien como digas. Cuídate Bankotsu… —se volteó a verlo—… de verdad.

—Tú ve tranquilo que yo sé cómo cuidarme hace mucho tiempo. Creí que lo tenías claro.

—Claro que lo tengo Bank, es solo que, nunca esta demás decirlo. —le guiño el ojo y se marchó.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos fastidiado, odiaba que se preocuparan por él, más aun cuando él siempre ha sido el que se ha preocupado por las personas que trabajan a su alrededor. Resoplo frustrado y volvió a asegurar la puerta de su amplia habitación. Se giró y vio a la sucia azabache; Koga la había inyectado antes de examinarla así que despertaría alrededor de unos treinta minutos, y esta vez se atrevió a acariciar su sucio cabello y no le gusto verla así, pues la primera y última vez que la tuvo frente a él se veía muy diferente. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación y lleno la bañera con agua tibia.

— ¿Cómo esta Bankotsu? —pregunto Renkotsu al ver bajar a Koga.

—Él está bien… —le respondió sin dar mayor información—… solo deben dejarlo descansar durante el día de hoy.

—Bien, muchas gracias por venir Koga —agradeció Renkotsu mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida.

—Sabes que siempre debes de llamarme si algo le sucede a mi hermano… —sonrió—… aunque yo sea el menor no puedo evitar vivir preocupo por él… más aún cuando no se decide a dejar de lado esta vida—decía mientras miraba los alrededores de la hermosa mansión—, pero bueno… él siempre ha sabido cuidarse.

—Sabes muy bien que Bankotsu nunca dejara este trabajo. —dijo haciendo una sonrisa de seguridad.

—Si —Respondió cabizbajo—, pero nunca esta demás seguir insistiendo.

Se despidieron chocando ambas manos. Koga se marchó acompañado de unos de los guardias hasta su automóvil. Renkotsu cerró la puerta, y vio las amplias escaleras y se dirigió al comedor con sus demás compañeros.

* * *

><p>De manera atrevida comenzó a cortar su ropa, paso la tijera por la blusa y su brasier, dejando completamente expuestos a esos enormes y redondos par de senos que era dueña la azabache; trago duro al ver como estos revotaron al quedar completamente desnudos... hizo lo posible por ignorar su sensación propia. Comenzó a cortar el delgado pantalón que traía puesto junto con la prenda interior que cubría su intimidad. Sintió su piel erizarse al tenerla desnuda y completamente vulnerable frente a sus ojos, pero ¿sería capaz de tomarla en esas condiciones?, no. Definitivamente no, pues sabía que había hecho cosas peores con distintas mujeres que se cruzaban por su camino, pero en este caso… ella estaba sedada... y ademas... era diferente.<p>

La cargo entre sus brazos y de manera cuidadosa la metió a la tibia bañera comenzando a lavarla, pesco una esponja de baño entre sus manos y la paso sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus brazos, piernas y, senos. Se estaba tentando demasiado y estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía por controlarse, esa chica despertaba una lujuria demasiado grande en su interior, movió su cabeza dejando de lado los perversos pensamientos que lo estaban invadiendo mientras refregaba su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y de manera torpe la cubrió con una gruesa y esponjosa toalla. Volvió con ella a la cama. Al recostarla la observo nuevamente de manera detallada, se acerco lentamente a su rostro y pudo sentir la cálida respiración de la joven golpear el suyo y no pudo aguantar las ganas de rosar sus labios. Paso delicadamente su lengua por los carnosos y bien formados labios de la muchacha. Se deleito al delinearlos una y otra vez y sin darse cuenta su mano ya estaba sobre uno de sus redondos senos que era cubierto por la toalla que impedía el tacto. Frunció el ceño al dejar escapar un gemido ahogado sobre sus labios al presionar esté... la observo y se alejo rápidamente. Frunció el ceño al observar el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Es una maldita tontería —escupió molesto y se metió al baño. Definitivamente necesitaba una fría ducha.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuándo será que vamos a despertar de esta pesadilla Sohin? —pregunto Naomi con unas enormes ojeras.<p>

—Pronto Naomi… pronto. —respondió su marido mientras acariciaba su cabello de manera comprensiva.

—Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… Souta llora mucho por su hermana —dijo mirándolo al rostro.

—Naomi… juro que no sé qué mas hacer. He ido varias veces a la comisaria. He dejado los pies en la calle pegando carteles con su foto. He tirado licencia en el trabajo para que estemos juntos en esto… por favor no me pidas más… porque yo también me estoy desmoronando por dentro —le respondió a su esposa apretando los dientes para que no se le quebrara la voz.

Para ellos era muy doloroso no poder ver a Kagome en la casa. Entrar a su habitación y no verla sentada en su escritorio estudiando o haciendo una tarea, toda su ausencia estaba causando una gran tristeza en su familia. Donde muchas veces para enfrentar los problemas como estos deberían de juntarse más… a veces suelen hacer lo contrario. Pero ellos trataban de seguir manteniéndose unidos pese a la difícil situación.

* * *

><p>Los oficiales de la brigada llegaron cerca de las diez de la mañana al hospital, pues esperaban ver e interrogar a la testigo y, les sorprendió demasiado ver a agentes del servicio médico legal en las instalaciones del establecimiento… definitivamente eso no decía nada bueno.<p>

—Buenos días, soy el comisario Naraku Taeda—se presentó al llegar al cuarto de la testigo—, ¿Qué paso aquí?

—Buenos días, soy Shiro Sanami sub-comisario del instituto médico legal. Esta mañana recibimos la llamada del oficial que custodiaba la puerta... diciéndonos que habían matado a la testigo. —Miroku quien oía atento no pudo evitar interferir en la conversación.

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿Mataron a la testigo?—pregunto un poco alterado de la inesperada noticia.

—Sí, esta mañana recibimos la noticia… —fijo sus ojos en Naraku ahora—… la verdad es que todos estábamos muy interesados en esta testigo.

—Bueno no se puede hacer más—menciono Naraku—, aunque es una lástima que la hayamos perdido, ya que así hubiésemos logrado que todos esos malditos bastardos pagaran de una vez por todas los daños que han ocasionado.

—Pero quédese tranquilo comisario Taeda. Ya estamos investigando la escena del crimen y apenas tengamos los resultados le informaremos.

—Bien, ya que no se puede hacer nada… —respondió fingiendo molestia—… le pido que me mantenga informado de cada paso.

—Pierda cuidado. —dijo el sub-comisario antes de verlo marcharse.

Naraku se encamino seguido por una silenciosa Kagura y un frustrado Miroku.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora sin esa testigo? —pregunto molesto Miroku— Esa chica era un punto clave para la investigación. —golpeo una de las paredes del elevador.

—Tranquilo Miroku —le dijo Kagura sobando su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

—Ella tiene razón Miroku. Ya nada podemos hacer —dijo Naraku frunciendo el ceño.

—Usted no parece estar muy afectado de haber perdido a la única testigo dispuesta a declarar —acuso molesto el chico de pequeña coleta.

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunto Naraku más molesto—, ¿acaso crees que no me interesa el caso? —Miroku guardo silencio— Llevo muchos años en este trabajo… así que es mejor que no me vengas a joder Moushin… —lo llamo ahora por su apellido—… o me obligaras a que te saque del caso.

Miroku bajo la mirada, pues lo que menos quería era que lo mantuvieran alejado ya que si lo hacían ya no podría ayudar a su amigo ni a ninguna de las jovencitas que pretendía rescatar de las manos de esos malditos bastardos. Kagura no dijo nada solo se limitó a observar al cabizbajo muchacho.

* * *

><p>Abrió con dificultad los ojos y se extrañó al estar en una habitación realmente lujosa, tenía amplios ventanales con grandes cortinas de color beige, una pequeña sala, amplios estantes llenos de libros y cuadros colgados en las altas murallas. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados al entrar tanta claridad pues estuvo dos semanas encerrada en una oscuridad profunda. Se sentó y su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como la toalla se desprendió lentamente de su cuerpo.<p>

—P-pero q-que —se dijo completamente ruborizada al verse desnuda. _"¿acaso me acosté con alguien y no lo recuerdo?, por Dios, ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?, y más aun ¿Por qué traigo el cabello húmedo?" _se preguntó alterada y confundida para ella misma.

—Quita ya esa cara.

Oyó esa varonil voz, levanto su mirada y se encontró con el moreno; quien solo lucía una toalla atada a su cintura enseñando su perfecto y marcado torso, llevaba el cabello completamente húmedo, pues la azabache pudo ver como pequeñas gotas de agua caían a la alfombra del dormitorio. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo oyó salir del baño.

—Pareces idiota. —dijo caminando al closet para sacar otra toalla y comenzar a secar su largo y húmedo cabello.

Lo vio caminar hacia el enorme espejo colgado en la pared cerca de la puerta, y comenzar a pasar la toalla por su cabello. Kagome desvió rápidamente la mirada al verlo comenzar a secar su desnudo torso. El moreno sonrió, pues la había visto a través del espejo.

—Para ser una tipo de… —trato de buscar la palabra, aunque ya sabía con cual denominarla—… "caníbal" —hizo gestos de comillas—, eres bastante manipulable en la cama. —sonrió victorioso al ver el rostro de la azabache palidecer por completo.

Kagome sintió como de golpe se le oprimió el pecho al oír las seguras palabras del moreno. _"¿Acaso él y yo… nos acostamos?, pues al parecer eso es obvio sino porque estaría desnuda, y él… él luce en las mismas condiciones que yo. No, no, no… me acosté con otro hombre. Pero no es infidelidad si no estaba consiente. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hice?" _se cuestionaba una y otra vez mentalmente a sus adentros y sin siquiera darse cuenta el ojiazul ya estaba frente a ella.

—Eres sencillamente una fiera en la cama —dijo al pescarla del mentón—, tal cual me gustan —le susurro sobre sus labios robándole un fugaz beso. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos; la azabache quito rápidamente su rostro entre sus manos.

_"¿Cómo se atreve?, definitivamente este sujeto es un descarado" _pensó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tu… y yo? —pregunto con cierto miedo a la respuesta.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —le respondió con otra pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada?

— ¿Es que acaso no te da vergüenza preguntar? —cuestiono fingiendo indignación. Kagome bajo la mirada—, llegue esta mañana y fui a ver cómo es que seguías. Te traje a mi habitación para que te dieras un baño, y luego de varios tragos de licores te me lanzaste encima… —sonrió de medio lado—…y yo como todo hombre... —se encogió de hombros—... tuve que hacerme cargo y tuve que hacértelo. Aunque vaya que eres borracha, digo por no acordarte todo lo que hiciste… y me rogaste que te hiciera —le contó mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a cristalizarse al oír cada palabra del serio muchacho frente a ella, al parecer no mentía pues la situación hacia juego con sus palabras. Luego pensó que ella jamás había bebido hasta no acordarse de lo que había hecho el día anterior, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Y más aun… ¿por qué lo haría precisamente con él? Eso era algo que definitivamente no encajaba.

—Miente. —susurro y se convenció de ello.

Bankotsu se volteó a verla pues había estado en su amplio closet de atuendos escogiendo una tenida que ponerse.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuras? —le cuestiono desinteresado.

— ¡Que mientes! —lo acuso con los ojos cristalinos.

—Yo no miento... —dijo sin prestarle mayor atención, mucho menos importancia—... si no quieres creer eso es problema tuyo.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, abrazo sus piernas y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos; Bankotsu la observo por un momento, respiro hondo y se acercó... sentándose a su lado.

—Oye… —la azabache solo apretó los ojos sin voltear a verlo—… te advirtieron muy bien cuáles eran las reglas en este lugar, solo de ti depende que hagas las cosas bien.

—Pero yo no quiero hacer nada bien… y-yo… y-yo prefiero morirme antes que desperdiciar mi vida en este asqueroso lugar—dijo hipando sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No digas eso… —esta vez su tono de voz era ¿tranquilo? ¿calmado? no sabia bien como definirlo—… no todo es tan malo acá.

Kagome levanto su mirada y observo sus ojos azules y su perfecto perfil ya que miraba hacia el amplio ventanal de la habitación, observo su perfecta tez morena. Había algo en sus ojos, como si no fuese cien por ciento feliz con esa vida que llevaba… o eso fue lo que ella dedujo.

—Empezaras a trabajar esta noche. Espero que esta vez te comportes. —hablo nuevamente con ese tono autoritario y se puso de pie nuevamente en dirección al closet. Kagome se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, pues esa noche comenzaría a trabajar como una prostituta de lujo y de verdad temía lo que fuese a pasar.

**…**

* * *

><p>Bueno ya saben, si hay algún error en la historia como: punto, coma en algún lugar que no correspondía o alguna palabra mal tildada doy mis más sinceras y respectivas disculpas, pues estoy aprendiendo recién. :

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas :3 en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Un nombre?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8<strong>

**¿Un nombre?**

— ¿Cómo estas Bankotsu? —cuestiono su compañero rápidamente al verlo bajar las escaleras— ¿te siente bien? —éste solo rodó los ojos.

—Mph… por supuesto Renkotsu —respondió una vez que lo tuvo en frente—. ¿Has visto a Mukotsu? —pregunto mientras observaba con sus azules ojos el alrededor de la sala. Todo lucia impecable.

—Fue a comprar unos licores que le pidió Suikotsu. Creo que le faltaban algunos para los clientes de esta noche —ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Pero la curiosidad nuevamente se adueño de Renkotsu— ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió de manera cortante—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sango?

—Creo que está en su habitación. Subió hace un rato con Jakotsu. —respondió y lo vio dar media vuelta y subir nuevamente las escaleras sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Lo odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan misteriosa.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de Sango dando un gran bostezo, pues después de su "visita" al hospital no había tenido muy buena noche. Además llegar a la mansión y encontrarse con todo revoloteado lo hacían ponerse de mal humor. Una vez en el segundo nivel se dirigió por un estrecho pasillo a la habitación de la castaña, y entro sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

— ¡Banky! —grito emocionado Jakotsu apenas lo vio entrar— Creí que ya debía de comprar rosas para tu funeral —bromeo sonriente.

— ¿Mi funeral? ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto tirándose a la cama de la castaña.

—Porque Renkotsu andaba como un verdadero loco llamando a tu hermano —respondió ahora Sango sin mirarlo ya que estaba concentrada en terminar de pintarle las uñas a Jakotsu.

—Mph… Renkotsu es un exagerado. —respondió fastidiado poniendo un par de almohadas tras su cabeza para sentirse más cómodo.

—Bueno... gracias a su exageración, pude ver al papacito perfecto y caballeroso de Koga —menciono casi idolatrándolo—. Él es todo un bombón… —miro ahora al moreno—… no como tú. ¿Estás seguro que son hermanos?

—Mph... —se cruzo de brazos con desgano ante lo que consideraba un absurdo comentario de parte de su afeminado compañero— ¿y tú sabias que eso que te hace Sango son cosas de mujeres? —dirigió su mirada a la variedad de esmaltes sobre una pequeña mesita blanca junto a la castaña.

—Bien ya no sigan —interrumpió antes de que ambos se picaran por los comentarios que se lanzaban—, ahora... ¿nos dirás a qué vino Koga? —cuestiono la castaña mientras lo miraba de manera inquisitiva— Porque es evidente que no estas enfermo. Mucho menos te estas muriendo.

—Largo Jakotsu —ordeno con indiferencia hacia el aludido.

—P-pero… —Bankotsu lo observo serio y alzo una ceja ¿acaso pensaba discutirle?—… Ash bien. —refunfuño, para luego salir de manera silenciosa dejando a solas a su par de compañeros.

—Bien ahora que estamos solos... ¿Qué paso? —pregunto apenas vio a su amigo cerrar la puerta.

—La chica está en mi habitación. —informo mientras observaba el desorden de la habitación. ¿Por qué todos eran tan desordenados?

— ¿Qué chica? ¿De quién hablamos? —cuestiono nuevamente al no entender a quien, específicamente, se refería.

—A la chica nueva —Sango aun no entendía, pues habían llegado varias chicas—. A la caníbal —la castaña alzo ambas cejas, seguía sin comprender. Bankotsu respiro hondo— A Kagome.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué hace Kagome en tu habitación? No me digas que tú… —dijo al pensar en varias posibilidades y rápidamente cubrió con ambas manos su boca.

—No seas idiota —respondió al suponer que clase de cosas podían estar pasando por su cabeza—. No le he tocado ni un solo cabello. —lo dejo claro.

—Entonces... ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llamaste a Koga?

—Como la chica llevaba semanas en el cuartucho ese... —explico e hizo una pequeña pausa—... creí que estaba… ya sabes… —se encogió de hombros y Sango abrió los ojos—… muerta. —menciono sencillamente. En realidad no era que fuera de su "importancia".

— ¿Y?

—Mph... vaya que andas lenta mujer —respondió fastidiado—, pero no. La chica está bien.

—Me alegro. —respiro con alivio, pues había creado un gran afecto hacia la joven azabache.

—Hoy comenzara a trabajar —se sentó correctamente sobre lo cama—, no me sirve de nada tenerla aquí sin crearme ningún tipo de ganancia.

—Bank… tú sabes que yo nunca te he pedido nada… —el moreno la interrumpió.

— ¿Nunca? —cuestiono alzando ambas cejas. Ella sabia muy bien que las cosas no eran así.

—Bueno los problemas que tuvimos fueron al comienzo, pero también debes reconocer que en este ultimo año me he comportado correctamente. He hecho lo que me han pedido. Y creo que... me he ganado algo de tu confianza… —el moreno respiro fastidiado.

— ¿Y? —la interrumpió— ¿sabes? Das muchos rodeos para pedir algo, así que: me lo dices ahora ya... o conseguirás que me aburra y me largue. —dijo señalando con su pulgar la blanca puerta, pues la paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

—Hazla que trabaje conmigo —pidió sin rodeos... como él se lo pidió. Bankotsu estallo en una carcajada, pues de verdad consideraba una perdida de tiempo lo que le estaba pidiendo Sango.

— ¿Qué trabaje contigo? —la castaña asintió— Si como no… y la próxima semana la podemos ascender a la barra y que le quite el puesto a Suikotsu. Luego que se tire a maquillar y le quite el puesto a Jakotsu. O a inspeccionar y que le quite el trabajo a Kikyo. —propuso con evidente sarcasmo en su tono de habla.

—No es lo que quise pedir Bankotsu —repuso Sango—. Es solo que…

—Solo que nada —interrumpió al incorporarse de pie—. Acá todos se ganan su puesto... —dijo molesto—... pero si tanto interés tienes en ayudarla... cámbiale el tuyo… pero tú tomaras el de ella. —le ofreció para hacerle recordar todo su esfuerzo por llegar donde estaba. No era algo genial a lo que Sango se dedicaba ahora, pero definitivamente, era mucho mejor que hacer el trabajo de una de las "joyas".

—Tienes razón —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Lo siento.

—Bien. Ve a ayudarla a que se vista… aún sigue en mi habitación. —dijo antes de salir del cuarto de la castaña.

Cerca de las diez de la noche comenzaron a llegar importantes hombres de negocios: abogados, doctores, empresarios, deportistas… incluyendo a trabajadores de la justicia. Pues los clientes que rodeaban el rubro ligado a la prostitución en la mansión Shikon era muy reservado y cada uno de ellos vivían pendientes _"del que dirán" _ya que la mayoría tenían sus familias formadas; apesar de eso recurrían muchas veces a este lugar, ya sea por el sexo que se les negaba en casa, un poco de "afecto" demostrado de manera carnal o solo por el deseo de acostarse con una chiquilla varios años más joven... despertando sus dormidos instintos masculinos. Muy pocos sabían que era lo que de verdad se vivía ciertas noches dentro del privado recinto. Ya que las "fiestas" se realizaban solo cuando el moreno de ojos azules daba la orden.

—Quedaste hermosa —dijo la castaña al verla de pies a cabeza. Kagome se observo desanimada al amplio espejo del baño.

Lucia un conjunto muy parecido al de la vez pasada, solo que este vez era de color negro con pequeños detalles fucsias que sobresaltaban a la vista. Llevaba todo su cabello azabache amarrado en una alta coleta... ya todo estaba dicho y las cartas estaban echadas… solo quedaba esperar.

—Bien Kagome… debo ir a terminar de arreglarme —dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. Por favor no hagas nada imprudente… —se volteó a pedirle—… esta vez hazme caso. —pidió recordando la imprudencia de la chiquilla la vez pasada; Kagome solo desvió su mirada. Sango salió en silencio de ahí, dejándola completamente sola. Mientras la azabache estaba sumergida en un mar lleno de confusiones... en el que se sentía ahogar cada vez más.

Apenas vio la puerta ser cerrada por la castaña se dirigió de manera decidida hasta el enorme ventanal; abrió ambas puertas de vidrio enmarcadas con fina madera de caoba que lo dividían con el interior de la cálida habitación. Camino unos cuantos metros y observo la distancia desde la altura del balcón hasta el suelo, definitivamente, era bastante (alrededor de doce a quince metros). Pues si no moría, probablemente quedaría con múltiples fracturas. Trago duro al pensar en eso pero si su cuerpo quedaba fracturado tendrían que llevarla al centro asistencial más cercano (era de suponerse)… con eso se consolaría esperanzada para apaciguar la angustia. _"El dolor es psicológico" _se convenció a sí misma.

De manera torpe subió a la ancha estructura de mármol con la que estaba diseñada la barandilla del balcón; una por los enormes tacones que llevaba puestos y, otra porque estaba presa de los nervios. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir el frió aire fresco golpear suavemente su rostro... respiro hondo, y por ese diminuto instante... se sintió libre.

_"Voy con ustedes… —_pensó en su familia para calmar la tensión en sus piernas_—… voy contigo InuYasha" —_mantuvo el aire dispuesta a saltar pero…

—Pero que… —susurro para si mismo. Pues al entrar a la habitación y sentir la fría brisa concluyo que solo podía ser algo y se dirigió al amplio balcón... no se equivocaba. La vio seguro de querer dar un brinco.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la fuerza de una mano presionar su brazo... y más aún cuando la jalaron bruscamente al suelo haciendo que casi tropezara. La arrastraron y la azotaron contra la helada pared.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que hacías?! —le grito con la voz más severa que logro articular. Kagome no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna— ¡Responde! —volvió a gritar el ojiazul ante el largo silencio de la azabache, esta vez, zamarreándola— no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo —amenazo retándola entre dientes.

—Y-yo… yo te dije… que prefería esto. —logro decir mientras miraba con sus ya cristalinos ojos la costosa estructura.

—Mph… ¿crees que eso hubiese sido la solución a tus problemas? —le debatió al seguir de reojo la mirada chocolate de la nerviosa muchacha.

—Hubiera sido lo mejor… —lo miro a los serios ojos azules que la observaban fijamente—… mejor que estar aquí. Mejor que oírlos a todos ustedes. Mejor que verte a ti —dijo lo ultimo con desprecio mientras intentaba seguir sosteniéndole la mirada—. Ustedes son unas personas malditas… que lo único que saben es ocasionar daño a otras personas, a sus familias —dio un gran suspiro—. Ustedes no miden consecuencias… deberían estar en el infierno. —finalizo, para ella, el pequeño y preciso monologo; guardo silencio para luego bajar la mirada.

Hizo una leve mueca con sus labios en señal de desagrado ante las palabras de la azabache, pues no le gustaba para nada ese tono tan prepotente que tenía al dirigirse a él. La observo detalladamente mientras ella tenía su mirada fija en el suelo… definitivamente la odiaba. La odiaba por hablarle así. La odiaba por nunca mantener su enorme bocota cerrada. La odiaba por no obedecer, y por sobre todo… la odiaba por desearla tanto, y por no poder tratarla como lo merecía su comportamiento.

—Mph… si eso es lo que piensas de personas como nosotros... —hizo una sonrisa torcida—... veremos que pensaras cuando te encuentres con los ejemplares sujetos importantes que vienen a gastar su dinero en mujeres como tú.

— ¡No bajare! —lo desafió con la mirada. Bankotsu resoplo frustrado.

—¡Tú no mandas! —frunció el ceño y de manera posesiva la apego a su cuerpo. Kagome respiro agitadamente por la manera tan agresiva en la que reaccionó; Bankotsu no pudo evitar ver como los senos de la azabache se agrandaban cada vez más al respirar de esa manera tan sobre-exigida, lo que seria, probablemente, por la preocupación que sentía— Parece que aun no te queda claro.

Kagome bajo la mirada cansada, pues trato de hacerle fuerza para alejarlo de su cuerpo y no logro moverlo ni un solo centímetro. Definitivamente lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Creo que la primera vez que nos vimos te dije cómo funcionaban las cosas en este lugar —Kagome solo se limito a guardar silencio—. "Resulta que las reglas ya están hechas… a ti solo te toca acatarlas" —volvió a repetirle soltando el posesivo agarre en el que la había tenido envuelta—. Ahora vamos... que se hace tarde —ordeno al pescarla del codo y sacarla de la habitación—. Me imagino que no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo. —menciono haciendo media sonrisa torcida mientras la tironeaba por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras. Kagome ya no dijo nada.

Kikyo estaba en la planta baja inspeccionando que todas las muchachas lucieran en perfectas condiciones (superficiales) para encantar a cada uno de los clientes que se disponían a asistir a la "fiesta" de esa noche. Bankotsu bajo las escaleras prácticamente tirando de la azabache quien inútilmente ponía resistencia. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes ligados al negocio.

—¡Oh! creí que ya estaba muerta a estas alturas —hablo Kikyo con su típico frió tono de voz.

—Mph… porque habríamos de perder semejante inversión. —bromeo Bankotsu y soltó de manera poca delicada el agarre que había mantenido en el delgado brazo de la muchacha al llegar a la sala.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Bank? —cuestiono Renkotsu al llegar a lado del moreno.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —ahora fue el ojiazul quien cuestiono.

—Creo que nos dará problema —se cruzó de brazos—. Al igual como cuando llego y casi le arranca la oreja de un mordisco a Yukito —le recordó como si el ojiazul hubiese olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Yo también pienso eso Bankotsu —apoyo Kikyo el fundamento de Renkotsu.

—Mph… —poso dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz por unos segundo y se concentro en oír los murmuros del que parecían hacer las "joyas", acaso... ¿pretendían ridiculizarlo? Eso no lo permitiría, debía dejar las cosas claras y recordarles a todos quien estaba al mando. Levanto su seria mirada— ¡¿Quién mierda es el que esta al mando?! —alzo la voz endureciendo sus facciones faciales en señal de molestia mientras buscaba respuesta en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes— ¿o es que acaso me cambiaron y no me había enterado? —pregunto ahora en un tono armonioso de voz mientras sonreía de medio lado. Todos guardaron silencio ante su pasivo rostro. Esos abruptos cambios temperamentales a todos los presentes le ponían los pelos de puntas— Me lo imagine —finalizo y sonrió al sentirse satisfecho de que "sus compañeros" aún seguían siendo leales tal cual él les era a ellos, pues se ensuciaba las manos por dinero… y más aun por todos los que trabajaban con él.

—Aun no le has dado un nombre —interrumpió la mujer de ojos carmín quien recién llegaba.

— ¡Hasta que por fin apareces Kagura bella! —saludo de manera sonriente Jakotsu.

—Tienes razón —recordó Bankotsu sin darle mayor importancia—. Te daremos el honor de que escojas el nombre que mejor te acomode —hizo media sonrisa irónica al ver el confuso rostro de la azabache.

— ¿U-un nombre? —pregunto al no entender; Bankotsu rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Sí, pues veras ellas tienen sus propios nombres "profesionales" —le explico Suikotsu haciendo señales de comillas con sus dedos—. Digamos que como todo artista.

—Ella es Rubí, Perla, Zafiro, Esmeralda… —Kikyo comenzó a nombrarlas mientras las señalaba de a una por una. Kagome guardo silencio con la mirada baja.

— ¿Qué nombre usaras? —cuestiono fastidiada la mujer de ojos carmín.

—Ash esta niña sí que es lenta —interrumpió Kikyo impaciente ante su silencio.

—A… Amorís —susurro al ver su sencillo anillo. Nadie la oyó bien.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestiono burlona Kagura. Kagome le sostuvo la mirada— Es que trata de hablar más fuerte niña porque nadie oyó lo que murmuraste —informo con un deje de aburrimiento.

—Amoris —dijo nuevamente pero esta vez con firmeza—. El nombre que usare será Amoris —Bankotsu quien oía atento frunció el ceño.

— ¿Amoris? —resoplo con sorna el ojiazul—, ¿Qué clase de patética joya es esa? —Kagome ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—Bankotsu los clientes vienen entrando —aviso Suikotsu al ver por el amplio ventanal de la sala, pues diferentes clases de costosos vehículos comenzaban a estacionarse en la amplia entrada.

—Bueno… —dijo Bankotsu y observo a la azabache de pies a cabeza, realmente estaba tensa, y eso le causo gracia—… que comience el juego.

Comenzaron a entrar distintos tipos de hombres bien vestidos, pues lucían costosos trajes y todos empuñaban su respectivo maletín donde deberían de traer las grandes sumas de dinero con que pagar esa noche el servicios de las costosas y bellas chiquillas.

Bankotsu se dirigió a la barra y se sentó a observar los detalles del comportamiento de cada una de las chiquillas en exposición, pues de ellas dependía cuanto aumentara su ganancia. Le pidió un whisky doble a Suikotsu quien ya comenzaba a prepararlos. Observo a la azabache quien solo estaba de pie prácticamente pegada a una de las murallas de la sala... sonrió de medio lado al verla tan intimidada.

—Aquí están todas las cosas que me pediste Suikotsu —oyó la voz que tanto deseaba el ojiazul. Se volteó a verlo.

— ¿Dónde habías estado Mukotsu? —cuestiono sin dejar de ver al coqueto grupo de muchachas.

—B- Bankotsu... —dijo sorprendido de verlo sentado ahí—... no esperaba verte tan pronto por acá.

— ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? —lo observo de reojo.

—B-bueno porque… —Bankotsu se giró completamente para verlo de manera seria—… lo siento solo me sorprendí de verlo. —bajo la mirada.

—Tranquilo Mukotsu —dijo mientras bebía un sorbo del fuerte trago—. ¿Sabes? Hazme un favor.

—Lo que usted me pida joven Bankotsu… usted solo mande.

—Búscame que significa esa mierda de... —movió su mano tratando de recordar la palabra. Mukotsu lo observaba atento y dio un pequeño brinco al oír los chasquidos de los dedos del moreno al recordar—... Amorís.

— ¿Amorís? —repitió al no quedarle del todo claro.

—Si esa mierda… búscala —ordeno.

—Inmediatamente joven. —hizo una leve reverencia y salió apresurado del lugar. Bankotsu lo vio salir sin decirle más... ya arreglaría las cosas con él pero no en ese momento... no con todos esos sujetos presentes.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestiono Suikotsu quien solo había guardado silencio al ver la conversación de su jefe y compañero.

—Nada —dijo volteándose a ver a las muchachas nuevamente—. Sírveme otro trago. —ordeno y Suikotsu se lo sirvió rápidamente.

Hizo una mueca y apretó los ojos al beberse al seco el segundo trago que le habia preparado su compañero. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo observar como Yukito se acercaba a Kagome quien aún seguía tensa e intimidada, pues eso se veía en su rostro. Los vio hablar y empuño su mano.

—Señorita caníbal —Kagome se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca de ella debido a que había estado divagando en sus pensamientos—. Tranquila que esta vez no seré tan atrevido.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer si vuelves a repetir lo que hiciste en aquella ocasión. —respondió la azabache en un tono amenazante.

—Está bien… —levanto ambas palmas de las manos—… esta vez vengo en son de paz.

—Eso lo dudo, pues si estuvieras en son de paz ayudarías a que chicas como yo, que estamos aquí contra nuestra voluntad seamos libres. No vendrías a buscar "servicio" —hizo un gesto de comillas en la última palabra.

—Yo no me meto en conflictos —se defendió a si mismo—. Además si aceptas que sea yo el que te alquile... te aseguro que no te ira nada mal, pues digamos que soy una persona pasiva —sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos—. Te acariciare con delicadeza. Te hablare con ternura —se atrevió a acariciar su cabello azabache—. Y fingiré que el sexo por el que pagare… será con amor.

Se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de lujuria contenida, pues llevaba semanas deseando a la atrevida muchacha. Se apegó aun más ya que Kagome seguía apoyada en la muralla y eso le permitía apegar su cuerpo completamente al de ella. Su respiración se hizo más agitada debido a la excitación que trataba de contener, pues su miembro ya se había puesto erecto al tan solo oír su femenina y desafiante voz.

Kagome solo ladeo su rostro al sentirlo tan cerca y apretó con todas sus fuerzas sus parpados, pues el hombre estaba completamente apegado a ella y podía sentir perfectamente su dura masculinidad bajo su vientre. Solo podía sentir un tremendo asco al tenerlo tan cerca.

Ya no pudo contenerse, pues mientras pegaba su frente al rostro de la azabache tenía una perfecta visión hacia los grandes y redondos senos que amenazaban con salirse de ese pequeño y ajustado corsé que lucia. Bajo una de sus manos decidido a acariciar esas hermosas piernas que tenía la acorralada muchacha… pero una firme mano lo detuvo. Se giró dispuesto a discutir con quien interrumpía sus enormes deseos pero grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer al dueño de tan brusco agarre en su muñeca.

—Creí que sabias las reglas de la casa. —le recordó molesto; Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al conocer esa varonil voz ya familiar para sus oídos.

—Y-yo… Bankotsu… —el moreno lo soltó—… de verdad lo siento. Lo olvide —se disculpo mientras sobaba su adolorida muñeca.

El ojiazul pesco el codo de la azabache jalándola de golpe a su lado; pues había seguido apoyada en la muralla sin hacer gesto alguno... y ahora solo veía el rostro del incomodo hombre rubio ante la tensa situación.

—Nunca toques a una de mis joyas —Kagome se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso; Bankotsu observo a la azabache (lo noto), y luego observo molesto a su joven cliente—. No si no has pagado por hacerlo —corrigió para no dejar ver algo más.

—Bueno eso no es problema —dijo Yukito mientras sacaba su chequera del bolsillo interior de su saco—. Dime cuanto es... ¿Mil dólares? ¿Tres dólares? ¿Cinco mil dólares? —empezó a ofrecer distintas cifras.

—Vaya de verdad que debes estar muy interesado en esta mocosa —observo a Kagome de manera despectiva y ésta se molesto ¿mocosa? esa palabra no le agrado para nada— , digo, por la suma que estás dispuesto a pagar por un momento a solas con ella, ¿no? —cuestiono con una altanera sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

—Por supuesto. Solo... —observo de manera encantadora a la azabache y ésta se incomodo—... mira lo hermosa que es. —el moreno volteó a verla nuevamente.

—Mph... digamos que no es la gran cosa —contradijo haciendo que la azabache frunciera el ceño.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Cuánto me cobraras? —volvió a insistir un tanto impaciente.

—Nada. —le respondió sencillamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

— ¡Nada! — alzaron la voz ambos al unísono.

Yukito dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro ante la respuesta del moreno; pero a Kagome se le desfiguro el rostro producto de la indignación que la invadió. No era que deseara que pagaran una gran suma de dinero por ella, pero... ¿gratis?. Yukito tomo a Kagome de la cintura dispuesto a llevarla hacia el corredor donde estaban los cuartos que solían usar los clientes (pues se sabía el camino de memoria), pero antes de marcharse la chica se le fue arrebatada nuevamente de sus brazos.

—Creo que no entendiste —dijo Bankotsu con el codo de la azabache en su mano una vez más—. Cuando dije "nada" me refería a que no tomaras a ninguna de mis joyas —sonrió de medio lado—. No esta noche. —le dejo en claro.

—P-pero —trato de decir muy confundido Yukito, pero Bankotsu termino por interrumpirlo.

—Pero nada—soltó el agarre que sostenía en la azabache—. Kagome sube a la habitación ahora. —ordeno observándola de reojo; la azabache asintió y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que se le estaba dando.

—Si no te conociera creería que tienes otro tipo de interés en esa jovencita —menciono Yukito al ver como Kagome desaparecía por las largas escaleras.

—Mph… todo lo que sale de tu boca últimamente Yukito... es pura mierda, ¿no te lo habían dicho? —cuestiono con burla.

—Lo siento Bank, es solo que… —Bankotsu alzo ambas cejas—… esa pequeña me trae loco.

—Bueno será para otra vez. Y creo que es mejor que te largues porque no te quiero ver cerca de ninguna de mis chicas. —sentencio y cruzo los brazos al alejarse, pues no quería oírlo más.

Apenas subió a la habitación del moreno cerró de un fuerte portazo y se lanzó a la enorme cama; se cubrió con una pequeña frazada que había doblada a los pies de esta y se abrazó a sus piernas, pues el miedo que sintió apenas comenzaba a disiparse. Luego de varios minutos de silencio en los que logro calmarse por completo trato de meditar lo que había ocurrido.

_"¿Acaso Bankotsu evito todo por ayudarme? o ¿será que las cosas aquí funcionan como él dice?" _se cuestionó de manera interna _"qué más da, parezco una idiota tratando de descifrar respuesta a su estúpido comportamiento. Él no hizo nada por mí. Él hace todo por bienestar propio… es una basura" _se convenció de ello.

— ¿Y encontraste lo que te pedí? —cuestiono haciendo sobresaltar al pequeño hombre que yacía detrás de la amplia cocina americana.

—Joven Bankotsu… —dijo tratando de regular la respiración que se le había exigido producto del susto—… lo siento no lo esperaba.

— ¿Mmm? —menciono tomando asiento en un taburete junto a la pequeña mesa que Mukotsu utilizaba para picar las verduras—, dije que me buscaras algo, ¿no?

—No creí que lo querría ahora... —tenía la intención de justificar su acción pero Bankotsu lo interrumpió.

— ¿Y para cuando suponías tú? —pregunto mientras empuñaba un filoso cuchillo.

—Lo siento joven… es solo que como son más de las dos de la madrugada —decía nervioso mientras observaba como Bankotsu comenzaba a pelar una zanahoria que había sacado de un recipiente—, no creí que lo quisiera ahora, pues, pensé que estaría muy ocupado… —el moreno lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Estas muy nervioso, Mukotsu —dijo alzando ambas cejas mientras le daba un mordisco al vegetal en sus manos—, ¿o es cosa mía?

—No, no joven, ¿a qué se refiere con que estoy nervioso? —pregunto mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su sien.

—Precisamente a eso —se incorporó de pie—. Nunca me habías llamado "joven" tantas veces seguidas —Mukotsu guardo silencio—. Como sea… —se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina—… mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi oficina. Y límpiate esas gotas de sudor de la frente —el pequeño hombre abrió aun más sus enormes ojos—. Es asqueroso. —dijo antes de salir.

Las visitas se habían marchado. Las joyas estaban todas dormidas al otro lado de la mansión donde estaban sus cuartos. Los socios del moreno también dormían, mientras él miraba la luna llena, apoyado del enorme balcón de su habitación, termino de fumar el habano que tenía en sus dedos y lo tiro.

_"Hubiese sido una dolorosa caída" _pensó al recordar lo sucedido horas antes. Negó en silencio.

Cerró ambas puertas de vidrio al entrar a la cálida habitación; se sentó en el sofá junto al ventanal y termino de leer el texto que tenía en su computadora.

—Mph… esto es sencillamente estúpido. —dijo con un deje de ironía en sus palabras.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la azabache, pues cuando subió a su habitación se la encontró dormida, enrollada en la cálida frazada. La observo por largos minutos y pesco su mano izquierda.

Recordó cómo le rogó por libertad aquel día en que la conoció, con lágrimas, suplicas y como llego a arrodillarse implorando libertad, usando una estúpida escusa _ "Yo… por favor… yo m-me voy a casar". _Sonrió de medio lado cuando esas palabras cruzaron por su cabeza, pues con él, eso sencillamente no funcionaria.

—Así que a ti se te debe el nombre de Amorís —murmuro con la pequeña argolla entre sus manos—, mph… es una baratija —se dijo de manera despectiva al ver lo mucho que dejaba de desear para ser un anillo de compromiso.

Lo lanzo al aire y volvió a cogerlo entre sus manos; dirigió su vista al tranquilo rostro de la azabache dormir, rodó los ojos y guardo el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Que cara tendría la joven cuando note que no tiene el objeto que tanto aprecia entre sus manos?

Salió de la habitación de manera silenciosa, pues necesitaba ordenar unos documentos en su oficina... y mucho que pensar para darle un castigo al que ahora consideraba un vil traidor.

**…**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	10. Chapter 10 Pequeño Cambio en las Reglas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 9<strong>

**Pequeño Cambio en las reglas.**

Abrió sus enormes ojos muy temprano en la mañana gracias a su ruidoso despertador, pues estaba seguro que si lo hacía esperar más de la cuenta solo terminaría por hacerlo enfadar, y la verdad, era que nadie quería ver a Bankotsu enojado. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina en el tercer piso. Piso que solo utilizaba el moreno.

—Joven Bankotsu… —toco la puerta anunciándose a sí mismo—… Soy Mukotsu, ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante —respondió desde el interior. El bajito hombre abrió lentamente la puerta viéndolo sentado tras su escritorio, mientras concentrado presionaba rápidamente las teclas de su computadora—. Toma asiento —ordeno sin despegar sus azulinos ojos del aparato. Mukotsu obedeció sentándose frente a él.

—U-usted dirá de que quiere hablar joven —hablo mientras de manera disimulada apretaba su arrugada camisa, pues sus manos comenzaban a sudar; Bankotsu solo le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio mientras terminaba lo que hacía. Luego de largos e incómodos minutos... Mukotsu vio cerrar el aparato que tan concentrado y en silencio había mantenido a su jefe.

—Bien… —pronuncio en un tranquilo tono, mientras ponía ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos al nivel de su mentón—… ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? —eso verdaderamente sorprendió a Mukotsu, ya que se había preparado para recibir insultos, incluso golpes pero ¿acusarse a si mismo? acaso... ¿Bankotsu lo sabía todo? miles de preguntas pasaban por su circular cabeza hasta que lo oyó cuestionar nuevamente—, ¿Has hecho algo que te mantenga tenso últimamente? —volvió a preguntarle al no recibir respuesta del intimidado hombre.

—J-joven Bankotsu… yo… —el moreno alzo ambas cejas esperando que prosiguiera—… yo lo siento tanto. —era obvio que lo sabia todo.

— ¿Sientes qué Mukotsu? —cuestiono nuevamente sin siquiera demostrar rastro de compasión en su rostro al observar al afligido hombre frente a él.

—Siento haber ayudado a Susan a escapar. Siento haberlo hecho molestarse en venir… pero esa chica estaba muy mal —explico—. Además, yo… yo… —Bankotsu lo interrumpió.

—Déjame adivinar —respiro hondo y se relajó en su cómoda silla—. Te enamoraste de la chica. Te juró que te amaba. Te prometió que se irían juntos. Que serían muy felices y bla, bla, bla—dijo sonriendo de manera astuta. Mukotsu quedo boquiabierto al oír las mismas palabras de la chica salir de los labios del moreno; Bankotsu hizo una pequeña carcajada—. Al juzgar por tu rostro veo que no me equivoque —respiro hondo nuevamente poniendo ambas manos tras su nuca—, pero es una lástima todo el esfuerzo y riesgo que corriste Mukotsu —el pequeño hombre frunció levemente el ceño—. Una porque Susan me confeso todo y me confirmo que tú la ayudaste a escapar... y otra porque… —el joven ojiazul arqueo una de sus ceja—… ella ya está descansando entre los muertos.

Mukotsu se sintió quebrar por dentro al oír las duras palabras de quien por tantos años había sido su jefe, pues él se había enamorado por completo de esa jovencita, por eso la había ayudado a escapar y ahora todo ese riesgo había sido en vano, pues le quedaba más que claro que nunca más volvería a ver su triste rostro.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? —cuestiono Mukotsu con la voz quebrada.

—Porque no dejare que mi gente corra riesgos innecesarios. —respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? —volvió a preguntar nuevamente, sintiendo un leve dolor en su garganta.

—Porque la verdad... es que los sentimientos de los demás no me interesan en lo más mínimo. —de verdad que no le importaban, pues creía que eran una perdida de tiempo. Además Mukotsu debería de agradecerle por responder las estúpidas preguntas que le estaba haciendo; Bankotsu se puso de pie y se sentó en la fina madera de su escritorio observando los distintos adornos que lo decoraban.

—Algún día una chica cautivara su corazón… —se atrevió a sentenciar, pues sabía lo que venía—… y estoy seguro que con eso pagara cada daño que ha causado durante todos estos años. —Bankotsu sonreía al oír lo que, para él, eran absurdas palabras de un hombre cobarde preso del pánico—. Usted nunca podrá… tener una vida normal porque... —no alcanzo a terminar su oración, pues un fuerte golpe en la sien con un duro objeto metálico lo silencio.

Bankotsu se hinco para verle el rostro e hizo una leve mueca con sus labios y le cerró los grandes ojos.

—Las cosas no debieron ser así Mukotsu… —dijo al ponerse de pie—… pero quisiste correr el riesgo por una mujer —eso lo encontraba una verdadera estupidez—. Odio a los desleales —susurro al ver el despejado cielo por el amplio ventanal de la oficina.

Miro por última vez el fallecido cuerpo del hombre que yacía conversando hace apenas unos segundos atrás; negó en silencio, dejo el objeto nuevamente en el escritorio y salió de la habitación. Fue directo al baño pues al golpearlo tan fuerte ocasiono que pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre mancharan su blanca camisa.

Entro a su habitación de manera silenciosa ya que la azabache aún seguía durmiendo en su cama; volvió a observarla por largos segundos ¡maldición! Se dijo internamente, eso ya se le estaba volviendo en una maldita costumbre y lo odiaba. Se metió al baño, pensó que mejor sería darse una fría ducha para despejar ideas.

Rasco sus ojos al comenzar a despertarse, pues la claridad que entraba por el amplio ventanal hacia que estos dolieran levemente; se sentó y respiro hondo al ver que aun lucia el provocativo traje de la noche anterior. Rodeo el cuarto con sus achocolatados ojos y no dejaba de encantarle, pues aunque sabia muy bien de quien era esa propiedad no dejaba de parecerle hermosa. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver una bandeja con lo que parecía ser su desayuno sobre el pequeño velador junto a la cama. Sobre la taza había una pequeña nota.

_"Espero que cuando vuelva la bandeja este vacía. No te atrevas a salir de la habitación... mucho menos dirigirte al balcón, aunque dudo que puedas abrir las puertas"._

No llevaba firma ni nombre de quien lo había escrito, aunque, no había que ser lo bastante inteligente como para reconocer ese tipo de advertencia. Resoplo cansada, ya le había perdonado tres veces la vida: La vez que golpeo su entrepierna, según le había contado Sango pudo haberla matado en ese preciso momento. Cuando la encontró media muerta en el cuarto oculto, pues se tomó la molestia de llamar a un médico por ella. Y la última vez fue anoche. Movió rápidamente la cabeza tratando de disipar los pensamientos que estaban por invadir su mente. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con él.

* * *

><p><strong>~Un Mes Después~<strong>

Las cosas en Sendai estaban cada vez más "calmadas" por decirlo así y, aunque Naomi y Sohin tuvieron que volver a su trabajo debido a los gastos que amenazaban con sobrepasarlos económicamente... la pena y angustia seguía invadiendo su corazón día a día. Por su parte Souta, aunque extrañaba mucho a su hermana tuvo que seguir estudiando, aunque sus calificaciones bajaron de sobremanera debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo decaído; ambos padres se preocuparon demasiado y decidieron que lo mejor en esos momentos seria llevarlo a terapias con un psicólogo, y así ellos también recibirían ayuda. Después de todo eran dos meses sin ver a su primogénita... y era demasiado.

InuYasha retomo sus estudios en la universidad gracias a la insistencia de Izayoi y a la de la madre de la azabache, pues ambas estaban de acuerdo en que él debería de retomar su vida… o al menos empezar por los estudios.

La policía no había dado con el paradero de Kagome, y las pistas que tenían no eran del todo certeras pero aun así seguían investigando, ya que como ella también había muchas más jovencitas desaparecidas y a pesar del tiempo (muchas veces años), sus familias seguían insistiendo.

InuYasha seguía manteniendo el contacto con Miroku, pues después de haber perdido a la única testigo que pudo haber sido clave para la investigación... éste se obsesiono con el caso. Pasando días, incluso noches enteras sin dejar la brigada de investigación preocupando a su superior.

—Creo que no es sano para tu salud que prácticamente vivas en la brigada —manifestó Naraku al cruzar el umbral de la reducida oficina—. Necesitas descansar Miroku.

—Por favor comisario, ¿de qué me habla? —cuestiono mientras bebía un café que se había servido antes de que éste llegara; tenia la mirada pegada en la computadora y sus ojeras eran notable a simple vista—, ellos no descansan… mucho menos nosotros deberíamos hacerlo.

—Sé que estas muy interesado en este caso Miroku —se sentó a su lado, mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que tan concentrado lo tenía—, pero si no descansas esto terminara por consumirte… y ahí sí que no podrás ayudar a ninguna de las jovencitas como tanto deseas.

Miroku suspiro cansado, después de todo su jefe tenía razón. La verdad era que llevaba semanas sin dormir como correspondía, llegando muy temprano y yéndose muy tarde cuando no se quedaba en la brigada; cuando llegaba a su pequeño departamento la mayoría de las veces seguía trabajando. Rasco sus ojos mientras daba un bostezo.

—Tal vez tenga razón comisario, quizás, necesito unas vacaciones —sonrió y volvió a dar un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café.

—Solo debemos coordinarlas y te las podrás tomar tranquilamente —menciono Naraku mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Pretendiendo ser simpático.

—Bueno... con un par de semanas en Hawái me doy por pagado —bromeo el ojiazul de pequeña coleta.

— ¿Y qué tanto veías Miroku? —cuestiono por fin al sentirse entrar con más confianza.

—El vídeo de seguridad del hospital —respondió.

— ¿C-cómo? —pregunto un poco asustado de lo que pudiese ver en esa grabación.

—Eso comisario. Es la grabación del día en que mataron a Susan.

—Y bueno… —trago duro—… ¿has visto algo?

—No comisario, la verdad es que he estado muy cansado —le contó al ponerse de pie—. He visto el vídeo unas cien veces pero la verdad no he visto nada, solo a los pacientes y a sus visitas. Creo que me voy a enfermar —dijo al poner una mano sobre su frente.

—Tienes razón, tienes una cara muy pálida, ves... debe de ser debido a que no te has despegado de esta computadora —dijo al señalarla.

—Lo sé comisario, es solo que…

—Es solo que nada —se puso de pie—. Iras al doctor y veras que tienes; descansaras unos días mientras yo me encargo de lo demás... no te preocupes por el vídeo que yo me encargare de revisarlo cuidadosamente.

Miroku le sonrió a su superior, se sentía privilegiado al tener un jefe tan comprensivo como el que tenía frente a él. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó; Naraku volteó a ver la computadora, ordeno a todos en la brigada que no lo molestasen al menos que fuese realmente necesario. Una vez todos informados se sentó frente al computador.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué es lo que cocinaras hoy? —pregunto al entrar por unas puertas dobles hechas de marco de madera y vidrios que dividía la cocina con el verdoso patio trasero de la mansión.<p>

—Lasaña —respondió a su pregunta sin voltear a verlo— ¿N-no te gusta?

—No, no es eso... en realidad me da igual —respondió mientras se sentaba en un taburete junto a la moderna cocina americana. La observo de pie a cabezas, y ella lo noto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiono mientras picaba un pedazo de carne, pues lo observaba de reojo.

—Niña… —dijo con voz tan calmada que la muchacha se tensó. Aun no acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre.

— ¿Q-qué pasa Bankotsu? —dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te ves tranquila —expreso mientras hacía media sonrisa.

—Ahh… te refieres a eso —retomo lo que había estado haciendo—, pues si, cuando estaba en casa solía ayudar bastante a mamá cuando estaba en la cocina —sonrió con nostalgia—. Gracias.

—"Gracias" —repitió alzando una ceja—, ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por permitirme estar aquí —Bankotsu frunció el ceño al no comprender muy bien ¿acaso agradecía estar ahí?—. Me refiero aquí en la cocina... esto... ayuda a que me sienta un poquito mejor —reconoció bajando la mirada.

—No hay nada que agradecer —contesto sirviéndose un vaso de agua purificada que había en un bidón cerca de donde yacía sentado—. Al decir verdad tu comida es mejor que la asquerosidad que preparaba Mukotsu.

— ¿Cuándo volverá él de sus vacaciones? —pregunto de manera tímida mientras lavaba la cuchilla para picar unos vegetales, pues preparaba diferentes tipos de ensaladas ya que Kikyo solo como verduras.

—No sé la verdad… —respondió mientras apoyaba ambos codos sobre la larga mesa, dejando sus manos al aire—… ese bastardo mal agradecido quizás no quiera volver a la mansión.

Las cosas habían "mejorado" relativamente por así decirlo entre él y la azabache, pues después de lo sucedido con Mukotsu le pidió a Suikotsu que se encargara de retirar discretamente el cuerpo sin vida de su ex-compañero; éste lo hizo sin decir ni una sola palabras, pues él no se metía en los asuntos del moreno… solo se limitaba a acatar sus órdenes sin cuestionarlo.

Durante ese mes Kagome paso por un tipo de depresión ya que solo se dedicaba a dormir y a llorar. Dormía con Sango, quien la ayudaba a contenerse a diario pues ese segundo mes fue muy doloroso para ella. Ademas Bankotsu le había quitado el único objeto que Kagome sentía la mantenía aferrada a InuYasha y aunque no había intentado hacerla trabajar nuevamente como joya... le agradecía y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Al ya no tener cocinero en la casa tomo la decisión de que Kagome tomaría su puesto... al menos por un tiempo; nadie se interpuso en su decisión... todos aceptaron en silencio. Apenas le pidió a Sango que le hiciera la propuesta a la azabache esta acepto de manera ansiosa, pues prefería mil veces hacer eso que estar trabajando en las noches junto a sus demás compañeras, aunque también estaba consiente de todo lo que se le vendría encima al recibir tal "beneficio", ya que había varias chicas que llevaban años esperando algo así para deshacerse de los, para ellas, asquerosos clientes.

Todas las tardes Bankotsu se sentaba en la cocina y la veía a cocinar. Las primeras semanas era sumamente incómodo para la azabache quien solo se limitaba a cocinar en silencio, mientras él navegaba por Internet a través de su celular sin prestarle mayor atención a la incomoda chica. De a poco el dialogo se comenzó a dar entre ellos... volviéndose en una extraña costumbre para Kagome, y también para Bankotsu.

—Bueno… eso sería mejor para mí, ¿no?—cuestiono mientras envolvía un trozo de carne que le había sobrado. Estaba dispuesta a guardarlo en el refrigerador pero para su mala fortuna el piso cerámico estaba húmedo… ocasionando que resbalara.

La observo dibujar un tipo de sonrisa ante su propio comentario, quizás, mencionado con ironía. Camino unos pocos pasos antes de llegar al refrigerador y la vio resbalar... cayendo fuertemente al helado piso.

—Oye… —se puso de pie rápidamente para ayudarla—… pero vaya que eres torpe niña —dijo quitándole el pedazo de carne de sus manos que no se había molestado en soltar.

—Auch… —se quejo y apretó los ojos.

—Deberías agradecer que tienes un buen trasero —bromeo haciendo media sonrisa— de lo contrario seguro te quiebras. Ven déjame ayudarte —se puso de pie mientras le tendía una mano.

—Se me había olvidado lo amable que eres —utilizo un notable tono de sarcasmo; tomo su mano y volvió a caer... no se pudo parar—. Duele… —mascullo entre dientes.

—Bien. —Bankotsu dijo sin más y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Kagome no supo porque sintió su sangre hervir y reventar en sus mejillas, _"probablemente están rojas" _pensó al sentir su rostro hervir, lo vio encaminarse hacia el taburete donde él había estado sentado segundos antes.

—Déjame ver —se hinco para quitarle la zapatilla.

—No, no es necesario —quito su pie de sus manos.

—He dicho… —la observo con sus serios ojos azules—… déjame ver.

Kagome respiro cansada y entrego su pie; Bankotsu le quito la zapatilla acompañado de su blanco calcetín, puso su delgado y perfecto pie entre sus manos y lo observo. Subió su azulina mirada y se encontró con la de ella.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto al presionarlo. Kagome apretó los ojos y asintió— Lo más probable es que sea un esguince —Kagome desvió su mirada a hacía su tobillo, pues sabía que no podría llevarla con un doctor.

—Se pasara —murmuro para sí misma pero Bankotsu la alcanzo a oír perfectamente.

—De acuerdo —respiro hondo y la volvió a cargar en brazos, esta vez, a su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto ya que la tomó por sorpresa pero él ya no le respondió... como tantas otras veces.

Subió de manera nupcial con ella entre sus brazos; entro a su habitación, la dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se encamino a gritar a Renkotsu. Éste llego en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué sucede Bankotsu? —pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues cada vez que lo llamaba éste corría desde la planta baja. Subiendo las largas escaleras.

—Llama a Koga.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto rápidamente.

—Renkotsu solo has lo que te pedí —ordeno sin ánimos de dar explicaciones ni de discutir y al igual que la otra vez, le dio un portazo en la cara.

Cerró la puerta y nuevamente se volvió junto a la azabache.

—El doctor ya viene en camino —dijo al sentarse a su lado.

—Bankotsu… —el moreno la miro—… yo… te agradezco.

—No hay nada que agradecer… recuerda que tú solo eres una inversión que en cualquier momento usare... después de todo cualquier hombre pagaría una gran suma de dinero por estar con una niña menor de edad —le recordó mientras hacía media sonrisa... aunque en realidad ya ni él se creía eso.

Luego de largos minutos el hermano menor del moreno se anunció por la puerta.

—Bankotsu soy Koga —se escuchó tras esta. Bankotsu se puso de pie para abrirle—. De verdad solo te acuerdas de tu hermano cuando necesitas algo —bromeo mientras entraba; Bankotsu giro sus ojos hacia la azabache quien había oído todo lo dicho por el nuevo moreno que veía—. Hola... —Koga saludo sonriente.

—Hola —saludo un poco apenada de la situación.

—Soy el doctor —saludo tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Koga, y soy el hermano menor de Bankotsu —reitero mirando de reojo al moreno, pues era obvio que ella lo había oído. Bankotsu solo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Hermanos? —cuestiono un poco confundida, ya que de verdad el resultado de crianza era extraña… un médico y un traficante de vidas, seguramente, había una larga historia tras esas dos almas frente a ella.

—Sí, somos hermanos, aunque somos muy diferentes —corrigió Koga con un deje de sarcasmo en su comentario.

—Bueno… ya es suficiente, revísale el tobillo. Se acaba de caer y no se ve muy bien —ordeno Bankotsu.

—Mmm… —dijo teniendo el delgado tobillo de la azabache ya entre sus manos— ¿te duele? —pregunto al presionarlo. Kagome asintió mientras achicaba sus ojos— Si, tienes un esguince. Te dejare unos medicamentos para la inflamación —índico mientras sacaba una blanca tela del maletín para enrollar su hinchado tobillo—. Aplícale este ungüento cuatro veces al día para que se quite lo morado que esta —dijo al entregarle la crema a Bankotsu.

— ¿Eso es todo? —cuestiono al tomarla entre sus manos.

—Sí. Ahora me tengo que ir... —dijo Koga mientras ordenaba sus cosas—... tengo muchos pacientes esperando… como típico día lunes.

—Está bien —dejo la crema sobre la cama—, te acompaño a la puerta.

—Adiós Kagome —le guiño el ojo y salió; Kagome solo asintió.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras y entablaron una pequeña charla en la amplia puerta de salida de la mansión. Pues Koga muchas veces solía ser un poco curioso.

—Es la misma chica de la otra vez Bankotsu —dijo mientras pescaba la perilla de la puerta principal de la mansión.

—Mph, ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿Que te traes con ella hermano? —cuestiono interesado. Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Qué podría traerme? —cuestiono ignorando la anterior pregunta de Koga. El otro ojiazul solo negó en silencio.

—Bueno tu siempre sabes lo que haces, así que… —puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno—… cuídate y… —se volteó a mirarlo antes de salir—… cuídala.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos con fastidio, cerró la puerta y apoyo su negra cabellera sobre esta. La verdad era que ni él sabía exactamente qué clase de interés tenía en la azabache, pues deseaba tenerla como mujer, pero también temía perder algo de confianza que había ganado en ella. ¿Cuando mierda fue que empezó a importarle lo que ella pudiese pensar de él? Se maldijo internamente así mismo al sentirse tan estúpido.

Dos meses llevaba ya desde que las chicas de Sendai habían llegado y un mes desde la última vez en que Yukito quiso "comprar" a Kagome y decidió en no irse... al menos por un tiempo, y ese tiempo sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un mes. Cuando habían ciertos problemas en las demás casas enviaba a Renkotsu a controlarlas… después de todo éste le había pedido más confianza y así Bankotsu se la dio, y de pasada también se libraría de su estúpido tono de voz ya que lo tenía hasta la coronilla. Respiro hondo…

— ¿Qué haces tan pensativo? —pregunto Jakotsu quien al parecer venia recién despertando.

— ¿Sabes la hora que es? —cuestiono un poco molesto.

—Deben de ser como las… ¿diez de la mañana? —bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—Son las doce y media —corrigió. Jakotsu se avergonzó un poco.

—Vaya creo que pase de largo —sonrió rascando su cabeza.

—Ve a la cocina y termina lo que quedo a medias. —le ordeno mientras pasaba por su lado.

— ¿Acaso quieres que cocine? —cuestiono mientras lo veía subir.

—Que no es obvio. Ademas... ¿a qué otra cosa podrías ir tu a la cocina? —se detuvo a hablarle.

—Ashh… —refunfuño Jakotsu—… pero si yo no sé cocinar.

—Y a mí que me importa —se encogió de brazos—. Pídele ayuda a Sango o que se yo —retomo su camino—… pero si se te quema algo te mato —amenazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, subió las escaleras. Jakotsu dejó caer sus brazos derrotado.

—Y ahora que voy a hacer —murmuro pensando—. ¡Sango! —grito, pues ella era su mejor opción.

**…**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**

_"Soy de la generación del "por favor" y el "gracias", del RESPETO, de pedir PERMISO, de SALUDAR con una sonrisa, de AMAR a las personas por lo que SON. Se me enseño a tratar a la gente con AMABILIDAD y creo que esto no debería ser algo que algunos aprendieran como moda, pues estoy segura que son valores sencillos que deberían llevarse de por vida"_

_Mi humilde opinión :)_


	11. Chapter 11 Confiando mi pasado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Aclaración: **"Cahuín" es un termino que usamos en Chile para las personas que hablan a la espalda de otros. Generalmente para perjudicar.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 10<strong>

**Confiando mi pasado.**

Luego de la orden dada por Bankotsu fue prácticamente arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina ya que de verdad no tenía idea de que hacer en ese, para él, "siniestro" lugar, _¿Qué se supone que haga? _Se preguntó mentalmente Jakotsu al ver todas las verduras perfectamente lavadas y picadas en distintos recipientes.

— ¡Por Dios, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que te podías topar precisamente te topas conmigo?! —se preguntó parado en medio de la cocina, con ambos brazos alzados y su vista puesta en el liso techo del lugar, como si invocase a los Dioses.

Mientras subía las escaleras se detuvo en el segundo piso al ser llamado por la femenina voz de la delgada mujer de ojos carmín.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagura? —pregunto apoyándose en la barandilla de madera de la escalera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto al llegar a su lado—, creí que estabas enfermo porque Renkotsu dijo…

—Mph, Renkotsu dice muchas cosas —la interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría—. La verdad es que con tanto cahuín comienzo a cuestionarme su sexualidad… —hizo una mueca con sus labios—… no es que tenga problemas con eso pero sus comentarios de niñita chismosa comienzan a molestarme.

—Como sea… solo quería saber cómo estas tu —se apoyó a su lado—. Has estado medio raro últimamente.

— ¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —alzo ambas cejas esperando que fuera lo suficientemente clara.

—Sí. Raro —repitió y le sonrió—, pues ya no sueles viajar mucho a las otras casas como lo hacías antes, de hecho es extraño que pases tanto tiempo metido acá ya que esa no es tu costumbre, pasas casi todas las tardes metido en la cocina… sé que no te gustan los rodeos así que seré directa contigo, ¿Qué te mantiene tan atado a la mansión? —puso un tono de tan voz serio ocasionando que Bankotsu solo pudiera soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Ay Kagura —dijo mientras suspiraba—. Tenemos mucha confianza y todo eso… pero no te entrometas en mis asuntos —la sostuvo del mentón—, o echaras a perder todos los años de amistad que hemos formado.

Kagura se quedó en silencio, pues no le podía replicar nada y la verdad es que lo que menos quería era que Bankotsu la hiciera aun lado como últimamente lo estaba haciendo con Renkotsu, puesto que eso sería muy doloroso para ella.

Kagome aún seguía sentada en la cama mirando hacia el enorme ventanal de la habitación del moreno, pues este se situaba en medio de la muralla frente a la cama y su altura era desde el suelo hasta el techo, dejando ver todo el verde exterior. Sonrió al ver como el viento removía las verdes hojas de un viejo árbol.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste? —oyó la varonil voz del ojiazul mientras cerraba la puerta.

—S-solo veía el árbol —lo observo y volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el exterior—. Me encanta ver como las hojas son movidas por el viento.

—Mph… —fue lo único que pudo decir, al decir verdad le parecía bastante tonto que ella se encantara con cosas tan sencillas como la brisa del viento.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a abrir la pequeña cajita que Koga le había entregado hace unos minutos. Tomo el tobillo de Kagome sin esperar su permiso y lo comenzó a desvendar cuidadosamente para no lastimarla.

—Si te duele me dices —indico mientras aplicaba el helado gel; Kagome asintió en silencio, sintió su áspera mano masajear su pie, delicadamente, como si de verdad le importara no lastimarla; luego de largos segundos de incomodo silencio decidió hablar.

—No creí… que tuvieras hermanos —menciono un poco dudosa de incomodarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Soy una persona normal —sonrió para luego corregirse—. Bueno, no normal del todo pero… normal.

— ¿Es tu hermano menor? —sin darse cuenta quería saber más sobre él.

—Sí. Koga tiene apenas veintitrés años… aun es un niño —respondió mientras tenía su azulina mirada fija en lo que hacía.

—Y… tú… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —siguió con lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —cuestiono haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios. De verdad la chiquilla era entrometida.

—Simple curiosidad. —respondió mientras entrecerraba los ojos al creer que se enfadaría. Pero no lo hizo.

—Tengo veintiocho años Kagome —respiro levemente—. Soy más de diez años mayor que tú.

¿Diez años? Se cuestionó la azabache de manera interna, lo observo disimuladamente por un largo rato mientras el parecía concentrado masajeando su morado tobillo. No los representaba, definitivamente no representaba su edad, pues se veía muy joven, sus ojos azules, su cabellera negra lo hacían lucir tan… ¿atractivo? "_no pero que cosas estoy pensando"_, se reprendió de manera severa en su interior.

—Bankotsu…

—Dime —respondió sin voltear a verla.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pidió un poco avergonzada.

—Mph… ¿acaso no es lo que has estado haciendo?

—B-bueno si… es solo que… —ella de verdad quería saber cómo era que una persona como él había llegado a todo eso que lo rodeaba. Oyó su varonil voz interrumpirla.

—Pregunta antes que me fastidie —aconsejo sin darle mayor interés.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esto? —pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo. El moreno se giró lentamente al oír la pregunta.

—Debes tener mucho valor para preguntarme algo así… o mucha curiosidad por saber —dijo en un tono arrogante.

—Solo quiero saber cómo es que Koga y tú se hicieron tan distintos, ya que él es un doctor, y bueno tú… —el moreno alzo ambas cejas para que prosiguiera—… ya sabes.

— ¿Sé qué? —se hizo un incómodo silencio para la azabache.

—Tu acabas con las vidas de mujeres como yo —a Bankotsu se le removió algo en su interior, ya era una sensación malditamente molesta para él pero no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Bien… —soltó el pie de Kagome—… si quieres saber, te contare todo. —Kagome se sorprendió pues definitivamente no se esperaba eso; Bankotsu se acomodó sobre la amplia cama para comenzar a hablar. Mientras ella se preparaba para prestar total atención a cada una de las palabras que salieran de sus labios. Comenzó a contarle:

_Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía alrededor de años diez, y Koga tenía cinco más o menos… no lo recuerdo bien. Con Koga somos hermanos de madre solamente —_explico—. _Mi mamá quedo embarazada de mi cuando tenía tu edad, Kagome… —_ésta solo oía en silencio_—… al dar a luz su "pareja" en aquel entonces, o sea, mi padre, comenzó a tener ataques de celos o ira —_se encogió de hombros_—, que sé yo… golpeaba a mi madre casi todos los días, si es que no eran todos —_corrigió_—. Tengo deja vú mentales sobre esa época, a pesar de que era solo un mocoso, recuerdo muchas cosas. A unos cuantos años ellos se separaron y mi madre conoció al papá de Koga. Todo marchaba bien hasta que los años pasaron y empezamos a conocer mejor al sujeto —_Bankotsu se puso serio_—. Él muy maldito era un canalla de lo peor, era un mujeriego y además después dejo de trabajar, vivíamos prácticamente de limosnas de los vecinos… pero nada fue peor hasta que mamá enfermo —_Kagome escuchaba sin hacer ni un solo ruido, pues no quería que se detuviera_—. Enfermo de sida —_puso sus facciones faciales duras en señal de molestia. Kagome cubrió su boca con ambas manos… no se esperaba eso—. _Comencé a trabajar a los diez años para ayudar a mi madre con medicamentos ya que el centro asistencial la ayudaba con algunos, pero ella debía de comprar los otros restantes. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis vi al padre de Koga con otra mujer en pleno centro de la ciudad, sonriendo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, el disfrutaba de la vida mientras mi madre mendigaba por ella en su cama. No me pude contener… recuerdo que lo tome por los hombros y lo azote contra una pared —_hizo una especie de sonrisa maliciosa_—, me fractura la muñeca de tantos combos que le di en el rostro, solo recuerdo los gritos desesperados de la mujer que lo acompañaba, la gente se metió y me separo de él. Lo vi caer al suelo y ya no levantarse… luego de eso me encerraron en un internado para menores, estuve recluido alrededor de un año. Un año en el que no pude tener contacto con Koga… mucho menos con mi madre. Cuando cumplí mi condena la enfermedad de mamá ya estaba muy avanzada, necesitaba dosis más fuertes, por ende, eran más costosas. Obligue a Koga a que retomara sus estudios ya que los había dejado para ayudar a nuestra madre, me obedeció sin replicar. A los diecisiete años conocí a un hombre llamado Tsunae y él me metió a este negocio, partí como guardia, de los que cuidan la entrada —_señalo como si ellos estuviesen a la vista_—. Tsunae era un hombre viejo y adinerado, de unos setenta y cinco años. Él sabía muy bien porque yo hacia el trabajo. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a todo. Sabía que necesitaba el dinero. Sabía que me era indispensable y que haría lo que fuese por conservar el empleo. Al tiempo Tsunae enfermo y me tomo como su mano derecha, su hombre de mandados. Viaje a varias de sus casas para inspeccionar que todo marchara a la perfección, me gane absolutamente toda su confianza. A unos cuantos par de meses este viejo de mierda se murió, dejando todo en mis manos… creo que se veía en mí cuando el comenzó todo esto; según él decía. Invertí cada maldito dinero sacado del sudor de la frente de cada mujer que obligaba a prostituirse, en la enfermedad de mi madre, y después, en los estudios de Koga también, parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. Me empezó a gustar este juego. Me gusto el poder. Me gusto la plata fácil. Me gustaron las noches —_suspiro con un leve deje de nostalgia_—. Pero como de todo sueño tarde o temprano se debe despertar… mi mamá termino por enterarse de todo por culpa de Koga, debido a que él muy maldito un día me siguió al no entender de donde diablos sacaba tanto dinero para costear la enfermedad de nuestra madre, mantener la casa en perfectas condiciones y pagar sus estudios… medicina es una costosa carrera. Aún recuerdo ese maldito momento._

* * *

><p><em>— ¿De dónde sacas dinero todos los meses para mantenernos? —<em>pregunto Koga casi desesperado.

—_No te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia—_lo señalo molesto—, _es una advertencia._

_—Ahh si, con que una advertencia —_se paró frente a él dispuesto a enfrentarlo—_ ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir mintiéndonos?_

_—No interfieras Koga, lo digo en serio —_se encamino a la puerta para salir de la casa, pues había ido a visitar a su madre.

_— ¡¿Crees que no se en la mierda que andas metido?! —_alzo la voz molesto de que lo tratara como un estúpido niño.

_— ¿Qué mierda sabes?_ _—_se devolvió a él; Koga no respondió— ¡_¿Qué que mierda sabes?!_ —lo pesco fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y lo azoto contra la pared.

—_Tú traficas…_ —respondió con dificultad.

— _¿Cómo?_ —el moreno volvió a insistir, pues odiaba que le faltasen el respeto.

—_Que tu traficas… traficas mujeres Bankotsu, ¡por la mierda las prostituyes a la fuerza por dinero!_ _—_le grito quitando bruscamente sus manos del cuello de su camisa. Bankotsu solo hizo media sonrisa… sonrisa que se le borro al instante.

—_D-di-dile que es mentira —_su piel se erizo por completo al oír la quebrada voz de su madre; se giró a verla y la observo aferrarse a una de las murallas de la sala, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—_M-mamá —_fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

—_A-anda… Ban-kotsu… dile a tu hermano…q-que está equivocado —_hizo su mayor esfuerzo en decir esa pequeña oración, pues su respiración se agitaba rápidamente. Koga solo observaba en silencio, y Bankotsu no tenía cara para mentirle… no a ella. El moreno negó en silencio.

—_Koga no está equivocado mamá —_Koga apretó sus ojos y bajo la mirada arrepentido de lo que se había ocasionado_—, yo… yo hago eso. Yo trabajo en toda esa mierda —_la vio derramar lentamente varias lagrimas por sus azules ojos, se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de su madre_—, y no lo dejare… no dejare ese trabajo porque tú aun necesitas esas medicinas. —_le dejo en claro y se marchó, pues lo que menos quería era tener una discusión con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Esa fue la vez en que mi madre se enteró de todo en lo que estaba metido, seguramente, se arrepintió de haber parido a un bastardo como yo, pero que más daba —<em>se encogió de brazos_—, ella necesitaba sus medicamentos para vivir…y yo haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla en este mundo. Estuvimos cerca de un mes sin hablarnos con Koga, sin ver a mi madre, pero aun así seguí corriendo con todos sus gastos, luego recobramos el contacto con mi hermano debido a que mamá empeoro. Cuando la fui a ver se lanzó a mis brazos con la poca fuerza que aún tenía, y me abrazo, en medio de lágrimas. Hablamos muchas cosas esa vez, y antes de irme… volvió a insistir._

* * *

><p><em>—Deja ese trabajo hijo, eso… no te traerá nada bu-eno —<em>pidió casi suplicando.

—_No puedo hacerlo, porque aun necesitas tu tratamiento —_trato de ser razonable.

—_Eso no importa… yo ya estoy vieja… pero tu aun eres joven y estas… echando tu vida a la basura… la estas desperdiciando Ban-kotsu —_sin querer se alteró un poco, pues la soberbia de su hijo la sacaba de quicio.

—_Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso mamá… creí que todo estaba claro —_se puso de pie.

—_Eso jamás estará claro… —_sus ojos se cristalizaron_—… no me pidas… que acepte un terrible futuro para mí querido hijo, porque eso es lo que te espera… algo terrible._

_—Bien mamá, entonces, volveré a alejarme —_se puso de pie pero sintió a su madre aferrarse a sus piernas. Estaba de rodillas junto él.

—_Por favor Bankotsu —_suplico_—, por favor deja eso._ _No me importa… morir, solo quiero que tu… vivas tu vida como un joven… normal _—se agacho un poco molesto (con cuidado que ella no lo notara), y pesco a su madre entre sus brazos para dejarla delicadamente sobre su cama.

_—Mamá, pídeme lo que quieras —_tomo sus manos_— pero no me pidas que te deje morir._

_—Ese dinero ya no va a ser necesario… hijo, Koga pronto comenzara a trabajar… en algún hospital… y podrá correr con los gatos…_

_—Basta… —_pidió controlándose de no responderle de mala manera_—… no sigas insistiendo, por favor. Me tengo que ir… —_acaricio su cabello, beso su frente y se marchó.

* * *

><p><em>A fines del año pasado cuando Koga ya estaba trabajando en un pequeño hospital público recibí una llamada de su parte… mamá estaba en la UCI (unidad de cuidados intensivos). Cuando llegue ella estaba prácticamente agonizando, los doctores nos dijeron que ya no podían hacer más, que tuvo suerte al haber durado tantos años —<em>desvió su mirada hacia el árbol que traslucía por el ventanal_—, pero aun así para mí y mi hermano no fue suficiente… aún más para mí —sonrió de medio lado—. Pase todo el maldito tiempo metido en toda esta basura para mantenerla con vida, y no aproveche ese tiempo para compartirlo con ella. Creo que fui un completo imbécil. Esa tarde…_

* * *

><p><em>—Lo mejor sería… aplicarle la eutanasia —aconsejo uno de los doctores mientras hablaba con Koga.<em>

_—Como me puede decir eso colega… es mi madre la que está en esa sala —_le replico con la voz quebrada señalando la habitación.

_—Creo que es lo mejor Koga—_oyeron la seria voz del moreno tras ellos.

—_B-Ban-kotsu —_pronuncio sorprendido.

—_Es lo mejor —_volvió a repetir.

— _¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Bankotsu?, se trata de nuestra madre —_logro pronunciar Koga con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Guardaron silencio por un largo rato.

—_ Colega… yo creo que usted debería ser el encargado de aplicarle la dosis —_sugirió tratando de no incomodar al par de hermanos. Koga y Bankotsu se miraron fijamente a los ojos; Koga bajo la mirada.

—_Yo seré quien le inyecte esa mierda —_pronuncio tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible… para el mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Luego de tomar esa "decisión" —<em>sonrió al hacerle comillas a la palabra_—, entre y me senté junto a ella. No dimensiono cuanto tiempo fue el que estuve acariciando su cabello… solo sé que fue bastante, le dije muchas cosas pero por sobre todo le pedí perdón… ella solo me sonrió de manera comprensiva. Cuando puse la dosis en posición para inyectarla a su vena… ella misma puso su mano sobre la mía para que lo hiciera de una vez —_respiro hondo_—, supongo, que el dolor a esas alturas ya era demasiado._

_Te preguntaras, Porqué sigo ejerciendo este sucio lucro, ¿no? —_la observo pero Kagome no hizo ni un solo gesto_—, cuando te metes a este mundo conoces muchas cosas, ves llanto, escuchas suplicas y tanta cantidad de basura que llega un punto en que te parece que es normal. Yo sé que hay gente detrás de mí, eso lo tengo claro, gente que al igual que yo comencé necesita el maldito papel verde (dinero), pude haberme salido de esto cuando se me regalara la gana… pero no. No lo hice cuando mi madre estaba viva… que saco con cambiar ahora que ella no está.__ —_esa era su conclusión.

_Me he ensuciado muchas veces las manos Kagome, no tienes idea cuantas, ni siquiera te lo imaginas —_sonrió de manera torcida_—, pero con los años este mundo te vuelve duro, calculador, y solo te hace pensar en nada más que en ti mismo… y claramente a las personas que te rodean, en mi caso, a los que trabajan conmigo a diario. Yo les soy muy leales a ellos, y espero lo mismo de ellos hacia a mi… pero si me traicionan, créeme, que sé muy bien cómo hacerlos pagar._

_De todas formas… ya todo da igual, sé que tarde o temprano terminare encerrado al igual que cuando niño… si es que antes no termino muerto, de todas formas, mi pasaje en el infierno esta comprado hace mucho tiempo._

Kagome se quedó en completo silencio, ¿Qué le podía decir? Nunca se imaginó que hubiese una vida con tanto dolor detrás ese rostro cruel y altanero. Jamás lo pensó.

—Cada una de estas personas es importante para ti, ¿no? —cuestionó refiriéndose a los que trabajaban junto a él.

—Digamos que si pero generalmente siempre se confía en algunos más que otros.

—Bankotsu… —el ojiazul volteó a verla—… yo jamás imagine todo lo que te pudo haber llevado a esto. Lo siento.

—Eso ya está en el pasado —realmente era frio con respecto a ese tema, pues no dejaba que le afectase—. Solo miro hacia adelante, de todas formas… —se encogió de hombros—… el pasado no tiene nada nuevo que decirme, ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado mientras se incorporaba de pie.

—Bankotsu… —el moreno se detuvo—… gracias.

— ¿Y ahora eso por qué?

—Por haberme confiado algo de ti —la verdad es que le sorprendió la larga charla que tuvieron, más a él.

—Mph… claro —se encamino a la puerta—, pero si abres tu enorme bocota soy capaz de matarte —amenazo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta—, sabes que lo haría —sonrió de medio lado antes de salir.

Al cerrar la puerta apoyo su cabellera tras esta, donde Kagome aún seguía, en realidad nunca pensó en contar gran parte de su pasado pero ya estaba hecho, aunque estaba tranquilo pues sabía muy bien que ella no contaría nada. En realidad porque ya estaba advertida.

Cuando vio que cerró la puerta se dejó caer sobre la cómoda cama, estiro la mano para alcanzar una almohada y se cubrió el rostro; tenía su olor, lo reconoció al instante. Se reprendió por pensar en cosas indebidas pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien y se cuerpo se lo pedía. Pesco la almohada nuevamente y la apretó contra su rostro dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? —susurro abrazándose a la esponjosa almohada—, no puedo pensar en cosas raras… yo- yo amo a InuYasha. ¡Por Dios! Tengo que irme de este lugar lo antes posible.

Se repetía eso una y otra vez… como si fuese posible salir de la mansión Shikon.

**…**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**

_"Soy de la generación del "por favor" y el "gracias", del RESPETO, de pedir PERMISO, de SALUDAR con una sonrisa, de AMAR a las personas por lo que SON. Se me enseño a tratar a la gente con AMABILIDAD y creo que esto no debería ser algo que algunos aprendieran como moda, pues estoy segura que son valores sencillos que deberían llevarse de por vida"_

_Mi humilde opinión :)_


	12. Chapter 12 Aclarando Puntos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 11<strong>

**Aclarando puntos.**

Las cosas marchaban relativamente "normales" en la mansión Shikon. Bankotsu había salido por tres semanas de Tokio; debido a ciertas complicaciones en una de las casas de Hong Kong, pues escaseaban de mujeres, ya que algunas habían enfermado. Ese día volvería a Tokio con unos cuantos hombres a buscar nueva "mercadería" para la casa que escaseaba de esta. Llevaría aproximadamente unas diez chicas con él; incluyendo a Mizuki, Yuri y a Hikari... las que más cercanas habían sido a la azabache.

—Las extrañaré mucho —dejo ver Kagome con sus cristalinos ojos chocolates.

—Estaremos bien. —hablo Yuri dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

—Pero, quizás, ya no nos volveremos a ver —dijo la azabache mientras ponía unos mechones tras su oreja.

—Eso no importa, Kag... —la interrumpió Hikari—... lo importante es que tenemos que mantenernos fuerte.

—Eso yo lo sé… —repuso Kagome—… es solo que… estoy muy acostumbrada con ustedes.

—Nosotras también lo estamos —dijo Mizuki mientras acariciaba su cabello—, pero sabes que no estarás del todo sola —le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Tienes a Sango contigo —le regalo una comprensiva sonrisa para calmar la inquietud de la joven, ésta se la devolvió, hasta que oyeron la seria voz de una mujer.

— ¿Ya están listas? —cuestiono Kikyo al entrar sin tocar, pues la puerta estaba abierta. Las chicas que pronto partirían rodaron los ojos fastidiadas ya que ni una de ellas la soportaban.

—Si lo estamos. —respondió de mala manera Mizuki mientras quitaba su mano sobre la negra cabellera de Kagome.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese tonito de hablar? —pregunto sonriente Kikyo con un tono de arrogancia en sus palabras. Mizuki no era de su agrado.

—Nada… nosotras bajamos en seguida señorita Kikyo —interfirió Hikari al notar que los ánimos se estaban volviendo algo pesados.

—Entonces dense prisa —ordeno de manera altanera—, ¿creen que tenemos mucho tiempo?

—Por supuesto que no, bajamos enseguida señorita Kikyo —respondió ahora Yuri en un cínico tono de amabilidad.

—Bien. —dijo Kikyo antes de salir.

Kagome solo era una simple espectadora de la conversación, pues Kikyo tenía razón y debían darse prisa antes de que llegara él.

—Chicas es mejor que bajemos —pidió Kagome mientras se dirigía al pesado equipaje de las muchachas.

—No me iré así como así —dijo con voz calmada Mizuki al ver que Kikyo salía de la habitación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestiono la azabache quien torpemente ahora empuñaba dos maletas en sus manos y ya varios bolsones en su hombro.

—A que moleré el estúpido y perfecto rostro de porcelana que tiene esa perra antes de irme —respondió antes de salir.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta al oír las decididas palabras de la joven, mientras que Hikari y Yuri sonrieron satisfechas, pues Mizuki ya les había informado su plan la noche anterior y les pidió que no impidieran la golpiza que le daría... porque si interferían ella no respondería por los puños que le llegasen a cualquiera de las dos. La vieron salir segura de la habitación.

— ¡Oye Kikyo! —grito al verla caminar por el largo corredor. Ésta se volteó de mala gana.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?, me imagino que ya debes de estar lista —dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Kikyo a veces solía ser muy despectiva.

—No, aun no —respondió Mizuki al cruzarse de brazos.

—Entonces hazlo de una vez —ordeno molesta—. No me vuelvas a hacer perder el tiempo. —dijo con intención de dar media vuelta para bajar las escaleras pero antes de hacerlo…

—Eres una perra de lo peor —dijo con burla Mizuki y sonrió al ver el evidente rostro molesto de la pálida mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunto para ratificar que tuviera el suficiente valor de repetirlo.

—Que eres una perra de lo peor. Nosotras somos putas por obligación… pero tú te comportas peor que todas nosotras juntas —volvió a decírselo esta vez poniendo ambas manos en sus anchas caderas.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi —dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar de una persona como tú? —siguió sonriendo, pues no necesitaba que le respondiera.

—Ya veo… —Kikyo hizo una mueca de desagrado una vez que estuvo parada frente a la, para ella, altanera muchacha—... nunca te callas.

Apenas termino de pronunciar la última palabra le dio una fuerte bofetada en la blanca mejilla de la desafiante muchacha frente a ella. Mizuki sintió su cabeza voltear abruptamente después de verla terminar de hablar, empuño ambas manos y se abalanzo sobre la delgada mujer... cayendo sobre ella.

Ambas estaban en el suelo, Kikyo sobre la suave alfombra y Mizuki sobre ella, con ambas piernas a los costados de la pálida pelinegra. Le dio unos fuertes puños en la mejilla; mientras Kikyo trataba de pescarla inútilmente del cabello.

Kagome, Hikari y Yuri salieron apresuradas al pasillo. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con tal escena en este, un verdadero ring de boxeo, obviamente, había una ganadora, y esa, no era Kikyo.

Mizuki daba puñetazo tras otro contra la mejilla ya colorada de Kikyo, mientras ésta ya a esas alturas hacia lo posible por proteger su rostro.

—Hay que separarlas… —menciono Kagome con intención de interferir.

—No lo hagas. —le dijo Hikari al pescar su brazo. Las tres siguieron observando... hasta que oyeron la voz que a todas les causaba escalofríos.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —cuestiono en un notable tono molesto.

Mizuki se quedó prácticamente petrificada al oír su voz, momento perfecto que Kikyo aprovecho para quitársela de un fuerte empujón de encima. Mizuki cayó a un lado sin hacer gestos ni articular palabra alguna.

—Bank… Bankotsu —menciono apenas Kikyo tratando de ponerse de pie; el moreno la ayudo a incorporarse.

—Mira ese rostro — susurro en tono bajo, pescando el mentón de la mujer y con su otra mano hacía a un lado su perfecto y bien cortado flequillo— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —volvió a cuestionar observando ahora a las cuatro muchachas frente a él. Frunció el ceño al ver a la azabache entre ellas.

—B-bueno joven Bankotsu… —comenzó a hablar Hikari mientras pensaba que decir.

—Habla de una vez —interrumpió fastidiado de su titubeo, pues odiaba a los cobardes, y el titubeo, para él, era una clara muestra de cobardía y debilidad.

—Ellas no tienen nada que ver. —Mizuki fue quien hablo ahora al ponerse de pie.

—No eso no… —trato de interferir Yuri, ganándose casi una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga.

—Felicito tu valor al dar la cara —sonrió para luego ponerse serio—. Pero las faltas de respeto se pagan, así que esto lo arreglaremos apenas lleguemos a Hong Kong.

Lo vieron dar media vuelta apoyando un brazo de Kikyo sobre su hombro en dirección a las escaleras.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto preocupada la azabache.

—Claro que si Kagome, ¿acaso ves a algún rasguño en mi rostro? —La azabache negó en silencio—, entonces…

—Lo decía por Bankotsu —dijo la azabache entrecerrando los ojos—, quizás, que te hará cuando lleguen a Hong Kong.

—Mph… —Mizuki acaricio de manera comprensiva el cabello de Kagome, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome de verdad era niña muy preocupada de sus amistades—… tranquila, no me pasara nada malo.

La azabache bajo la mirada entendiendo a lo que se refería, pues Mizuki tenía razón, ya no le podían hacer nada más malo que todo lo que en esos casi cuatro meses había estado viviendo.

—Renkotsu ve a Kikyo —ordeno Bankotsu llegando a la torre donde ellos tenían sus habitaciones.

—Pero, ¿Qué le paso? —cuestiono Renkotsu; Bankotsu rodó los ojos en silencio y salió de la habitación sin siquiera responderle... dejándolos solos.

—Fue una de esas malditas putas —respondió Kikyo viendo como el calvo hombre sacaba elementos del botiquín de emergencia.

— ¿Quién?

—Mizuki. Esa maldita perra de cuarta —dijo entre dientes mientras Renkotsu aplicaba un poco de alcohol sobre una herida junto a su sien.

— ¿Qué hizo Bankotsu?

—No hizo nada. Dijo que arreglarían las cosas apenas llegasen a Hong Kong —le respondió frustrada.

—Mph… eso espero, aunque… —sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Aunque qué? —insistió Kikyo para que prosiguiera.

—Aunque creo que si hubiese sido la mocosa eso la que te hizo eso… —Kikyo interrumpió.

— ¿Te refieres a Kagome? —Renkotsu asintió.

—Creo que nuestro joven jefecito tiene algo más que un simple interés de inversión sobre esa maldita mocosa —le dejo en claro a la pálida mujer frente a él.

— ¿Tú crees que Bankotsu… siente algo por ella? —le cuestiono arrugando la frente.

— ¿Qué no es evidente? O al menos es un capricho, pues han pasado ya casi cuatro meses y la maldita aun no trabaja como las demás joyas.

—Tienes razón Renkotsu, no me había percatado de ello. —respondió pensativa.

Las chicas que habían estado con Kagome anteriormente bajaron hasta la sala de la planta baja de la mansión a juntarse con las otras restantes. Mientras la azabache se dirigió a la cocina a prepararles algo para el camino, eso era lo único que sentía podía hacer en esos momentos

—Así que aquí estabas —oyó la voz de Bankotsu entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—E-estaba preparando unos sándwiches para el camino… me refiero para las chicas —corrigió rápidamente.

— ¿Las escandalosas? —cuestiono sentándose en un alto taburete frente a la larga cocina americana.

—Ellas no son escandalosas, solo están… asustadas —dudo al decir la última palabra.

— ¿Asustadas? Ya veo… —movió su cabeza repetidas veces tratando de comprender la conclusión de Kagome— ¿acaso es un nuevo método de defensa? —la azabache frunció el ceño— Me refiero a golpear a alguien.

— ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo? —le sostuvo la mirada.

—Mph… no te equivoques Kagome —le respondió haciendo media sonrisa—. Yo lo hago cuando sé que tengo algo que ganar. Que por lo demás, son la mayoría de las veces, ¿pero Mizuki? Mizuki jamás ganara algo, ella está destinada a toda esta basura hasta el momento en que yo lo decida —le explico señalándose a sí mismo en un tono altanero.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? —cuestiono molestándose— Eres una persona que ha vivido cosas demasiado duras en su vida como para no entenderla, ¿podrías ser un poquito más condescendiente no crees?

Bankotsu empuño su mano, ¿Quién mierda se creía ella para hablarle en ese tono? Estaba muy equivocada si creía estar confundiendo la confianza con lo que le contó una otra vez.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees? —cuestiono seriamente; Kagome se tensó—, si piensas que las cosas han cambiado en algo, déjame aclararte que estas muy equivocada. Tú sigues siendo una maldita puta más en este lugar —la azabache abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oírlo tratarla de esa manera—. Que no se te olvide.

Cuando llego a la mansión se sintió ser el sujeto más estúpido al experimentar sentir algo así como: "ansiedad" por haber vuelto, un molestoso sentimiento amenazaba por verla nuevamente. Un sentimiento que él se empeñaría en bloquear.

—Así que después de todo… ¿es así cómo me ves? —le cuestiono en voz baja con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. No por la manera en la que precisamente él se refirió a ella, sino por la palabra que utilizo, ya que nunca nadie la describió de esa manera tan humillante y denigrante.

—Si Kagome, siempre te he visto de esa insignificante manera—reafirmo.

—Es bueno saberlo —trago duro—. Por qué yo te veo de la misma manera insignificante.

—Así... —alzo ambas cejas— ¿Cómo? —pregunto sonriendo de manera arrogante, quería saber que tanto valor tenía ella sobre él.

—Como un animal. Un ser de lo peor. Una persona que no respeta nada… —guardo silencio y respiro hondo— ¡una persona que a pagado todo el daño que ha causado con el sufrimiento de su familia... y la muerte de su madre! —se alteró a causa de sus palabras.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mal lo que le había dicho, pero ella también estaba herida. Le dolió pronunciar cada una de las palabras refiriéndose a él y más aun a su familia, pero sintió la necesidad de lastimarlo igual o más de lo que ella lo estaba.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? —cuestionó poniendo dura su mandíbula, de verdad estaba molesto. Kagome se tensó al verlo ponerse de pie del alto taburete.

Se acercó y la pesco fuertemente de los hombros, azotándola bruscamente contra la pared, pues estaba realmente enojado y ella debió pensar mejor las cosas antes de abrir impulsivamente su enorme bocota. Se contuvo de pegarle la enorme bofetada que deseaba darle.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —le pregunto temerosa tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Acaso estas asustada? —pregunto él, ignorando la de ella.

—N-no me harías daño. —respondió con la voz temblorosa.

—No te confíes Kagome —corrigió observándola de manera lasciva, a lo que la azabache se tensó por completo, pues su respiración se comenzaba a agitar a causa de lo intimidada que se sentía.

—Por favor. —bajo la mirada y pidió casi suplicando.

—Ahora respetas... ahora que te sientes vulnerable —dijo en un tono ronco de voz.

—Lo siento —se encontró con esos hermoso ojos azules que la observaban detalladamente. Bankotsu negó en silencio.

—Demasiado tarde —susurro apegando su cuerpo completamente al de ella.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, tanto la achocolatada como la azulina tenían un toque de deseo… una más que otra, era algo realmente extraño para ambos. El ojiazul llevaba semanas tratando de contener el enorme deseo que sentía por poseer a Kagome cuando la veía, pero también no quería retroceder pasos con ella, no quería perder su "confianza" por eso se sentía estúpido; y Kagome se sentía en similares condiciones, ya que tampoco sabía si en realidad le gustaba el chico ya que por lo demás le gustaba su compañía.

Bankotsu acaricio el rostro de Kagome delicadamente, mientras ésta solo cerró sus ojos al sentir el cálido tacto. Kagome sintió el agradable olor a menta fresca que salía de los labios del moreno, su piel se erizo al sentir los labios de él rozar los suyos. Sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse débiles y su respiración amenazo con agitarse aún más al sentir como Bankotsu delineaba sus bien formados labios, ahora, con su lengua. Estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo, lo sabia muy bien, pero tampoco entendía porque su cuerpo amenazaba con despertar esas sensaciones ya conocidas para ella. Oyeron la tos forzada de alguien de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —cuestiono Kagura con el ceño evidentemente fruncido.

Bankotsu volteó a verla aun con ambas manos en el rostro de Kagome; la azabache solo tenía su vista fija en la blanca cerámica del suelo de la cocina.

—Que no es obvio. —respondió el ojiazul con una media sonrisa formada en su rostro.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes —le informo mientras miraba molesta a Kagome.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunto alzando ambas cejas.

—Es privado. —respondió mirando a Kagome nuevamente, ahora, de manera despectiva.

—Bien —rodó los ojos fastidiado—. Después retomaremos lo que dejamos pendiente. —dijo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Kagome, antes de marcharse seguido por la mujer de ojos carmín.

La azabache se cargó por completo en la muralla, se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, y se abrazó a sus piernas sintiéndose completamente mal. _"que me está pasando… estuve a punto de besarlo"; _pensó tratando de comprender su extraña actitud mientras tocaba sus labios, aquellos que fueron rozados por los de él.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagura? —pregunto a la vez que ambos entraban a su privada oficina; Kagura no respondió—, Mph… ¿es cosa mía o estas molesta? —volvió a cuestionarle mientras sacaba un habano del cajón de su escritorio.

Tomo asiento en su cómoda silla, cruzando ambas piernas sobre la fina madera de su escritorio, y con un movimiento de inclinación de su cabeza indico a Kagura a que lo imitara. Ésta entendió perfectamente y obedeció.

—No estoy molesta… es solo que… —observo como Bankotsu hacia un tipo de formas circulares con el humo del tabaco que botaba de la boca— ¡Dios! ¿Podrías tomarme en serio? —cuestiono alterándose levemente. Bankotsu soltó una carcajada burlesca.

— ¿Dios? —se preguntó en voz alta, sonriendo, mirando el rojizo cielo del atardecer a través del amplio ventanal de la oficina—, perdón, pero es evidente que Dios no visita estos tipos de lugares—la corrigió en un evidente tono de sarcasmo.

—Deja de burlarte… pareces idiota —dijo Kagura seriamente mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos.

—Ay por "Dios" Kagura —suspiro y se rio nuevamente a carcajadas de él mismo al repetir "esa" palabra… o más bien nombre—. Ves las cosas que me haces decir... "Dios" —susurro sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Por favor —pronuncio desganada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Bien —se sentó correctamente—. Déjame ver... —achico los ojos mientras rascaba la barbilla que le comenzaba a crecer—... estas celosa de Kagome, ¿no?

Kagura no se inmuto en ningún instante, pues sabía muy bien lo directo que podía a llegar hacer el moreno joven frente a ella.

—Por lo menos sigues recordando algo de mí —respondió haciendo una mueca con los labios. Bankotsu respiro cansado.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —dijo en un tono aburrido. Apago el habano y lo tiro al basurero— ¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar un maldito instante? —pregunto tratando de que la comprendiera aunque sea por un pequeño momento.

—Nunca te prometí nada —le recordó tajante.

—Eso no viene al caso. Sabes muy bien todo lo que he sentido por ti en todos estos malditos años —su voz se quebró levemente—. No tienes un poquito de consideración por mí, o has pensado que siento cuando te veo coquetear con algunas de las joyas. Sin mencionar con todas con las que ya te has acostado. —Bankotsu solo escuchaba en silencio, después de todo, esa no era la primera que vez que tocaban ese tema o que ella le hacia una de esas patéticas, para él, escenitas de celos.

— ¿Terminaste? —pregunto el moreno alzando ambas cejas.

—No —le dejo claro—. Nunca voy dejar de comportarme así, tienes idea… o dimensionas cuanto es lo que te amo.

La vio ponerse de pie, encaminarse rápidamente hacia donde él estaba sentado y arrodillarse frente a sus piernas. Se aferró a su cintura, posando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del moreno.

—Kagura… —pronuncio Bankotsu al notar sus intenciones.

—Por favor. —le suplico mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón de cuero que presionaba el pantalón del ojiazul.

Saco el miembro de Bankotsu y lo tomo entre sus manos, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente para ponerlo más erecto de lo que estaba ya estaba, quizás, producto de su anterior encuentro con la azabache... no quiso pensar en ello.

Hecho su cabeza para atrás, apoyándola completamente sobre el cómodo asiento, pues sabía que no la detendría, dejo volar su cabeza y cerró sus ojos al sentir como su miembro era poseído por la cálida boca de la mujer de ojos carmín, sonrió, pues "imaginaria" que quien le hacía sentir esa deliciosa sensación era la jovencita que hace minutos atrás estuvo temblando entre sus brazos, se descargaría con Kagura, después de todo, Kagome lo había calentado solo con su temblorosa mirada y su agitada respiración. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y las chicas estaban extrañadas del por qué aún no partían, pues tenían entendido de que lo harían apenas llegara Bankotsu con sus hombres. Todas esperaron en la sala.

— ¿No sabes a qué hora nos iremos? —le consulto Mizuki a Tsuikotsu mientras se sentaba en la barra.

—No tengo idea. Esas cosas siempre las decide Bankotsu.

—Pero... ¿crees que nos iremos hoy?

—Es lo más probable —dijo como si nada y vio el cabizbajo rostro de la chiquilla—. Así que golpeaste a Kikyo —menciono sonriendo. Ella asintió.

—Sí. La verdad ya me tenía harta y quería darme ese gustito antes de irme.

—Está bien —le respondió mientras se disponía a secar unos vasos—. A varios ya nos tiene hartos con sus aires de superioridad baratos. —ambos rieron por el irónico comentario.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sango…

—Así que estuvo a punto de besarte —medito la castaña; la azabache asintió—, ¿y que sentiste tú? —Kagome se recostó por completo en la cama mientras respiraba hondo.

—Es… complicado —respondió entrecerrando los ojos—. Por un momento… quise, desee que lo hiciera pero luego... —se sinceró.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto observándola de manera acosadora.

— ¡Ay Sango! —se cubrió el rostro con la almohada— no me mires así. Me pones nerviosa. —Sango se rio a carcajadas.

—De verdad te comportas como una niña —le quito la almohada del rostro.

— ¿Si verdad? —Sango asintió y Kagome se sentó correctamente.

—Bien veamos, principalmente, Bankotsu no es de los tipos que te vayan a decir: "te amo" "eres mi vida" "hermosa" ni mucho menos de esos que te vayan a pedir: "¿Kagome quieres ser mi novia?" —la azabache sonrió al oír como Sango trataba de imitar voz de varón—. Pero si analizamos bien la situación… —puso una mano en su mentón— aun no trabajas como las joyas, se ha preocupado por ti, te tiene trabajando en la cocina, no te deja tener acceso a la sala en las noches, mantiene conversaciones contigo en la cocina —decía mientras enumeraba las distintas situaciones con sus dedos—. Vaya son bastantes —dijo mirando su mano. Kagome solo sonrió negando en silencio—. Aunque la verdad… con Bankotsu nunca se sabe —puso su rostro serio—. Recuerda que también ordeno a que te mantuvieran encerrada en aquel cuarto donde casi moriste —le recordó mientras que Kagome solo bajo la mirada—. Lo importante es saber... ¿Qué sientes tú por él?

—Yo… yo no sé —suspiro hondo—. A veces pienso mucho en InuYasha, pienso que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y… quizás, él rehízo su vida, ya que al parecer no ha salido por mí.

—Espera Kagome, no seas egoísta, ¿acaso crees que somos tan poco importante como para que nuestras familias nos olviden así como así? —Kagome guardo silencio— Muchas llevamos años en esto. Una vez allanaron esta mansión y nos escondieron en el cuarto oculto, el cual tú conoces perfectamente. Esto es toda una mafia, antes de que allanen la mansión nosotras ya estaremos ocultas, porque hay gente detrás de esto que da las señales que la policía anda cerca.

—Lo sé, es solo que… me siento muy confundida —puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Tranquila —acaricio su cabello— ¿estas así por él? —pregunto refiriéndose al moreno. Kagome asintió.

—Tengo miedo Sango… tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos por InuYasha desaparezcan —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Tranquila Kagome —la abrazo—. Una vez yo también tuve una situación similar, bueno, antes de estar en este lugar, y mi abuela me aconsejo: "si estas confundida entre dos personas… quédate con el "otro" porque si hubieras estado enamorada de la primera persona no te hubieses confundido con la segunda" eso me sirvió y me hizo entender que tenía razón. Aunque la situación no amerita este tipo de consejos... ni siquiera lo conoces bien.

— ¿Tú crees que yo… me estoy enamorando de Bankotsu? —la miro a sus avellanas ojos.

—Eso solo tú lo sabes Kagome —tomo sus manos—. ¿Y tú anillo?

—Lo tiene él —respondió como si nada.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Pues creí que lo había perdido. Un día me pillo revoloteando las cosas en su habitación, me pregunto que qué demonios buscaba —sonrió al recordar su tono de hablar—, le conté y me dijo que él lo tenía.

— ¿Y por qué no te lo ha devuelto? —Sango frunció el ceño.

—Dijo que lo haría cuando lo estimara conveniente. —respondió como si esa respuesta fuese satisfactoria. Aunque que podría discutirle, sabia muy bien que solo tenia que acatar sus decisiones.

Sango la observo preocupada, ya que Kagome dormía con ella y fue testigo de las interminables noches en las que había llorado durante casi dos meses entero por InuYasha y que quería volver a su hogar y ahora se veía… "conforme" con su nuevo estilo de vida. Eso definitivamente no era algo normal.

Cerca de las diez de la noche todos se reunieron en la sala para despedir a sus compañeras y a escuchar atentamente las nuevas órdenes de Bankotsu. Todas las joyas se abrazaban y murmuraban entre ellas; guardaron silencio rápidamente al verlo entrar a la sala.

—Bien —observo como todos los presentes lo miraban atentamente, sonrió, sencillamente le gustaba eso—. Como saben me llevo a estas diez chicas conmigo, quedaran alrededor de cuatro joyas aquí.

—Bueno pero podríamos usar a Sango, Ruma y Amorís. Digo, como reservas —opino Kikyo.

—Mph —sonrió de medio lado—… ¿alguien me oyó pedir alguna sugerencia? —cuestiono observando a los presentes. Todas las joyas negaron en silencio.

—Disculpa la intromisión de Kikyo, ella no quiso interrumpir —interfirió por ella Renkotsu.

—Las cosas siguen tal como hasta ahora han funcionado —prosiguió el moreno—. Las cuatro joyas siguen trabajando como de costumbre. Sango y Ruma siguen con su trabajo… y Kagome —observo a la azabache— sigue haciendo su labor de siempre.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —pregunto Kagura.

—Pronto… deje algo pendiente —miro de manera cómplice a la pelinegra, quien al entenderlo sus manos comenzaron a sudar rápidamente; mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Kagura.

— ¡Vamos chicas! —ordeno un robusto hombre que había viajado desde Hong Kong.

Al meter a todas las chicas a una van completamente poralizada el hombre robusto subió al asiento del chofer y los otros hombres a los asientos traseros. Metió la llave con intención de calentar el motor mientras esperaban a Bankotsu.

—Quedas a Cargo… como siempre —le ordeno al calvo, éste asintió—. Espero no encontrarme con sorpresas.

—Seguiré tus órdenes al pie de la letra Bankotsu.

—Eso espero… —se alejó y fue junto a Jacotsu—... sabes muy bien. —dijo en voz baja.

—Lo tengo muy claro —le respondió su afeminado amigo.

—Bien. —le dio unas palmaditas y se alejó. Pero antes de lograr subir al vehículo.

— ¡Bankotsu! —resoplo molesto al oír la voz de Kagura nuevamente.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó fastidiado.

—No tardes —pidió evidentemente afligida.

—No confundas las cosas —hablo en un tono serio—. Solo fue sexo, las cosas no han cambiado en nada —le dejo en claro.

—Pero yo… creí que podríamos volver… que podríamos retomar la relación —propuso esperanzada.

— ¿Alguna vez hice la "relación" publica? —sonrió de medio lado al hacerle comillas a esa palabra. Kagura guardo silencio.

—Es solo que yo pensé… —logro pronunciar para ser interrumpida de manera abrupta por él.

—No Kagura. No pienses… —puso sus facciones duras— no pierdas el tiempo haciéndolo. Somos compañeros de trabajo, y tú eres mi mujer de confianza —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pues fue ella quien lo ayudo esa vez con el oficial de guardia en el hospital, para que él se deshiciera de Susan—. Nada más.

—Pero yo te amo —dijo con su voz quebrada, pues ella era muy dura pero cuando se trataba de él toda esa dureza se quebraba y se iba a la basura; llegando a sentirse la flor más vulnerable ante el frió invierno.

—Pero yo no… —le dijo en un tono firme— y si quieres permanecer a mi lado siendo leal como mi compañera —recalco la manera en como la veía—. Limítate a guardar esos absurdos sentimientos. Sabes muy bien que en el mundo en el que vivimos… no sirven.

La observo por un largo rato esperando que le dijera algo pero al ver que la delgada mujer no articulaba palabra alguna, subió a la van, dejándola sola parada en medio del enorme estacionamiento.

Empuño sus manos, pues sabía muy bien que algo se tramaba entre manos con la mocosa esa, solo esperaba que no fuese nada serio, quizás, solo era un capricho. Ella no desobedecería jamás una orden dada por él.

**...**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	13. Chapter 13 Los Corruptos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Aclaración: **Lo que esta en cursiva serán los pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 12<strong>

**Los Corruptos.**

—Ya estoy cansado de toda esta basura —reconoció frustrado el peliplata al salir de la estación de policías, pues no recibieron ni una sola noticia alentadora para calmar su diaria angustia.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha… debemos tener paciencia —menciono comprensivamente el padre de la azabache mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

— ¡Ya son casi cuatro meses, maldita sea! —sin quererlo se alteró. Sohin no le respondió nada, después de todo, tenía sus razones para reaccionar de esa manera.

—Yo sé eso, hijo —quito la mano que había mantenido sobre el hombro de su yerno—. Estos meses han sido los más duros para mi familia y para mí. Los días son eternos… y las noches dolorosas… ¿y sabes por qué? —InuYasha solo oía en silencio… no sabía realmente que decir— Porque es el único momento en el que me permito desmoronar sin que Naomi o Souta lo noten… tengo que ser fuerte, por ellos, aunque mi alma se esté estrujando dolorosamente por dentro —limpio con su puño una rebelde lagrima que se atrevió a salir sin su permiso de uno de sus ojos—. Y si yo puedo cargar con toda esa presión… tú también puedes hacerlo —alentó al cabizbajo muchacho.

—Tal vez… tenga razón —hablo InuYasha tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa y convencerse en mantenerse firme, después de todo ¿Qué mas podía hacer? lo único que podía hacer a esas alturas era ser positivo… y esperar.

* * *

><p>Hace cinco días que las amigas de Kagome habían partido. Las extrañaba pero por sobre todo les preocupaban demasiado como la estarían pasando, o más bien tratando. También sabía que tenia que seguir adelante, ser positiva y pensar que algún día… en algún momento saldría de ahí y volvería hacer libre, con su familia… e InuYasha. Esos eran los pensamientos que diariamente se adueñaban de su mente alentándola a soportar el día a día.<p>

Estaba sentada debajo un árbol en el amplio patio de la mansión, últimamente se pasaba ahí las tardes. Pensaba en cómo serían las cosas si estuviese en casa… pero de golpe la imagen del arrogante líder se le aparecía en la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que él había hecho cosas atroces, según le había contado, pero también sabía todo lo que había sufrido como persona… y ese dolor era inmenso. Se odiaba a si misma por pensar en él sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué piensas tanto? —oyó la comprensiva voz de Sango. Kagome le sonrió al verla ir hacia ella.

—En nada —respondió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿En nada? ¿En serio? —cuestiono sonriente— Tu afligido rostro no dice que estés pensando precisamente en "nada" —Kagome apoyo su cabeza cansada sobre el tronco ¿tan mala era mintiendo?

—Solo extraño mucho a mi familia.

—Eso es muy normal Kagome, de hecho, a pesar de los años que yo llevo acá sigo haciéndolo… y lo seguiré haciendo eternamente —dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la azabache.

— ¿Crees que en algún momento seremos libres? ¿Qué saldremos de aquí? —pregunto convenciéndose en no recibir una respuesta muy alentadora.

—Las chicas que se han ido de acá… ha sido porque ya están viejas y los bastardos de los clientes no las alquilan, por ende, se vuelven en un gasto, en una carga… y ya no generan ganancias —explico lo que ella había estado viendo durante esos años.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar a envejecer para ser libres —bromeo la azabache.

—No creas que serás libre Kagome —corrigió la castaña— no libre del todo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Sango? —la sonrisa que había adornado sus labios se borró de su rostro.

—Porque aunque algún día salgamos de este lugar, seguiremos siendo presas del tráfico humano —la azabache bajo la mirada—. Y más aún… del silencio. Porque quizás querrás salir de acá y hablar, contarles a las autoridades todas las atrocidades que viste y viviste. Querrás ayudar a cada una de las chicas que se queden en este maldito lugar, y más aun a las que amenacen con entrar… pero no lo podrás hacer… no podrás abrir la boca porque ellos serán tu sombra.

Kagome bajo la mirada, comenzaba a entender mejor el sucio lucro que sin quererlo formaba parte. Pues su silencio seria parte de ello.

—Pero ahí planes de protección para testigos según tengo entendido —recordó la esperanzada azabache.

—Ay Kagome —suspiro sonriente Sango al levantar su cabeza del hombro de la que consideraba su única amiga en el lugar—. Admiro tu forma de ser tan positiva… nunca cambies Kag —pidió mientras corría su flequillo a modo de caricia.

— ¿Qué hacen chicas? —ambas fueron distraídas por la chillona voz del afeminado compañero de la castaña.

—Jakotsu —saludo Sango— ¿De dónde vienes?

—Fui a hacer unas compras con Kikyo… anda con un humor insoportable —contó mientras se sentaba junto a las chicas.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Kikyo? —pregunto Kagome.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— pero anda con humor terrible. Ya casi nadie la soporta.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde escuchando la quejas de Jakotsu, quien las hacía reír demasiado imitando las voces y gestos de sus demás compañeros, definitivamente, Jakotsu hacia que las tardes fueran un poquito más tolerante para Kagome.

Kagura llegaba cansada a su departamento, pues llevaba aproximadamente cinco días trabajando sin parar en la brigada; cinco días de la partida de Bankotsu y sus duras palabras, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en ello pero cada vez que tenia un instante para descansar, sin quererlo, el ojiazul se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la pequeña sala del que era su espacio y miro el alrededor del vacío lugar con decepción, tenía casi veintisiete años, y no había hecho absolutamente nada con su vida... nada de lo que ella quería, pues soñaba con formar una familia, tener hermosos hijos, una acogedora casa y una cariñosa mascota que la recibiera con ladridos de felicidad al llegar… y muy dentro en su interior, deseaba casarse de blanco con la persona que hace unos años se adueñaba de su corazón… pero lamentablemente ella no era la dueña de el de él, eso lo sabia perfectamente. Se puso de pie y se sirvió un pequeño vaso de vodka puro, y con el en mano se dirigió al balcón y observo el rojizo atardecer de la ciudad.

—Pudimos ser algo tan bello Bankotsu… —susurro con pesar—… pudimos ser algo maravilloso —cerró sus ojos con tristeza mientras una vida entera junto a él invadía nuevamente sus pensamientos, pues era su más grande anhelo.

Nuevamente la noche caía en la mansión Shikon. Renkotsu estaba sentado en la sala inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden, ya que esta vez abrían menos joyas de las que acostumbraban a exhibir en las noches de ganancias para ellos. Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que su móvil comenzó a vibrar anunciando un llamado. Respiro hondo al ver el nombre en la pantalla del aparato.

—Hola Bankotsu —saludo fingiendo ánimo.

—_ ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? —_cuestiono en su tono mandante.

—Está todo en orden, preparándonos para la noche —contesto el otro en un tono tranquilo.

—_Eso espero. Te estaré llamando para que me informes que todo está en orden _—informo. También le preocupaba que hubiese pocas chicas, pues nunca habían escaseado en la gran mansión como ahora.

—Muy bien Bankotsu —y el moreno finalizo la llamada.

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto que compartía con Sango, no tenía que hacer… debido a que su trabajo estaba en la cocina incluyendo las noches en la que venían los clientes (estando Bankotsu presente), pero esta vez Jakotsu le había prohibido estrictamente bajar… sin darle razón alguna, y eso la ponía molesta.

— ¡Sango necesito mi caja de maquillajes! —grito al entrar el afeminado Jakotsu.

—Sango no está aquí —contesto la azabache sentada aun sobre la cama.

—Uhm… ¿Y dónde está? —cuestiono al ver los alrededores de la habitación y no encontrarla.

—Ya bajo… hace un rato —respondió mirándolo.

—Ay esa maldita —refunfuño dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

—Espera Jakotsu —pidió la azabache al ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Kagome? —cuestiono al voltear a verla.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que baje? —pregunto de manera directa, se sentía ahogada estando encerrada.

—Porque no puedes hacerlo… así de simple —respondió al cruzarse de brazos.

—Es que eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo —siguió insistiendo—, todas las noches que han venido esos sujetos he estado en la cocina y ahora me prohíbes bajar, así de la nada.

—No puedes hacerlo Kagome… por favor no insistas —pidió rascando con su dedo índice el costado de su ojo derecho, tratando de tenerle paciencia.

—Mira Jakotsu —dijo tratando de hacerlo entender— me tienen en este maldito lugar encerrada en contra de mi voluntad, por favor, no me obligues a estar encerrada también en esta habitación.

—Kagome deberías ser un poquito más considerada y agradecer que llevas algo así… —poso su dedo índice bajo su mentón a la vez que pensaba—… ¿Cómo cuatro meses? —pregunto— y nadie te ha tocado ni un solo cabello… aun —corrigió. Kagome desvió la mirada.

—Cuando él estaba podía bajar de lo más bien… no entiendo el cambio —hablo refiriéndose a Bankotsu.

—Es que precisamente ahí está el cambio Kagome, Bankotsu ahora no está —la azabache se quedó en silencio ¿acaso él…?—. Ahora por favor no me metas en problemas, ¿bien? —sonrió nervioso y salió rápidamente de la habitación al darse cuenta que había hablado demás.

_"Ay yo con mi enorme bocota… ¿Por qué nunca te quedas callado Jakotsu? _Se regañaba mentalmente a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Casi era medianoche e InuYasha salía recién de la ducha.<p>

—Es sábado y no sé qué hacer para sacarte de mi cabeza aunque sea unos pocos minutos Kagome —susurro sentado en su cama mientras empuñaba un marco con una fotografía de él junto a su amada azabache; solo vestía la toalla con la que había salido del baño, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caían lentamente de su largo cabello hacia su espalda.

—InuYasha… —golpeo la puerta Izayoi antes de entrar pero al no recibir respuesta abrió lentamente, encontrándose con la dolorosa imagen de su único hijo. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en silencio junto a él— Se ve muy hermosa y feliz en esa fotografía —dijo al deducir el por qué del estado anímico de su hijo.

—Si —dijo mientras sonreía al recordar aquel día en que la tomaron.

…

_Estaban en un parque cerca del colegio de la azabache; llevaban aproximadamente un mes saliendo a escondidas de sus padres._

_— ¿No crees que es muy luego para esto? —pregunto la ruborizada azabache sentada junto a InuYasha sobre una banca._

_—Por lo mismo, creo que no deberíamos perder más tiempo —respondió al tomarla de las manos._

_—Bueno… —sonrió un poco nerviosa—… tienes razón._

_— ¿Entonces…?_

_—Entonces si… si quiero ser tu novia InuYasha —respondió al abrazarlo._

_—Te quiero Kag —le susurro en el oído al abrazarla de manera protectora._

_—Y-yo también Inu…Yasha —cerró sus ojos como si fuese un sueño del que no quisiera nunca despertar._

_—Mira tomémonos una fotografía —señalo entusiasmado el peliplata al ver una pequeña tiendita de fotos al instante._

_—No... InuYasha, mira como ando —dijo refiriéndose a su uniforme escolar._

_— ¿Y eso qué? Te ves hermosa —Kagome bajo la mirada avergonzada—… como siempre._

_Ambos se dirigieron al pequeño sitio y sonrieron al ver encenderse el "flash" que indicaba la toma fotográfica._

_—Salieron muy lindas —dijo Kagome al tenerlas ya en sus manos._

_—Si… pero yo me quedare con esta —hablo sonriente al cortar con sus dedos la última fotografía._

_—Bien… pues yo me quedare con todas estas —dijo Kagome con burla al guardarlas rápidamente en su cartera._

_…_

Tenía ese instante guardado en su memoria como si fuese sido ayer, le daba vueltas una y otra vez ¿Qué más podía hacer en esas circunstancias?

—Doy lastima, ¿no? —dijo sonriendo tristemente al notar como su madre lo observaba.

—No InuYasha, no das lastima —respondió acariciando el plateado cabello de su hijo.

—Como que no mamá… —sin darse cuenta presiono el marco que reguardaba la fotografía—… mira en el patético estado en el que me encuentro. Han pasado unos malditos cuatro meses y aun no hay pistas del paradero de Kagome —presiono sus dientes para contener la impotencia que sentía—. El solo pensar que esté sufriendo o que alguien la esté tocando… que un maldito bastardo este abusando de ella me hace perder el control —sin darse cuenta presiono tanto el marco de la fotografía ocasionando que esta se rompiera, y pequeños pedazos de vidrios se incrustaran en sus manos.

Izayoi se arrodillo rápidamente a los pies de su hijo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirarlos… uno por uno. InuYasha solo observaba a su madre y veía como al retirar cada pequeño pedazo una gota de sangre se delineaba por su mano.

Sangre… eso hacía que una sensación angustiosa invadiera su pecho.

* * *

><p>Se puso unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca de mangas tres cuarto y unos zapatillas bajas, tenía un plan y si quería que funcionara debería actuar… y rápido.<p>

Bajo las escaleras y podía oír como esta vez habían menos hombres que ocasiones anteriores, pues las otras veces se oían los gritos de estos y sus grandes carcajadas al sentirse los seres más superiores del mundo. Paso sigilosamente hacia la cocina y saco las dosis que había encontrado la vez pasada en la habitación de Bankotsu. Recordó nerviosa como fue que las obtuvo.

…

_Cuando salio de la ducha noto rápidamente la ausencia del objeto que la mantenía ligada a su amado InuYasha; se vistió rápidamente y sin dudarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación del moreno, con el debido cuidado que nadie la viera. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras ella para buscar más tranquila; busco bajo la cama, entremedio de las frazadas… pero nada. Busco en los cajones, en el bolsillo de las chaquetas que Bankotsu tenía ordenadas en su amplio closet, metió su mano a una chaqueta de mezclilla y sintió algo helado, al sacarlo pudo leer la escritura en el pequeño frasco._

_— ¿Qué demonios haces acá? —su piel se heló por completo y su corazón latió desesperado al temer ser descubierta. Ella solo guardo silencio— ¿Qué estás buscando? —cambio la pregunta al ver su closet abierto, era obvio que la chica registraba en busca de algo._

_—Ban… Bankotsu yo… —tartamudeo al sentirse acorralada._

_— ¿Tu qué niña? —cuestiono apresurando su titubeo._

_—Yo… yo solo buscaba mi anillo… creí que tal vez…_

_—Lo tengo yo —interrumpió abruptamente._

_—M-me lo puedes devolver —pidió tímidamente._

_—No. —dijo negando seguro._

_— ¿Por qué?__—pregunto frunciendo el ceño._

_—Porque lo haré cuando lo estime conveniente._

_Mejor sería no seguir discutiéndole, debía salir pronto de ahí y llevarse lo que había encontrado para usarlo en alguna ocasión en beneficio propio. Rezo para que no se diera cuenta._

_—Bien… —dijo conforme con la respuesta del moreno, y en silencio se retiró._

_Bankotsu la observo salir en silencio de la habitación y volvió su vista al closet, estaba seguro que algo faltaba. Se lo dejaría pasar solo por esta vez… solo ese momento para que ella se sintiera, o más bien, se creyera segura de lo que había hecho. Él tenia su sospecha._

_… _

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la barra donde pudo notar a un Suikotsu atareado con los tragos.

— ¿Mucho trabajo hoy? —pregunto al abrir la pequeña puerta que dividía la barra con el alrededor del lugar.

—Oh Kagome —saludo sorprendido de verla—, no creí verte por aquí.

—Es que como hay poca gente, creí que podría salir de la cocina un instante —dijo sonriente, necesitaba fingir conformidad.

—Si hay poca gente… pero beben como condenados. Y como es de costumbre en la mansión, siempre le damos un trago por cuenta de la casa —bromeo preparando unos vasos para servir los tragos que daría.

— ¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar? —pregunto con su mejor rostro para que le diera una respuesta positiva.

— ¿De verdad harías eso? —pregunto dudoso de su "amabilidad"

—Por supuesto, lo haría por ayudarte un poco con la carga.

—Bien, si insistes, tráeme ese jarro con jugo natural para aplicárselo al licor —pidió señalando tras él.

—bien. —dijo y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la barra donde estaban posados todos los vasos, este tenia un amplio espejo, así que podía ver perfectamente como Suikotsu estaba concentrado sirviendo ya el licor. Abrió los pequeños frascos de sedante que había encontrado hace ya un tiempo, los vertió todos en ese jugo que le había pedido, y se encargaría de que todos bebieran aunque sea un poco.

— ¿Lo encontraste Kagome? —pregunto Suikotsu ante la demora de la muchacha.

—Sí —respondió acercándose a el—. Aquí esta —se lo entrego y pudo ver como Suikotsu lo echaba de manera segura a los pequeños vasos de vidrio para los clientes, y por la cantidad de vasos, seguramente, también para ellos mismos.

— ¿Podrías llevar estos a esos tipos? —pregunto al pasarle una pequeña bandeja con los tragos.

— ¿A los que están allá? —cuestiono señalando la esquina de la sala. Había alrededor de cuatro hombres.

—Si, por favor —pidió amablemente y Kagome asintió.

Salió con la bandeja entre sus manos y se acercó a los asquerosos tipejos que la miraban de manera lasciva. Dejo los cuatro tragos para cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Y tú eres una nueva joya? —pregunto un hombre de pelo castaño de alrededor de unos treinta y seis años de edad. Kagome no respondió.

—Parece que es muda —bromeo otro de los que estaban ahí sentados.

—Que aburrido —resoplo otro de ellos— oírlas suplicar a gritos es lo que a mí me excita aun más.

—Si en eso tienes mucha razón —otro de los sujeto concordó.

—Kagome… —la azabache se volteó al llamado ignorando la conversación de los hombres frente a ella.

—Jakotsu —dijo al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? —cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy ayudando, estoy cansada de que me traten como si me estuvieran haciendo un favor al no dejarme tocar por estos tipejos —respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado al voltear a ver a los hombres que les había llevado sus tragos.

—Debes subir a tu habitación ahora mismo —ordeno Jakotsu en un tono poco autoritario. Aunque en realidad su voz era así.

—No lo haré —respondió desafiante.

—Vamos Kagome, por favor —pidió al tratar jalarla del brazo.

—Que no —dijo molesta al lograr zafarse.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —cuestiono Renkotsu al llegar al que comenzaba a hacer un escandaloso par.

—Tengo ordenes de mantenerla encerrada en su habitación —respondió el afeminado chico.

—Mph... ¿Ordenes? —cuestiono con algo de sorna.

—Ordenes de Bankotsu —dijo tajante Jakotsu. Renkotsu rodó los ojos fastidiado.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? —pregunto observando a la azabache.

—Yo solo quiero ayudar a repartir estos tragos a Suikotsu —respondió nerviosa.

—Bueno si solo es eso… hazlo —dijo al cruzarse de brazos.

—Pero Bank dijo… —trato de decir Jakotsu.

—Ay Jakotsu no trabajara como joya… aun —respondió al mirarla de pies a cabeza—, no hasta que nuestro querido mercenario de la orden —hablo con un deje de ironía al usar el seudónimo que le daban a Bankotsu.

—A Bankotsu no le agradara que hayas pasado sobre sus órdenes —dijo Jakotsu al marcharse un poco molesto del lugar. Kagome solo guardo silencio.

—Si algo sale mal… —se acercó a su oído antes de pasar por su lado— quito la cabeza de tu cuerpo en un segundo —amenazo y siguió su camino.

Sango observaba todo desde la barra, pues ya había terminado la parte de su trabajo. Pudo ver como las tres personas hablaban y noto a Jakotsu marcharse algo enojado.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto una vez que la azabache llego a su lado.

—Nada Sango… —respondió cabizbaja—… ¿Quieres que entregue algo mas Suikotsu?

—Si Kagome, mira llévame estos tragos a la gente que está sentada en el sofá —indico al pasarle una nueva bandeja.

La azabache se acercó con los tragos y los entrego a las dos personas que estaban sentadas con unas chicas sobre sus piernas. Ninguno le tomo mayor atención pues las chicas sabían muy bien cómo mantenerlos entretenidos en ellas. Kagome se dirigía con intención de ir a la barra nuevamente, pero antes de hacerlo…

—Oye ¿Cuánto hay que esperar para que me sirvan un puto trago? —dijo prepotente uno de los clientes al pescarla bruscamente del codo. Éste era muy delgado, como si tuviese un tipo de adicción a alguna sustancia, pues su delgadez y ojeras daban para pensar en eso.

—Y-yo iré enseguida a buscárselo —respondió asustada.

— ¿Eres una nueva joya? —pregunto al mirarla con un deje de lujuria. Kagome guardo silencio y lo observo asqueada— Porque si es así pagare lo que sea por una hora contigo. —dijo al pegarla a su cuerpo.

—P-por favor… —tartamudeo sintiendo nauseas. Sango iba a ir a interferir pero Suikotsu la detuvo del brazo.

—Él lo hará —dijo haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza al señalar al hombre que se acercaba hacia donde la azabache estaba con el caliente hombre.

— ¿Por qué mejor no la dejas hacer su trabajo? —cuestiono molesto quitando de golpe las posesivas manos del hombre sobre el cuerpo de Kagome.

—No interfieras… —dijo con intenciones de lanzarse a golpear al hombre que interrumpió sus actos, pero éste presiono fuertemente su puño.

— ¿Querías golpearme? —pregunto con ironía el presionar con más fuerza el débil puño de su contrincante.

—Basta Naraku —pidió el afligido hombre delgado.

—Si vuelves a intentar golpearme, mandare a allanar tu casa y que encuentren toda la mierda que tienes guardada... maldito adicto —Kagome quedo en silencio a oír eso ¿acaso ese hombre era un policía?

—Lo siento, nunca más —hablo el hombre y volvió a tomar asiento.

Kagome se encamino a la barra con los ojos pegados en el suelo seguida por el alto hombre, mientras mil y una duda corrían por su mente.

—Hola Naraku, hace tiempo que no te veía por acá —saludo Suikotsu. Kagome solo los veía a hablar, ¿realmente el mundo era tan corrupto? ¿De verdad no se podía confiar en nadie? Distintas preguntas rondaban su cabeza al ver como esos dos hombres conversaban de una forma como si fuesen conocidos de años.

—Kagome… —la llamo Sango— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Él… él… ¿es policía? —cuestiono angustiada casi en un susurro.

—Si Kag, y no solo es policía —la corrigió—. Él es el jefe de la brigada de investigación… su nombre es Naraku, y es uno de los clientes VIP del lugar —contó y Kagome quedo boquiabierta—, además está a "cargo" del caso de nuestras desapariciones, al igual que Kagura —dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Kagome no lo pudo creer, o más bien, se negaba a creer tal grado de corrupción que podía llegar a existir. Era decepcionante.

Eran ya cerca de la una de la madrugada y ya varios clientes comenzaban a caer víctimas del efecto del trago. Todos pensaban que quizás, era por la cantidad de tragos bebidos. Bajo Jakotsu quien aviso a Renkotsu que subiera a la habitación debido a que Kikyo se sentía mal y necesitaba que la cuidara; éste subió rápidamente. Naraku y Suikotsu seguían conversando de distintos temas, mientras Sango volvía a hacer su parte del trabajo y también Jakotsu.

Kagome vio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, y sin avisarle a nadie a causa de la desesperación de perder su oportunidad de libertad, se dirigió hacia su habitación donde dormía con Sango. De manera segura lanzo las sabanas que había tenido preparadas antes de bajar a la sala, se subió a la ventana, y sin complicaciones comenzó a bajar, la altura no era tanta. Se subió a un muro de contención de alrededor de dos metros y camino sigilosamente por ahí, no se veía ni un guardia de los que custodiaban la entrada. Se bajó y atravesó el espacioso estacionamiento hasta llegar a las gruesas y altas rejas que la privaban de su libertad, se acercó casi temblando a la caseta donde, seguramente, estaba el botón que las abriría, respiro hondo al ver que el hombre que "supuestamente" debería de estar a cargo dormía. Con el mayor cuidado y respiración que pudo contener logro presionarlo y estas comenzaron a abrirse, lo que ella no tomo en cuenta fue que al abrir las rejas esta ocasionaría un fuerte ruido, despertando al guardia.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —se preguntó al despertar de golpe a causa del ruido. Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y corrió hacia las rejas.

El hombre era un poco robusto, por ende, no pudo correr tan rápido como quiso tras ella.

Las rejas se abrían lentamente, Kagome estaba desesperada, volteó atrás y pudo ver como Suikotsu y Naraku salían de la mansión. Las rejas llevaban abiertas alrededor de unos treinta centímetros y gracias a la delgadez de la chica pudo lograr salir.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no la atrapaste?! —grito Naraku al pasar corriendo por al lado del guardia.

— ¡Lo siento! —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de verlo pasar rápidamente en frente de él.

Kagome corria lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, no quería mirar atrás porque estaba segura que la venían siguiendo, seguramente, si lo hacia solo la haría tropezarse y caer como muchas otras veces le había pasado al correr de InuYasha mientras jugueteaban. Solo veía arboles y amplias áreas verdes a los alrededores, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más pero no se detendría; logro divisar un par de propiedades a unos cuantos metros.

— ¡Por favor ayuda! —grito mientras corría desesperada por la calle, estaba segura que aun la seguían— ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Por favor necesito ayuda! —gritaba desesperada mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos efecto del temor.

De ninguna de las casas a grandes distancias salía ni una sola persona. No sabia que hacer, trataría de seguir corriendo pero su falta de costumbre y su agitada respiración a causa de los fuertes gritos comenzaban a jugarle en contra.

— ¡Por favor! —suplico con la voz marcada en dolor.

Pudo divisar una nueva casa a unos cuantos metros, y esta vez, esta propiedad tenía las luces encendidas. _"Por favor Dios… ayúdame" _suplicaba mentalmente mientras corría.

— ¡Ayud…! —pero antes de poder dar su último grito de súplica sintió una fuerte mano golpear tras su espalda ocasionando que cayera de cara en seco contra el pavimento... todo se puso oscuro.

Abrió sus achocolatados ojos observando el alrededor, todo se volvió decepcionante al reconocer el lugar, entrecerró los ojos al sentir ardor en todo el costado de su mejilla, tenia todo ese lado del rostro rasmillado por la fuerte caída. Observo quien ocasionaba ese dolor y se encontró con el molesto rostro de Sango limpiándole la herida.

—S-Sango… —hablo con la voz quebrada. La castaña solo negó en silencio— Sango… yo…

—Tu nada Kagome —interrumpió molesta, ni una de las dos hablo por un largo momento— ¿En qué mierda estabas pensado?

—Y-yo solo quería irme.

— ¿Acaso crees que eres la primera en intentarlo? —cuestiono molesta. Kagome solo se fregaba las rodillas con sus manos, tal vez, por el nerviosismo.

—Yo no sé qué vas hacer ahora Kagome, todos están muy molestos.

— ¿Por Dios que voy hacer? No quiero estar acá, me quiero ir, me quiero ir —se decía a sí misma con la vista casi desorbitada.

—Kagome quieres controlarte, te dije ¿no? te dije que no hicieras nada indebido —Sango alzo la voz levemente molesta por lo preocupada que estaba por Kagome.

—Sango déjanos solos —ordeno Renkotsu al entrar acompañado por Naraku y el tipo que había estado de guardia.

— ¿Qué vas a pasar con…? —quiso preguntar.

—Sango vete —ordeno molesto ahora Naraku. Sango asintió y le dio una mirada de compasión a su amiga y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo fue que paso? —cuestiono posando una mano sobre su calva cabeza.

—Lo siento Renkotsu, de verdad te ruego que me perdones… solo... me dormí —trato de justificarse el sujeto que había estado de guardia.

—Sabes que en este negocio no hay lugar para los errores —dijo en un tono amenazante.

—Tú también has cometido los tuyos, ¿acaso no tengo derecho también a equivocarme? —pregunto molesto, pues era la primera vez que se equivocaba durante todos los años que llevaba trabajando en la mansión junto a Tsunae.

— ¡No te compares conmigo! —grito molesto el calvo.

—Te crees muy especial, muy importante, ¿no? —se puso de pie desafiante frente a él— ¡Solo eres una maldita marioneta más de Bankotsu!

El calvo no aguanto su insolencia y con la llave del vehículo que había querido utilizar para ir a buscar a la azabache, la enterró en el cuello del ahora, ex-guardia, quien comenzó a sentirse ahogado para luego caer al suelo ocasionando su muerte. Kagome quedo impactada cubriendo su boca con su temblorosa mano. Renkotsu se acercó a ella y pesco su rostro fuertemente con una de sus manos.

—Si vuelves a intentar una estupidez como la que hiciste hoy, estrangulo a tu papá, me violo a tu mamá y le quito los órganos a tu hermano vivo para que sufra a causa de las malditas acciones de la puta de su hermana… —las pupilas de Kagome temblaban debido al miedo—… ni siquiera te imaginas lo que le haría a tu prometido… porque lo torturare lentamente al ver cómo te violo una y otra vez frente a él.

Los ojos de Kagome se pusieron cristalinos, y las lágrimas brotaron; Renkotsu sonrió de manera maliciosa al verla tan intimidada y la soltó de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza de Kagome chocara con la cabecera del sofá.

— ¿Le avisaste? —cuestiono Renkotsu observando aun a Kagome.

—Si —respondió Naraku guardando su móvil—. Dijo que se viene inmediatamente.

—Debiste pensarlo mejor niña. Aun no conoces a Bankotsu enojado —volvió a sonreír al verla tan mal.

Kagome se quedó congelada ante las amenazas de Renkotsu y más aún ahora que venía en camino Bankotsu… ¿Qué haría?

**...**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que les a gustado como va el fic, en especial a mis hadas madrinas jajajaja así les puse ahora. **Aidee & Rogue. :)**

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO! **

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	14. Chapter 14 Educando

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Disculpas por la demora :/ pues tengo este capítulo terminado desde el 2 de noviembre pero no me sentía muy conforme para cargarlo, la mente me jugó en contra y después me bloque :P tuve que acudir a una amiga virtual para que me ayudara, dándome nuevas ideas para la actu. Quiero agradecer a AIDE GV por los consejos... gracias nena de todo corazón!**

**Aclaración: **Lo que esta en cursiva serán los pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 13<strong>

**Educando.**

Todos se fueron a dormir una vez que todo estaba "aclarado" en la sala. Suikotsu se deshizo del fallecido cuerpo del ex-guardia que había estado tirado en el suelo frente a los temblorosos ojos de la azabache. Naraku se había marchado, pues no era mucho lo que tuviese que hacer ahí ya que solo se quedaría Renkotsu junto a la problemática chica.

Sango no había vuelto a bajar, mucho menos Jakotsu… y Kagome, bueno ahí estaba Kagome, aun sentada en el sofá donde unos minutos atrás la habían dejado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la sala, y esta vez, amarrada fuertemente de manos y piernas para que no cometiera nuevamente una estupidez que los perjudicara a todos.

Observo desanimada el oscuro alrededor de la sala con sus hinchados ojos chocolates y ya no pudo más contra el peso de estos... ocasionando que se cerraran, probablemente, debido al cansancio a causa del llanto.

* * *

><p>Después de recibir la llamada de Naraku entró frustrado a su habitación en Hong Kong, pesco un pequeño bolso para ordenar sus pertenencias y poder partir luego a Tokio. Estaba molesto y no solo por la maldita actitud de la mocosa sino porque pudo haber mandado a todos a la cárcel pidiendo ayuda a gritos con el enorme agujero que tenia por boca.<p>

—Kay, necesito el primer vuelo que tengas a Tokio —ordeno apenas el teléfono se levanto al otro lado de la línea.

—J-joven Bankotsu ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —saludo cordialmente y con un poco de titubeo a causa del nerviosismo.

—Deja los modales para otra ocasión.

—L-lo siento... dígame que necesita —pidió amablemente.

—Kay no me fastidies, acabo de ordenarte el primer vuelo a Tokio... no me importa si es privado —dijo molesto. El muchacho presionada varias teclas pues Bankotsu lograba a oírlas.

—Un avión privado... sale aproximadamente en una hora —informo una vez cumplido el pedido del moreno.

—Bien. —fue lo único que dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

Se sentó frustrado en la cama mientras secaba su largo cabello con una esponjosa toalla blanca. La lanzo molesto al suelo al recordar el llamado de Naraku.

**…**

— ¿_Bankotsu…? —pregunto un poco impresionado al oír la risa de su jefe. Tal vez se había equivocado de número al marcar._

_—Dime Naraku —respondió al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su cuello hacia un lado, dándole así acceso a una de las joyas de Hong Kong para que lo besara._

_—A... a ocurrido algo… —dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza. Bankotsu noto un tono extraño en su modo de hablar, sacando rápidamente a la chica que estaba sobre él._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —cuestiono en un tono serio._

_—La chica… Kagome… _

_— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —interrumpió ante su lentitud para hablar._

_—Intento escapar —completo Naraku._

_— ¿Cómo que intento escapar? ¿Qué no te ordene que la vigilaras? —cuestiono al ponerse de pie para salir del jacuzzi, dejando a una descolocada joya._

_—Sedo a unos cuantos clientes y… lo siento… no me di cuenta —explico._

_— ¡¿Pero cómo no te diste cuenta?! —se detuvo molesto._

_—Cuando llegue... creo que ya lo había hecho._

_— ¡Te dije que la estúpida mocosa planeaba algo con esas malditas dosis!_

_—Lo siento jefe... pero ¿Por qué no se las quito usted? —cuestiono mientras presionaba su móvil conteniendo la rabia, pues Bankotsu solo se dedicaba a dar órdenes._

_—Porque quería probar su valentía... y vaya que la tiene —sonrió de medio lado—. La cuestión es... ¿Por qué demoraste en detenerla? —cuestiono ahora en un tono intimidante._

_—Lo siento, jamás pensé que lo haría... no se me paso por la cabeza que escaparía —se justificó._

_—Está desesperada, es obvio que lo intentaría, por algo te mande a vigilarla ¿no? —hablo frustrado— Partiré enseguida, eres un inútil —informo al finalizar la llamada. Respiro hondo observando la luna ser cubierta por una nube que pasaba por el oscuro cielo._

_— ¿Qué paso cariño? —pregunto la mujer que había estado en el jacuzzi junto a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Te ves tenso, anda ven que yo ayudaré a que te relajes con un delicioso masaje —manifestó tomando la mano del moreno con intención de llevarlo nuevamente al lugar donde habían estado._

_—No fastidies —dijo molesto al jalar su mano de las de ella— si quieres relajarte... hazlo tu sola —respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho para luego dar media vuelta. La mujer lo observo sorprendida tosiendo el agua que había tragado debido al inesperado empujón. _

_Entro a la cómoda habitación en la que se estaba quedando, cerrando las elegantes puerta dobles detrás de él, apoyo su cabeza cansado en estas y cerró sus ojos mientras su cabeza ya comenzaba a trabajar en una dura lección de castigo. Su móvil anuncio un nuevo llamado._

_—Bankotsu... —lo nombró casi en un susurro._

_—__Dime Jakotsu...__ —respondió respirando hondo._

_—Me imagino que ya sabes todo lo que paso con Kagome, y su fallido intento de escape —hablo desde el baño en el cual estaba encerrado._

_—Sí. Naraku acaba de llamarme y contarme todo._

_—Bueno quiero que sepas que trate de mantenerla en la habitación encerrada como lo ordenaste pero se negó, cuando la vi abajo entregando tragos a los clientes la quise mandar nuevamente a la habitación pero Renkotsu paso sobre tus órdenes... _—Bankotsu lo interrumpió.__

_— Espera ¿Cómo es eso que paso sobre mis órdenes? —cuestiono al fruncir el ceño, no le habían contado esa parte._

_—Como lo oyes… Renkotsu sabía muy bien la orden que me habías dado sobre Kagome porque yo mismo se lo dije y aun así no las respeto._

_—Bueno Jakotsu, eso no lo tenía en cuenta —dijo mientras empuñaba su mano ¿Quién diablos se creía Renkotsu para desautorizarlo?_

_— ¿Te contaron que Kagome tenía la cara dañada también?_

_— ¿Dañada? —cuestiono un poco curioso pero sin darle mayor interés al asunto._

_—Sí, dañada —reafirmo—, pues iba por la calle gritando: "ayuda" y para que no siguiera haciéndolo Naraku la empujo haciendo que golpeara su rostro directo al pavimento._

_Bankotsu ya no dijo nada, después de todo se merecía eso para empezar a obedecer de una vez por todas las reglas, y quizás... mucho más._

**…**

Se incorporo de pie y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de mezclilla azul desgastada y unas botas estilo militar color café oscuras, se remango las mangas un poco más abajo de los codos y trenzo su larga cabellera azabache; se observó en el espejo y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

—Creo que ya es hora de ponerle un alto a esa estúpida actitud de pendeja mimada que tienes… Kagome —dijo poniendo el bolso sobre su hombro. Dejo a cargo al hombre que tenia de confianza en esa ciudad y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Oyó el sonido de una motocicleta al estacionarse y supo rápidamente quien era, pues tomando el tiempo supuso que llegaría alrededor de esa hora de la madrugada si es que conseguía un vuelo luego. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta pero apenas lo hizo se sorprendió, pues lo vio parado con sus facciones faciales sumamente duras debido al enojo, supuso.<p>

—Bankotsu… que rápido lleg… —quiso decir pero fue silenciado por un fuerte combo de parte del moreno, lanzándolo así bruscamente al suelo.

— ¿Qué bueno que llego? —completo con rabia al poner ambas piernas a los costados de Renkotsu y aun de pie solo bajo su tronco al posar ambas manos sobre el cuello de la camisa de su calvo compañero— ¿eso? —cuestiono alzándolo de la prenda.

—B-Bank… —pronuncio al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre que había comenzado a salir de su respingada nariz.

— ¿Bank qué…? —cuestiono presionando sus parejos y blancos dientes— "Bank siento haber desobedecido tu orden" o "Bank me importa una mierda las ordenes que des" —dijo suponiendo lo que diría... si tuviese el valor.

—No… yo no sabía que… esta chica haría algo así —hablo con dificultad al ser su cuello presionado por la prenda que el moreno apretaba y alzaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No se te paso por la mente que hubiese pasado si la hubiesen escuchado? —cuestiono molesto— Todos hubiéramos caído a causa de tu ineptitud —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Si doy una maldita orden tú al igual que todos la acatas, nada más. —finalizo al soltar bruscamente la camisa de su compañero. Renkotsu comenzó a toser.

Entro por fin a la mansión y encendió la luz de la sala que había estado casi en penumbras. Pudo ver a la azabache sentada sobre uno de los sofás de la amplia sala, pues era el único ser con vida ahí; se acercó e hinco para verle mejor el rostro, lo tenía todo dañado a causa de la caída que le había contado Jakotsu, movió su vista a las manos de ella que ya tenían un color más oscuro debido al fuerte amarre de las cuerdas en su muñeca, seguramente, sus piernas debían de estar de igual manera.

Renkotsu se había puesto de pie para cerrar la puerta tras él, vio a Bankotsu observar a la odiosa chiquilla.

—La tuvimos que amarrar para que no intentara nuevamente una estupidez como la que quiso hacer hace unas horas atrás —explico el por qué del estado de la muchacha.

—Bien —se puso de pie—. Sube a tu habitación... no quiero que nadie baje —dijo al acercarse a la barra a servirse un trago.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —cuestiono señalando a la aturdida joven. Bankotsu alzo ambas cejas y volteo su vista al vaso que se servia.

—La educare para que aprenda a respetar las reglas de una buena vez —dijo al sonreír de una manera torcida. Hizo una seña con sus azules ojos hacia la escalera indicándole que se marchara y Renkotsu ya no dijo más, subió en silencio.

Bankotsu se sentó en el alto taburete de la barra, rodeo con su vista el lujoso lugar para luego detenerse en la joven durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Pudo haber perdido todo por un descuido, pues era leal a sus compañeros y no dejaría que ellos cayeran por culpa de una insignificante mujer. Bebió de golpe el pequeño vaso que contenía su trago; se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina; ahí reviso en los cajones y saco un filoso cuchillo de uno de estos.

Dejo el filoso objeto metálico sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se acerco a la azabache; poso ambos brazos a los costados del sofá y apretó sus dientes. Empuño su mano con la intención de despertarla de un fuerte golpe, trago saliva y respiro hondo tratando de contener la rabia... decidió en despertarla de una leve palmada en su mejilla.

Kagome sintió como su cabeza hizo un leve movimiento involuntario, pues al estar tan asustada cualquier movimiento era sensible ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, y más aun, al encontrarse con los serios ojos azules del moreno que la observaban sumamente molesto.

—Al fin te despiertas —dijo al verle el asustado rostro.

La azabache no dijo nada, pues la seria mirada cargada de reproche del joven la hacían sentirse sumamente tensa y acorralada ante sus propios actos, y por un momento deseo no haber hecho la anterior tontería que la habían llevado a esas instancias. Se odio a si misma.

—No piensas responder... Kagome —arrastro su nombre con desprecio al incorporarse correctamente.

Kagome solo observaba en silencio sus movimientos, lo vio acercarse a la mesa de centro de la sala y tomar algo, su corazón golpeo fuertemente contra su pecho al ver que Bankotsu empuñaba un filoso cuchillo en su mano. Lo vio caminar de forma segura e hincarse de cuclillas frente a ella al pasar su dedo indice por el filoso objeto.

—¿Hablaras? —cuestiono al quitar el objeto metálico de su dedo, dejando ver como una delgada linea de sangre bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a la palma de su mano. Le enseño lo filoso que estaba.

—Y-yo... yo... —intento explicar pero los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, ocasionando que tartamudeara involuntariamente.

—¿Tu qué? —cuestiono mientras observaba como la delgada linea de sangre bajaba ahora hasta su muñeca.

—Yo... me quería ir... quería salir de aquí... quería... —le contó mientras lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus achocolatados y asustados ojos.

— ¡Ya basta! —la interrumpió molesto— ¡Es la estupidez más grande que pudiste haber cometido! —sentencio al ponerse de pie.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —repitió varias veces al agachar la cabeza, no tenia el valor de sostenerle la mirada.

—¡Nada que lo siento! —grito molesto al presionar sus dedos pulgar e indice en las rosadas mejillas de Kagome y levantarle el rostro de manera brusca— Mírame cuando te hablo niña... ¿Crees que las cosas se arreglan con una simple palabra? —ella no respondió— Si crees que es así, créeme, pierdes tu tiempo al abrir la boca. —Kagome trago duro la saliva que tenia contenida.

Bankotsu paso lentamente la cuchilla por el rostro de la azabache. Lo paseo tortuosamente por debajo de sus ojos, mejillas, boca... por todo su rostro mientras las pupilas de Kagome solo se limitaban a seguir sus movimientos; bajo lentamente hacia su cuello y se detuvo ahí. Kagome solo cerró los ojos al sentir el helado objeto descender, trago saliva nuevamente al sentirlo detenido en su cuello.

—Te das cuenta... lo sencillo que seria... —abrió levemente sus ojos al oír el tranquilo tono del moreno—... abrir tu suave piel con tan solo un roce de este insignificante objeto —amenazo observando fijamente el perfecto cuello de la azabache, pero su atención fue llamada por los enormes senos de la chica quien respiraba de manera sobre-exigida.

Kagome siguió la vista del ojiazul y se tenso al notar lo que él observaba tan concentrado. Frunció el ceño al sentir como el moreno bajaba la cuchilla hacia la superficie de sus redondos senos.

—P-por favor... —pidió al sentir como Bankotsu apretaba su sucia prenda blanca con su mano.

—Más te vale no moverte —indico al mismo tiempo que rasgaba la prenda con el plateado objeto.

Ella apretó los ojos fuertemente al sentir como el imponente joven rosaba sus dedos contra la suave piel de la parte superior de sus senos, pues estos sobresalían del sostén mas de la cuenta; trago duro al encontrarse con semejantes redondos senos nuevamente, pues desde la primera vez que los vio quedo fascinado con ellos, sintió la necesidad de probarlos con el permiso de ella... o sin el, en realidad, no le importaba mucho su opinión. Paso una vez más la cuchilla por la parte del medio de la única prenda que impedía su completa visión a esos grandes pechos que tanto deseaba probar, rompiéndolo.

Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir como su busto tomo peso, pues ya no eran sostenidos por la prenda que los cubría anteriormente, y con las manos aun amarradas trato de cubrirlos.

—Quita tus manos —ordeno sonriendo de medio lado como si estuviese encantado por la situación.

—B-Bankotsu... te lo suplico —pidió con un nudo en la garganta. El moreno rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Se incorporo de pie y la jalo del brazo para que también lo hiciera.

—Debiste pensar las cosas mejor niñita —dijo al tenerla de pie frente a él. No le desataría las manos, así que se agacho y rompió las delgadas sogas que apresaban las piernas de la temblorosa chiquilla—. No te muevas si no quieres ser cortada —sonrió maliciosamente al rasgarle el pantalón que traía.

Kagome solo cerraba los ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de estos, pues nunca se había sentido mas vulnerable y débil que en ese momento... se sintió completamente expuesta a las garras de la maldita bestia que tenia frente a ella, pero por sobre todo, se sintió humillada ante la victoriosa sonrisa que Bankotsu le regalaba.

— ¿Ahora lloras? —cuestiono con ironía mientras la observaba de manera lasciva— Ahora que ya no hay nada que hacer —Kagome desvió su mirada—. No llores... juro que te haré disfrutar tanto como a mi. —susurro socarronamente en su oído mientras rosaba sus dedos contra la tersa piel de las piernas de la temblorosa chiquilla.

Ella se sentía indignada, jamás disfrutaría de él, lo detestaba demasiado, detestaba su presencia, su arrogancia, todo... no lo quería cerca. Sintió cuando el joven paso atrevidamente una de sus manos con intención de dirigirse a sus muslos, esa la molesto. Sabia que era una malísima idea la que tenia en mente pero ¿dejarse tocar así como así?... jamás. Con todo el valor que su cuerpo le brindo levanto una de sus piernas para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la zona, que sabia bien, seria la mas sensible de él... pues ya lo había hecho una vez. El ojiazul sintió el movimiento y antes de que ésta lo hiciera la detuvo.

— ¿Planeabas golpearme? —cuestiono realmente enojado. Kagome lo observo con su vista empastada— ¿Te he hecho una maldita pregunta? —volvió a cuestionar entre dientes al zamarrearla de los hombros, de verdad estaba molesto.

—He... yo... —trato de decir algo pero ni una sola palabra la acompaño en ese momento. Bankotsu la hizo retroceder hasta hacerla chocar contra la blanca pared de la sala.

— ¿No creas qué por que me tienes caliente te perdonare esos atrevimientos? —reconoció molesto y Kagome se asusto aun más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—No estaré con alguien como tú... —dijo casi en un susurro pero perfectamente oído por el ojiazul—... seria un asco que un hombre como tú viniera a ponerme un dedo encima —le dejo en claro. Bankotsu puso su mandíbula dura.

—¿Crees qué me podría importar lo que pienses? —le cuestiono molesto al pescarla bruscamente del cabello, levantando y acercando su rostro al de él.

Kagome solo lo observaba asqueada, lo odiaba, lo detestaba por ejercer esa fuerza contra ella, sabiendo que ella jamás tendría posibilidad alguna contra él.

Comenzó a hacerla retroceder lentamente aun con el agarre en su cabello hasta llegar al sofá más largo de la sala; ella trataba de desviar su mirada pero él le movía la cabeza obligándola a verlo. La lanzo de manera poca delicada al sofá y comenzó a desabrochar la correa de su pantalón.

—Arreglaremos esto de una maldita vez —dijo seriamente al observarla—. Aprenderás a respetarme de una vez por todas —la azabache abrió sus ojos al ver como se quitaba el cinturón ¿acaso la iba...?

— ¿Q-qué... vas hacer? —pregunto espantada y con un doloroso nudo en la garganta el verlo con intenciones de subirse sobre ella... y lo hizo. Le abrió bruscamente las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas.

—Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo contigo —dijo al dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ella.

el ojiazul se acomodo sobre la delgada azabache y bruscamente quitó las manos de ella sobre los senos que inútilmente trataba de cubrir; Kagome trato de no quitar las manos de sus senos, de manterlas firmes a estos pero Bankotsu era obviamente mas fuerte que ella. Logro quitarlas posándolas fácilmente sobre su cabeza, pues estas aun seguían unidas.

—Si una vez te dije que eras hermosa... —le susurro al llegar a su oído—... me equivoque, eres sencillamente perfecta. —lanzo sin mucha fuerza la cuchilla a la mesa de centro para poder disfrutar mejor de la temblorosa chiquilla bajo él.

Kagome mantenía cerrados fuertemente los ojos, se tenso al sentir como éste rosaba su piel con su lengua, comenzando a estremecerla sin su consentimiento, se maldijo por ello, se sintió mal, se odio a si misma ¿por qué su piel se erizaba al contacto?

Bankotsu sintió perfectamente el nerviosismo de la chica bajo él, pues sentía levemente sus temblores, y eso le causo gracia; bajo lentamente su mano hasta uno de los redondos senos que era portadora la azabache... lo presiono delicadamente el ver como el pequeño botón rosa de estos estaba erecto. Sonrió de medio lado ¿Acaso no le asqueaba?

Ella podía sentir como el cálido tacto que el joven le brindaba comenzaba a erizarle la piel sin querer. No quería corresponder a sus caricias pero su cuerpo le estaba jugando en contra y no podía entender el por qué si Bankotsu solo le producía asco.

Él solo se mantuvo concentrado en los grandes y redondos senos que Kagome tenia, los encontraba perfectos, su tamaño grande, la piel suave, blanca y sin ninguna imperfección lo volvían loco; masajeo delicadamente uno de estos, su tamaño era perfecto, aunque no cayera por completo en su mano, lo toco por varios segundos hasta que su vista se fijo en el rostro de Kagome quien solo observaba el techo que cubría la sala... se molesto por ello, se molesto por la resistencia que ponía... la obligaría a concentrarse en lo que estaban. Se tomo el atrevimiento de probar de uno de ellos para hacerla volver al presente, el olor que desprendía de la tersa piel al estar tan cerca de ellos lo hacían embriagarse... se perdió en ellos mientras que con su lengua jugueteaba con el ya erecto pezón de la azabache.

La delgada ex-colegiala bajo sus ojos sorprendida al sentir una humedad en sus senos, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con Bankotsu adueñándose de uno de ellos, se revoloteo debajo de él y hacia su mayor esfuerzo intentando contener las sensaciones que de a poco comenzaban a despertar en su interior, pues estas habían estado durmiendo por casi cuatro meses, y ahora, Bankotsu las estaba estimulando, ya que cuando el moreno se adueño de uno de sus senos con su cálida cavidad bucal, apenas lo sintió en su boca no pudo evitar que su pezón se tensara, ocasionando que su intimides igual lo hiciera al sentir la lengua del joven jugar con su rosado pezón.

—Sal... suéltame —pidió mientras se movía debajo de él. Sintió la mano que el ojiazul tenia agarrada en sus muñecas apretarlas con fuerzas para que dejara de moverse.

Bankotsu se sentía sumamente cómodo haciendo eso, su miembro comenzaba a despertar de a poco al tacto de la azabache, se estaba excitando y eso no era parte del castigo. La sintió revolotear bajo el y eso lo hizo molestarse ¿Cuanta resistencia podría tener ella? Apretó fuertemente sus dedos en la muñeca de la chica para que no se moviera, pues el roce que sus piernas le daban a su miembro le estaba gustando y podría perder el control de la situación, succiono con toda la fuerza que su boca le permitió el pezón de Kagome para luego bajar lentamente su mano por el plano vientre de la chica hasta llegar la unica prenda que cubría su femineidad; entro y rozo con sus dedos el botón rosa que, seguramente, seria la parte más sensible de ella... lo empezó a masajear lenta y cuidadosamente en delicados movimientos circulares... sintió la respiración de la chica sobre-exigirse. Al parecer su mente estaba perdiendo fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

—De-detente... —pidió casi en son de suplica. Bankotsu solo la ignoro.

Con dos de sus dedos se deslizo lentamente por los pliegues de la azabache que eran humedecidos por sus fluidos; entro a la calidez de ella, era muy estrecho, lo pudo sentir ya que su interior presionaba deliciosamente sus dedos. Kagome era deliciosa, se convenció de ello; lentamente comenzó a entrar y a salir pues la humedad de la azabache comenzaba a ir cada vez más en aumento.

Se odio a si misma al sentir como su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse, pues sentía que ya había perdido todo control sobre su cuerpo, los movimientos de Bankotsu eran delicados pero iban cada vez más en aumento; cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentirlo hundirse a mas no poder en su interior, pues la respiración de él estaba muy cerca de su oído que casi podía oír los leves jadeos que armoniosamente salían de sus labios.

Entraba y salia rápidamente de su intimidad, pues los fluidos de la chica habían aumentado de sobremanera, eso lo sabia, aunque se negara ella también lo estaba disfrutando, pues sus piernas comenzaban a dejar de hacer presión, su cuerpo ya había hablado.

—Gime Kagome... —le susurro en su oído al rozarle delicadamente la lengua. Kagome se estremeció al instante.

—N-no... —dijo con su mayor esfuerzo para no dejar oír un gemido.

—Anda... hazlo... —hablo entrecortado, sus movimientos no se detenían—... sé muy bien que te esta gustando lo que te hago.

La azabache mordía su labio inferior poniendo lo mejor de si para no darle en el gusto, ella era terca y él no le ganaría esta vez, aunque tuviera un enorme deseo por gemir a mas no poder.

—Bien... si así lo quieres... —hablo Bankotsu en un tono ronco, sus respiración aun no era del todo normal.

Saco sus dedos haciendo que Kagome abriera sorprendida sus ojos _"por fin todo acabo..." _pensó pero antes de suspirar de alivio lo sintió hundirse nuevamente en ella, esta vez, con tres de sus dedos, pues pudo sentir el grosor de estos.

Se hundió de manera brusca en el reducido interior de la porfiada y obstinada chica, pues quería oírla gemir, y eso era lo que haría; Salio y entre repetidas veces de su apretada entrada, la humedad entre sus dedos era cada vez mayor, podía sentir su masculinidad completamente erecta y pedir a gritos entrar en ella, apoyo cansado su frente contra los senos de Kagome deleitándose con los armoniosos revotes de estos al compás de los movimientos que él empleaba.

—Ahh —la oyó gemir en voz baja y rápidamente una sonrisa adorno sus labios, pues sentía como las paredes internas de Kagome comenzaban a vibrar débilmente, quizás, por un pronto orgasmo que llegaría— Bank... —lo nombro arqueando levemente su columna dándole una visión privilegiada a sus enormes senos; el ojiazul se tenso, sintió unas enormes ganas de adueñarse de uno de ellos pero no la haría disfrutar, no la haría llegar al clímax, saco bruscamente sus dedos de su interior y Kagome abrió sus ojos nuevamente al sentirlo salir tan abrupto.

Bankotsu sonrió satisfecho de medio lado al ver el descolocado rostro de la azabache, pues sabia que había quedado a medias... al igual que él.

—Nunca he dado placer sin recibir algo a cambio —manifestó mirándola fijamente antes de incorporarse de pie. Kagome se quedo en silencio, pues estuvo a punto de llegar a un orgasmo después de tanto tiempo, y ahora tenia esa incomoda sensación en su interior. Se sentía usada pero por sobre todo... se sentía sucia.

Lo observo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cabecera de un sofá y tomar una bata, la cual probablemente seria de una de las joyas. Limpio su dedos ya que estos estaban casi empapados de los húmedos fluidos de Kagome. Se acerco a ella mientras se limpiaba.

—Espero que... —se sentó en la mesa de centro—... hayas aprendido la "lección" —le hizo comillas a la palabra.

Kagome estaba sentada aun en el sofá donde el moreno la había dejado; se puso nerviosa cuando Bankotsu tomo las manos con la que ella cubría nuevamente sus desnudos senos para pasar la cuchilla entre las sogas y así liberarla del amarre. La observo serio por unos segundos, los cuales fueron realmente incómodos para Kagome.

—La próxima vez que hagas una estupidez como la que hiciste hoy... ya no seré rudo... sino que seré cruel contigo, como aun no lo he hecho con ninguna —menciono refiriéndose a lo anterior—. No vuelvas a tentar tu suerte. —le lanzo la bata para que se cubriera, se puso de pie al finalizar la amenaza y se dirigió a subir las escaleras, dejando a Kagome completamente sola en la enorme planta baja.

Lo observo subir lentamente por las escaleras y una vez que ya no lo vio se permitió llorar amarga y dolorosamente; se cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la bata que Bankotsu le había lanzado. Se sintió sucia, se sintió tonta al corresponder sin querer a sus caricias... se quiso morir en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Se puso de pies aun con el dolor en sus tobillos y subió a la habitación donde dormía con Sango.

Muy temprano en la mañana Kikyo entraba a las habitaciones de las joyas, pues Bankotsu las quería a ver a todas, sin excepción alguna.

—¿Cómo estas Kagome? —pregunto la castaña preocupada al despertar.

—Estoy bien —trato de hacer su mayor esfuerzo en regalarle una sonrisa.

—¿Te han dicho que eres malísima mintiendo? —volvió a decir al sentarse en la cama de la azabache.

—Estoy bien Sango —se puso de pie con intención de darle fin a la conversación.

—Kagome... —la pesco de la muñeca— ¿Qué fue lo que Bankotsu te hizo anoche? —cuestiono aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Nada Sango... ahora por favor —poso sus tristes ojos en el agarre para que la castaña la soltara.

—Kagome... —susurro al verla dirigirse al closet de ropa.

Una vez ambas vestidas bajaron las escaleras.

—¿Solo seremos nosotras? —pregunto Sango al ver a Jakotsu subir de vuelta a su habitación.

—Sí —respondió al dar un bostezo—. Bankotsu fue especifico al decir: solo joyas.

—Que traerá entre manos... —murmuro pensativa.

—No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea me imagino que es algo que tiene que ver con tu fallido intento de escape —hablo dirigiendo su vista a la azabache, quien lucia un demacrado rostro.

—Ya déjala Jakotsu —dijo Sango para llevarse de la mano a Kagome a la sala—. Tranquila Kag... —dijo presionando la mano de su amiga en motivo de apoyo.

Las pocas joyas que estaban en la mansión Shikon estaban molestas, pues sospechaban a quien le debían la temprana mañana de reunión; Kagome podía sentir las cargadas miradas sobre ella. Todas cambiaron su semblante al oírlo hablar.

—Lo mismo de siempre —dijo al bajar las escaleras viendo a Suikotsu quien ya estaba en la barra esperando que pidiera algo de beber como era de costumbre; se dirigió de modo seguro hacia la sala donde ya estaban todas las joyas esperándolo.

Bajo los tres escalones que lo dividían de la larga escalera, la barra, el pasillo y la gran puerta de entrada. Todas las chicas estaban paradas mirando al frente; Bankotsu paso por delante de ellas y se detuvo frente a la azabache que la noche anterior había tenido bajo él. Ella solo tenia su mirada fija en el suelo, pues se sentía humillada al verlo, como si hubiese sido prácticamente ultrajada por el imponente moreno. Él solo la observo de pies a cabeza para luego hablar.

—Bueno, parece que tendré que repetir las reglas a causa de la imprudencia de una de sus compañeras —Kagome levanto sus nervioso ojos para encontrarse con lo de él que la observaban sin emoción alguna—. La cuestión de facilísima, querían venir a Tokio a realizar su sueño de ser modelo... y acá las he traído —siguió sus pasos observando a las demás muchachas—, pero todo eso vale dinero —se detuvo a observar a dos chicas extrajeras— sus pasaporte, hospedajes y miles de gastos que hemos estado haciendo... son caros —hizo una mueca con sus labios—. A estas alturas cada una de ustedes nos deben muchísimo dinero... ademas de los intereses y otros gastos. Lo que quiero decir es que... —hizo una pausa—... que hasta que no hayan terminado de pagar cada maldito costo, los cuales tardaran debido a los años... me pertenecen... todas —dejo en claro mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios antes de dejarse caer en el cómodo sofá de la amplia sala.

—Tu trago Bankotsu —dijo Suikotsu al entregárselo y salir rápidamente de la sala, pues ahí solo estaba Bankotsu y las joyas. El moreno tomo un sorbo y apretó los ojos al sentir como el ardiente licor bajaba lentamente por su garganta, dejando un camino de leve ardor en ella.

—Por favor... entiendan que no es mi intención hacerlas sufrir —dijo con un deje de ironía, pues era obvio que lo hacia—. Somos un equipo, pero también deben saber que si alguna de ustedes intenta huir... —su azulina mirada se detuvo en la temblorosa de la azabache—... alguien lo pagara caro —su rostro se puso serio al encender ahora un habano que había tenido guardado en su chaqueta—. Tenemos mucha información de ustedes, como: donde vivían, quienes son sus padres, cuantos hermanos y hermanas tienen en casa... todo —el humo salio lentamente de sus labios—. Así que si sienten la estupidez de hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar nuestro acuerdo —miro a Kagome—... hagan lo que sea por controlarlo, pues muchas saben que no doy segundas oportunidades —le dejo ver una clara amenaza—, no vaya hacer que un querido familiar de ustedes pague duramente las consecuencias.

Todas guardaron silencio, Bankotsu era lo suficientemente claro y nunca andaba con rodeos, pues si se tenia que ensuciar las manos lo hacia. Muchas veces lo hizo por Tsunae, quien era el mejor postor, y esta vez, el mejor postor era él.

—Ahora largo —dijo dándoles una mirada por debajo de su hombro. Kagome quien iba saliendo de las ultimas fue detenida por la voz de el ojiazul—. Tú aun no —quería molestarla, pues su estúpida actitud lo fastidiaba.

Kagome tembló y su mirada asustada fue rápidamente sostenida por la de Sango, quien se devolvió hacia ella. Bankotsu se puso de pie y camino los pocos metros que los separaban.

—Sube Sango —ordeno una vez que la tuvo en frente.

—Pero Bankotsu... —trato de decir.

—Es una orden —dijo al alzar ambas cejas ¿pensaba discutirle?; Sango no dijo más y antes de subir le dio una ultima mirada a su amiga.

—¿En qué momento se contrataron los guardaespaldas? —pregunto sonriendo con ironía. Kagome no hablo; Bankotsu se molesto por ello— Te hice una pregunta.

—No sé —respondió cortante sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Mírame cuando te hablo —dijo en tono autoritario.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido— ¿Para que se ria en mi cara? —cuestiono molesta— ¿Para acordarme de la maldita noche de ayer?

—Anoche no parecía que la odiaras... —ella guardo silencio— ¿Acaso crees que no oí tus gemidos? —se acerco a su oído— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu desconcertado rostro al quitar mi mano de tu interior? ¿Crees que no note tu desesperación al casi llegar al orgasmo? —ahora la miro a los ojos— No seas tan descarada al decirme que fue una maldita noche —se alejo de ella—, porque muy dentro de ti estoy seguro que lo deseabas... y que te gusto.

Kagome lo miro lleno de odio, se sentía estúpida como él la trataba, definitivamente, Bankotsu era de esas personas con las que no podrías jugar nunca porque se daba cuenta hasta de el ultimo detalle.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto mirando hacia el ventanal de la sala.

—Por ahora —dijo antes de observarla subir las escaleras.

**...**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

Bueno aun no soy muy buena en esto de los lime/lemmon pues soy un poco pudorosa. Me encanta leerlos pero me da cosa escribir o "tratar" de escribirlos yo, pues me avergüenzo al leerlos de nuevo para editarlos :) Pero como me dijeron: "nadie nace aprendiendo"

Vuelvo a recalcar a **Aidee gv **por haberme sacado de el aprieto que tenia con este capítulo, pues le conté que no me sentía muy cómoda con lo que yo llevaba escrito y me dio los consejos e ideas que necesitaba para terminar la actualización y vaya... me ayudo bastante** :)**

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO! **

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**

**PD: SI ALGUIEN PUEDE SERIA TAN AMABLE DE AVISAR EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK QUE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN ESTA LISTA EN AMBOS PORTALES, APENAS TUVE TIEMPO PARA CARGARLO Y NO CREO QUEME PUEDA CONECTAR HOY :/ SE LOS AGRADECERÍA UN MONTÓN... GRACIAS UN BESOTE!**


	15. Chapter 15 El Comienzo de los Errores

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Gracias Ljubica por haber avisado en el grupo de Facebook mi actualización pasada :) Sabes que te aprecio un recontramegamontón ;)**

**Aclaración: **Lo que esta en cursiva serán los pensamientos o recuerdos de los personajes.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 14<strong>

**El Comienzo de los Errores.**

Un mes ya había transcurrido desde el último encuentro entre Bankotsu y Kagome; la azabache no había podido borrar completamente los recuerdos de su mente, tratando de bloquearlos cada vez que se daba un baño, pues recordaba muy bien las manos del moreno manosearla y estremecer su cuerpo, odiándose así por ello. Bankotsu volvió a los tres días después de su encuentro con Kagome a Hong Kong ya que no había estado en sus planes volver tan pronto a Tokio, así que se marchó sin dar mayor información, como era de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Renkotsu llevaba de la mano a una joven chiquilla que no superaba los veinte años de edad, la hacía apresurarse rápidamente por las calles menos concurridas de Tokio hacia un hotel para un cliente que se lo había pedido. La chica caminaba torpemente por la ciudad y extremadamente temblorosa por no saber lo que le esperaba, pues en los dos años que estuvo cautiva nunca la habían sacado de la mansión Shikon.<p>

Llegaron a un horrible hotel de mala muerte, y siendo apresurada por el calvo sujeto que le daba varios empujones subió las escaleras… entre sollozos y suplicas. Renkotsu la detuvo fuertemente del codo y le recordó nuevamente cómo era que funcionaban las cosas.

—Mira Saiko, las cosas son muy sencillas, si no haces lo que te estoy ordenando tu familia será la que pague muy caro las consecuencias de tu maldita resistencia —amenazo al señalarla.

La chica solo guardaba silencio ante la amenaza mencionada por el calvo sujeto que la miraba de manera despectiva; presiono de manera brusca su mandíbula para no dejar escapar el gemido a causa del llanto que dolorosamente intentaba contener.

— ¿Acaso quieres que la inútil de tu madre pague por tus errores? —cuestiono con malicia— Mira que por su estado de discapacidad no creo que sea muy difícil atraparla. A menos que su silla de ruedas tenga turbo o algo parecido —bromeó con burla ante su cruel comentario.

La chica solo guardo silencio por largos segundos sin poder contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus celestes ojos. Renkotsu al ver que la rendida chica ya no pondría resistencia alguna la pesco nuevamente del codo y la arrastro hacia una vieja puerta de una de las habitaciones del mal cuidado hotel.

Renkotsu golpeo un par de veces y la perilla de esta se giró con un poco de dificultad, quizás, debido a los años de antigüedad que tenía. De ahí salió un hombre enormemente robusto, de alrededor de unos ciento cincuenta kilogramos; la chica al ver al asqueroso sujeto abrió sus ojos a más no poder e intento contener las arcadas que sin querer hacia, pues podía intuir muy bien lo que se le vendría. Renkotsu tranzo unas pocas palabras con el gordo hombre y a cambio recibió una gran cantidad de dinero.

—Treinta minutos —índico antes de marcharse.

La delgada muchacha entró de manera tambaleante a la habitación, observando el alrededor de esta; las paredes eran forradas con un viejo papel tapiz que ya estaba rasgado en varias partes, el suelo era de madera y estaba todo apolillado, y el techo estaba manchado de color café claro con lo que parecía ser agua de lluvias anteriores. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír como el asqueroso sujeto comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón para lo que seguramente esperaba, un satisfactorio sexo oral de parte de la delgada y temerosa chiquilla.

Las piernas de Saiko comenzaron a flaquear al verlo acercarse lentamente a ella… y ya no dudo, llevaba un par de años siendo sometida, tocada y abusada por extraños y ya no podía más… ya no quería más. Observo la única oportunidad de escape que vio, una pequeña ventana que había en la habitación, esta estaba forrada con distintos tamaños de pedazos de cartón, y sin pensarlo dos veces… corrió como sus piernas se lo permitieron y se lanzó.

El obeso hombre con todo su esfuerzo avanzo rápidamente a la ventana y vio el cuerpo de la chica prácticamente reventado contra la vereda de la calle. Ya que ellos habían estado en un quinto piso.

Renkotsu salía satisfecho del hotel guardando el dinero recién pagado por el regordete cliente quien disfrutaría probando a la chiquilla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un montón de gente rodeando algo, de curioso se acercó a echar un vistazo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer la presencia humana de quien se trataba semejante atención.

No se pudo quedar a oír lo que la gente comenzaba a murmurar y disimuladamente se retiró del curioso grupo de personas que señalaba de adonde había caído la chica, ahora sí que estaba en problemas ¿Qué le diría a Bankotsu? Pues Renkotsu estaba haciendo sus negocios por fuera hace ya un par de semanas, y ahora, con la muerte de la estúpida chiquilla esa se le vendría un enorme problema encima; no sabía cómo debería actuar, ni mucho menos que decir, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su cabeza con mucha dificultad a tratar ya de inventar una estrategia para zafarse del que sería un enfurecido líder.

* * *

><p>—Oficial Moushin hubo un accidente… llamaron los del servicio médico legal e informan que una chica se suicidó desde un quinto piso.<p>

Miroku se puso de pie rápidamente al recibir la información dada por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pues había estado sentado toda la mañana en su escritorio releyendo una y otra vez los informes de cada uno de los sujetos que tenían archivados para asegurarse de que no se le estuviese pasando algún detalle.

— ¿Dónde es Hoyo? —pregunto mientras se ponía la chaqueta de la brigada.

—En la zona oscura de Tokio, tengo anotada la dirección ¿quiere que lo acompañe? —pregunto interesado en integrarse.

—Sí, vamos —respondió rápidamente Miroku al salir de la oficina de la brigada— ¿El comisario sabe de esto? —cuestiono mientras encendía el motor del jeep.

—Lo llame pero no contesta su móvil, y la oficial Kagura está de franco, así que no quise molestarla —informo un poco tímido, pues Hoyo era un oficial nuevo en el caso.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos se bajaron del jeep policial y se sorprendieron al ver una curiosa multitud cerca del que seguramente sería el fallecido cadáver, pues los detectives del servicio médico legal con dificultad los mantenían alejados mientras otros de ellos despejaba el perímetro con una cinta de prohibición.

—Buenas tardes —saludo tendiendo su mano— soy el oficial Miroku Moushin —se presentó.

—Buenas tardes —respondió al saludo—, soy el sub-comisario Shiro… esperaba ver a su superior.

—Él no contesta las llamadas —informo Hoyo.

—Bueno, es solo que había hablado con él ese día en el hospital, le dije que si sabíamos algo respecto al caso en el que están investigando lo mantendríamos informado.

—Pero estoy yo —Miroku dijo un poco molesto, pues sintió como si lo trataran como un inexperto—. Estamos en el mismo caso, así que creo que da igual si viene él… o yo. —finalizo el dialogo poniéndose unos guantes quirúrgicos para acercarse al fallecido cuerpo de la muchacha, empuño sus manos molesto al ver los leves hematomas en sus piernas, brazos y rostro, supuso, debido a antiguos golpes.

— ¿Crees que sea una de las chicas traficadas? O ¿Crees que pudo haber sido una prostituta por elección?—cuestiono Hoyo al llegar junto a Miroku.

—Sin documentación, ni dinero que haya ganado… no lo creo —negó rápidamente—. Estoy seguro que esta chica fue víctima del tráfico humano.

—El tráfico humano… —susurro Hoyo viendo el triste rostro de la fallecida muchacha aun en el suelo.

—Invertir tu dinero en kilos y kilos de droga es un buen negocio, la venderás y obtendrás tu ganancia, pero después de un tiempo debes volver a invertir y así sucesivamente. En cambio el tráfico humano… inviertes dinero para traer a una inocente mujer en busca de un nuevo sueño, o algo tan sencillo como un mejor trabajo; la diferencia entre el tráfico de drogas y el tráfico humano, es que a las personas las puedes hacer ejercer la prostitución cuantas veces se te venga en gana al día… todos los días —hablaba frustrado a la misma vez que quitaba unos mechones de cabellos sobre el demacrado rostro de la muchacha—, sin volver a invertir dinero en ellas… solo generando ganancias para esos putos bastardos. El tráfico humano es el sucio negocio del futuro… es por eso que me empeño todos los días en encontrar a esos malditos y hacerlos pagar de una buena vez. —finalizo al ponerse de pie para comenzar el trabajo.

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a caer; Kagome veía el rojizo atardecer a través de la amplia ventana que estaba en la habitación de Sango.<p>

—Últimamente me da miedo quedarme dormida —comentó la azabache al abrazarse a sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Sango doblando la ropa que había lavado el día anterior.

—Estoy teniendo unas pesadillas muy extrañas —dijo desanimada.

—Solo son pesadillas… —sonrió la castaña al acercarse a Kagome y acariciar su cabello— no te pasara nada malo.

—Es que no entiendes, no es una simple pesadilla —explico al mirarla—. He tenido el mismo sueño durante toda una semana.

— Haber… —le presto más atención— ¿Qué es lo que sueñas? —cuestiono intrigada al ver el afligido rostro de la que consideraba su amiga.

—Sueño con InuYasha… sueño que está conmigo… que me abraza de una manera muy protectora, que por fin todo ha terminado, y cuando me siento completamente a salvo junto a él…—sus palmas comenzaron a sudar—… puedo sentir como una fuerte mano me jala de una manera muy brusca de su lado… despertando solo cuando escucho fuertes gritos.

—Pero… solo es un sueño —le hizo entender amablemente.

—Yo nunca había tenido una pesadilla así, Sango —le contó preocupada—. De verdad estoy asustada.

—Tranquila Kagome —dijo al darle un cálido abrazo.

* * *

><p>Izayoi llegó a la atardecer para variar de su trabajo en el bufete de abogados, dejo su cartera sobre el desgastado sofá que tenia en la sala y se dirigió cansada a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero antes de llegar su atención fue llamada por un sobre blanco de papel encima del pequeño comedor. Lo leyó rápidamente, respiro hondo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.<p>

—InuYasha… —menciono al tocar la puerta.

—Pasa mamá —dijo sin ánimos, recostado sobre su cama boca arriba y con ambos brazos doblados cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es esto que reprobaste un ramo? —pregunto extrañada al enseñarle el papel en sus manos, pues InuYasha no era un chico de malas calificaciones.

— ¿Uhm? —vio a su madre por un par de segundos para luego volver a cubrir su rostro— Era eso.

— ¿Cómo qué era eso? —pregunto molesta— ¿Acaso piensas reprobar el semestre?

— ¡Ay mamá! —dijo fastidiado—. No porque haya reprobado un ramo significa que vaya a reprobar el semestre… o el año —Izayoi se acercó a su hijo tratando de contener su molestia.

—InuYasha… —éste no la miro— InuYasha Taisho te estoy hablando —dijo con voz autoritaria al quitar los brazos del rostro de su hijo.

— ¡¿Qué mamá?! —preguntó enojado sentándose correctamente sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido. Andaba idiota ya que se habían cumplido un poco más de cinco meses en que no tenía ni una sola pista del paradero de su querida Kagome.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Izayoi poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo suficiente? —cuestiono en un tono cansado pero aun molesto.

—Creo que es suficiente que sigas jodiendo tu futuro porque Kagome no está a tu lado —dijo segura de lo que decía, esta vez sería lo bastante clara para que su hijo reaccionara de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? —cuestiono serio— ¿Acaso quieres que de vuelta la página como si nada estuviera pasando? ¿Quieres que me olvide de ella así como así? —miró fijamente a su madre. Izayoi suspiro hondo.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos —el rostro de InuYasha se ensombreció e Izayoi se sintió mal por ello, haciéndose un breve e incómodo silencio para ambos en la habitación del peliplata.

—No me puedes pedir que la olvide así como así —dijo apretando sus dientes—. Kagome no es una de las tantas novias que he tenido… ella es diferente, es mi prometida, y la mujer que quiero en mi vida —le dejo claro a su madre.

— ¿Y tú crees que ella te querrá en un futuro en la suya? —cuestiono molesta de que InuYasha siguiera con la idea de que Kagome era única.

— ¿Y tú crees que no? —cuestiono molesto también ¿en qué momento su madre cambio el pensamiento que tenia de su relación con Kagome?

—Creo que no. Si Kagome te hubiese respetado como tú lo haces no hubiese hecho ese maldito casting —le reconoció molesta—. Y si te hubiese amado como tanto decía hacerlo te hubiese contado que había quedado seleccionada y que saldría de Sendai —dijo ya harta de guardar sus pensamientos.

—Es muy triste lo que piensas mamá —respiro hondo y un poco decepcionado.

—Ella solo tiene diecisiete años y tú pronto cumplirás los veintidós… Kagome aún es una niña —dijo por última vez tratando de que se hijo comprendiera de una vez por todas la situación en la que estaba. InuYasha se puso de pie y se detuvo a su lado.

—Es triste que pienses de esa manera madre —volvió a decirle y camino unos pasos tomando la perilla de la puerta con su mano—, pero Kagome es la mujer que elegí para mí y tendrás que aceptarlo… te guste o no —menciono cabizbajo antes de salir.

Izayoi se quedó de pie sola en medio de la sencilla habitación con un doloroso nudo en su garganta, pues a ella también le preocupaba lo que pasase con Kagome… pero InuYasha era su prioridad por sobre todas las cosas, y aunque quiso hacerle entender la realidad se sorprendió de la resistencia de los sentimientos de su hijo, ya que éste no dudo ni por un solo segundo de lo que sentía.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu estaba sentado en una cómoda silla en el amplio balcón de una de las casas de, ahora, Yokohama… bebiendo como era de costumbre un fuerte trago que hiciera que su garganta ardiera al bajar lentamente el líquido por ella. Su móvil que yacía en la pequeña mesa de cristal comenzó a vibrar anunciando una llamada.<p>

—Bueno… —dijo al presionar el botón para que la llamada entrara.

—Bankotsu…

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Naraku? —dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía unas gafas negras sobre sus azules ojos, pues el sol comenzaba a descender y golpeaba levemente contra estos— Últimamente cada vez que me llamas es para anunciarme un nuevo problema —se puso de pie y apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre la gruesa barandilla estilo rustica del balcón.

—Es que… nuevamente te quiero informar de un problema —dijo al tragar saliva.

—No creo que tenga algo que ver con esa mocosa fastidiosa nuevamente, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestiono sin darle ni una pizca de relevancia.

—No, no, no —menciono rápidamente— ella no ha vuelto a dar problemas —guardo silencio.

—Bien… ¿entonces qué pasó? —cuestiono nuevamente.

—El servicio médico legal llamo a la brigada de acá de Tokio —dijo nervioso— diciendo que encontraron a una chica.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? —su semblante se volvió serio.

—Que una de las joyas se te escapo Bankotsu. La encontraron muerta, no sé qué habrá pasado en realidad pero lo solucionare, te lo aseguro… tú solamente está tranquilo —dijo Naraku tratando de apaciguar la conversación.

—Mph… ¿Qué me quede tranquilo? —cuestiono con ironía.

—Averiguare todo lo que paso Bankotsu… confía en mi —pidió afligido pero el ojiazul ya no contesto nada, solo finalizo el llamado dándole a entender así su molestia.

Bankotsu respiro hondo y estiro su cabeza cansado hacia atrás alguien estaba detrás de toda esa situación de eso estaba más que seguro, pues era imposible que una de las joyas pudiese salir así como si nada de la mansión ya que desde el intento de escape de Kagome él mismo se había encargado de aumentar considerablemente la seguridad.

—Estoy rodeado de ineptos y buenos para nada —suspiro cerrando sus ojos al rascar su sien. Pondría un alto a las traiciones de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué pasa Renkotsu? —pregunto curiosa Kikyo al verlo entrar a su habitación con el rostro pálido y su calva brillante debido al sudor— ¿Dónde habías estado todo el día?<p>

—Tenemos que irnos —informo al dirigirse al closet de la delgada mujer y empezar a sacar toda la ropa de ella.

— ¿Irnos? —cuestiono mirando como tiraba toda su costosa ropa sobre la cama.

—Si Kikyo, irnos —repitió nuevamente.

—Haber espera… —tomo una de sus manos para que se detuviera— ¿Irnos? ¿Irnos a dónde?

—Lejos, muy lejos —dijo al verla fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo que hiciste? —se atrevió a preguntar, pues por algo huía.

—Escúchame atenta Kikyo —dijo al hacerla sentar a los pies de la cama y posar ambas manos sobre el fino rostro de la blanca mujer que tenia cautivado su corazón—. Hace un tiempo estoy haciendo mis negocios en privado, saco a las joyas y gano mi propio dinero con otros clientes —Kikyo lo observaba sin creerle lo que decía—. Hoy… hoy murió una de ellas.

— ¿Cómo que murió? —cuestiono al quitar de golpe las manos de él sobre su rostro.

—Se lanzó desde un quinto piso —contó mientras se hincaba y movía sus manos—, llego la policía… —dijo nervioso— en estos momentos Naraku ya debe de haberle contado todo a Bankotsu y el muy maldito debe estar enterado de todo.

Kikyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su rostro se descoloco y palideció aún más; Renkotsu se preocupó al verla en ese estado y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Dime algo —insistió al ponerse de pie y sostenerla de los hombros.

—Debe estar asustada —dijo de manera desinteresada al estar apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados.

—B-Bankot… su —logro apenas articular mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor caían lentamente por donde deberían de estar sus patillas.

— ¿Sabes? Venia pensando en qué pudo haber pasado con la chica y… —sonrió de medio lado mientras bajaba su mirada y negaba en silencio— justo cuando te andaba buscando oigo tu confesión —lo observo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios—, definitivamente, el dicho: "se pilla más rápido a un mentiroso que un ladrón" es muy cierto —dijo al encogerse de hombros.

—Bankotsu yo… —quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por el moreno al suponer lo que diría.

—Sí Renkotsu, claro que me lo explicaras —dijo al pararse correctamente— pero en mi oficina —ordeno al caminar para que lo siguiera.

Renkotsu trago duro la saliva que tenía contenida en su boca y tras dar una última mirada de preocupación que fue sostenida por la de Kikyo, siguió al moreno.

Bankotsu salió de la habitación de Kikyo y antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo que daba acceso hacia las escaleras para subir a la tercera planta, choco con una despistada persona.

—Deberías darte cuenta cómo caminas —dijo molesto.

La azabache apretó fuertemente los ojos al reconocer esa varonil voz, no entendió por qué sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y menos aún, por qué su corazón golpeo fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Y-yo lo siento —dijo al hacer una leve reverencia.

—Ya basta de estupideces —dijo fastidiado, no tenia ganas de oír tartamudeos, titubeos ni nada parecido. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y ella quiso seguir su camino—. Oye… —dijo y Kagome se detuvo abruptamente—… más rato te quiero en mi oficina.

La azabache se tensó ante su serio rostro y comentario ¿Acaso estaba enojado? ¿Ella había hecho algo mal? Miles de preguntas relacionadas invadieron su cabeza, para variar.

—Apenas te mande a llamar, subes… ¿quedo claro? —cuestiono al voltearla a ver. Kagome asintió y siguió su camino.

Antes de pasar por el corredor que llevaba a la torre donde estaban las habitaciones de las joyas vio como Renkotsu salía cabizbajo de la habitación de Kikyo siguiendo el mismo camino que el moreno había tomado anteriormente. Renkotsu la observo molesto y Kagome corrió hacia la habitación de Sango.

* * *

><p>Toco dos veces la puerta antes de entrar, anunciándose a sí mismo.<p>

—Pasa —dijo Bankotsu desde el interior.

—Permiso —dijo Renkotsu al cerrar la puerta tras él.

Bankotsu le hizo una seña con sus serios y azules ojos indicándole así, que tomara asiento.

—Jefe yo le puedo explicar todo —trato de justificar su comportamiento apenas se sentó.

— ¿Qué es lo que me vas a explicar? —cuestiono molesto— ¡Que sacaste a una de las putas importándote una mierda en todos los riesgos que pudiste habernos metido… a todos! —le grito, realmente estaba enojado.

—Lo sé, sé muy bien que fue una imprudencia de mi parte —dijo nervioso— pero tengo mis razones para hacer esto.

—Así… —dijo en un tono irónico— ¿Y cuáles serían esas razones?

—Me quería retirar de todo esto… quería empezar de cero… quería cambiar —Bankotsu soltó una enorme carcajada llena de burla.

— ¿Empezar de cero? ¿Cambiar? —alzo ambas cejas— ¿Hablas en serio? —para luego negar con la cabeza—. Nosotros no cambiamos, somos animales sin sentimientos y estamos acostumbrados a toda esta basura que nos rodea —dijo al alzar ambos brazos recordándole así donde era que pertenecían.

—Te equivocas —tuvo el valor de discutirle—, tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

—Obviamente, en eso no hay punto de comparación —su rostro se puso serio—, yo jamás traicionaría a uno de mis compañeros. Siempre he sido lo bastante leal a cada uno de ustedes.

—Pero jamás has tenido algo o más bien a alguien por quien preocuparte… o proteger —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Y tú si? —frunció el ceño molesto ¿alguien por quien preocuparse… o proteger? Eso definitivamente lo fastidio pues él era el sujeto más leal y correcto al mundo en el que estaban ligados, ya que había hecho muchas cosas por salvarle el trasero a cada uno de los que trabajaban a su alrededor. Ningún jefe ligado a ese rubro se había manchado tanto las manos con sangre como lo había y seguía haciendo él.

—Kikyo está embarazada —dio la razón por la que había hecho su imprudencia—. Quiero sacarla de este lugar, no quiero que mi hijo nazca rodeado de todo este mal vivir.

—Ya veo… —dijo Bankotsu al entrelazar sus dedos a la altura de su mentón— de todos modos es una lástima —dijo para luego ponerse de pie.

Renkotsu trago duro al sentirse intimidado por la segura postura del moreno, sabiendo lo que vendría.

—Vamos a finalizar esto de una buena vez —dijo al remangar las mangas de la negra camisa que traía puesta.

—Terminaremos esto de una vez por todas —se puso de pie desafiante.

Bankotsu hizo su cabeza a un lado al esquivar un golpe que Renkotsu le había lanzado, el calvo no tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar a la fuerte patada que Bankotsu le lanzo en pleno estómago, ocasionando que éste posara sus manos en el; Renkotsu respiro hondo y se lanzó contra el moreno lanzándolo con facilidad sobre la fina madera del escritorio (gracias a su altura), arrojando al suelo la variedad de adornos metálicos que estaban sobre este. Renkotsu aprovecho la posición para darle dos fuertes combos en ambas mejillas del ojiazul; y el moreno con la rabia que sintió logro sacárselo de encima con un fuerte empujón; el calvo quien cayó al suelo aprovecho para estirar su mano y tomar un puntiagudo elemento metálico (de los que habían caído anteriormente). Cuando Bankotsu se bajó del escritorio sintió como un duro objeto prácticamente se enterraba a un par de centímetros de uno de sus ojos, apretó estos para tratar de contener el dolor que rápidamente se convirtió en ira, se lanzó sobre él y le dio combo tras combo y cegado por la ira que había aumentado saco la pequeña daga que guardaba siempre en una de sus botas y sin dudarlo dos veces la enterró en su cuello, precisamente, en la parte más sensible de su ahora, ex-compañero.

Aun encima sobre quien consideraba un vil traidor logro verle el afligido rostro de dolor al tratar de apretar torpemente su cuello para detener la hemorragia, observo su pecho subir y bajar con desesperación al tratar de respirar y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Salió de encima y se tiro a un lado de Renkotsu, aun sentado en el suelo apoyo su espalda en la parte del costado de la madera del escritorio. Observo el fallecido cuerpo de Renkotsu molesto y a la vez dolido, pues éste en años anteriores le había sido de mucha ayuda.

—Tú mismo fuiste quien cago todo —dijo al darle una patada aun ambos en el suelo—. Sabias muy bien que lo que nunca aceptare son los traidores —dijo presionando sus dientes. Pues esos tipos de "elementos" no servían de nada para su negocio, teniendo que desvincularlos rápidamente, no dejaría que sus demás compañeros fueran perjudicados por culpa de un cobarde traidor.

Se puso de pie y marco un número.

— ¿Bankotsu? —pregunto sorprendido Jakotsu al reconocer el número.

—Dile a Kagome que suba inmediatamente a mi oficina.

— ¿Estás aquí?

—Inmediatamente —volvió a repetir sin responder a su pregunta ¿Qué no era obvio?

* * *

><p>Jakotsu entro a la habitación de Sango sin tocar, como era su costumbre.<p>

— ¡Ay Jakotsu! —grito la azabache al cubrir su cuerpo rápidamente con una esponjosa toalla, pues había salido recién de la ducha.

—Bankotsu te llama —dijo sin siquiera inmutarse por la bochornosa situación, para ella, claramente.

—Pero mira cómo estoy —dijo al estar cubierta solo por la toalla.

—Kagome, de verdad que sonaba molesto —dijo entrecerrando los ojos al comprender la incomodidad para ella—. Por favor sube —le pidió de modo amable.

La azabache entendió y ya no quiso discutirle, pues estaba claro que Jakotsu no mentía debido a que lucía un rostro preocupado; además si estaba molesto no quería terminar por hacerlo enojar ella precisamente. Respiro hondo y subió avergonzada las escaleras. Toco antes de entrar.

—Entra —respondió Bankotsu desde el interior.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cubrió su boca con sus manos al ver el estado del cuerpo de Renkotsu; estaba muerto tirado en el piso con sus ojos en blancos y un pequeño objeto enterrado en su cuello, lo más probable, el objeto que causo su muerte.

— ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a un muerto? —oyó su voz y quito su mirada para encontrarse a Bankotsu de espalda viendo hacia el exterior.

Kagome se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Toma asiento donde está el computador —índico sin voltear a verla. Kagome obedeció a torpes pasos pues casi se tropieza con el cuerpo de Renkotsu junto al escritorio.

La observo de reojo tomar asiento en silencio sin hacer ni un solo gesto o reclamo de desobediencia, eso le agrado bastante. Saco un habano de uno de los cajones de los estantes que adornaban su oficina y lo encendió. Por un largo momento estuvieron en silencio; Bankotsu observaba los delgados hombros de la azabache notando como por ellos se deslizaban pequeñas y delgadas gotas de agua debido a la humedad de su cabello.

—Y bueno… —dijo al botar humo de sus labios— ¿Cómo están las chicas? —quiso plantear una conversación sin siquiera incomodarse por el fallecido cuerpo del que alguna vez considero su amigo, su mano derecha. Kagome demoro en responderle.

—Todas han trabajado de día cuando ha venido algún cliente… y también todas las noches en la que usted ha dado órdenes de trabajar, se han ido turnando sin ninguna excepción… sin descanso —respondió conteniendo su molestia presencia.

—Bueno tú no tienes nada de que quejarte —dijo en tono burlesco— ya que aún nadie te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

Kagome apretó sus manos contra la húmeda toalla que cubría su desnudez ¿Qué no le habían hecho absolutamente nada? Si… claro, pensó molesta.

—Voy a enseñarte algo que podrías hacer, y de pasada, hacerme la vida un poquito más fácil —se acercó a la silla del escritorio donde estaba sentada ella; la azabache se quedó quieta al oír sus pasos acercarse.

Bankotsu se posesiono detrás de Kagome, pasando ambos brazos por los costados de la delgada muchacha, presiono unas cuantas teclas en su computador abriendo una planilla que enseñaba todos los ingresos y egresos que salían y entraban todos los días a las distintas casas que Bankotsu controlaba. La azabache quedo boquiabierta al ver semejantes sumas de dinero que eran registradas diariamente, de seguro, por él mismo.

—Aceleraría las cosas que tú te encargaras de las cuentas… ya que Renkotsu ya no puede hacerlo—dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo al quitarse detrás de ella, inclinándose para verle el rostro de medio lado—. Me fio de ti Kagome —ésta lo miro extrañada— ¿Y sabes por qué? —ella negó en silencio aun sin comprender— Porque sé muy bien lo que de verdad te importa.

Kagome no supo que decir ¿Por qué le decía eso? Bankotsu ante la desorientación de la joven volvió a presionar teclas abriendo un nuevo archivo, enseñando esta vez, fotos de su familia e InuYasha. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida, esas fotografías eran recientes, pues pudo ver como sus cuatro seres queridos pegaban distintos afiches con su rostro, su madre y padre se abrazaban, Souta rascaba sus ojos como si secara unas lágrimas… e InuYasha tenía su rostro completamente triste. Algo se remeció en su interior y se sintió la mujer más cruel del mundo… ella pasándose mil cosas por la cabeza relacionadas a Bankotsu. Mientras InuYasha la buscaba, al parecer, sin descanso alguno.

Bankotsu noto el ensombrecido rostro de Kagome al detener las imágenes en la fotografía en la que justamente se apreciaba el triste rostro del peliplata.

—Tú sabes lo que me importa a mí —dijo al recordarle por qué había sacado el tema, pues la chica tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla del computador— ¿Qué dices?

—Y-yo… yo lo hare —logro decir con el agudo dolor que sentía en su garganta—, solo enséñame que debo hacer precisamente… y aprenderé pero por favor que nadie toque a mi familia.

—Eso dependerá de ti —recalcó.

—Hare lo que sea… —su voz se quebró levemente.

Bankotsu observaba detalladamente como los ojos de Kagome miraban sin siquiera parpadear la imagen del triste peliplateado.

— ¿Tan importante es este sujeto para ti? —cuestiono un poco molesto, pero sin dejar demostrarlo.

—El hombre más importante en mi vida —respondió sosteniéndole la mirada y pudo notar como el ojo derecho de Bankotsu estaba pequeño a causa de una gran inflamación.

— ¿Q-qué fue lo te paso? —se preocupó sin siquiera notarlo.

—Nada de tu incumbencia —dijo cortante al pararse correctamente.

—Eso se hinchara y empeorara —manifestó al ponerse de pie. Bankotsu la observo de pies a cabeza.

—Ve a vestirte —ordeno ignorándola al salir de la oficina.

Kagome se quedó parada por unos segundos para luego caer en cuenta que estaba sola con el cadáver de Renkotsu, un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. Se había asustado.

Desde ese momento las cosas empezarían a cambiar en la mansión Shikon, pues por la ausencia de tantos viajes que hacia Bankotsu estaba descuidando sin querer una de las mayores inversiones que Tsunae le había dejado… la mansión.

Subió a su habitación cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta tras él, se quitó la camisa y la lanzo molesto contra el suelo; se dirigió al baño y mojo su rostro con la refrescante y helada agua que salía de la llave, cayendo esta por su desnudo y muy bien trabajado torso. Salió aun con el agua escurriendo por su morena piel y tomo así su móvil.

—Cambio de planes… —dijo al ser contestada su llamada— permaneceré un largo tiempo aquí en Tokio —fijo sus serios ojos azules en la luna que con dificultad comenzaba a notarse bajo las plomas nubes en el oscuro cielo.

**…**

* * *

><p>No sé muy bien si se entendió pero algunas escenas estaban en algo así como "tiempo" paralelo : por si alguna se enredo, aunque no creo pero igual se los quería decir :)

Muchas gracias por leer

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	16. Chapter 16 Una Caída y una Inesperada Li

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

Bueno le cambie el nombre a "Hoyo" jajaja como yo lo tenia, averigüé porque tenia la confusión de como escribir el nombre :/ en algunos fic's había leído "Houyo" así que entre en la duda, y según: "InuYasha Wiki" el nombre vendría siendo Hojo. Ya ni sé -.-' pero tome la ultima opción ;)

**Aclaración: **Lo que esta en cursiva serán los pensamientos, dialogo de terceros o recuerdos de los personajes.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter:15<strong>

***Una ****Caída**** & Una Inesperada Libertad***

Bankotsu estaba sentado sobre su cama con ambos pies sobre la pequeña y suave alfombra que estaba tendida sobre el frío piso cerámico, tenía los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos doblados sobre sus rodillas con las palmas al aire y la cabeza baja; había tenido una muy mala noche por el dolor que sentía en su ojo, y aunque se tomó unas cuantas píldoras para calmar el punzante dolor y desinflamar la hinchazón… no fueron de mucha ayuda. Se puso de pie para ir al baño a darse una ducha como era de costumbre, pues tenía que hablar un tema muy importante con Kikyo.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con ropa casual: unos jeans azules, una polera del mismo color con corte en Vajustada a su cuerpoy sus cómodas botas café oscuras estilo militar a medio abrochar. Se vio al espejo y se frustró al ver su ojo más pequeño que el día anterior, rodó los ojos fastidiado, restándole importancia. Bajó las escaleras a la segunda planta para despejar las dudas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza la temprana mañana en la que se despertó. Entró a la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, mucho menos en anunciarse.

—Despierta —ordenó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada al cómodo colchón de la alta cama donde dormía la pálida pelinegra que inquietaba sus dudas.

Desde la noche anterior que no había visto a Renkotsu y eso la atormentaba demasiado, no sabía o más bien no imaginaba lo que había pasado con él… y la verdad, era que tampoco quería hacer mucho esfuerzo en pensarlo. Se quedó dormida parte de la madrugada y cuando se sentía plácidamente cómoda en su cama sintió un fuerte remezón que la despertó acompañado de una autoritaria voz ya conocida a la perfección por ella.

—B-Bankotsu… —nombró sorprendida al ver su rostro e inflamado ojo al mismo tiempo que trataba de acomodar su revoloteado cabello— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó al mirarlo con cierto recelo y notar mejor la lesión que tenía… algo muy malo debió de haber pasado para que luciera así.

El moreno solo se limitaba a observarla analíticamente, como si tratase de descifrar algún rastro de falsedad en ese rostro de temor contenido.

— ¿Ayudarme tú? — La señaló al adornar su rostro con una cínica sonrisa; Kikyo solo desvió la mirada— ¿De verdad crees que vendría a tu habitación a pedirte ayuda precisamente a ti? —cuestionó con ironía al tomar asiento a los pies de la cama.

Kikyo lo observó por un par de segundos para luego bajar la mirada, sóloguardó silencio ¿Qué le podía decir a él? Ni siquiera tenía el valor para verlo fijamente.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Confesar? —cuestionó al apoyar ambos brazos sobre la cama, le daría la oportunidad de sincerarse por ella misma y así probaría dónde era que estaba realmente su lealtad.

— ¿Contar? ¿Confesar? —Cayó en cuenta a qué se refería— Bankotsu si te refieres a lo sucedido con Renkotsu… juro que yo no sabía nada de los negocios que él estaba haciendo por fuera —aseguró un tanto dudosa que no le creyera pues él la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estaba haciendo sus fraudulentos negocios aparte?

—Un par de días después que volviste a Hong Kong —respondió según entendía le había dicho el difunto calvo.

— ¿Tienes idea de los nombres de los clientes que lo llamaban? —Kikyo negó en silencio.

—Dijo que eran otros clientes… ninguno de los que venían a la mansión.

Bankotsu respiró hondo y se puso de pie con la intención de salir de la habitación; al juzgar por su nerviosa facción en el rostro sabía que no mentía.

—Bankotsu espera… —pidió antes de que se marchara; el moreno se detuvo con su mano en la perilla de la puerta y volteó a verla de medio lado.

—Está muerto —respondió sabiendo la pregunta que le haría.

La respiración de Kikyo se sobre exigió levemente al oír lo que Bankotsu decía, confirmando así, la duda que se negaba a aceptar. Posó su fría mirada sobre el celeste cubrecama que cubría su delgado cuerpo.

—Y si no quieres que al bastardo que cargas le pase lo mismo… —amenazo al caminar hacia ella— obedecerás todo lo que ordene —dijo al sostenerla del mentón para obligarla a verlo—, porque créeme, no me temblara la mano para enterrar mi daga sobre este cuello tan marfilado y perfecto que tienes —concluyó al pasar su dedo pulgar por su blanca piel.

Kikyo tragó duro al oír la fría y segura voz con la que Bankotsu la amenazaba, y no solo a ella… sino que ahora también a su hijo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —cuestionó antes de salir, pues no necesitaba respuesta.

La delgada pelinegra se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama en posición fetal y sin derramar ni una sola lágrima se abrazó a sus piernas. Ahora estaba sola y debía ser lo bastante inteligente como para poder cuidar de sí misma.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y Kagome ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, ya que cuando Bankotsu estaba en la mansión las cosas solían funcionar más estrictas que cuando estaba Renkotsu a cargo. Llevó todos los alimentos en el carrito de cuatro ruedas donde los acomodaba, entró a la amplia sala donde estaba ubicado el comedor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al moreno sentado solo en la cabecera de la larga mesa de vidrio.<p>

—Mph… ¿Por qué tanta demora? —cuestionó con sus serios ojos azules concentrados en el periódico que leía.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento al ver lo pequeño y morado que lucía su ojo; Bankotsu alzó la vista obviando que lo observaba, la azabache desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—T-tu ojo… está peor que ayer —dijo mientras acomodaba los alimentos en la mesa.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? —se encogió de hombros al restarle importancia.

—Que si no tomas algo se pondrá peor, podría entrarte una infección y quizás… —dijo mientras le servía una taza con café.

— ¿No me digas que estás preocupada por mí? —preguntó al sonreír de medio lado mientras sostenía su femenina muñeca.

— ¿P-por qué dices eso? —preguntó nerviosa con su mirada fija en el agarre.

—No sé, Kagome —dudó al dejar el periódico en la mesa, sin soltar el agarre en ella—. Pero tu nerviosismo no es para nada normal —elevó su vista ya que él seguía sentado—, mucho menos tu sonrojado rostro.

—P-pero que cosas dices —trató de mantener su voz lo más serena posible para no dejar notar su nerviosismo.

—Como digas —dijo soltando el agarre, sin dejar de verla—. Pero si fuera tú… pensaría muy bien las cosas antes de casarme, suelo confundir a muchas chicas —sonrió de medio lado al guiñarle su ojo no lesionado.

Kagome se ruborizó por completo, Bankotsu podía hacer que su corazón latiera acelerado con tan sólo darle una sonrisa, sin importar cuáles fueran las palabras que utilizara. Sabía que eso estaba mal pero no podía controlar el nerviosismo que sentía cuando estaba a solas con él. Iba a debatirle con alguna frase pero escuchó la chillona voz de Jakotsu al entrar al comedor.

— ¡¿Pero qué le pasó a tu ojo?! —Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Jakotsu… por favor —posó su codo en el comedor y su mano en la sien—tengo un molestoso dolor de cabeza y tu voz no es la más agradable de oír —dijo al rodar los ojos.

—Bien —tomó asiento—. Buenos días, Kag hermosa —saludó sonriente, ignorando al malhumorado mercenario.

—Buenos días Jakotsu —saludó Kagome amablemente— ¿Quieres té, leche, café… o jugo natural? —ofreció.

—Ay quiero… —parecía indeciso observando la variedad de alimentos— ¡de todo! —no pudo decidir.

Kagome sonrió y comenzó a servirle una taza con cada líquido y un alto vaso con jugo, pidió permiso a Bankotsu para retirarse y el moreno con asentimiento le dio el pase para que lo hiciera. Bankotsu observaba asqueado como Jakotsu se metía alimento tras alimento a su amplia boca.

— ¿Qué no vas a comer? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—No, se me quitó el hambre —dijo al ponerse de pie para retirarse del comedor; Jakotsu lo observó con medio pan en la boca, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Bankotsu salió del comedor cansado, no quería lidiar con nadie ese día; vio a Sango bajar las escaleras, quien se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo? —preguntó con asombro.

— ¿Por qué siempre preguntan lo mismo? —murmuró cansado mientras rodaba los ojos con cierto fastidio.

—Porque tú nunca luces así —respondió al estar de pie frente a él.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó desinteresado.

—Como si te hubieran dado una buena paliza —Bankotsu solo sonrió de medio lado y negó en silencio, pues si supiera con quién peleo o más bien quién salió perdiendo su comentario seguramente sería omitido.

—Hoy irás a la juguetería —informó metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos del jeans.

— ¿A la juguetería? —preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Acaso tienes otros planes? —preguntó sonriendo con burla.

—Claro que no… —respondió tranquila, pues conocía muy bien el extraño sentido del humor que tenía el moreno— es solo que es extraño que me mandes allá. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy.

—Están escasos de masajistas —dijo—. Además eres la mejor en eso, así que quién mejor que tú para que hagas el trabajo.

—Está bien —dijo al verlo con intención de seguir su camino— ¿A qué hora parto?

—En una hora, Hakudoshi vendrá por ti —respondió al retomar su camino; Sango asintió y fue al comedor, donde si no se daba prisa, probablemente, Jakotsu acabaría con todo.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la observó lavar toda la losa que se había acumulado el día anterior. Oía como Kagome tarareaba algo parecido a una canción, en un tono muy bajo; eso le causó cierta gracia.

—Oye… —Kagome dio un pequeño brinco al oír su voz.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó avergonzada de que la hubiese escuchado.

—Deja lo que haces y sígueme —dijo al dar media vuelta.

—Pero estoy limpiando —dijo al señalar la cantidad de elementos sucios.

—Solo ven —ordenó haciendo una seña con su cabeza. La azabache ya no dijo más y obedeció.

La invitó a tomar asiento en la cómoda silla tras su escritorio y prendió la computadora frente a ella. Kagome estaba quieta y en completo silencio.

—Hoy te explicaré algo sobre las planillas —indicó mientras abría un archivo.

—Bien… —dijo un poco incómoda; Bankotsu solo la observó de reojo.

—Mph… dijiste que querías aprender, ¿no? —preguntó con sus ojos fijos en la brillante pantalla.

—S-sí, y es lo que haré —respondió rápidamente.

—Bien… espero que esta vez no te equivoques —la miró fijamente y Kagome se incomodó por ello, desviando así su mirada hacia la pantalla—. Si no ya sabes el costo —dijo también volviendo su mirada al computador.

Al cabo de varios minutos Kagome parecía entender como era que tenía que ingresar cada de cifra de dinero y también como descontar los distintos gastos que hacían en cada una de las casas ligadas a Bankotsu.

—Vaya no eres tan tonta después de todo —mencionó con burla al encender un habano a una distancia prudente de ella.

—Aprendo rápido cuando está en juego lo más importante que tengo en la vida —respondió inconscientemente. Bankotsu solo rodó los ojos al botar el humo por su boca.

—Nadie depende de nadie —dijo al tomar asiento en la parte contraria del escritorio donde estaba ubicada la azabache, quedando frente a ella.

—Eso que nadie depende de nadie es un poco inconsecuente viniendo de tu parte —dijo con su vista fija en lo que hacía, no notó que Bankotsu la observaba fijamente.

— ¿Absurdo? —preguntó al soltar una burlesca carcajada.

—Sí, absurdo. —recalcó al observarlo de soslayo.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó prestando más interés a la conversación.

—Porque tú dependes de todas las chicas que hay aquí… —él quería una respuesta y ella se la daría completa— hasta de mí —dijo lo último alzando ambas cejas sin importar que él se burlara de ella.

— ¿De ti? — Cuestionó con sarcasmo— No niña… —sonrió de medio lado— yo no dependo de ninguna de ustedes, ustedes… dependen de mí —corrigió.

— ¿Nosotras dependemos de ti? —preguntó en un tono indignado.

—Sí —recalcó—. De una u otra forma, las únicas que pierden… son ustedes —sonrió victorioso al ver el fastidio en el rostro de la azabache.

—No me importa —discutió mientras volvía su vista al computador—, de alguna u otra manera la justicia terminará atrapándote, y así, pagarás todo lo que has hecho.

— ¿La justicia? — Preguntó con sorna— La justicia la tengo yo en mis manos —aseguró—. Y a decir verdad, creo que hay más corruptos que policías que de verdad trabajen por vocación, pues mostrándoles unos cuantos ceros de papelitos verdes (dinero) son capaces de vender hasta su madre.

Kagome solo resopló fastidiada, era como si cada palabra que saliera de los labios del ojiazul fuera con cierta burla dirigida hacia ella; con Bankotsu no había manera de ganarle en una discusión, pues solía tener ya una respuesta preparada con qué ganar o finalizar la conversación… era una persona con una astucia muy avanzada, quizás, por los años que llevaba en ese oscuro negocio.

La atención de ambos fue llamada al oír un par de golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo Bankotsu al suponer quién sería.

—Permiso Bankotsu —dijo Sango al entrar—, Hakudoshi ya está afuera —informó la castaña.

—Bien… sabes las reglas —la castaña asintió.

Kagome quien miraba en silencio la conversación, no aguantó más la duda y se motivó a preguntar lo que comenzaba a entender.

—Sango… ¿te vas? —preguntó mientras sus pupilas temblaban débilmente, el tan solo imaginarse sola en ese lugar hacía que sus pelos se pusieran de punta.

—Si Kagome, pero será solo por unos cuantos días —dijo Sango regalándole una sonrisa para que Kagome quitara ese rostro de preocupación.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó al ponerse de pie en dirección a la castaña.

—Claro Kag —aseguró al darle un abrazo—, verás como los días se pasarán volando… ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia.

Kagome se apegó aún más a ese cálido abrazo que le brindaba la única persona que sentía realmente a su lado, pese a las duras circunstancias. Bankotsu seguía sentado, esta vez, con ambos codos en los posa brazos de la silla, entrelazando sus dedos y observando aburrido lo que consideraba una patética escena de "despedida".

—Se hace tarde —interrumpió con un poco de fastidio en su tono de hablar.

Sango sabía que tenía que partir luego, ella estaba tranquila porque solo se iría por un par de días, varias veces antes había ido a la "juguetería" pero lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba esta vez… era la chica que se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a ella. Apretó a Kagome de manera protectora, permitiéndose así, un completo acceso a su oído.

—No hagas nada que cause problemas —le susurró.

Kagome se alejó levemente para verle el rostro a Sango y pudo notar un deje de preocupación y casi súplica en el pedido que le hacía su única amiga en el espantoso sitio. Ella solo asintió.

—Lo prometo —dijo al regalarle una sonrisa.

—Bien —dijo la castaña al voltearse a ver a Bankotsu—, nos vemos. —se despidió con un gesto de cejas y salió del despacho del moreno.

Kagome la vio salir y volvió a sentarse donde había pasado prácticamente casi toda la mañana. Secó con el puño de su mano sus cristalinos ojos antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de éstos, no quería que el ojiazul la viera llorar, no quería que la viera débil.

El móvil de Bankotsu comenzó a sonar anunciando un llamado. Respiró cansado al reconocer el número en la brillante pantalla antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó posando una mano en su sien. Kagome dirigió su vista al monitor del computador prestando atención a lo que hablaba el moreno.

—_Ya tengo la dirección donde Renkotsu había llevado a la chica._

_—_Ahh… y, ¿dónde es? —cuestionó sin darle mucha importancia.

—_En la zona más baja de Tokio._

_—_Mph… no puedo creer lo bajo que cayó Renkotsu como para ir a buscar clientela allá —mencionó al adornar su rostro con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿_Te interesa ir a revisar qué fue lo que pasó realmente? _

—Ya averigüé algunas cosas —respondió—. Pero igual quisiera ir, tengo algunas dudas, nos vemos en media hora… donde siempre. —informó al finalizar la llamada.

Kagome seguía ingresando los distintos valores al computador sin dejar de oír lo que Bankotsu tanto hablaba por teléfono. Lo observó de soslayo al escuchar el ruido de la silla arrastrarse por el piso cerámico. Él se había puesto de pie.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Mph… ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con media sonrisa.

—S-solo preguntaba —titubeó levemente al verlo acercarse a ella.

—No será… —giró la silla en la que Kagome estaba sentada, posando así ambas manos a los costados de ella, acorralándola— que me extrañarás—susurró en su oído en un tono arrogante.

La piel de la azabache se erizó por completo al tenerlo tan cerca, su estómago se removió inconscientemente al poder oler a la perfección el exquisito perfume masculino que emanaba de todo su torso. Sintió la mirada del ojiazul cargada en ella.

—T-te equivocas —dijo tratando de contener con cierta dificultad un suspiro, probablemente si lo hacía, él se burlaría de ella.

—Entonces… —la sostuvo del mentón casi rosando sus labios mientras sus ojos azules miraban detalladamente los nerviosos gestos que Kagome hacía con sus ojos y labios— quita esa cara de idiota. —bromeó soltándola al incorporarse correctamente y sonreírle de medio lado. Vio sus mejillas ruborizadas por última vez y salió hacia su encuentro con Naraku.

Kagome oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y pestañeó un par de veces desconcertada al haber perdido la noción de ese pequeño tiempo, apretó sus ojos al pensar lo tonta que se debió ver al haberse quedado quieta. Se frustró por ello.

* * *

><p>El dueño de un viejo bar llamó a la brigada de Tokio haciendo una denuncia, más que nada, por sospecha, pues le llamaba demasiado la atención que precisamente "hombres" entraran más a una juguetería para niños que a su bar, lo consideró realmente extraño ya que con tantas jovencitas desaparecidas no podía evitar pensar mal, así que decidió que no perdía nada con hacer la llamada. Miroku le avisó a Hojo y a Kagura quienes salieron de improviso, pues de tal manera fue la llamada.<p>

— ¿Ese es el viejo que hizo la denuncia? —preguntó Hojo quien ya se había integrado al caso.

—Dice que le llama la atención que hombres entren más a una juguetería que a su bar —releyó el detalle Kagura con un deje de molestia—. Yo creo que este señor debe de estar envidioso por perder ganancias, además, hoy en día hay muy buenos padres… no le veo nada de malo.

— ¿En serio Kagura? —Miroku preguntó un poco molesto del pesimismo de su compañera— Que solo entren hombres a una juguetería para niños sin sus mujeres… o por último sus hijos ¿No te dice nada? ¿No te parece curioso?... O ¿No te importa?

—No es eso… —se cruzó de brazos al recargarse completamente en el asiento trasero del jeep—… es que, encuentro que no deberíamos haber venido sin el comisario. Es más, creo que se molestará mucho cuando se entere que salimos sin avisarle a nadie.

—Bueno es una lástima… —dijo regalándole una amplia sonrisa— porque tengo una orden para allanar esa juguetería precisamente ahora —Kagura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos carmines.

—Las patrullas ya vienen en camino —informó Hojo.

_"Oficial Moushin en posición para allanar, __sólo__ de la orden" __—_le informaron por radio.

Luego de unas cuantas indicaciones y coordinar movimientos, Miroku se bajó del jeep y se juntó rápidamente con todos sus demás compañeros en posición, al cabo de un par de señas se prepararon para allanar el local. Las supuestas vendedoras de la tienda cubrían sus bocas sorprendidas al ver a varios policías entrar. Kagura tenía que hacer su trabajo sin replicar nada para no levantar sospechas, así que actuó como una profesional más.

Una cortina de tiras de piedrecillas cubría el marco de una puerta en la parte trasera del extraño establecimiento, los oficiales entraron.

— ¡Al sótano! —Ordenó Miroku— ¡Otros revisen arriba!

Varios oficiales se dividieron para revisar completamente el lugar, apenas bajaron al sótano pudieron ver como dos sujetos salieron corriendo desesperadamente al percatarse de la presencia policial en el sitio, definitivamente, esa forma de actuar los convertía en sospechosos.

Corrieron a más no poder para lograr atraparlos, pero el desconocido lugar para los oficiales les jugaba en contra, pues los sospechosos lo conocían perfectamente.

Miroku quedó sorprendido al ver la cantidad de mujeres que habían en el descuidado prostíbulo, ahora le quedaba más que claro que eso era, pues tenían apenas unas viejas literas que eran cubiertas por unas cuantas frazadas sucias y desgastadas… el estado en el que se encontraban las muchachas daba lástima.

Miroku sonrió respirando hondo, se sentía satisfecho, aunque sabía que le faltaba mucho más en ese largo camino.

Esa tarde rescataron alrededor de trece mujeres, pues si no hubiese sido por el padre de Miroku quien era íntimo amigo del juez… la orden hubiese tardado días, quizás semanas.

Bankotsu y Naraku no habían descubierto más de lo que Kikyo le había contado al moreno esa mañana. Iban de regreso cuando el celular de Bankotsu comenzó a sonar. Sus facciones faciales se comenzaron a volver duras y su semblante se ensombreció por completo al oír lo que le informaban del otro lado de la línea, no dijo nada y al apretar rudamente su móvil finalizó la llamada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Naraku al ver la angustiada y molesta cara del moreno al finalizar la anterior llamada.

—Han allanado la juguetería —respondió al mirarlo molesto.

—Fue un error el confiar en Kagura —dijo Naraku al voltear su vista al frente—. Siempre ha sido una buena para nada —mencionó, restándole importancia para calmar la tensión en el reducido espacio.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —gritó enojado—. Llama a Onigumo —ordenó molesto al lanzar su móvil contra el tablero del vehículo.

Naraku presionó sus manos contra el volante sin mostrarse asustado ante la situación, pues solo esperaba que ninguna de las malditas putas con las que lidiaban a diario abrieran sus bocas, porque de lo contrario… él también sería uno de los tantos perjudicados.

Miroku y sus demás compañeros tenían a las chicas retenidas para corroborar información y disipar así las tantas dudas que invadían al joven oficial de brigada, las acomodarían en un lugar donde se sintieran un poco más cómodas para poder ganar así, un poco de la confianza de ellas ya que se veían bastante asustadas e intimidadas.

Alrededor de un par de horas después de haber allanado el anterior local, se presentó en la brigada un abogado diciendo estar ahí para sacar a las chicas que han sido detenidas contra su voluntad y sin ningún antecedente de por medio.

—Él es el abogado —dijo Hojo al llamar a Miroku quien estaba a cargo ya que Naraku aún no se presentaba.

—Buenas tardes, soy el oficial Moushin —saludó Miroku al tender la mano del hombre de oscuro cabello castaño.

—Buenos tardes, oficial. Soy el abogado Onigumo Musso —saludó y se presentó.

— ¿Y… qué lo trae por aquí abogado? —cuestionó al cruzarse de brazos.

—Supe que tienen a unas chicas detenidas sin tener mayores antecedentes —informó sin rodeos.

— ¿Y eso, cómo lo sabe usted? —volvió a cuestionar Miroku.

—Tengo mis fuentes —respondió tratando de mantenerse lo más seguro y profesional posible.

— ¿Fuentes? —siguió cuestionando, pues no creía nada de lo que decía. Ambos se miraron desafiantes mientras Hojo solo observaba en silencio.

—Bueno… —hizo una leve mueca con sus labios al sentirse incómodo— vengo a sacar a todas las chicas que están encerradas "aquí"… —señaló el lugar— contra su voluntad.

—Es extraño sabe… —dijo Miroku al dar un suspiro— porque ninguna de las chicas ha pedido un abogado, mucho menos han hablado —contó al encogerse de hombros— no entiendo su actitud de tan buen samaritano al venir al lugar sin pedir nada a cambio. Casi ni un abogado trabaja por caridad en estos días.

Onigumo tragó saliva un poco complicado en qué responderle al joven y astuto oficial a cargo; si Naraku estuviese ahí todo sería más sencillo, pero el muy cobarde no quería dar la cara para no levantar mayores sospechas.

—Volveré con la orden de un juez —dijo al pescar su maletín para salir del lugar.

—Lo estaré esperando —finalizó Miroku al verlo salir.

Hojo se puso de pie junto a Miroku y ambos observaron al hombre salir apresurado de la brigada.

—Hay algo que no me gusta en ese hombre —comentó Hojo.

—A mí tampoco —concordó al ponerse una chaqueta y un gorro de civil.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó su joven compañero al verlo caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

—Enseguida vuelvo —respondió al salir rápidamente sin darle detalles.

Miroku siguió al sospechoso abogado, algo extraño había en él que no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Lo vio entrar a un lujoso bar y Miroku también lo hizo, acomodó su gorra mejor para no ser reconocido; se sentó en un alto taburete frente la barra que para su suerte tenía un amplio espejo y le permitía observar bien donde estaba el abogado que seguía, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al mencionado sentarse junto a un misterioso hombre, pues su larga trenza parecía haberla visto en algún lado, quizás, reconocería su rostro si no fuese porque estaba de espalda y además por las oscuras y anchas gafas que lo cubrían.

— ¿Cómo te fue Onigumo? —preguntó serio Bankotsu al tenderle la mano.

—Todo estará bien —respondió al recibir el saludo y tomar asiento—, solo deme unos cuantos días y tendré todo solucionado.

Bankotsu no soltó el agarre y aun ambos sentados apretó a más no poder la mano de su temeroso abogado, pues su respuesta no le resulto tan satisfactoria como lo esperaba.

—Me lastima —dijo adolorido el joven hombre.

—Bien, porque necesito que me soluciones el problema ahora mismo… te daré tres días y si no lo haces, te buscaré y encontraré, y créeme, el dolor será muy diferente… mucho más intenso —amenazó molesto y en voz baja, pues no quería que nadie notara la tensa conversación.

Onigumo al oír esa dura amenaza, no le dieron ganas de quedarse junto al par que lo había citado.

—Prometo solucionarlo —dijo al ponerse de pie.

—Más te vale —recalcó la amenaza con esa pequeña palabra.

Miroku observó a Onigumo ponerse de pie y con mucho cuidado se atrevió a sacar un par de fotografías, lo vio pescar su maletín y pasar rápidamente por su lado al salir del costoso lugar. Miroku observó de soslayo por última vez la negra cabellera trenzada del sujeto que había estado con su sospecho, apretó sus manos al no poder reconocerle el rostro y salió tras el abogado nuevamente.

Naraku respiró aliviado al salir por fin del baño pues habían estado ocupados toda la mañana junto a Bankotsu.

—Jefe —habló Naraku una vez que se sentó frente al moreno— ¿Aún no llega Onigumo?

—Ya vino —informó al tomar un sorbo de su trago.

— ¿Y cómo le fue?—preguntó realmente interesado.

—El muy bastardo no sirvió de mucho —dijo apretando los dientes. Naraku respiró hondo.

—Creo que salir de está será un poco más difícil de lo que pensábamos —Bankotsu lo miró serio, pues lo que menos quería era que le dijeran lo obvio de la situación.

—Por la mierda… —arrastró su flequillo frustrado— más les vale a ninguna de esas putas ponerse a abrir sus bocas —susurró poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su labio superior y nariz—. Encárgate de esto, de ellas, de todo —ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bankotsu esta vez no será tan fácil —volvió a recordarle el difícil escenario.

— ¡Me importa un carajo! —dijo entre dientes—. Abogados, jueces, fiscales… todos son iguales… cómprate a uno —ordenó más enojado, ya que estaba harto de la situación, pues era la primera vez que se sentía acorralado y ya odiaba la maldita sensación.

—Lo haré —dijo tratando de sonar seguro.

— ¿Y qué esperas?—preguntó al observarlo.

— ¿T-te refieres ahora?

—Mph… —se puso de pie al lanzar unos cuantos billetes a la mesa— Ahora. —asintió antes de salir del lujoso bar.

Mientras tanto en la brigada, las cosas ya comenzaban a tomar su curso. Miroku respiró agotado al no ver ya nada sospechoso en el particular abogado ¿Acaso no podía confiar en nadie? Decidió dejar de espiarlo y volver a su lugar de trabajo. Entró y se dirigió a la sala de declaración donde su compañera ya comenzaba a interrogar a las distintas chicas que habían rescatado ese mediodía.

— ¿Los reconoces? —interrogó a la quinta testigo que se rehusaba a hablar, al igual que las demás.

—No… —negó en silencio, pues reconocía muy bien a la mujer de ojos carmín quien ahora disfrazaba de policía.

—Pues dicen que uno de estos tantos sujetos las tenían secuestradas a todas ustedes —le enseñó la variedad de rostros en las distintas fotografías —. Dime, ¿hay uno de estos que reconozcas? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—N-no… no conozco a ninguno de estos hombres —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Bien… —se encogió de hombros con una mueca en sus labios que pasó desapercibida por sus superiores quienes observaban el interrogatorio tras un oscuro cristal.

Los distintos oficiales y el fiscal a cargo observaban muy atentos el interrogatorio del cual Kagura se hacía cargo, con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas tuviera el valor de hablar.

—Toma asiento —mencionó, haciendo una seña con su cabeza.

—No tomaré asiento, por qué no hablaré contigo —dijo una desafiante joven.

Kagura frunció el ceño y empuño sus manos conteniéndose de las ganas que tenía de darle una fuerte bofetada y cambiarle así, esa altanera actitud; pero sabía muy bien que todos la observaban atentamente.

— ¿Y con quién quieres hablar? —preguntó conteniendo su molestia al fruncir levemente el ceño.

—Con el oficial que nos rescató de la mierda en la que estábamos —pidió sin dejar cohibirse por la evidente molestia en la mirada de la mujer de ojos carmín.

Todos los presentes tras el cristal voltearon a ver a Miroku, quien recién aparecía en el lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó un poco incómodo de que todos lo estuviesen viendo.

—La… la chica quiere hablar —dijo Hojo.

—Ese es un avance muy bueno —dijo Miroku al acercarse al vidrio.

—No hablará… —dijo el fiscal— si no lo hace contigo.

—Está bien, ¿Quiere que entre ahora? —preguntó un tanto entusiasmado.

—Por favor —dijo con un asentimiento de aprobación.

Kagura observaba molesta a la delgada chiquilla sentada frente a ella, y la muchacha no se dejaba intimidar, pues no era la primera vez que lidiaba con Kagura y su estúpida actitud. Ambas posaron su vista en la puerta que se abrió, dejando ver al varonil y joven oficial.

—Buenas tardes oficial Kino —saludó Miroku al entrar.

—Buenas tardes —saludó fingiendo amabilidad, pues si no hubiese sido por Miroku, no estarían en esa tensa situación.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a la joven quien no despegaba sus ojos de Kagura. Ella solo lo miró— Soy el oficial Miroku Moushin —se presentó tendiendo su mano para ser cortés.

—Buenas tardes —saludó por educación, pero sin tenderle la mano.

—Dijeron que quería hablar conmigo, así que aquí estoy —dijo Miroku al tomar asiento.

—No hablaré frente a ella —dijo al desviar sus ojos hacia Kagura.

—Está bien — posó sus ojos en su compañera—. Oficial Kagura, por favor —pidió al señalarle la puerta para que saliera. Kagura rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Como no —dijo al cruzarse de brazos y salir, sin antes darle una última mirada de advertencia a la segura muchacha.

—Bien señorita, ahora que estamos solos pue… —trató de decir pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

— ¿Usted cree que yo soy idiota? —cuestionó molesta.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió rápidamente—. ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque hay gente escuchando todo lo que diré —dijo al señalar el cristal tras ella.

—Hablando es la única manera en la que le podemos ayudar… —dijo comprensivo Miroku, tratando de hacerla entender— a usted y todas sus compañeras.

—Basta, no me haga reír —debatió con sorna— ¿Cree que quiero contar los detalles de mi humillación? —Dijo alterándose un poco— ¿Cree que quiero contar todas las veces que fui violada, abusada o golpeada por negarme en innumerable ocasiones? ¿Cree que si hablo las cosas se solucionarán? ¿Cree que es muy grato recordar todos esos años? —su voz se quebró levemente, pero seguía siendo firme.

—Hey —dijo Miroku con intención de acariciar su mano, demostrándole su apoyo pero ella lo alejó rápidamente.

—No necesito tu compasión… ni la de ustedes —dijo al ponerse de pie y golpear al cristal.

—Dime, qué es lo que realmente quieres y lo haré—pidió Miroku una vez de pie frente a ella. La chica trató de respirar hondo y asintió.

—Quiero que le pongan protección policial a mi familia… sobre todo a mi hermano pequeño.

—Está bien… sólo dame los datos, sus direcciones y de inmediato enviaremos a una patrulla a custodiar su casa… su familia —dijo seguro para entrar en confianza.

—No quiero hablar acá —pidió nuevamente—. Hablaré con usted, contaré todo lo que sé, pero no quiero hablar en este lugar —dijo volteando a ver nuevamente el oscuro vidrio.

—Está bien, donde usted quiera —Miroku sacó una agenda—. Solo… necesito que me dé sus datos —puso el lápiz en posición para escribir—, su nombre.

La chica guardó silencio por un momento, y cerró sus ojos al sentirse confundida. Ya estaba libre, ya no había vuelta atrás, y su familia era lo primero.

— Sango… —dijo un poco nerviosa al pronunciar su nombre— Sango Taiji.

Miroku anotó los datos de Sango, y rápidamente llamó por radio a una de las estaciones de policía donde solía vivir la chica. Sango sintió una alegría que hace mucho no experimentaba, que creía olvidada, se sintió extraña… se sintió feliz pero con un cierto temor que no la dejaba tranquila ¿se estaba equivocando?

**…**

* * *

><p>Bueno esta vez quiero mega-agradecer a una amiga muy especial para mi, pues ella no es "beta" porque no le gusta escribir : pero desde ahora será mi beta y consejera personal :) su nombre es Joss y es una de nuestras hermanas mercenarias en el circulo. La amo, es una amiga muy especial e importante para mi... tú sabes :) Chile/Costa Rica, amigas apesar de la inmensa distancia que nos separa. Aunque el whatsapp nos mantiene muy unidas hablando a veces tonteras de nuestros países y muriendo de la risa jajajajaja Te Quiero Mucho Nena! Si necesitan a alguien que de vez en cuando corrijan sus escritos, cuenten con ella, que es una niña hermosa.

Muchas gracias por leer

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	17. Chapter 17 Un Beso Para Escapar de la Re

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Aclaración: **Lo que esta en cursiva serán los pensamientos, dialogo de terceros o recuerdos de los personajes.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter:16<strong>

**Un Beso Para Escapar de la Realidad.**

Entró a la mansión dando un fuerte portazo tras él, estaba completamente frustrado, enojado, odiaba sentirse presionado por ese particular y desconocido escenario en el que ahora se encontraba. Suikotsu quien ordenaba las distintas botellas de los costosos licores que servirían esa noche, quedó sorprendido al ver a su jefe entrar de repente con esa explosiva actitud.

—Bankotsu… —lo nombró al salir de la barra con intención de acercarse y preguntarle qué sucedía.

El moreno hizo una seña con una de sus manos para que no avanzara, posiblemente, con lo temperamental que estaba podía cometer cualquier clase de locura, si alguien lo sacaba fácilmente de quicio. Suikotsu no se acercó, solo lo vio avanzar cansado hacia la sala y tomar asiento posando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza baja, algo muy malo debió de haber pasado para que su jefe luciera de esa manera tan extraña, diferentes ideas pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

Unos cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta en una actitud discreta a pesar que los toques eran insistentes, una especie de bajos murmullos de reclamos se oían tras la amplia y blanca puerta de entrada; Bankotsu levanto la mirada dándole a entender que abriera la puerta. Suikotsu lo hizo rápidamente.

— ¡Ahora suéltame! —exigió molesto un pálido joven al jalonearse del brazo de uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la mansión.

— ¿Señor? —preguntó el guardia esperando una respuesta de Bankotsu, quien con un asentimiento dio la autorización para que lo dejaran pasar.

El guardia lo soltó y se marchó a su puesto de trabajo; Suikotsu saludó al conocido muchacho con un toque de manos y luego de eso, el albino se acercó hacia donde estaba su jefe.

— ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso realmente, Hakudoshi? —cuestionó con su ceño fruncido una vez que el muchacho entro a la sala.

— ¿Qué que paso? —repitió la pregunta un tanto molesto, Hakudoshi era muy altanero pese a su pequeña estatura y rostro angelical.

—Es lo que acabo de preguntar —dijo fastidiado al recargarse completamente sobre el sofá.

—Había llegado hace poco menos de diez minutos con Sango —contó al encogerse de hombros—, cuando de repente entraron alrededor de unos diez oficiales de policía —posó sus ojos en Bankotsu, quién lo oía con atención— entre ellos Kagura; Naraku ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia.

—Naraku andaba conmigo —dijo rápidamente en un tono cortante.

—Ya veo… —Hakudoshi respiró hondo al tomar asiento frente a él.

— ¿Qué hay de todos los demás? —preguntó refiriéndose a las personas que trabajaban junto a él.

—Los otros tres escaparon, al igual que yo —informó al encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Y Sango? —cuestionó una vez más. Hakudoshi sonrió internamente, sabía que se molestaría.

—Se la llevaron… al igual que como todos los sucios animales callejeros que son atrapados por las perreras —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Bankotsu lo observó serio ante su irónico comentario.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? —cuestionó fijando sus serios ojos azules sobre el albino.

—Que no sé cómo es que saldremos de esta —respiro hondo recargándose sobre el cómodo sofá posando sus brazos tras su nuca.

—Saldremos… —afirmó Bankotsu al ponerse de pie— de alguna u otra forma lo haremos. —con eso dio por finalizada la conversación y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Hakudoshi desvió sus ojos violetas hacia el amplio ventanal de la sala y respiro cansado. A él se le dificultaba pensar que fuese a resultar tan fácil, salir del problema en el que ahora estaban metidos, es más, estaba seguro que como iban las cosas, seguramente, solo se complicarían y empeorarían.

Las cosas en la comisaría no mejoraban mucho entre las joyas, pues la gran mayoría intentaba intimidar a Sango con distintos comentarios de advertencia que hicieran dudar a la joven, pues aunque ellas desearan salir, tenían más que perder que ganar. El sentimiento de perjudicar, sin intención alguna a sus familias, era más grande que la tan anhelada libertad, por eso preferían callar.

—Espero que lo pienses mil veces antes de abrir la boca —dijo preocupada una de las, ahora, ex-joyas.

Sango rodó los ojos cansada de escuchar tanto comentario cobarde; las habían tenido en la sección que los oficiales utilizaban para descansar por las noches. Esta contaba con una pequeña sala donde podían comer en una larga mesa, ver televisión en unos sofás que estaban junto al comedor y un par de camas que utilizaban para dormir de vez en cuando. Todo estaba junto, solo eran divididas las zonas por delgados muros de material ligero sin puertas.

—Cállate —dijo al cubrir su rostro con sus brazos—, no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo ni con nadie.

La ex-joya la miró fastidiada y volteó su vista hacia el oficial que se acercaba directo a ellas.

—Tu nuevo amiguito viene a visitarte… solo recuerda no decir algo que nos perjudique a todas. —le recordó la chica al marcharse de su lado. Sango se sentó correctamente sobre la pequeña cama para recibir al oficial.

—Señorita Taiji —saludo amablemente.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo un tanto dudosa, las palabras de la chica habían pesado en ella.

—Venga, necesito hablar con usted —dijo al hacer una seña con su cabeza para que lo siguiera; Sango respiró hondo y obedeció. Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo en dirección a una pequeña oficina que usaban de interrogatorio. Miroku abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar, la castaña quien estaba cruzada de brazos resopló y lo hizo. Ambos tomaron asiento frente a frente en la oscura habitación que solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de baja potencia iluminadora sobre sus cabeza.

—Su familia ya está siendo resguardada por la policía sin que lo noten, tal como usted me lo pidió —contó al acomodarse en la dura silla.

— ¿Saben algo de mí?

—Aun no… pero esta noticia se hará pública. Todos los medios de comunicación han estado insistentemente haciendo preguntas sobre ustedes —contó al dar un suspiro—. Aunque hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo en resguardar sus identidades, la noticia saldrá al aire de todas maneras.

—Se… —apretó sus labios dudando en terminar la frase, Miroku alzo ambas cejas, dándole a entender que terminara su oración— Se lo agradezco —dijo tranquila.

—No hay nada que agradecer señorita Taiji —dijo Miroku en un tono suave—. Ahora… necesito saber qué es lo que realmente ha pasado con usted en estos años que ha estado lejos de su familia —Sango negó rápidamente—. ¿Hay algo que no pueda contarme?

La castaña presionó fuertemente sus labios y sus avellanas ojos se posaron disimuladamente en el oscuro vidrio de la habitación; acto que no pasó para nada desapercibido por Miroku.

—Hablaremos en otra parte —se puso de pie al guardar la carpeta dentro del maletín que llevaba—. Soy muy observador —susurro al indicarle que lo siguiera nuevamente. Sango agradeció por ello.

Caminaron hacia la azotea del edificio, vigilando que nadie los viera o los fuera a seguir. Miroku abrió la pesada puerta y la hizo salir hacia el exterior; Sango cerró sus ojos y suspiró hondo al sentir la fresca brisa que acariciaba suavemente su rostro y revoloteaba su largo cabello castaño. Miroku la observó y sonrió… como si una nueva emoción lo invadiera internamente, la emoción de la empatía; ambos se sentaron en el suelo, recargados sobre la muralla junto a la puerta mientras observaban en silencio el rojizo y hermoso atardecer que anunciaba el término del largo y agotador día.

—Ahora es libre —dijo al darle una sonrisa.

—No, oficial —dijo Sango con su rostro pasivo—. Nosotras nunca seremos libres del tráfico humano… no del todo.

—No diga eso —dijo en un tono positivo—. Nosotros nos encargaremos que cada una de esas bestias pague por todo el daño que les han causado en los años que las tuvieron cautivas… explotándolas.

—No es tan sencillo —le debatió—, hay muchísima gente ligada a ellos.

— ¿Usted se refiere a gente… que trabaja acá en la brigada? —preguntó en un tono serio pero poco seguro. Eso sería decepcionante.

—No puedo decirle eso —dijo al negar nuevamente.

—Se da cuenta que si rompe su silencio puede ayudar a muchas de sus compañeras… quizás, a muchas más que están siendo recluidas y sexualmente explotadas en estos momentos, sufriendo del mismo abuso que usted conoce —explicó tratando de convencerla.

—Usted nunca entenderá —dijo presionando sus dientes.

—Quizás… pero puedo tratar de hacerlo —pidió realmente interesado. Sango negó una vez más presionando sus dientes. Quizás estaba a la defensiva, pero estaba segura que nadie que no haya pasado por lo que ella pasó la entendería.

—Jamás, óigame bien —dijo al señalarlo—, jamás podrá entender lo que mujeres como yo pasamos —decía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos— ¿Sabe lo que es ser tomada a la fuerza? ¿Sabe lo que es ser golpeada por no hacer algo que no quieres? ¿Sabe lo que es ser violada una y otra vez? ¿Sabe lo que es que te escupan en la cara o te orinen encima tratando de marcarte como su propiedad por el maldito tiempo que pagan por una? ¿Lo sabe? —cuestionó con un doloroso nudo en su garganta al recordar su largo camino.

Miroku trago duro al oírla y observar en silencio los dolorosos rasgos que Sango hacía con su rostro al mencionar cada una de las pregunta. Claro que no lo sabía, no podía ponerse en su lugar, mucho menos saber que se sentía.

—Lo siento… —dijo al entregarle un pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir. Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio.

—Sé que quiere ayudar —dijo una vez que se sintió más tranquila—, y juro que yo también lo haría… pero aun siendo libre… sigo y seguiré siendo víctima del tráfico humano gracias a mi silencio.

Miroku no dijo nada, ¿Qué más le podía discutir a una chiquilla que había pasado por tanto dolor y humillación? Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la brisa se ponía cada vez más fresca al llegar el anochecer.

—Siempre le decía eso a Kagome —mencionó al sonreír con nostalgia al recordar el positivismo de su joven amiga.

— ¿Kagome? —preguntó al fruncir el ceño. Sango lo observo extrañada— ¿Kagome…?

—No me sé su apellido… —respondió al suponer lo que le preguntaría— ¿conoce a una Kagome?

Su ceño se frunció al ver como el joven oficial comenzaba a revolotear en su maletín para luego sacar de ahí una carpeta. Saco lo que parecía ser una fotografía y se la enseño.

—Esta chiquilla es Kagome Higurashi, tiene diecisiete años —dijo mientras Sango tomaba la fotografía en sus manos—, y está desaparecida hace poco más de cinco meses… es la prometida de mi mejor amigo.

Sango observaba en silencio mientras unas extrañas sensaciones de nerviosismo invadían su estómago, ¿Qué podía hacer en un momento así? Si abría su boca para contar lo que sabía podría perjudicar a su familia, ya que de una u otra forma Bankotsu buscaría la manera de vengarse de ella, pues lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía muy bien que él no perdonaba a los traidores ni desleales. Dudó por un momento.

—La conozco… —dijo al apretar sus ojos— ella estuvo todo ese tiempo conmigo.

Miroku abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al oír lo que la nerviosa jovencita afirmaba… Kagome estaba viva ¿Cómo se lo tomaría InuYasha?

— ¿Cómo está? ¿La han tratado muy mal? —preguntó un poco ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—No… —dijo al sonreírle a la fotografía— nadie la ha tocado… ni un solo cabello.

— ¿No la están explotando? —cuestionó confundido. Sango negó segura de lo que decía.

—No… él tiene un extraño… interés en ella —dijo al ver a Miroku.

— ¿Él? ¿Interés? —cuestionó al no entender a quién o a qué se refería con esas palabras.

—No le puedo dar mayor información… pero te puedo asegurar que no le han hecho daño.

— ¿Por qué ella no estaba contigo en esa juguetería?

—Porque a ella la tienen en otro lado —respondió tratando de no hablar demasiado.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienen? —cuestionó ya fastidiado de tanto misterio.

—Eso no se lo puedo decir —respondió en un tono serio.

— ¿La tienen aquí en Tokio? —cuestionó intrigado. Sango respiró hondo.

—Mire… él es como una sombra, tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes —dijo al ponerse de pie, Miroku la imitó—. No confié en nadie… en nadie —aconsejo con una sincera mirada—. Si quiere saber quién está detrás de todo esto… —frunció el ceño al cerrar los ojos— revise de quien es legalmente la propiedad de la juguetería, averigüé los movimientos de dinero, será fácil notarlo ya que son sumas demasiado grandes… así llegara al culpable de todo… —se encogió de hombros con el rostro un poco angustiado— lo siento pero no le puedo decir más.

Miroku sonrió satisfecho, y sin darse cuenta le dio un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento a la valiente y delgada castaña que tenía frente a él. Sango solo se dejó abrazar, quizás, en ese momento, necesitaba más que nunca un cálido y comprensivo abrazo.

Estaba sentado sobre su cama, todo estaría en completa oscuridad si no fuese por la débil luz de la luna que se colaba por las largas cortinas abiertas del amplio ventanal de la habitación. Respiró hondo, las cosas se estaban complicando más de la cuenta y comenzaba a dudar de las personas que tenía a su lado, aunque ahora no eran muchas con los que realmente podría contar. Levantó su mirada al oír un suave toque en la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó sin intención de ponerse de pie a abrir.

—Ka-Kagome… —oyó la nerviosa voz de la azabache anunciarse.

Arrastró su mano por su flequillo y se puso de pie cansado a abrir la puerta.

Kagome se sintió incomoda al no recibir respuesta del interior ¿quizás está enojado? Pensó. Dio media vuelta con intención de regresar por donde había venido pero se detuvo abruptamente al oír la puerta de la habitación del moreno abrirse.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó desanimado.

—Eh… y-yo —dijo un poco avergonzada— te traía algo de comer, como no has bajado en todo el día, creí que tal vez tendrías hambre —le enseñó la bandeja con los alimentos.

—Pasa —invitó al abrir más la puerta y hacer un movimiento con su cabeza.

—Permiso… —dijo un poco nerviosa la ver todo oscuro— ¿quieres que encienda…? —quiso preguntar al señalar el interruptor de la luz.

—Déjalo así —interrumpió su pregunta al sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama. Kagome lo imito al dejar la bandeja en un pequeño mueble junto a esta, no sabía por qué pero se quedó ahí acompañándolo, no se sintió incomoda al hacerlo. Luego de un largo rato silencio se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que en verdad sucedía.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó al verlo de soslayo.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó él al voltear a verla directamente.

—Porque te ves… ¿preocupado? —dijo al no encontrar palabra para definir su comportamiento—… no sé, pero no estas igual que siempre.

—Parece que se cumplirá tu deseo más anhelado, ¿no? —dijo en un tono irónico al alzar una de sus cejas.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Deseo? ¿Cuál deseo? —preguntó al no entenderlo.

—Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora… —mencionó al pasar una mano por su barbilla— pronto podrás ser libre… y yo caeré como tanto deseas a prisión y pagare todo el daño que he causado.

Kagome evitó su mirada bajando levemente su rostro, entristeciendo sin razón alguna al oír lo que Bankotsu contaba ¿Por qué se sentía triste si era lo que él se merecía? ¿Quizás por la dura vida que había tras esa coraza impenetrable que usaba el moreno? Respiró hondo y no entendió por qué su estómago se revoloteó débilmente, acompañado de una extraña sensación… ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Preocupación? Trató de ignorar el desconocido sentimiento que amenazaba con angustiarla.

— ¿No dirás nada? —Bankotsu cuestionó al verle la cabeza baja.

—No tengo nada que decir… —dijo en voz baja.

—Mientes —dijo al sonreír de medio lado, quería incomodarla, molestarla.

—Y-yo… yo no miento —logro decir un poco nerviosa.

Su nerviosismo aumentó al sentir las fuertes manos de Bankotsu posarse sobre su delgada cintura y jalarla fácilmente sobre él, con ambas piernas abiertas rodeando el cuerpo del moreno; negándole así, la posibilidad de reaccionar ante la comprometedora posición.

—Sé muy bien que te importa lo que pase conmigo, no te hagas —aseguró—. ¿Crees que no he notado lo nerviosa que te pones cada vez que te miro? ¿Cómo tus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que te digo algo sin importar lo estúpido que sea? —susurro cerca de los labios de la azabache— Niégalo… —la invitó a hacerlo. Mientras rozaba delicadamente el labio superior de Kagome con la punta de su lengua.

Se reprendió internamente a sí misma por sentir su cuerpo estremecer al leve roce que el moreno le daba en sus labios, el olor a menta que salía de su boca gracias a su respiración le era malditamente apetecible, mientras el olor del perfume masculino que emanaba de todo su cuerpo era sencillamente embriagante para ella. Experimentó una especie de debate interno entre su cuerpo y su conciencia.

Bankotsu podía ver a la perfección como aumentaba el nerviosismo en el rostro de Kagome gracias a la poca luz lunar que se colaba por el ventanal, sus manos se presionaron suavemente sobre las caderas de ella y comenzó a negar con su cabeza a modo de caricia, rosando así, su labio y nariz contra el fino rostro de la azabache.

Kagome sabía que estaba mal estar en esa situación, y aunque deseaba retirarse, su cuerpo se lo impedía. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda al estar en esa posición con él, aunque fuese precisamente con él… se sentía bien.

Bankotsu subió lentamente una de sus manos hasta llegar a la negra cabellera de la nerviosa joven sobre él. Ambas pupilas se dilataron al verse fijamente el uno al otro, sin siquiera notarlo sus labios comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más, chocando ambas cálidas respiraciones. El moreno abrió la boca comenzando a saborear los carnosos labios de Kagome, rozando su lengua contra la boca de ella, como si le pidiese permiso para poder entrar completamente como deseaba.

Kagome posó sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Bankotsu e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos al sentir la húmeda lengua del joven entrar a su boca, sin darse cuenta estaba cediendo a la tentación. Ambas lenguas chocaban suavemente una contra otra mezclando sus salivas en una suave y rítmica danza que les daba una deliciosa sensación. Kagome apretó sus manos contra la celeste polera del moreno.

El ojiazul posó su otra mano en la fina espalda de Kagome, apegándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el beso se volviera más exigente y a la vez, apasionado. Se dejó llevar por los suaves roces que Kagome le regalaba contra su lengua, y también cerró sus ojos al dejarse llevar por ella.

Un largo momento de caricias en sus bocas fue lo que se regalaron ambos, y el beso fue terminado gracias al escaso aire natural del que necesitaban. Kagome bajó la mirada al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho… había correspondido sin ser presionada. Se sintió mal por el apasionado beso y tuvo la intención de retirarse, pero los brazos de Bankotsu se lo impidieron nuevamente.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta la apegaba cada vez más a él en un posesivo abrazo; Kagome se dejó abrazar, haciéndose un largo silencio en la oscura habitación. Quizás, él necesitaba un momento diferente para olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y quizás ella, necesitaba olvidarse dónde estaba… no tanto con quién.

—Solucionaré todo —susurró en voz baja.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio en la posición en la que él la tenía abrazada, no se movería a menos que él le dijera que lo hiciera. Por un momento… estúpidamente deseo quedarse así.

Al otro día muy temprano en la brigada las cosas comenzaban a tomar otro curso, pues con las pequeñas pistas que le había dado Sango, Miroku se sentía más que conforme. Esa temprana mañana se reunirían con el fiscal a cargo de la investigación.

—La propiedad aparece en bienes raíces bajo el nombre titular de Bankotsu Henao —dijo uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Miroku que se dedicaba a la parte de información virtual en la brigada.

— ¿Qué pudiste averiguar? —cuestionó Miroku al sentarse frente a él.

—No tiene padre ni madre, tiene veintiocho años de edad, no tiene hijos, mucho menos esposa… pero tiene un hermano al que podríamos interrogar… o investigar —propuso al dar detalles de la información que se le arrojaba.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del hermano? —preguntó interesado el fiscal llamado Mioga, quién estaba presente.

—Koga… Koga Wolf —respondió el oficial.

—Tienen diferentes apellidos —mencionó pensativo Miroku.

—Tienen que ser hermanos de padres diferentes —concluyó el fiscal.

Ambos oficiales asintieron al pensar que era lo más lógico en una situación así. Aunque eso no quitase que no supiera lo que "probablemente" estuviese metido su hermano mayor.

— ¿Hay algo más? —cuestionó Miroku interesado en guardar más información

—A los diecisiete años estuvo recluido en un internado para menores.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó el fiscal.

— ¡Ay!... es que esto sí que es gracioso —mencionó con una sonrisa el oficial de informática—. Le pego al padre de su hermano hasta dejarlo inconsciente en pleno centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó interesado Miroku.

—Por encontrar a su padrastro besándose con otra mujer.

—El tipo tiene mal genio —dijo el viejo fiscal al observar la fotografía del moreno en las grandes pantallas de la oficina.

—Eso no es todo… su madre sufría de sida y según aquí dice el informe del internado en el que estuvo; Bankotsu tuvo que pasarse casi toda su infancia trabajando para ayudar a su madre, pues no tenía los estudios completos como cualquier adolescente de su edad —informó al encontrar más información.

—Un buen pretexto para obligar a prostituir a mujeres y lidiar con la enfermedad de su madre —dijo Miroku al cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Hay algo más sobre el sujeto que nos sirva de antecedentes? —preguntó el fiscal del caso nuevamente.

—El tipo es totalmente legal —informó a su superior al terminar de leer el registro de identidades—. Tiene unos cuantos cursos ligados a informática avanzada, paga todos sus impuestos a tiempo. En sus registros no hay nada que lo convierta en un sospechoso peligroso —dijo mientras sus dedos seguían presionando teclas.

—Ya, pero todo eso debe ser falso —contradijo Miroku al pararse de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Tal vez —hizo un asentimiento—, pero todos sus negocios son muy lucrativos, con la agencia de transportes que tiene y el servicio de citas de internet gana una fortuna…

—No más que con el tráfico —interrumpió Miroku seguro de lo que decía—. El hombre gana más que todos nosotros juntos, tras cada mes… eso me parece extraño —posó sus ojos ahora en el fiscal— ¿Qué tal el tráfico humano como ingreso extra, señor? —cuestionó en un tono irónico.

—El sujeto no tiene un pelo de tonto —concordó el fiscal—. Se ha sabido limpiar muy bien

—Debe tener burdeles de prostitución por todo nuestro país… y quizás, por todo el mundo —dijo Miroku con un deje de decepción en sus palabras, sabía muy bien que el trabajo no sería del todo fácil, pues el sujeto se veía muy astuto—. El negocio es muy grande y muy redondo, debe haber una fisura en alguna parte… debemos encontrarla —dijo angustiado mientras observaba a su compañero sentado tras el computador.

—Sí, señor —respondió el oficial al seguir trabajando.

Miroku se acercó hacia donde estaba el fiscal, quien observaba las diferentes fotografías del sospechoso en una amplia pantalla.

—No será un trabajo fácil —mencionó teniendo en claro a que se enfrentaban.

—Por supuesto que no —su superior estuvo de acuerdo—, pero con un buen equipo a cargo puede resultar más sencillo.

—Tiene razón fiscal, pero lo que me parece más extraño aun es que el comisario no se aparezca por la brigada… ni siquiera contesta los llamados —Miroku mencionó curioso, eso realmente le llamaba la atención.

—Es una gran falta la que ha cometido tu superior, y será sancionado por ello —informó al posar sus manos tras su espalda.

Miroku asintió.

Bankotsu muy temprano en la mañana se había puesto en contacto con un equipo de profesionales en tecnología para que le aislaran la mansión y por sobre todas las cosas… las llamadas que entraban y salían. Tenía la leve intuición de que ya lo estaban rastreando, así que no se arriesgaría. Oyó la puerta de la mansión cerrarse fuertemente gracias al viento que se coló.

— ¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa? —cuestionó molesto al ver a Kagura entrar como si nada.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó seria al hacer una mueca con sus labios y observar a los desconocidos sujetos guardar unos extraños implementos.

Bankotsu hizo una seña con su ceño para que guardara silencio, y posó su vista hacia el hombre a cargo del equipo de trabajadores.

—Está todo despejado —dijo haciéndole entender que ya todo estaba aislado, dicho esto, el moreno le dio una buena paga de dinero dando por finalizado el trabajo.

— ¿Cómo que se te ocurre aparecerte por aquí? —preguntó desde la barandilla del segundo piso—, ¿acaso no has visto a los policías rondar por fuera? ¿Olvidaste lo que paso ayer?

— ¿De ser así no habría venido? —preguntó desinteresada al comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección a él.

Bankotsu solo rodó los ojos, restándole importancia. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su despacho seguido por Kagura. Tenía cosas que hablar y aclarar con ella.

—Esta vez no será tan sencillo —dijo fastidiado al tomar asiento en la cómoda silla de su oficina.

— ¿Y ahora es que lo notas? —Kagura cuestionó, seguía con su ironía. Bankotsu nunca la tomaba en serio.

— ¿Cómo esta Sango? ¿Ya abrió la boca? —cuestionó al encender un habano que tenía guardado en uno de los pequeños cajones de su fino escritorio.

—Realmente no sé si ha hablado —informó sin darle mayor interés—. El oficial que está muy pendiente del caso, me tiene algo así como… "congelada" —le hizo comillas a la palabra—, no me da mucha información… pero me da igual —se encogió de hombros. El moreno solo oía sus quejas.

— ¿Sospecha de ti? —cuestionó con su rostro serio.

—No lo sé… pero sabes muy bien que si sigo trabajando en la brigada… —lo observo tranquilamente— es porque de alguna u otra manera te mantengo informado de lo que pasa. Solo por eso lo hago.

Bankotsu respiró cansado, Kagura ya había empezado con sus empalagosas frases de enamorada. Esas cosas a él no le gustaban y siempre las ignoraba y se las dejaba pasar sin prestarle real atención.

— ¿Qué has sabido de Naraku? —la respuesta de su pregunta era lo que más le interesaba.

—El muy cobarde no ha asomado ni siquiera su nariz por la brigada… ni siquiera ha contestado las llamadas del fiscal —se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta—. No se da cuenta que con esa absurda actitud por librarse de todo solo está levantando sospechas. Sabes que no debes fiarte de él.

— ¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó cortante.

—Bueno… creí que con todo lo que está pasando, quizás, te sentirías un poquito solo —confesó en un tono coqueto.

—No molestes —dijo en seco.

Kagura se molestó un poco al oír el tono ligeramente agresivo con el que Bankotsu estaba acostumbrando a hablarle, últimamente, él estaba más cortante y distanciado de ella que otras veces. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, observando al moreno fumar el toxico cigarrillo mientras el humo salía pasiva y lentamente de sus labios.

—Quiero que Suikotsu, Jakotsu y tú se salgan del negocio—dijo serio, tomando por sorpresa a Kagura.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Qué pasara con la mansión? ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Cuándo vamos a verte? ¿Pretendes terminar con todo? —hizo varias preguntas al tomarle por sorpresa la que Bankotsu le ordenaba.

—No te preocupes por mi… yo seguiré aquí en Tokio, si me voy solo podría levantar más sospechas. Ahora hay que estar muy alerta. Intentaran lo que sea para atrapar a mis colaboradores y hacerlos hablar —informó sin mucha importancia.

—Pero nadie lo hará —dijo segura, ella no lo traicionaría.

—De eso ya no estoy tan seguro.

Kagura hizo un suspiro profundo, el tan solo pensar la idea de ver a Bankotsu tras las rejas la hacían desesperarse. Eso jamás lo permitiría

— ¿Tienes otro cigarrillo? —preguntó y Bankotsu asintió.

Se puso de pie lentamente en dirección a él, sentándose coquetamente encima del escritorio, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas al llevar una corta y ajustada mini falda de color blanca, una camisa roja igual de ajustada, con varios botones desabrochados, dejando ver gran parte de sus redondos senos. Recibió el cigarrillo que Bankotsu le entregaba y se acercó provocadoramente a él cuando prendió el encendedor; se inclinó levemente queriendo provocarlo al mostrarle sus grandes senos.

—Puedo distraerte aunque sea un momento… —dijo al poner su mano en el cuello de la camisa de Bankotsu— sacar todas las cosas que están pasando por tu cabeza —quiso acariciar su cabello pero su muñeca fue detenida bruscamente por la mano del moreno.

—No estoy para juegos —dijo al verla fijamente.

—Sabes muy bien que nunca he jugado contigo —le aseguró con un deje de dolor en su rostro gracias al agarre que el moreno empleaba rudamente.

—No voy a conservar a nadie que se convierta en una carga para mí, ¿Te queda claro? —dijo serio al posar sus ojos en los carmines de ella.

Kagura asintió y casi cae del escritorio donde había estado sentada gracias al desprevenido empujón que Bankotsu le dio al soltarla. Acaricio su muñeca y lo vio salir del despacho, dejándola sola. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado mucho entre ellos, estaba más que segura que él quería otro tipo de "distracción".

Vio a Kagome bajar las escaleras con intención de dirigirse a la cocina como todas las mañanas. Sentía una extraña necesidad de mantenerse junto a ella, llamándolo. Quizás besarla no fue tan buen plan de distracción después de todo.

Entró a la cocina dando un pequeño bostezo, sus sentidos estaban alarmados, no quería toparse con Bankotsu. Después del confuso beso que se habían dado, se sentía realmente avergonzada, no sabía cómo actuar ahora. Vio cansada la olla que tanto trato de restregar por largos minutos la noche anterior, pero también agradeció haberla olvidado encendida, pues gracias al mal olor de comida quemada que había en ella fue que pudo salir corriendo de la habitación del moreno. Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la varonil voz de él entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —llevaba un pequeño momento observándola.

Kagome apretó sus ojos y sus manos sin razón aparente comenzaron a sudar, tal vez, gracias a su nerviosismo ¿Cómo no lo oyó entrar? Se preguntó.

—En... en nada —dijo sin voltear a verlo. El lavaplatos estaba ubicado en la pared contraría a la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

—A mí no me parecía que pensaras en nada —sintió como un cumulo de sangre explotó en sus mejillas, pues las sintió arder al mismo tiempo que las manos del moreno se posaron delicadamente sobre su plano vientre. Estaba tras ella, abrazándola.

—B-Bankotsu... lo de ayer —trató de decir.

—Lo de ayer, ¿qué? —la apresuró al voltearla para que lo viera.

—Lo de ayer… —volvió a intentar decir mientras Bankotsu la miraba analíticamente con sus brillosos ojos azules, como si no quisiera perder detalle de su nervioso rostro.

—Te gustó. — afirmó sonriendo arrogantemente.

—No… no es eso… —decía en voz baja, el apretado abrazo en el que la tenía rodeada y su fija mirada en ella, la hacían ponerse nerviosa y no lograba pensar con claridad.

— ¿Entonces qué? —susurró en su oído.

Kagome sintió como si sus piernas flaquearan débilmente al oír su varonil voz susurrar justo en su oído. Miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, definitivamente, eso estaba mal; pero al igual que la vez pasada, no pudo forcejearle para eliminar el agarre en el que la tenía presa, dominada. Levantó su achocolatada mirada… y por ese pequeño momento… se perdió en él.

Podía sentir como los labios de Bankotsu se movían sobre los de ella, y ella, estúpidamente seguía el ritmo que él imponía. Sentía como la gran lengua de Bankotsu intentaba entrar aún más en su boca, moviéndola, saboreándola, haciéndola inconscientemente desear más.

No podía detener el beso, esa niña hacia que se perdiera de la realidad en la que ahora estaba, y malditamente… le estaba comenzando a gustar perderse con ella. Kagome le llamaba la atención, pues era muy diferente a las demás chicas con las que había estado, y aunque era solo una niña, por ser menor de edad, estaba más que seguro que con lo que llevaba conociéndola, ella tenía más carácter que todas las demás joyas juntas… eso la destacaba y diferenciaba de las demás. Su valentía al querer escapar. Su positivismo al oírla en varias ocasiones hablar con Sango. Su tristeza oculta tras una falsa y esforzada sonrisa, pero por sobre todo; su paciencia y personalidad para adaptarse a la difícil realidad en la que él la tenía sumergida, sin siquiera notarlo… lo estaban cautivando.

Ella abría su boca lo más que podía para no entorpecer el beso que Bankotsu le daba, un beso en el que se perdía cada vez más gracias al suave movimiento que él daba contra su pequeña lengua. Sin tomar conciencia lo estaba abrazando y él tenía una mano posada en su cabeza y la otra tras su espalda. Ninguno cayó en cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando… y tampoco querían detenerse a pensarlo.

Bankotsu pensaba que Kagome era la mujer con la que cualquier hombre fácilmente se podría perder. Ella se adaptaba, Kagome se adaptaba al mundo en el que la pusieran, estaba seguro de eso, y se aseguraba, que al mismísimo infierno igual se adaptaría… y quizás, ahí era donde sin pensar la llevaría.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


	18. Chapter 18 Piensa Antes de Actuar

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del anime/manga: "InuYasha" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia más interesante y entretenida. Sin ningún interés de lucro de por medio ni nada parecido.

**Aclaración: **Lo que esta en cursiva serán los pensamientos, dialogo de terceros o recuerdos de los personajes.

**Desde ya disculpen la falta ortográfica :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter:17<strong>

**PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR.**

Tres días ya habían pasado desde el exitoso operativo de rescate que idearon espontáneamente "como la llamada" los oficiales de la brigada, con Miroku de cabecera. Ahora comenzaban a trabajar en una nueva estrategia para acorralarlo, ya que contaban con nuevos antecedentes para poder citar a Bankotsu y así ponerlo en aprietos.

Naraku había hecho unas llamadas hacía un par de días atrás para justificar su inesperada y curiosa ausencia, pues, era el comisario, y como tal, debería de estar realmente interesado en mantenerse al tanto. Utilizó la escusa más barata y carente de ingenio que se le pudo haber ocurrido en un momento así: «Mi madre enfermó y, como vive sola en Yokohama, tuve que viajar de urgencia». El temor por ser descubierto era tan grande que ni siquiera pensó en que, quizás, sus palabras podrían jugarle en contra.

—Su modo de trabajar es sumamente diferente al de los demás, es demasiado limpio —dijo Miroku, releyendo los nuevos antecedentes que habían recabado.

—Tienes toda la razón —apoyó Hojo.

—El modo de actuar es, aparentemente, honrado ya que se muestra en público para hacer creer que es más inteligente que nosotros —continuó hablando Miroku al observar de manera cómplice a Hojo.

—Con esos antecedentes me parece que es posible encontrar un error en su trabajo… A menos que las chicas que rescatamos se armen de valor y quieran declarar —apoyó nuevamente lo que decía su compañero.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren? —preguntó interesado, el fiscal Miōga al notar sus cómplices miradas.

Esa temprana mañana, Miroku y Hōjo, habían pedido una cita a primera hora para hablar con el fiscal encargado del caso, pues, tenían un importante pedido que hacerle… y no podían esperar.

—Queremos traerlo aquí, señor —respondió Miroku, seguro de su petición.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el fiscal a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos poniéndole mayor atención al par de jóvenes y entusiastas oficiales.

—Porque las pruebas ligadas al tráfico humano apuntan directamente hacia él, además, tengo la leve sospecha que éste tipo también puede estar involucrado a otros crímenes… es un maldito corrupto —dijo Miroku, un poco molesto. El tan solo pensar en ese sucio personaje lo hacía hervir de rabia.

—Sabes que esa es una grave acusación si no tienes pruebas de lo que mencionas… te pondrían sancionar duramente por eso —aconsejó el fiscal.

—Lo siento, tiene razón, debería tener mis pruebas… —se disculpó Miroku— solo lo quiero probar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere probar exactamente? —el fiscal cuestionó paciente.

—Que si no ha hecho nada malo dará la cara y contratara a un abogado como cualquier ciudadano e intentará defenderse. Pero también si comete un error será mucho más fácil poder atraparlo. —Miroku dio la razón de su temprana visita.

—Parece muy seguro de lo que dice — mencionó el viejo fiscal, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza al ser tomado por sorpresa ante la no tan descabellada propuesta.

—Estoy seguro que este es un caso muy importante. Deberíamos arriesgarnos para resolverlo —dijo ansioso Miroku.

—Tenemos algunos informes de sus manejos de dinero, será mucho más fácil ponerlo en aprietos —habló Hōjo quién solo había guardado silencio.

El fiscal Miōga respiró hondo… observando al par de oficiales que tenía sentado frente a su escritorio. Sonrió internamente… les daría la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—De acuerdo… encárguense de él —señaló a Miroku—. El sujeto es astuto, espero que estén a su altura —dijo con intención de recordarles que no sería tan fácil como ellos imaginaban.

Las cosas en la mansión marchaban particularmente calmadas, no habían hecho ni una sola de sus "fiestas" ya que en momentos así solo llamaría la atención el exceso de hombres en una casa que, seguramente, estaba siendo vigilada.

Suikotsu trataba de mantenerse distraído limpiando y ordenando el lujoso y amplio bar donde varios años se había mantenido preparando distintas clases de tragos.  
>Suspiró con nostalgia y algo preocupado de que todo se acabara, pues la mansión era su hogar, su trabajo, y su vida.<p>

Jakotsu mataba el tiempo ordenando sus enormes cajas de maquillajes y distintas pinturas que utilizaba en las largas noches en las que realmente se divertía. El tiempo para él pasaba lentamente y su aburrimiento iba aumentando cada vez más.

En cambio Kikyo ordenaba a diario todas las habitaciones, por orden de Bankotsu, y, como ella no quería cargar con más problemas, no decía nada para contradecirlo… por ahora… Aunque pensándolo bien, prefería mil veces estar haciendo algo para matar el tiempo en lugar de quedarse esperando sentada y sin hacer nada.

Mientras que las joyas se mantenían expectante a qué era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pues, habían oído que una de las casas de Tokio que manejaba su jefe había caído. Se mantenían en sus habitaciones para no molestar, pues, preferían estar encerradas pero tranquilas.

Sus esperanzas por ser libres de una vez por todas, crecían cada vez más. Aunque de vez en cuando se frustraban ante la lentitud de sus compañeras que habían logrado ser rescatadas, pues, por otro lado también entendían que no hablarían tan fácilmente, ya que todas sabían los riesgos que podían correr".

Hakudoshi no se había ido de la mansión, pues, Bankotsu tampoco le había ordenado que se marchara; así que trataba todo lo posible para mantenerse al margen de la situación y no estorbar a su jefe. Pasaba todo el día sentado en la sala, viendo televisión, buscando algún programa que lo mantuviese entretenido.

Kagome estaba en la habitación que solía compartir con Sango. A pesar de que la extrañaba demasiado y se sentía muy sola, también sentía una gran emoción por saber que ella estaba a salvo. Pues, si bien habían convivido el mismo infierno, ella jamás comprendería el dolor de ser explotada sexualmente; en cambio Sango, en algún momento, lo hicieron.

Observaba por la ventana de la habitación como la fuerte brisa del viento primaveral lograba agitar las verdes hojas del gran árbol sembrado en la parte trasera de la mansión. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas tan sencillas.

Bankotsu se había dirigido a la cocina con intención de encontrarse con ella, pues, últimamente, sentir cerca la presencia de Kagome se le estaba haciendo una extraña costumbre. Se dirigió a la habitación donde ella dormía,ahora, sola.

Humedeció sus labios al verla apoyada en la ventana, pues, vestía un corto y ajustado short blanco, dejando ver así sus delgadas y largas piernas, también lucia una ajustada blusa celeste con mangas tres cuartos. La blusa era tan ajustada que dejaba ver a la perfección la pequeña cintura de la que era portadora la azabache. La observó sin hacer ruido por un breve momento.

— ¿Qué haces? —su respiración se agitó levemente gracias al nerviosismo que la invadió al oír la varonil voz de Bankotsu. Volteó y pudo ver que éste estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

—N-nada… —dijo al observarlo— Solo pensaba en Sango.

— ¿Tanto la extrañas? —cuestionó, un poco molesto, sintiéndose extraño al experimentar una desconocida sensación.

—Sí —respondió sinceramente—. Pero sé que está mejor.

—Hablas como si estar aquí fuera lo peor del mundo —dijo Bankotsu al pararse correctamente.

—No, no es lo que quise decir —habló nerviosa al verlo avanzar seguro hacia ella.

—Entonces… —posó una mano sobre el blanco marco de la ventana donde ella había estado apoyada, logrando acorralarla— ¿Qué quisiste decir? —cuestionó rozando la comisura de sus labios.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó al posar sus achocolatados ojos sobre la sonrisa arrogante que adornaba los labios del moreno. Deseo besarlo pero el pudor no se lo permitió.

El movimiento de los ojos de Kagome no pasó para nada desapercibido por Bankotsu, quién sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso delicadamente. En esos pocos días las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, pues. Si bien la comunicación no era muy amplia, el deseo que tenían era mutuo.

Bankotsu invadió la boca de Kagome, metiendo su gran lengua en la pequeña cavidad de ella, quién ya se estaba acostumbrando a seguirle el compás del movimiento que él imponía, pues, los besos que le daba siempre comenzaban delicados para luego volverse abruptamente apasionados y demandantes.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como Bankotsu posaba sus manos en su cintura, para luego guiarla hacia la cama. La recostó cuidadosamente, para que no se tensara, y de la misma manera se acomodó sobre ella.

—D-detente —pidió con voz débil al sentir la punta de sus dedos rozar suavemente contra su muslo.

Bankotsu la oía despacio, pues en verdad la deseaba y se sentía como un completo estúpido al tratar de contenerse, puesto que, comenzaba a perder el poco control que tenía.

—Ban-kotsu —nombró casi en una súplica. Mientras sentía como si los roces del moreno quemaran su blanca piel.

Logró abrir hábilmente las piernas de Kagome con una suya, tanta facilidad para hacerlo lo hacían pensar que ella compartía el mismo deseo que él, ya que, conociéndola, sabía muy bien que ya hubiese hecho un escándalo de los que tanto acostumbraba.

—Bankotsu… por favor —pidió nuevamente al sentirlo completamente encima de ella; él había apegado su sexo haciendo que ella se estremeciera al instante. Se tensó ligeramente al reconocer la masculina dureza que sutilmente comenzaba a emplear Bankotsu en un, ya, conocido movimiento para ella.

—Sé muy bien que también lo deseas… —logró decir jadeante— solo… déjate llevar —pidió para volver adueñarse de sus labios, comenzando a subir una de sus manos hasta uno de los grandes senos de Kagome.

No se dio cuenta en qué preciso momento fue que se perdió en él, respondiendo gustosa al beso que Bankotsu le daba nuevamente, sintió como la mano del moreno subía por debajo de su delgada blusa. Su piel se erizó por completo cuando el moreno presionó delicadamente su seno.

El masaje circular que le daba al gran seno de Kagome lo estaba volviendo loco al desear más contacto, más roce. Abrió aún más las piernas de la azabache con las suyas, logrando acomodarse entre ellas, ya que flexionó sus piernas sobre la cama para aumentar la cercanía de sus sexos. Se estaba embriagando de ella al besarla. Con poco esfuerzo abrió sus ojos levemente para verle el rostro aun en el profundo beso que compartían, los ojos de Kagome seguían cerrados y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas debido a la pasión que los albergaba. Se sorprendió de sobre manera al sentir las delgadas piernas de la delgada azabache pegarlo aún más a ella, desesperándolo, se perdió por ello.

Se incomodó al sentir la mano de Bankotsu dejar de masajear su seno. Iba a abrir los ojos pero fue sorprendida al sentir las manos de él enrollarse en sus hombros e imponer un ritmo de embestidas más brusco. Eso la estaba excitando demasiado, más de lo que ya estaba, el sentir su enorme dureza rozarcada vez con más fuerza contra su, ya, sensible intimidad, la estaba impacientando.

—Maldita bruja —susurró contra sus labios.

Kagome se desconcertó al oír ese suave susurro. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con la fija mirada de él sobre su rostro, las embestidas no se detenían. Ambas miradas se dilataron y sus cuerpos vibraron suavemente gracias al delirio de la excitación. Ambos seguían con sus prendas intactas… hasta ese momento.

La observó fijamente y pudo descifrar rápidamente el deseo de Kagome en sus ojos. Extrañamente no quería profanar su cuerpo sin su autorización. Quería una señal. Quería que de alguna manera le diera a entender que lo deseaba. Quería que le dijera que se lo hiciera de una vez… y él lo haría. Ya la había tocado. Ya la había visto desnuda. Y ahora, la tenía a su completa merced… pero por alguna asombrosa manera la observaba como si le pidiese permiso para continuar.

No supo si era por el miedo a que se enfadara al darle rechazo. No supo si era porque estaba ya muy excitada. No supo si era porque sin darse cuenta comenzaba a compartir el mismo deseo. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada… solo quería que pasara y sin timidez ni duda, posó sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro y alzó un poco su cabeza para adueñarse de sus labios.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir los cálidos labios de Kagome sobre los de él. Apretó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de ella aumentando considerablemente el, ahora, violento ritmo.

Kagome presionaba sus piernas aún más fuertes sobre el trasero del moreno, atrayendo así, su sexo completamente hacia ella.

La respiración de Bankotsu estaba cada vez más agitada, y sus movimientos eran cada vez más bruscos, nunca había deseado tanto penetrar a una mujer, quizás, Kagome lo volvía loco por ser una niña… una niña diez años menor que él con una personalidad valiente y desafiante.

La azabache se encontraba extasiada, olvidando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, deseo más, deseo perderse… lo deseo a él.

—Ban-Kotsu… házmelo —pidió apenas en un débil gemido.

Al oírla decir eso Bankotsu no espero más y rápidamente se deshizo de su ajustada blusa, dejándola solo con su blanco sostén de encaje. Lamió uno de sus senos sobre la tela de la delgada prenda, sintiendo el duro pezón de la azabache bajo esta. Dejó la prenda completamente húmeda con su saliva al morder sutilmente el duro pezón que se traslucía por la delgada tela del sostén.

Kagome arqueo su espalda al sentir como Bankotsu mordía su erecto y rosa pezón, sintió que ya no podía más. Deseó que se lo hiciera. Deseó tenerlo dentro de ella. Sin darse cuenta estaba deseándolo a él y a cambio, entregándose por completo.

Quitó el sostén de la azabache y se encantó al encontrarse nuevamente con los hermosos y perfectos senos de ella. Se adueñó de uno de ellos y lo succionó bruscamente… se estaba nublado de excitación. Bajó su mano hasta su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo aun con el seno de Kagome en su boca y dificultosamente, sin detener el vaivén para que ella no se retractara. Necesitaba mantenerla perdida en esa atmósfera que los estaba rodeando.

Su piel se erizó por completo al oír el sonido del cinturón de Bankotsu ser desabrochado, como si la hebilla de metal fuese un sonido ensordecedor y, a la vez, una agonizante espera que la estaba volviendo loca.

Presionó desesperadamente la cabeza del moreno hacia sus senos, para que hundiera su boca aún más en ella, la atrajo suavemente al enredar sus finos dedos en la negra cabellera de Bankotsu… estaba completamente nublada; siendo extremadamente irracional con lo que decía y con lo que en esos momentos hacía, al estar sumisa entre las manos del altanero joven de ojos azules.

El moreno, que fue tomado de sorpresa ante esa actitud tan salvaje de la joven azabache que tenía bajo él, sonrió internamente.

Comenzó a meter su mano lentamente sobre su jeans para poder sacar su enorme e hinchado miembro, ya que a esas alturas, estaría extremadamente delicado. Frunció el ceño al sentir el palpable dolor estremeciendo todo su cuerpo al rosarlo apenas con la punta de sus dedos… ya que su inquietante "amiguito" sobresalía de su negro bóxer, pues, estaba enorme producto del deseo y las caricias que Kagome le daba. No le importó, porque ella sabría calmar el dolor que su masculinidad le causaba.

Kagome no podía esperar más el momento en que Bankotsu la invadiera. Se sorprendió internamente al desear ser penetrada por él; lo deseaba dentro de ella y lo deseaba ya.

Ambos se observaron fijamente para estar seguros de lo que vendría, al menos él, no quería ver rastro de duda en su rostro. Y si ella se llegara arrepentir, lo lamentaría, pues no quedaría otra opción más que forzarla. Pues, ya lo había calentado extremadamente y sabía muy bien que no podría contener su cuerpo, aunque lo deseara; estaba seguro que su instinto era superior a cualquier pensamiento.

Ella lo observócon una mirada suplicante, como dándole a entender que no dudara… que ella lo recibiría acogedoramente… que lo hiciera de una vez.

Bankotsu comenzó a desabrochar el pequeño short de Kagome con intención de meter su mano y bajar hasta el botoncito que estaba seguro, la haría perder la cabeza por completo… aún más. Bajó lentamente por su suave y tersa piel. Pero antes de llegar a la zona deseada…

Una forzada tos logró llamar la atención de ambos amantes.

Bankotsu observó furioso al par de personas de pie junto al marco de la puerta, quiso hacerlos desaparecer de una vez por todas de su camino pero aún le eran necesarios.

—Creo que esa clase de cosas… —señaló la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, pues ni uno de los dos se había movido— se hacen con la puerta cerrada. —completó con una sonrisa falsa para ocultar su enorme molestia y sus desenfrenados celos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —cuestionó Bankotsu fastidiado sin salir de encima de Kagome, pues ella estaba semidesnuda.

—Te llegó esta carta… parece ser importante—dijo Hakudoshi al enseñarle un sobre blanco.

—Deberías venir para contarte qué es lo que está sucediendo —dijo la molesta mujer al posar sus ojos sobre la azabache—. Hay cosas más importante de las que deberías estar pendiente. —se cruzó de brazos para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Hakudoshi observó a la delgada azabache recostada bajo el moreno, sus ojos violetas fueron posados sobre los enormes senos de Kagome que eran aplastados sutilmente por el fuerte torso de su jefe. Lo entendía perfectamente, pues la chica sencillamente era apetecible. Bankotsu notó lo que Hakudoshi observaba y se molestó por ello.

—Largo —ordenó observándolo seriamente. Hakudoshi asintió y salió al igual Kagura lo había hecho.

El moreno recargó su frente sobre la de Kagome y respiró hondo. Estuvo tan cerca de adueñarse de ella y maldecía a las inesperadas visitas que le arruinaron el anhelado momento.

Kagome había estado con la cabeza baja todo el momento desde que fueron interrumpidos, estaba nerviosa y avergonzada al haber sido encontrada en esa embarazosa situación. Al sentir la frente de Bankotsu recargarse sobre la suya cerró sus ojos, sentía como si su rostro ardiera de la vergüenza que tenía.

—Vístete —lo oyó decir quedamente al alejarse de ella.

La azabache bajo la mirada apenada, pues sus emociones le decían que era lo mejor en esos momentos. Mientras tanto su cuerpo se deprimía internamente, al ser embargados por la incómoda sensación de la excitación y deseos no cumplidos.

—Ten —levantó su mirada y se encontró con Bankotsu entregándole sus prendas.

—G-gracias —dijo recibiendo sus ropas cabizbaja, a la vez que se sentaba correctamente sobre la cama. Iba a ponerse el sostén cuando la mano de Bankotsu la detuvo.

Se hincó a los pies de la cama y tomó la mano de ella para que no se cubriera; rosó sutilmente la piel de Kagome y pudo comprobar cómo ésta se erizaba al instante, la observó por unos segundos y vio que el brillo del deseo aún seguía impregnado en su rostro.

—Va a pasar… —habló al tomar su mentón— tarde o temprano tendrás que ser mía —susurro en su oído para finalmente darle un fugaz beso sobre sus labios y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Kagome se quedó congelada presionando levemente la delgada blusa que mantenía en su mano. Su mente comenzó a darle miles de vueltas al pensar en la persona quién realmente debería de despertarle ese tipo de incontrolables sensaciones. Presionó la blusa contra su pecho con un poco más de fuerza y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la acogedora cama donde solía dormir Sango. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios en un débil roce, recordando cómo fue que ella se acercó para besarlo. Presionó fuertemente sus ojos y se maldijo internamente al pensar lo que hubiese hecho por dejarse llevar por sus instintos femeninos, pues a pesar de todo, ella también tenía sus necesidades íntimas.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que no puede esperar?! —cuestionó frustrado al abrir la puerta con poca delicadeza. Kagura y Hakudoshi lo habían estado esperando en su despacho.

—La policía anda detrás de ti —Kagura dijo realmente angustiada.

—Eso ya lo sabía… —respondió al sentarse en su cómoda silla y recargar sus piernas sobre la fina madera del escritorio, cruzándolas.

—Llegó esta carta hace un rato —Hakudoshi interrumpió un poco incómodo la pesada atmosfera que los estaba rodeando gracias a la molesta mirada que le daba Kagura a Bankotsu, el cual solo la observaba de manera burlesca.

Posó sus serios ojos azules en el blanco sobre que Hakudoshi le entregaba, lo tomó desganado y de la misma manera lo abrió. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse cada vez más al leer atentamente la misteriosa hoja blanquecina que mantenía entre sus manos.

El rostro de Kagura fue adornado por una sonrisa torcida al acertar lo que pensaba, pues, las facciones de Bankotsu se endurecían cada vez más y más.

—Hakudoshi, déjanos solos —ordenó sin quitar la vista del blanco papel que leía.

El bajo chiquillo no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a la salida después de oír la seria orden dada por quién era su jefe. Ambos quedaron a solos en su oficina.

— ¿Sabías de esta mierda? —cuestionó al sentarse correctamente, enseñándole el papel y, a la vez, arrugándolo levemente.

—Claro que lo sabía —respondió sin cohibirse ante la molestia del moreno.

— ¡¿Y qué mierda esperabas para decírmelo?! —preguntó alterado.

Le habían mandado una citación para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre un caso que extrañamente lo tenía ligado. La citación estaba hecha para el día siguiente a primera hora y, con la debida advertencia de que si no se presentaba, sería considerado como sospechoso.

—Porque no se me dio la gana —respondió al observarlo desafiante.

—Hmph… ¿tan grande es tu despecho? —sonrió de medio lado, con la intención de provocarla.

—Sabes muy bien qué lo que siento por ti no es despecho —le recordó al sentarse correctamente—. Es algo mucho más grande.

—Y vas a volver a empezar —habló cansado al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza sobre la cabecera de su asiento.

— ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir evitándome? —preguntó al ponerse de pie y posar ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—Nadie te está evitando, Kagura —dijo en un tono lento para que se le metiera en la cabeza de una buena vez.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacías con esa mocosa en su habitación? —exigió explicación.

—Así que se trata de eso —acertó en lo que hace un rato suponía.

—Bankotsu… es una niña —quiso hacerle entender—. Ubícate, la diferencia de edad entre ella y tú es demasiada.

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó molesto. Kagura a veces lo sacaba de quicio al ser tan insistente y sentirse con derechos sobre él.

— ¿Te gusta? —esperó paciente la respuesta de Bankotsu.

_¿Te gusta? _Oyó atento su pregunta. Su mente voló por un pequeño momento hacia el anterior encuentro de la azabache y él. La lengua de ambos chocando desesperadamente, bañándose con las salivas del otro, mientras ella lo apegaba con sus piernas cada vez más a su sexo, excitándolo cada vez más. Su enorme busto en su mano, el cual, no lo podía tomar por completo debido al tamaño. Sus rosados pezones completamente erectos y la suave piel que alcanzo a rosar antes de llegar completamente hacia su intimidad. Movió la cabeza para disipar los extraños recuerdos que comenzaban a invadir su mente ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?

—Me calienta… —dijo seguro— Me calienta más que cualquier otra mujer con la que me haya revolcado —sonrió arrogantemente.

Kagura tragó duro la saliva que mantuvo detenida por un momento en su garganta. Apretó sus puños; Bankotsu había golpeado su ego de mujer con ese, para ella, hiriente comentario.

— ¿Entonces solo es sexo? —cuestionó tratando de mantenerse digna y lo más serena posible— ¿Solo te la quieres follar?

— ¿Follar? —Repitió con sorna al soltar una pequeña risita— Pero sí, me quiero revolcar con ella hasta que me sacie por completo del hermoso cuerpo que tiene —dijo lo último con intención de fastidiarla.

—Nunca cambiaras —dijo al pescar su cartera con la intención de marcharse.

—No tengo el más mínimo interés de hacerlo —dejó en claro antes de que Kagura saliera.

—Solo… no te vayas a encaprichar más de la cuenta con esa mocosa, ya que no es más que una simple y sucia prostituta —dijo al voltear a verlo—. Porqué quieras o no… a eso la has traído aquí —sonrió de medio lado al pescar la perilla de la puerta y salir ahí.

Bankotsu suspiró cansado, mantener una conversación civilizada con Kagura era imposible, pues sus celos siempre salían a flote, sin importar el tema que tocaran.

_"Solo… no te vayas a encaprichar más de la cuenta con ella, ya que no es más que una simple y sucia prostituta. Porqué quieras o no… a eso la has traído aquí". _Presionó sus dientes al pasarle por la cabeza una vez más el venenoso comentario de Kagura. _"Me calienta… Me calienta más que cualquier otra mujer con la que me haya revolcado" _Las palabras que mencionó anteriormente se le cruzaron sin razón aparente, confundiéndolo_ "me quiero revolcar con ella hasta que me sacie por completo del hermoso cuerpo que tiene" _Presionó sus manos contra su cabeza al recordarla bajo él, solo era sexo, estaba seguro que si se acostaba con ella se dispersarían todos los vagos pensamientos que ya comenzaban a volverse en una irritable molestia. La haría suya esa misma noche, y así, terminaría por satisfacer lo que él consideraba: solo una noche de revolcón con una de las tantas putas que le servían.

Mientras tanto en una humilde y sencilla casa en la ciudad de Sendai…

—Ya ha pasado medio año desde que Kagome desapareció —dijo Naomi con su vista fija en el televisor.

—Tranquila cielo —dijo Sohin al darle un abrazo—. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar un poquito más feliz… aunque sea inténtalo por Sōta.

Naomi se volteó a verlo molesta ¿Acaso ya se había dado por vencido? ¿Pretendía que siguieran viviendo sin Kagome?

— ¡¿Qué esté feliz?! —Cuestionó enfurecida ante las palabras de su marido— ¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo así?!

Sōta e InuYasha, quienes habían estado en la cocina sirviendo los vasos con refrescos para poder comer el pastel con el cual celebrarían el cuadragésimo cumpleaños de la madre de la azabache, se espantaron al oír los gritos femeninos y avanzaron rápidamente el corto trayecto hacia la pequeña sala. Observaron cómo Naomi lloraba y gritaba al borde del colapso… colapso que no demoró en llegar.

— ¿Mi mamá se murió? —preguntó nervioso Sōta, con sus ojos completamente cristalinos.

—No, no, Sōta… mejor, ve a tu habitación. Yo enseguida subo —guío el joven de ojos ámbar al pequeño niño hacia las escaleras, indicándole que fuera a su cuarto.

InuYasha se quedó sentado en la sala de la casa de los Higurashi, mientras su suegro le daba unos tranquilizantes que le había recetado la psicóloga en una de las tantas sesiones que tuvieron que someterse por el bien de Sōta.

— ¿Sōta ya se durmió? —preguntó cansado el padre de la azabache al sentarse en el sofá junto a su joven yerno.

—Sí —dijo al poner el canal de las noticias de su región—. Le di un trozo de pastel y un vaso de jugo. Conversamos un rato para que se distrajera y no demoró en quedarse dormido.

—Lo siento… —pidió al posar ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y tomar su cabeza con sus manos— solo quería que Naomi y Sōta pasaran un rato agradable. Tampoco quería molestarte y terminaste haciéndote cargo de mi hijo.

—No se preocupe… para mí no es ni una molestia —habló InuYasha al apoyar su mano en el hombro de su suegro.

_"Mientras tanto en la capital de Tokio cayó una de las casas ligadas a la trata de blancas o como algunos conocen… tráfico humano"_

El rostro de InuYasha tanto como el de su suegro se pusieron pálidos al oír lo que la reportera del canal regional informaba. Posaron sus sentidos en cada palabra que salía de los labios de la mujer de las noticias.

_"Tenemos un móvil en directo con la periodista Size Kinomoto allá en Tokio."_

_"Buenas noches Mei… sí, según se ha dicho por fuentes directas a la brigada de Tokio, es que han allanado una de las casa que se dedicaba a la trata de blancas" —_informó la periodista.

_"¿Tienen algún antecedente de los nombres de las chicas a las cuales prostituían o algo así?" —_cuestionó la periodista regional.

_"No. Los oficiales de la brigada han sido bien cautel_osos _al resguardar las identidades de las testigos y muy reservados al dar información"._

_"¿Tienes alguna idea de si ya tienen a algún sospechoso?"_

_"No. Pues la información con la que está trabajando la brigada ha sido de total confidencialidad"_

_"Bueno, entonces nos mantendrás informados de lo que está pasando allá en Tokio… buenas noches."_

_"Por supuesto… buenas noches." —_finalizaron el móvil.

_"Y en otra noticias…"_

InuYasha y Sohin se quedaron petrificados por un instante al oír el reciente acontecimiento de Tokio. Ninguno decía nada, pues la noticia los tomó desprevenidos.

—InuYasha, ¿Oíste lo mismo que yo? —cuestionó Sohin al ver al desconcertado peliplateado en silencio. El joven sacó su celular molesto.

—Lo averiguaremos ahora mismo —habló al mismo tiempo que marcaba el número de su amigo.

**…**

_—Ya verás que las cosas se solucionaran —_dijo el oficial al darle una sonrisa a la joven castaña.

_—Solo le pido que no mencionen mi nombre —_pidió realmente afligida.

_—Quédate tranquila que seremos lo bastante cuidadosos al interrogarlo._

_—Yo solo quiero ayudar… pero también temo ser perjudicada o dañar sin intención a las demás chicas… o a sus familias._

_—Sango… eres una chica muy valiente —_dijo al tomar su mano sin darse cuenta.

_—G-gracias —_agradeció nerviosa al observar el agarre.

_El móvil de Miroku comenzó a vibrar al anunciar una llamada entrante. Suspiró profundo al ver el nombre en la pequeña pantalla._

_—Lo siento —_dijo al soltar la delgada mano de la chica para retirarse a contestar lo que, seguramente, sería una larga llamada llena de quejas.

**…**

—Hola InuYasha… —quiso saludar en un tono efusivo.

— ¿Cómo me puedes saludar como si nada pasara? —cuestionó con su voz contenida en rabia.

—Ya veo que te enteraste… —dijo al rascar su cabeza.

—Eres muy mal amigo, Miroku —realmente estaba dolido—. Sabes muy bien lo desesperado que estoy por encontrar a Kagome y tú me ocultas una información tan importante como la que me acabo de enterar por las noticias —recriminó decepcionado.

—Amigo… lo siento… pero éste es mi trabajo —explicó para que lo entendiera.

—Lo entiendo, pero también somos como hermanos —dijo cobrando sentimientos—. Ni te imaginas lo angustiado que estoy por saber de Kagome.

—Lo sé muy bien… pero… —quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por InuYasha.

— ¡Pero nada! —alzó la voz al querer oírlo justificar, para él, una errada acción.

—Tranquilízate InuYasha, que así no se solucionara nada —dijo sereno para que su amigo se contuviera.

—Claro que se solucionará —dijo mientras movía su cabeza a modo de asentimiento—. Porque en este preciso momento iré a comprar un pasaje con el primer vuelo que salga a Tokio y me explicaras qué demonios es lo que realmente está pasando. —con esa última frase finalizó la llamada.

Sabía que había algo más, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pues de lo contrario, Miroku le hubiese dicho que se quedara tranquilo, que era una falsa alarma… o algo parecido. Pero no. No lo hizo, y esa… era una pequeña luz de esperanza que no dejaría pasar.

Ya era cerca de la medianoche y ya toda la mansión estaba en completa obscuridad, pues, todos se dormían temprano al no tener ya nada que más hacer.

Bankotsu se había mantenido en su habitación, pues, había estado ocupado haciendo un par de llamadas y presentarse así, sin problema alguno la temprana mañana dónde lo habían citado.

Cerró su computador quedando en oscuridad, sino fuese por el estrellado cielo que iluminaba tenuemente su amplio despacho, tenía la costumbre de nunca cerrar las cortinas, ya que de esa manera, recordaba a la habitación de su madre.

Ladeó su asiento y posó uno de sus codos en el escritorio; apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. No podía sacarse la imagen de Kagome con el rostro lleno de placer. Se sentía completamente acalorado, sofocado, como si la sangre hirviera por dentro de todo su cuerpo, no aguantó más. Se puso de pie y fue por ella.

Desde que cumplió los diecisiete años acostumbró a dormir en ropa interior, y ahora que dormía sola en esa enorme habitación se podía permitir ser libre al lucir como quisiera, sin antes, cerrar con seguro la puerta del cuarto.

Cerró sus ojos… ese día había sido muy extraño para ella, lleno de emociones, sensaciones y confusiones que ya no quería trabajar en descifrar. Solo quería dormir y nada más.

Tomó decidido la perilla de la puerta para abrir y adueñarse de una vez por todas de ella, pero fue sorprendido al encontrar la puerta con seguro. "¿Acaso pretendía evitarlo? Pues, si era así… estaba muy equivocada." Pensó molesto. Saco de su bolsillo un objeto con varias llaves y logró abrirla sin dificultad alguna.

Cerró silenciosamente con seguro la blanca puerta tras él; se quitó los zapatos, los jeans y la ajustada camisa blanca que llevaba, dejó todo tirado por el suelo. Abrió las frazadas y sonrió de medio lado al observarla dormir en posición fetal, abrazándose a sí misma. Bajó su vista y se fascino al notar que su cuerpo solo era cubierto por un diminuto conjunto negro de ropa interior.

Kagome parecía estar durmiendo profundamente pero su sub-consciente podía sentir como unos sutiles roces lograban erizar su cuerpo. Quizás era un sueño. Quizás un deseo oculto, pero no quería despertar.

Bankotsu se apegó a ella aún más por la parte trasera, su miembro comenzaba a despertar poco a poco al acomodarse perfectamente sobre la delgada línea de división que separaba sus dos redondos glúteos. Pasó una mano por su delgada cadera, la presionó suavemente mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que embestía con sutileza su, ya, hinchado miembro contra el hermoso trasero de ella. Los besos que le brindaba en el delgado cuello eran cada vez más demandantes. Sonrió de medio lado al sentir el trasero de Kagome pegarse a él. Estaba despertando gracias a sus posesivas caricias. Se sentía desesperado, quería perderse en ella y hacerla de él toda la maldita noche. Hizo los movimientos más marcados logrando ver sobre el hombro de Kagome como sus enormes senos revotaban al compás del movimiento que él imponía. Kagome lo volvía loco… solo por sexo, de eso no había, para él, ni un rastro de duda. Una vez que la tomara e hiciera lo que quisiera con ella en la cama, de seguro se olvidaría de los estúpidos pensamientos que de vez en cuando invadían su mente en momentos de soledad. Pero solo un susurro, una palabra, un nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella, bastó para que él mandara todo a la mierda.

—Inu… Yasha —susurró en un gemido inconsciente entre-sueño.

Detuvo abruptamente el movimiento y su mirada quedó desconcertada al oírla perfectamente susurrar el nombre de la persona que era su prometido. ¿Ella soñaba con otro mientras él le estaba dando placer? Se cuestionó molesto. Su irá comenzó aumentar, nunca en la vida se había sentido más imbécil que en ése preciso momento. La giró bruscamente, subiéndose sobre ella y presionando rudamente sus manos en cada una de las delgadas muñecas de ella.

— ¿Pero qué…? —quiso preguntar asustada al ser girada y despertada tan bruscamente.

— ¿Pero que qué…? —preguntó mirándola realmente molesto, aumentando el miedo de Kagome al ver su casi desfigurado rostro.

—Suéltame… —pidió asustada— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó y lo vio acercarse lentamente a su oído.

—A… ti —susurró dejando caer su peso completamente sobre el delgado cuerpo de ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír sus bajas pero seguras palabras… ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole eso? Sintió como la boca de Bankotsu besaba su cuello, succionándolo con desesperación, con rabia… mostrando qué tan enfurecido estaba. Se removió lo que más pudo bajo él y, aun así, no logró quitárselo de encima.

—Serás mía… —susurró sobre sus labios al encontrarse ambas miradas.

Kagome abrió sus ojos con temor… ¿Acaso él pretendía…?

**…**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer<p>

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE COMENTARME EL CAPÍTULO PASADO :) MÁS AÚN POR TAN BUENA ONDA

**¡CIRCULO MERCENARIO!**

**Saludos y bendiciones a todas X'D en especial a mis hermanas mercenarias que andan por aquí.**


End file.
